Harriet Potter 6
by Afaim
Summary: Harriet beginnt ihr sechstes Schuljahr und muss in diesem Jahr nicht nur feststellen, dass ihr Ex-Freund Draco Malfoy offenbar etwas vor ihr verbirgt, sondern auch über Voldemort und seine Horcruxe nachforschen, und ganz nebenbei auch nicht auf die Schule vergessen...
1. Offener Konflikt

**Harriet Potter und der Halblutprinz:**

* * *

_Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Die Grundzüge des Plots dieser Geschichte wurden aus den Büchern übernommen und auch gewisse Dialoge mehr oder weniger wortwörtlich zitiert. Trotzdem ist es ein AU, d. h. Harry Potter wurde ein Mädchen. Die neuen Dinge, wie etwa Veränderungen sind von mir, Ich verdiene kein Geld an dieser Geschichte, die Rechte liegen bei J. K. Rowling und ihren Verlagen alleine. Alle deutschen Rechte liegen beim Carlsen-Verlag GmbH._

* * *

Harriet Potter ist das Mädchen, das überlebt hat. Doch nun ist es dem bösen Zauberer Voldemort gelungen durch ihr Blut zu seiner alten Macht zurückzukehren. Außerdem wurde ihr Freund Cedric im Zuge der „Auferstehung" des dunklen Lords getötet. Und zunächst schien trotzdem keiner an die Rückkehr von Voldemort zu glauben, bis Harriet und der Orden des Phönix' eine Falle, die er ihr stellen wollte, dazu nutzen um Voldemorts Rückkehr öffentlich zu machen. Nun weiß also jeder, dass der dunkelste aller Zauberer wieder da ist. Und Harriet hat erfahren, warum dieser sie umbringen wollte, als sie noch ein Baby war, und dass ausgerechnet sie dazu ausersehen ist ihn aufzuhalten. Gegen diese Zukunftsaussichten sind Prüfungsnoten und ihr bevorstehendes sechstes Schuljahr nichts.

* * *

**1\. Offener Konflikt**

* * *

Im Sommer zuvor hatte Harriet Potter die Nachrichten wie eine Besessene mit verfolgt. Sie hatte unbedingt erfahren wollen, was auf der Welt vorging, um so herauszufinden, was der dunkle Zauberer Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger planten. Jede noch so unwichtige Neuigkeit hatte sie in Aufregung versetzt und enttäuscht, sobald offensichtlich geworden war, dass Magie nichts mit all dem zu tun hatte, was geschehen war. Sie hatte gewartet und gewartet, auf den Erstschlag. Doch er war nicht erfolgt. Was alles fast noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Ihre tägliche Nervosität vor den Nachrichten war sogar ihren nicht-magisch begabten Verwandten aufgefallen, die zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass sie Nachrichten-süchtig sein musste.

In diesem Sommer wünschte sie sich fast das Nichtwissen des vorherigen Jahres zurück. Es stimmte, dass das Warten auf etwas Schlimmes hart war, aber etwas Schlimmes zu erleben war auch nicht viel besser. In diesem Sommer tobte der Krieg zwischen den Fraktionen der magischen Welt in aller Öffentlichkeit. Der _Tagesprophet _berichtete nicht mehr über Belanglosigkeiten sondern über bedeutungsvolle Zwischenfälle – über Katastrophen und Tote.

Und Harriet wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie an all dem zumindest einen gewissen Teil von Mitschuld trug. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die Voldemorts Rückkehr um jeden Preis hatte beweisen wollen und letztlich auch bewiesen hatte. Und nun da jeder wusste, dass der schlimmste Massenmörder der magischen Welt noch lebte, sah dieser keinen Grund mehr dafür subtil vorzugehen. Oder hinter den Kulissen die Fäden zu ziehen. Nein, er versteckte sich für wahr nicht mehr.

Und dadurch herrschte offener Konflikt in der Zauberwelt. Es herrschte Krieg.

Und im Krieg starben Menschen. Natürlich war sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Krieg in Wahrheit schon seit über einen Jahr lief. Cedric Diggory war sein erstes Todesopfer gewesen. Direkt vor Harriets Augen war er ermordet worden, bevor Wurmschwanz Voldemort mit Harriets Blut wieder vollkommen hergestellt hatte. Und seit dem waren weder der dunkle Lord noch seine Anhänger untätig gewesen. Zauberer waren verschwunden oder verflucht worden. Immer wieder.

Aber seit Voldemorts Rückkehr öffentlich geworden war, war die Anzahl dieser Vorfälle geradezu explodiert. Die Brockdale Bridge war eingestürzt – das dachten zumindest die Muggels, die nichtmagischen Bewohner von Großbritannien, in Wahrheit war sie von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gesprengt worden. Eine Menge Leute waren dabei gestorben. Vor allem Muggels. Dann war da noch der Hurrikan, der kein Hurrikan war, sondern eine Reihe wütender Todesesser, die gemeinsam mit einem oder mehreren Riesen, wie es schien, ganze Landstriche verwüstet hatten – vermutlich hauptsächlich deswegen, weil sie es konnten. Und ja, natürlich hatte es auch dabei Tote gegeben.

Und dann war da noch der Nebel, der trotz der sommerlichen Jahreszeit nicht nur London sondern ganze Teile der britischen Insel überrollte. Der Nebel, so sagte der _Tagesprophet, _wurde offenbar von brütenden Dementoren erzeugt. Diese seelenessenden Kreaturen waren eigentlich die Wächter vom Zauberergefängnis Askaban gewesen. Doch beim Massenausbruch aus diesem zu Beginn des Jahres hatten sie die Seiten gewechselt und dienten nun genau wie die Riesen Lord Voldemort. Und dass sie dabei waren sich zu vermehren war nicht gut.

Doch mit diesen öffentlichen Vorfällen nicht genug. Amelia Bones, das Oberhaupt der Magischen Strafverfolgung und eine der wenigen anständigen Ministeriumsangestellten der Zauberergesellschaft, war ermordet worden. Das war nicht nur schlimm, weil sie eine der begabteren Gegnerinnen von Voldemort gewesen war, sondern auch deswegen, weil sie die Tante von Harriets Schulkollegin Susan Bones war, deren Onkel Edgar mitsamt seiner Familie im letzten Zaubererkrieg ausgelöscht worden war, als Susan und Harriet noch Babies gewesen waren. Und nun auch noch das. Harriet hatte Amelia Bones getroffen und gemocht. Ihr Tod traf sie schwer.

Genau wie der Tod von Emmeline Vance. Harriet hatte die Hexe zwar nur einmal getroffen, aber sie war ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix gewesen – Dumbledores Widerstandsorganisation gegen Voldemort, zu der einst auch Harriets Eltern gehört hatten, und die im letzten Sommer wiedervereint worden war und das ganze letzte Jahr damit verbracht hatte als einzige abgesehen von Harriet selbst und ihren Freunden gegen Voldemort vorzugehen. Jeder Verlust für den Orden war ein harter Verlust für die Seite der Guten. Und jeder Verlust für den Orden hielt Harriet vor Augen, dass es genauso gut jemanden, den sie kannte und liebte aus dem Orden hätte erwischen können – Sirius, Remus, Professor Snape, einen der Weasleys, Tonks, Professor McGonagall oder sogar Dumbledore selbst! (Nein, an diese Möglichkeit wollte sie lieber gar nicht erst denken. Ohne Dumbledore wären sie alle verloren. Er war der einzige Zauberer, den Voldemort fürchtete. Im Sommer hatte Harriet ein Duell zwischen den beiden beobachtet und war sehr beeindruckt und zugleich erschrocken über das gewesen, was sie dabei beobachtet hatte).

Natürlich war das alles nicht ohne Konsequenzen geblieben. Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, war zum Rücktritt gezwungen worden, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein weiteres Mitglied des Ordens, verwendete seine Energie nun darauf den Premierminister der Muggle zu beschützen, und man hatte in dessen Büro bereits einen mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegten Mitarbeiter gefunden und abtransportiert (All das wusste Harriet nur, weil ihr Pate Sirius Black ziemlich schlecht darin war Dinge, von denen andere der Meinung waren, dass sie sie nicht wissen musste, für sich zu behalten, und weil Dumbledore ihr den Zweiwegspiegel nach dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres zurückgegeben hatte, nicht aber das Drambul).

Und dann war ihr vor ein paar Tagen auch noch ein Schreiben mit fragwürdigen Sicherheitstipps zugestellt worden, in dem das Ministerium allen Hexen und Zauberern dazu riet am besten nie mehr vor die Türe zu gehen und behauptete, dass neben Riesen und Dementoren auch noch Inferi (scheinbar Zombie-ähnliche Kreaturen) auf der Seite vom Voldemort kämpfen würden. Was übrigens ein guter Grund wäre das Haus tatsächlich nie wieder zu verlassen.

Harriet wusste nicht sehr viel über Fudges Nachfolger Rufus Scrimgeour, aber während Fudge es vorgezogen hatte die Zauberergemeinde unter zu informieren und zu beruhigen, schien Scrimgeour mehr ein Freund der Panikmache zu sein, was Harriet nicht für viel besser hielt. Zumindest war er ein Auror, also war es sein Job Schwarzmagier zu fangen, vielleicht würde das letztlich zu mehr Erfolg im Kampf gegen Voldemort führen. Allerdings behauptete der _Tagsprophet_, dass es bereits die erste Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Dumbledore gegeben hätte. Also offenbar hatten die düsteren Prophezeiungen der anderen gestimmt, nur weil das Ministerium Voldemorts Rückkehr nun anerkannte, war er deswegen noch lange nicht auf der Seite des Ordens.

Andererseits vielleicht irrte sich der _Tagesprophet _ja, auch wenn irgendjemand dort erstaunlich akkurate Informationen über den Grund für Voldemorts Aufeinandertreffen mit Harriet in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu haben schien, und alle Welt nun dachte, sie wäre dazu ausersehen Voldemort zu besiegen, was leider auch stimmte, irgendwie zumindest.

Sie war tatsächlich die „Auserwählte", wie die Zeitungen sie nannten. Voldemort hatte mit seinem Versuch sie zu töten festgelegt, dass nur sie in der Lage sein würde ihn zu töten, und dass keiner von ihnen beiden überleben könnte, solange der andere lebte. _Vielen Dank auch, Tom. Wir hätten beide in Ruhe vor uns hinleben können, aber du musstest ja versuchen ein wehrloses Baby zu töten, und nun haben wir den Salat._

Ja, vermutlich hätte sie sich den Kampf gegen Voldemort früher oder später so oder so angeschlossen, aber seit sie erfahren hatte, dass sie einen Menschen würde töten müssen, hatte sie irgendwie keinen Appetit mehr – auf nichts.

Sie hatte bis heute Gewissensbisse über das, was Professor Quirrel ihretwegen zugestoßen war, und dabei hatte sie ihm nicht einmal weh tun wollen. Aber jemanden wissentlich zu töten … nein, dazu sah sie sich nicht in der Lage. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Dumbledore ihr anvertraut hatte, dass Voldemort einen Weg gefunden hatte um sich praktisch unsterblich zu machen, indem er ein verbotenes Ritual durchgeführt hatte, das seine Seele zerrissen hatte und Teile von dieser an Gegenstände band, durch die er immer am Leben bleiben wollte, egal was passierte. Harriet hatte einen dieser Gegenstände schon vor Jahren vernichtet, doch es schien mehrere zu geben, und noch wusste keiner wie viele und wo sie sich befanden

Harriet suchte Trost in diesem Wissen und darin, dass Prophezeiungen niemals eindeutig waren, dass vielleicht nur gemeint war, dass sie diese Gegenstände mit Stücken von Tom Riddles Seele darin vernichten sollte, und nichts weiter, aber sie glaubte nicht daran. Nicht wirklich. Die Wahrheit war: Sie, die für einen kurzen Moment gedacht hatte, dass sie Heilerin werden könnte, war dazu ausersehen zu töten.

Und das machte sie mehr fertig als alles andere. Nicht einmal Cedrics Tod hatte sie so schwer getroffen wie diese Erkenntnis. Aber irgendwie hatte sie es immer gewusst, immer geahnt. Was alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

Den Dursleys war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass ihre Nichte wieder einmal in seltsamer Stimmung zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. Sogar Dudley war es nicht entgangen. Aber sie hatten inzwischen den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie sie, nach Harriets Meinung zumindest, einfach aufgegeben hatten. Sie war eine Art seltsame Mitbewohnerin für sie, die sie selten zu Gesicht bekamen, und mit der sie noch seltener sprachen. Harriet konnte mit diesen Arrangement leben, und sie hatte die Vermutung, dass es die Dursleys auch konnten. Obwohl Dumbledore ihr anvertraut hatte, dass Tante Petunia sehr wohl wusste, dass sie Harriet damit, dass sie sie bei sich wohnen ließ, das Leben rettete. Jährlich aufs Neue. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter hatte Dumbledore sie mit einem Zauber belegt, der von Blutverwandtschaft gestärkt wurde. Im Haus der Dursleys war sie sicher, hier konnte ihr niemand etwas antun. Und dank diesem Zauber hatte auch Professor Quirrel sie einst nicht töten können, sondern war stattdessen selbst gestorben.

Harriet hatte sich nicht aufraffen können Tante Petunia auf all das anzusprechen. Die einzige Person, mit der sie gesprochen hatte, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, war Sirius gewesen. Der Zweiwegspiegel war zwar ein magisches Objekt, was eigentlich bedeutete, dass Harriet ihn als minderjährige Hexe in einer Muggel-Gegend nicht benutzen durfte, doch der Zweiwegspiegel war auch ein beeindruckendes Stück (Dunkle) Magie und konnte vom Ministerium nicht geortet werden. Also konnte sie ihn trotz des Verbots benutzen, und das tat sie auch. Immerhin ging es Sirius genauso wie ihr.

Auch er saß fest. Er war mehr oder weniger in Remus' Wohnung eingesperrt, während dieser für den Orden unterwegs war. Sein Hippogreif Seidenschnabel konnte nicht mehr bei ihm sein, da in der kleinen Wohnung nicht genug Platz war, und sie in einer Muggel-Gegend lag, weswegen er unter falschen Identität (sprich einem neuen Namen) zurück nach Hogwarts zu Hagrid gebracht worden war, was nun dazu führte, dass Sirius vollkommen alleine war. Denn Kreacher, sein Hauself, hatte sich als Verräter entpuppt, der fast dafür gesorgt hätte, dass Harriet Voldemort in die Falle ging, und Sirius, der ihn schon davor nicht besonders hatte leiden können, wollte ihn nicht um sich haben, und hatte ihm befohlen fürs Erste in Hogwarts in der Küche zu arbeiten, wo er nichts anstellen konnte, was dem Orden schaden könnte, und wo Sirius den alten Hauself nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Also war er vollkommen alleine, außer, wenn Remus doch zufällig zu Hause war.

Das Ministerium hatte zwar versprochen ihm endlich eine (sehr verspätete) Verhandlung zu gönnen, doch das würde voraussetzen, dass sich Sirius ergab, und das wiederum wollte der letzte Erbe der Familie Black nicht tun, was Harriet gut verstehen konnte. Auch sie besaß kein besonders großes Vertrauen in das Ministerium, nicht nach allem, was im letzten Jahr vorgefallen war. Wenn sich Scrimgeour als jemand herausstellen würde, der Ordnung in sein Haus brachte, dann könnten sie diese Möglichkeit vielleicht in Betracht ziehen, noch war das aber nicht abzusehen. Also blieb alles wie gehabt: Sirius war ein gesuchter Verbrecher, auch wenn im Moment die Suche nach Voldemort alle Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums auf sich zog, und er daher sichere war als seit seinem Ausbruch jemals zuvor. Leider aber scheinbar nicht sicher genug um zu riskieren, dass Harriet bei ihm leben würde.

Dumbledore hatte ihr geschrieben und ihr einen (überraschend frühen) Umzug in den Fuchsbau angekündigt. Nicht, dass Harriet die Weasleys nicht zu schätzen wissen würde, aber sie wäre trotzdem lieber zu Sirius und Remus gezogen, bis das Schuljahr wieder anfing. Aber ihr war natürlich klar, warum das nicht möglich war. Jeder wusste (oder ahnte), wie wichtig sie für diesen Krieg war. Nicht nur Dumbledore und der Orden beschützten sie, sondern auch das Ministerium. Sobald Harriet das Haus der Dursleys verließ, würde sie auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht werden, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Die Auserwählte zu sein hatte auch einige Nachteile. (Oder eigentlich vor allem Nachteile).

Auf jeden Fall war Harriet sehr überrascht gewesen einen Brief von Dumbledore zu bekommen, erstens weil sie überhaupt einen Brief von Dumbledore bekam, zweitens weil er ihr eine so frühe Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt verhieß, und drittens weil es darin hieß Dumbledore würde ihre Hilfe bei etwas benötigen. Was heißen musste, dass er ein weiteres Horcrux gefunden hatte und dieses gemeinsam mit ihr holen oder vernichten wollte. Aber so kurz nach ihrem ersten Gespräch zu diesem Thema hätte Harriet nicht mit so schnellem Erfolg gerechnet.

Auf jeden Fall hatte sich Dumbledore für diesen Freitag angekündigt (allerdings für elf Uhr am Abend), also musste sie wohl oder übel den Dursleys Bescheid geben, dass ein Zauberer bei ihnen vorstellig werden würde. Bisher waren Besuche von Zauberern in diesem Haus (oder auch nur irgendwo anders, wo sich die Dursleys aufhielten) immer ein Desaster gewesen, und Harriet war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es diesmal nicht anders sein würde.

Sie wachte am Freitag am Morgen nervös auf, packte ihre Schulsachen zusammen, und schickte ihre Eule Hedwig vor zum Fuchsbau. Dann versuchte sie fast den ganzen Tag lang Ordnung in ihre Haare zu bringen (ohne Erfolg) und ging vorsichtig hinunter zum Abendessen.

Dumbledore hatte sich zwar erst für elf Uhr angekündigt, aber trotzdem trug Onkel Vernon bereits seinen Sonntagsanzug, Tante Petunia ein Kleid, und sogar Dudley hatte sich angezogen wie ein Mensch anstatt wie seine Einbildung von einem Badboy. Offenbar wollten ihr Onkel und ihre Tante Eindruck bei Dumbledore schinden. … Was nur schief gehen konnte.

Doch sie sagte nichts, sondern wartete erst einmal ab. Vielleicht würde es ja kein vollkommenes Desaster werden, vielleicht würde es ein ganz normaler Besuch zwischen zivilisierten Menschen werden. Immerhin nahm sie an, dass Dumbledore nicht versuchen würde durch den Kamin zu kommen, wie einest die Weasleys. Zumindest hoffte sie das sehr.

Aber Onkel Vernon war über dieses ganze elf Uhr am Abend-Termin-Problem nicht erbaut und kaum, dass Dumbledore angeläutet hatte (auf die Sekunde pünktlich), riss Onkel Vernon auf schon die Türe auf und erklärte dem vor ihm stehenden Zauberer spitz: „Zivilisierte Leute statten anderen **tagsüber **einen Besuch ab und nicht mitten in der Nacht."

Harriet, die nicht schnell genug bei der Türe gewesen war, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass jemand, der sich aus Prinzip nicht mehr bewegte als unbedingt nötig war, schneller als sie bei der Eingangstüre sein würde, stöhnte lautlos. Hoffentlich hatte Dumbledore seinen Sinn für Humor nicht verloren.

„Nun, wie Ihnen Harriet sicherlich gesagt hat, ist ihr Leben in akuter Gefahr weswegen ein Transport tagsüber zu riskant wäre", erwiderte Dumbledore leichthin, „Vernon Dursley nehme ich an." Dann schritt er durch die Türe in das Haus, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten. „Ich bin Albus Dumbledore."

Onkel Vernon musterte Dumbledore von Oben bis Unten mit einem Blick, der so viel Missfallen ausdrückte, wie ein Mensch nur in einen Blick legen konnte. Dumbledore hatte es nicht für notwendig gehalten sich als Muggel zu verkleiden. Er stand in all seiner Pracht in Robe und mit einem spitzen Hut auf seinem Kopf vor den Dursleys. Gemeinsam mit seinem langen weißen Bart und Haar, sowie der halbmondförmigen Brille auf seiner Hakennase, sah er aus wie die schlechte Karikatur eines Zauberers in den Köpfen der Dursleys aussehen musste, was erklärte, warum ihn Dudley anstarrte, als wäre er nicht ganz sicher, ob der andere Mann real war oder nicht.

Dumbledores Blick wandte sich den restlichen Dursleys zu. „Petunia, nehme ich an. Wir hatten ja bereits Briefkontakt." (Harriet musste an den Heuler denken, den Dumbledore ihrer Tante letztes Jahr geschickt hatte). „Und das muss Dudley sein." Dumbledore musterte Dudley mit dem unverhohlenen Blick eines Lehrers, der der Meinung war sein Schüler würde zu viel essen, oder wäre zurückgeblieben, was auf Dudley irgendwie beides zutraf, obwohl es Harriet vorzog das zweite seiner Begegnung mit den Dementoren zuzuschreiben.

„Ich bin bereit zum Gehen, Professor", meinte Harriet schnell.

„Gleich Harriet, alles zu seiner Zeit", meinte Dumbledore, „Lasst uns zuerst im Wohnzimmer Platz nehmen." Und daraufhin ging er voraus ins Wohnzimmer, wo Teetassen und eine Torte, die Petunia mit nicht besonders viel Liebe an diesem Tag zusammengeschustert hatte, auf sie warteten. Harriet sah die schiefe Torte an, betrachte die passiv-aggressive Schokoverzierung auf ihr, und beschloss nur zur Sicherheit nichts davon zu essen. Vielleicht hatte Tante Petunia sie nicht absichtlich vergiftet, aber … man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein, wie Moody sagen würde.

„Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein", begann Onkel Vernon (obwohl er genau das vorhatte).

„Aber leider tritt ungewollte Unhöflichkeit erstaunlich oft auf", erwiderte Dumbledore, der ihn durchschaut hatte, während Petunia stumm den ausgekühlten Tee in Tassen schenkte.

„Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum ich meine Nichte jemanden anvertrauen sollte, der mitten in der Nacht auftaucht, von erfundenen Gefahren fantasiert, und aussieht wie …. ein gealterter Hippie", fuhr Onkel Vernon fort.

Dumbledore blinzelte nicht einmal. „Nun, ich nehme an vor allem deswegen, weil es niemanden gibt, der besser dazu geeignet ist sie zu beschützen als ich", meinte er ruhig.

„Von Ihrer Arroganz mal abgesehen", sagte Vernon.

„Onkel Vernon, Professor Dumbledore ist der begabteste Zauberer seiner Generation. Der Orden des Merlin wurde ihm verliehen und ….. er wäre fast Zauberei-Minister geworden", sagte Harriet schnell. Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, weckte das Letzte Vernon Dursleys Interesse.

„Fast?", wunderte er sich.

„Ja, ich habe den Posten einst abgelehnt, als man ihn mir angeboten hat", erklärte Dumbledore liebenswürdig, „Ich wollte mich auf die Erziehung und Ausbildung von jungen erfolgsversprechenden Hexen und Zauberern konzentrieren."

Und so schnell erlosch Onkel Vernons Interesse auch schon wieder. „Ach?", meinte er nur. Selten hatte ein „ach" so herablassend geklungen.

Angespannte Stille machte sich breit. Dann platzte es aus Dudley hinaus: „Was haben Sie eigentlich mit Ihrer Hand gemacht?!" Sämtliche Anwesende mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore starrten auf dessen rechte Hand, die auf seinem Schoß ruht, während die andere eine Teetasse umklammert hielt. Sie sah schlimm aus. Die Fingerkuppen waren schwarz, und der Rest der Finger war blau. Die daran anschließende Hand wirkte grau. Ein Ring mit einem auffälligen Symbol darauf, den Harriet noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, zierte die beschädigte Hand.

„Dudley!", zischte Harriet peinlich berührt. Petunia starrte von der ruinierten Hand zu ihren Sohn und zurück, sagte aber nichts. Vernon räusperte sich. „Ähm, ich glaube Sie wollten gerade Harriet nehmen und gehen", meinte er. Offenbar hatte er beschlossen kooperativ zu sein, nachdem Dudley seinen Gast beleidigt hatte.

„In der Tat", meinte Dumbledore, „doch bevor ich gehe, müssen wir uns noch einem Thema zuwenden. Wie Sie wissen, wird Harriet in einem Jahr volljährig."

„Nein, das wird sie nicht", widersprach Tante Petunia sofort.

„Ähm, Hexen und Zauberer sind mit siebzehn volljährig, nicht mit achtzehn", warf Harriet schnell ein.

Vernon runzelte die Stirn. „Wie bitte? Das ist doch lächerlich", meinte er.

Dumbledore ließ sich nicht beirren. „Wie Sie ebenfalls wissen, ist ein Zauberer namens Lord Voldemort in dieses Land zurückgekehrt. Er hat bereits mehrfach versucht Harriet zu töten und wird es zweifellos weiterhin versuchen. Tatsächlich ist sie heute in größter Gefahr als vor fünfzehn Jahren, als ich sie nach der Ermordung ihrer Eltern auf Ihrer Schwelle zurückließ mit einem Brief, der Ihnen die Lage erklärte, und in dem ich Sie nicht um mehr bat als darum, dass Sie sie behandeln sollten, als wäre sie Ihr eigenes Kind. … Und nicht einmal das haben Sie getan. Sie haben Harriet niemals so behandelt, als wäre sie Ihre Tochter. Sie hat von Ihnen beiden nichts außer Vernachlässigung, Herablassung, und manchmal Grausamkeit erfahren. Mein einziger Trost ist, dass Sie zumindest dem Schaden entgehen konnte, den Sie beide diesem armem Jungen hier zugefügt haben." Er nickte in Dudleys Richtung, was Petunia und Vernon aber nicht davon abhielt sich nach einem anderen Jungen im Raum umzusehen, der natürlich nicht da war.

„Wir? Dudders misshandeln? Was fällt Ihnen ein!", begann Onkel Vernon, doch Dumbledore hob gebieterisch die Hand und fuhr fort. „Die Magie, die ich vor fünfzehn Jahren gewirkt habe, bedeutet, dass Harriet einen machtvollen Schutz besitzt, solange sie dieses Haus hier noch ihr Zuhause nennen kann. Egal wie schlecht Sie sie behandelt haben, und wie ungerne Sie sie aufgenommen haben, Sie haben ihr zumindest erlaubt hier zu leben. Diese Magie wird jedoch in dem Moment aufhören zu wirken, wenn Harriet siebzehn Jahre alt wird und zu einer Frau wird." (Harriet war nicht der Meinung, dass das eine zwangsläufig mit dem anderen zusammenhing, aber bitte). „Ich verlange nur das Eine von Ihnen: Harriet zu erlauben noch einmal in dieses Haus zurückzukehren, vor ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag, um so sicher zu stellen, dass ihr Schutz bis dahin hält."

Dudley wirkte vollkommen verwirrt und schien angestrengt darüber nachzusinnen, ob er jemals misshandelt worden war, und wenn ja wie. Vernon und Petunia allerdings wirkten unangenehm berührt und sagten nichts.

„Nun dann. Zeit zu gehen", meinte Dumbledore fröhlich und stand beschwingt auf. „Vielen Dank für den kalten Tee, er war eine Bereicherung. Zu Schade, dass wir keine Zeit für die Torte gefunden haben." (Harriet war anderer Meinung, wenn man bedachte wie ein paar Schlucke Tee gelaufen waren, dann hätte die Torte vermutlich zu Toten geführt).

Harriet schleppte ihren Koffer und Hedwigs leeren Käfig Richtung Ausgangstüre. Sie wagte es nicht sich umzusehen.

Draußen angekommen meinte sie: „Das war hart. Und unnötig."

„Es mag hart gewesen sein, aber harte Wahrheiten sind manchmal nötig um die Dinge zu verbessern", meinte Dumbledore, „Das habe ich von dir gelernt."

_Na toll. Soll das heißen, das war meine Schuld, weil ich ihm zuletzt die Wahrheit ins Gesicht gesagt habe? _Offenbar ja. Dumbledore zauberte ihr Gepäck zum Fuchsbau und begab sich dann mit Harriet zurück in die Welt der Magie, die dem Mädchen allerdings schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr wirklich so magisch erscheinen wollte wie einst.

* * *

_A/N: Ich habe euch immer gesagt, dass ich diese Reihe nicht aufgegeben habe und hier ist nun der sechste Teil. Hoffentlich werde ich für ihn nicht so lange brauchen wie für den fünften._

_Vielleicht ist es schlechtes Timing ihn gerade jetzt in einer so sehr Rowling-Hassenden Zeit zu veröffentlichen, aber ich habe in den letzten Jahren neue Leser dazu gewonnen und schulde es mir auch selbst diese Reihe fertig zu schreiben._

_Wie schon gesagt, wird sich Teil 6 mehr von seiner Vorlage unterscheiden als die bisherigen Teile, auch mehr als Teil 5. Dafür gibt es viele Gründe. Unter anderem, und das muss ich vorwegschicken, der, dass ich den „Halbblutprinzen" nicht sonderlich mag. Diejenigen, deren Lieblingsroman der sechste Band ist, wird diese Fic also wahrscheinlich nicht besonders glücklich machen._

_Reviews?_


	2. Horace Slughorn

**2\. Horace Slughorn**

* * *

Allerdings war es nicht wirklich die magische Welt, die sie aufsuchten. Sie spazierten gemeinsam den Privet Drive hinunter, und Dumbledore nahm dann ihre Hand und apparierte sie beide an einen anderen Ort. Einen Ort, der immer noch verdächtig nach Muggel-Gegend aussah. „Wo sind wir?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Im charmanten Dörfchen Budleigh Babberton", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Und hier ist ein Horcrux versteckt?", wunderte sich Harriet und bereute diese Aussage gleich sofort wieder. Was wenn sie belauscht wurden?

„Oh, nein, entschuldige, Harriet, aber wir sind nicht deswegen hier. Wie in jedem Jahr fehlt dem Lehrkörper auch in diesem Jahr leider wieder ein Mitglied. Wir sind hier um zu rekrutieren. Einen alten Freund von mir um genau zu sein. Ich dachte mir, dass deine Anwesenheit dabei helfen könnte ihn zu überzeugen zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen", erklärte der alte Zauberer.

Da Harriet wusste, dass das Ministerium einen Lehrer aussuchen konnte, wenn Dumbledore nicht rechtzeitig jemanden fand, und sich noch lebhaft daran erinnerte, was passiert war, als das das letzte Mal der Fall gewesen war (oh, wie hatte sie die Umbridge gehasst!), war sie natürlich bereit Dumbledore zu helfen einen neuen VgdDK-Lehrer zu finden, egal was es kostete, um einen zweiten Tyrannen von Hogwarts zu verhindern. Auch wenn ihr nicht ganz klar war, was sie tun konnte, um jemanden dazu zu überreden nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Das sagte sie Dumbledore auch.

„Oh, ich denke du unterschätzt dich, Harriet", meinte Dumbledore, „Immerhin bist du doch, wie die Zeitungen so schön sagen, die Auserwählte, nicht wahr?"

Harriet seufzte nur. Ein Lehrer, der sich davon beeindrucken ließ, wäre vielleicht keine so gute Wahl für den Posten, aber vermutlich immer noch eine bessere als was auch immer das Ministerium ihnen schicken würde.

„Im Sinne der neuen Politik der Offenheit, die zwischen uns herrscht, sollte ich dir noch sagen, dass dein erster Verdacht, was die Natur dieses Ausflugs betrifft, nicht vollkommen falsch war. Der Mann, den wir aufsuchen werden, Horace Slughorn, war tatsächlich einmal Tom Riddles Lehrer, genau genommen war er sein Hausvorstand und sein Lieblingslehrer. Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass Riddle möglicherweise durch ihn auf die Idee kam gewisse dunkle Artefakte herzustellen, und dass er ihm möglicherweise auch anvertraut hat, wie viele davon er plante zu erschaffen", erklärte Dumbledore auch, „Es gibt also mehr als nur einen Grund Horace für unsere Sache zu rekrutieren und zu verhindern, dass ihn die Todesesser vor uns finden."

Harriet nickte. Sie hatte verstanden. Wie alles bei Dumbledore war das hier komplizierter als es an Anschein hatte. Damit hätte sie rechnen müssen. „Aber sag mir", verlangte Dumbledore dann, als sie durch das kleine Dörfchen spazierten, „hat deine Narbe in der letzten Zeit irgendwann geschmerzt?"

Harriet schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein, es ist seltsam. Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, ihn nun viel öfter zu spüren als zuvor, aber es ist so, als wäre er …. weg. Voldemort, meine ich. Kann es sein, dass er Okklumentik bei mir anwendet, weil er nicht möchte, dass ich seine Gedanken lesen kann?" Zwar hatte der dunkle Lord sie durch ihre Verbindung meistens die Dinge sehen lassen, die er sie sehen lassen wollte, aber das eine oder andere Mal hatte sie durchaus Sachen aufgeschnappt, von denen sie annahm, dass er nicht gewollt hatte, dass sie sie erfuhr.

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Damit habe ich gerechnet", gab er zu, „Nachdem sein Versuch von dir Besitz zu ergreifen gescheitert ist, ist ihm klar geworden, dass eure Verbindung mehr Schaden für ihn darstellt als dass sie Nutzen bringt."

Harriet versuchte gar nicht erst ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen. „Gut, wenn er die ganze Arbeit macht, dann muss ich sie nicht machen", meinte sie, „Das heißt wohl, dass es keinen weiteren Okklumentik-Unterricht für mich geben wird, weder bei Professor Snape noch bei Ihnen?"

Dumbledore warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu. „Ich denke es wird dich erleichtern zu hören, dass dem nicht mehr so sein wird. Aber Üben kann niemals schaden, wie du weißt. Allerdings plane ich dieses Jahr eine etwas andere Art von … Privatunterricht für dich", meinte er.

„Oh?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Mehr dazu später." Die Turmuhr schlug Mitternacht, und eine einzelne Katze erstarrte, als sie das Mädchen und den alten Mann erblickte, fauchte sie an, und rannte davon so schnell sie ihre Pfoten trugen.

„Hoffentlich war das kein Animagus", scherzte Harriet, allerdings war es ein schwacher Scherz, mit mehr versteckter Sorge darin, als sie zugeben wollte. Sie räusperte sich und meinte: „Ehm, also Rufus Scrimgeour", meinte sie, „Was halten Sie von ihm?"

„Nun, das ist eine schwierige Frage", erwiderte Dumbledore, „Er ist ein harter Mann, doch im Moment ist das vielleicht genau die Art von Zauberei-Minister, die wir brauchen. Im Gegensatz zu Cornelius trifft er schnell Entscheidungen und unternimmt Schritte oft, bevor sie notwendig werden. Durch seine Erfahrung als Auror hat er jahrelange Übung darin Dunkle Magier zu bekämpfen. Und mit Sicherheit ist er kein Freund von Voldemort."

„Könnte jemand wie Umbridge hinter seinen Rücken Dinge tun, von denen er nichts weiß, und damit durchkommen?", wollte Harriet wissen.

„Ich würde gerne sagen nein, aber das Ministerium befindet sich zur Zeit im Chaos. Der Rücktritt von Cornelius, der Tod von Amelia Bones …. Rufus sieht sich gerne als jemand, der die absolute Kontrolle über seine Umgebung hat. Und realisiert dabei nicht, dass es so etwas wie absolute Kontrolle nicht gibt. Und dann gilt es noch etwas anderes zu bedenken. Der erzwungene Rücktritt seines Vorgängers könnte Rufus in gewisse politische Schwierigkeiten bringen. Er könnte der Meinung sein, dass er alles tun muss, was nötig ist, um zu verhindern, dass ihm das Gleiche passiert. Also ist es möglich, dass ihm der äußere Anschein wichtiger sein könnte als er es in diesem Fall sein sollte. Versteh mich nicht falsch, das könnte eine gute Sache sein. Barty Crouch ließ sich einst von seinem Kreuzzug blenden, Sirius hat von ihm, wie du weißt, nicht einmal eine Verhandlung bekommen. Zumindest im Moment ist es Rufus wichtig den Anschein zu erwecken jemand zu sein, der sich streng an die Buchstaben des Gesetzes hält und an das Recht. Was wir zu unserem Vorteil nutzen könnten. Wenn es jemals einen Moment gab, in dem Sirius eine faire Verhandlung bekommen könnte, dann ist dieser Moment jetzt gekommen", erklärte Dumbledore, „Doch das alles könnte sich schnell ändern."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Ich meine, was wenn sie ihn trotzdem verurteilen? Nach allem, was mit der Umbridge war…" Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Letztlich ist es seine Entscheidung, nicht meine", behauptete sie, „Und ich will ihn zu nichts zwingen, was er nicht tun möchte."

Dumbledore gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. Harriet war nicht entgangen, dass er nicht direkt erwähnt hatte ob und über was er sich mit Scrimgeour zerstritten hatte. „Ich dachte ja früher auch, dass Fudge in Ordnung ist", meinte Harriet, „Aber dann… Nun, es wird sich zeigen, was für ein Mann er ist."

„Wahre Worte. Erst wenn er getestet wird, zeigt sich der wahre Wert eines Mannes", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu, „Oder einer Frau."

Dann blieb wie erstarrt stehen und blickte auf einen Hauseingang. Harriet folgte seinem Blick und rief aus: „Oh, nein!"

Die Eingangstür des Hauses hing schief in ihren Angeln und stand offen. „Ist das etwa das Haus Ihres Freundes?!" Harriet holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und folgte Dumbledore mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube hinein. In dem Haus sah es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Das Wohnzimmer war besonders verwüstet. Blutflecken zierten die Wand, eine alte Standuhr war vollkommen in ihre Einzelteile zerschlagen worden, ein Klavier umgestoßen und zerschmettert, der Luster war von der Decke gefallen und am Boden zerschellt, Polsterfedern schwebten durch die Luft, und das Sofa war umgeworfen worden. Harriet erwartete jeden Moment die Leiche oder die Überreste von Horace Wie-war-noch-mal-sein-Name zu entdecken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Auroren informieren oder zumindest die Muggel-Polizei", meinte sie, „Möglicherweise wurde er entführt."

Dumbledore sah sich prüfend um. „Nein, ich denke nicht", meinte er, „Ich glaube, er ist noch hier."

Dann wirbelte er zielsicher herum und stieß mit seinem Zauberstab in einen besonders hässlichen Lehnsessel, der als einziges Möbelstück im Raum der Zerstörungswut entgangen zu sein schien.

„Au!", heulte der Sessel auf, woraufhin Harriet ein spitzer Schrei auskam, der sich wiederholte, als der hässliche geblümte Sessel sich in seinen dicken kahlköpfigen Mann verwandelte. „Guten Abend, Horace", meinte Dumbledore ruhig. Harriet warf beiden Männern wütende Blicke zu – irgendeine Art von Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen, danke auch!

„Es gab keinen Grund so fest zuzustechen", beschwerte sich der dicke Mann und richtete sich mühsam auf, „Also, was hat mich verraten?"

Dumbldore musterte den Mann mit seinem Schnurrbart und seinem braunen Bademantel, den er über einen Silk-Pyjama trug, amüsiert. „Mein lieber Horace, wenn die Todesesser hier gewesen wären, dann wäre das dunkle Mal über den Haus geschwebt", meinte er ruhig. _Es hätte aber trotzdem das Werk eines verrückten Muggel-Serienmörder sein können, _dachte Harriet, während Horace vor sich hinmurmelte, dass er ja gleich gewusst hatte, dass er etwas vergessen hatte, und er sein Drachenblut scheinbar umsonst geopfert hätte.

Die beiden erwachsenen Zaubrer brachten das Zimmer mittels Magie wieder in Ordnung, und nachdem der Luster wieder an der Decke hing und sich einschaltete, erblickte Horace Harriet.

„Oh-ho!", entfuhr es ihm, bevor er Harriet auf genau die Art anstarrte, auf die sie in den letzten fünf Jahren von den meisten Zauberern und Hexen, die sie zum ersten Mal trafen, angestarrt worden war. „So willst du mich also überreden, alter Fuchs", stellte Horace fest.

„Horace Slughorn, das ist Harriet Potter", stellte Dumbledore das Mädchen dem Zauberer vor.

„Ehm, hi. Es freut mich, dass Sie nicht tot sind, Sir", meinte Harriet etwas hilflos.

„Ja, und mich erst. Aber dafür zu sorgen, dass das so bleibt, ist gar nicht so leicht, das kannst du mir glauben", erwiderte Slughorn, „Wie fandest du die Szene? War es zu viel? Bitte sei ehrlich. Vom Feedback könnte mein Leben abhängen."

Harriet blinzelte. „Nun, ich fand alles sehr überzeugend", meinte Harriet langsam, „Vielleicht sollten Sie aber das nächste Mal nicht zum einzigen Möbelstück werden, das unberührt aussieht."

Slughorn deutete zufrieden auf sie. „Siehst du, Albus, das war ein hilfreicher Hinweis. Von wegen das Dunkle Mal. Wer hat für sowas Zeit? Wie ich sehe, kommst du nach deiner Mutter, Miss Potter", meinte er, „Wie auch immer, so nett dieses Intermezzo auch war, die Antwort bleibt nein. Wenn ihr jetzt also wieder gehen könntet…." Er machte eine „husch-husch"-Geste um sie aus dem Haus zu scheuchen.

„Nicht einmal **ein** gemeinsames Gläschen? Um der alten Zeiten willen?", fragte Dumbledore hoffnungsvoll. Slughorns Blick huschte zu Harriet, und er meinte: „Na gut, **ein **Gläschen."

Er wandte sich den am Kamin stehenden Gläsern und dem daneben stehenden Feuerwhiskey zu, während Dumbledore Harriet anwies sich in den anderen Lehnstuhl zu setzen, der sich hoffentlich nicht ebenfalls als verkleideter Zauberer herausstellen würde, denn ansonsten würde das etwas peinlich werden.

Der Direktor selbst nahm dann die Gläser von Slughorn entgegen und reichte Harriet eines, während er selbst auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. „Ehm, ich darf das noch nicht trinken", erinnerte Harriet die beiden Männer und konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren mit Sirius und Remus (und eindeutig ohne Professor Snape) anstatt mit Dumbledore unterwegs zu sein.

„Nun, vielleicht habe ich hier irgendwo Soda", murmelte Slughorn und wuselte davon und kam dann wieder und reichte Harriet ein anderes Glas. „Danke", meinte sie.

Slughorn schnaubte. „Wirklich gut, Albus, du hast sie gut abgerichtet, aber nein, ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich bin ein alter verbrauchter Mann, nicht mehr so schnell wie früher." Er seufzte tief. „Ich war gerade in der Wanne, als mein Eindringlingsalarm losging, also hatte ich nur zwei Minuten für die Vorbereitung."

„Für zwei Minuten war das sehr beeindruckend", meinte Harriet schnell, und tat so als würde sie Dumbledores stolzes Grinsen nicht sehen.

„Und du bist noch lange nicht so alt wie ich, Horace", fügte der ältere Zauberer hinzu.

„Nun, vielleicht solltest du auch über Pensionierung nachdenken, Albus. Ich meine, offenbar bist du auch nicht mehr so schnell, wie du mal warst." Slughorn nickte in die Richtung von Dumbledores beschädigter Hand. Und dabei entdeckte er den Ring, der Harriet schon zuvor aufgefallen war, und seine Augen weiteten sich bei dessen Anblick etwas. Harriet nahm diese Reaktion zur Kenntnis und legte sie zu ihren geistigen Akten.

Dumbledore lenkte ihr Gespräch unterdessen auf das Thema Todesesser. Slughorn behauptete, sie hätten keinen Grund ihn aufzusuchen, obwohl das genau genommen dem, was er zuvor gesagt hatte, widersprach. Dann gab er aber auch zu seit einem Jahr auf der Flucht zu sein und immer wieder von einem verlassenen Muggelhaus zum anderen zu fliehen. „Das klingt anstrengend", meinte Dumbledore hingegen, „In Hogwarts dagegen wärst du sicher und könntest dich entspannen…."

„Von wegen, ich habe gehört, was Dolors Umbridge zugestoßen ist", gab Slughorn zurück.

„Das war ihre eigene Schuld. Keiner mit ein bisschen Hirn nennt eine Herde Zentauren dreckige Halbblüter und denkt er käme damit durch", schaltete sich Harriet wieder ein. Ja, sie hasste die Umbridge immer noch. Und immerhin war sie gerettet worden, also musste sie sich deswegen nicht schlecht fühlen!. „Außerdem hat Professor Dumbledore sie gerettet", fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Hat er das, ja?" Slughorn betrachtete Harriet mit einem seltsam lauernden Blick. „Nun, ich mochte sie sowieso nie", meinte er dann wegwerfend, „Sie war schon immer etwas größenwahnsinnig."

„Was heißt hier etwas? Sie hat sich als Diktatorin aufgespielt und den Lehrern verboten mit den Schülern über andere Dinge als den Unterricht zu sprechen, und Versammlungen von mehr als drei Schülern verboten, und….", ereiferte sich Harriet und unterbrach sich dann wieder, „Entschuldigung, aber …. Das ist ein etwas heikles Thema."

„Harriet und Dolores Umbridge waren einander nicht gerade zugetan", merkte Dumbledore an, „Ihre Charaktere waren zu unterschiedlich. Entschuldigt mich kurz. Horace, wo befindet sich…."

Slughorn beschrieb ihm den Weg zur Toilette, beachtete ihn aber kaum, dafür musterte er Harriet. „Du hast sie also nicht gemocht, ja? Hast sie für ungerecht gehalten", meinte er.

„Ich habe sie für eine kleine Tyrannin gehalten. Und versucht sie absetzen zu lassen, durch eine Briefkampagne der Eltern …. Was keine so gute Idee war, sie hat mir das sehr übel genommen", berichtete Harriet, „Aber sie ließ uns mit einer Feder, die unser Blut absaugt und uns Wörter in die Haut ritzt, Strafaufgaben schreiben!"

Slughorn nickte wissend. „Du erinnerst mich wirklich sehr an deine Mutter", stellte er dann fest, „Die konnte Ungerechtigkeiten auch nicht aushalten. Hat in ihrem vierten Jahr mal versucht gegen das Pilzverbot im Speiseplan zu kampieren, obwohl das nur hygienische Gründe hatte." Slughorn schien in seinen Erinnerungen zu versinken. „Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich. Aber deine Augen sind die deines Vaters. Nun, James war schon etwas besonderes, das wussten wir alle, aber Lily …. Nun, als Lehrer sollte man keine Lieblingsschüler haben, aber Lily Evans, nun sie war eindeutig meine Lieblingsschülerin. Unglaublich talentierte Hexe, und das obwohl sie aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt. Oh, nein, ich habe keine Vorurteile, glaub das bitte nicht. Es ist nur so, dass Hexen und Zauberer aus Muggelfamilien zwangsläufig erst viel später mit Magie in Kontakt kommen, und daher erst viel später damit beginnen die Grundlagen der Magie zu erlernen. Ministeriumsverbot hin oder her, die meisten Eltern drücken ihren Kinder früher oder später ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und lassen sie ein wenig üben. Aber Muggelkinder, nun die müssen immer bei null beginnen. Aber Lily hat sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen, sie war immer eine der besten Schülerinnen in meiner Klasse", berichtete er.

„Ich weiß, was sie meinen. Meine beste Freundin Hermine ist auch eine Muggelgeborene und ist die beste in all unseren Klassen", erklärte Harriet. Davon, dass sie selbst ebenfalls bei Null hatte beginnen müssen, und im Gegensatz zu Hermine wirklich hart arbeiten musste um nur halb so gut zu sein wie ihre Freundin, erwähnte sie nicht.

„Tatsächlich? Nun, ich nehme an, das muss ein interessanter Jahrgang sein. Die Auserwählte und ein muggelgeborenes Genie…", meinte Slughorn zögerlich.

„Und Theodore Nott und die Ravenclaws natürlich", fügte Harriet hinzu, „Und Draco. Draco Malfoy." Verdammt, dabei hatte sie den Namen ihres Ex seit dem Ende des Schuljahres nie mehr erwähnt. Und jetzt musste sie erst wieder an ihn denken. „_Du hast meinen Vater ins Gefängnis gebracht!"_ Ja, das hatte sie getan, nicht wahr? Er hatte jedes Recht sauer zu sein, aber alles andere, was er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, und dass er ihren Standpunkt so gar nicht einsehen wollte…..

„Mhm", machte Slughorn. Harriet erkannte, dass sie vom Ziel abkam. Oder auch nicht. Slughorns nächste Worte lauteten nämlich: „Ich vermisse es schon irgendwie zu unterrichten. Ich hatte so viele brillante Schüler. Nicht nur deine Mutter, Dirk Cresswell, der ist heute Oberhaupt der Kobold-Liaison-Büros, Barnabas Cuffee, Herausgeber des _Tagespropheten, _Ambrosius Flume, der Besitzer vom _Honigtopf, _Gwenog Jones, der Captain der Harpyien. …Dank ihr bin ich mit allen aus dem Team per du und bekomme immer erste Reihe Tickets zu allen Spielen…." Er sprang auf und zeigte Harriet dann äußerst enthusiastisch eine Reihe von Fotos und unterschriebenen Gegenstände, die er von seinen ehemaligen Schülern bekommen hatte. Tom Riddle war auf keinem einzigen Foto zu sehen. Dafür aber….

„Ist das …. Nein", Harriet unterbrach sie, fast hätte sie gedacht Sirius auf einem Bild zu erblicken, aber der Junge war schlaksiger und trug eine Slytherin-Uniform.

„Das ist Regulus Black", erklärte Slughorn, „Du weißt natürlich von seinem Bruder Sirius, doch der war in Gryffindor. Schade, ich hätte gerne alle Blacks in meinem Haus vereint gehabt. Regulus war ein ziemlich begabter Quidditch-Spieler, er hatte eine große Zukunft vor sich, aber leider…."

„… wurde er von einem gewissen dunklen Lord, der jetzt zurück ist, ermordet. Genau wie meine Eltern. Wie meine Mutter", betonte Harriet.

„Ja." Slughorn verstummte. Harriet hatte das Gefühl ihn zu verlieren. Voldemort auf diese Art ins Spiel zu bringen, war ein Fehler gewesen. „Genau wie er jetzt Sie ermorden will. Auf Hogwarts wären Sie sicher und könnten jungen Hexen und Zauberern alles beibringen, was sie wissen müssen, um selbst einem ähnlichen Schicksal zu entgehen. Und Sie müssten ihn bei alle dem nicht einmal selbst bekämpfen. Man kann Lehrer auf Hogwarts sein ohne dem Orden des Phönix' anzugehören", erklärte sie schnell.

Slughorn wirkte trotzdem nicht überzeugt. „Oder… Sie verstecken sich einfach weiter, solange bis Sie gefunden werden und getötet werden, weil Sie vergessen haben sich als umgefallener Gegenstand zu tarnen anstatt als stehender, oder weil Sie einen Moment zu lange in der Badewanne gesessen sind", schloss sie dann.

Slughorn fand ihren Blick, und sie starrten einander einen Moment lang an. „Ja, du bist wie Lily, aber das gerade klang mehr nach James", stellte Slughorn fest.

„Mein Vater war nicht perfekt, aber manchmal hatte er doch recht", meinte Harriet dazu, „Und ich habe manchmal auch recht."

„Nun, das hast du wohl", meinte Slughorn nachdenklich, „Ah, Albus, hattest du schlimme Verdauungsbeschwerden?"

„Nein, aber ich habe ein Strickmusterheft entdeckt, in dem ich mich verloren habe", behauptete der zurückgekommene Dumbledore, „Und nun musst du uns entschuldigen, Horace. Wir werden gehen. Ich weiß, wenn ich es mit einem hoffnungslosen Fall zu tun habe, und da das hier so ist…."

„Hoffnungslos? Nein, nein, warte, ich nehme den Job!", rief Slughorn schnell, während Dumbledore und Harriet schon am Gehen waren. Der alte Zauberer warf Harriet einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Wirklich? Welch eine Überraschung", behauptete er, „Dann sehen wir uns am 1. September."

„Ja, ja, aber ich will eine Gehaltserhöhung!", rief Slughorn ihnen noch hinterher.

„Nun, das lief doch ganz gut", meinte Dumbledore draußen angekommen zu ihr. Harriet war geneigt ihm zuzustimmen. „Ich nehme an, Professor Slughorn wird seine Zeit auf Hogwarts damit zubringen seiner …. Sammlerleidenschaft weiter nachzugehen", meinte Harriet langsam, „Und ich nehme auch an, dass ich mich …. einsammeln lassen soll?"

„Das mag ich so an dir, Harriet, wie schnell du viele Dinge begreifst", meinte Dumbledore dazu, „Und nun, bringe ich dich noch zum Fuchsbau, was meinst du dazu?"

* * *

_A/N: Ich will ja nicht behaupten, dass Harry im Canon blöd wäre, aber …. zumindest ist er sehr langsam. Im Gegensatz zu Harriet._

_Reviews?_


	3. Schleim im Fuchsbau

**3\. Schleim im Fuchsbau**

* * *

Bevor sie sich verabschiedeten, erteilte Dumbledore Harriet noch die Erlaubnis Ron und Hermine über den Inhalt der Prophezeiung und auch alles andere zu informieren. Offenbar war er der Meinung zu viel Geheimhaltung wäre zu belastend für sie. Vielleicht hatte er damit ja auch recht. Bisher war sie nicht wirklich gefährdet gewesen irgendetwas über ihr Gespräch mit Dumbledore nach dem Zwischenfall im Ministerium verraten zu wollen, aber im Laufe der Zeit würde sich das vielleicht ändern. Und nun, da jeder davon ausging, dass sie die Auserwählte war, würde es zunehmend schwerer werden geheim zu halten, dass das auch tatsächlich wahr war.

Auf jeden Fall löste ihre Ankunft beim Fuchsbau große Verwirrung aus, da sie erst später erwartet worden war, und ihre verfrühte Ankunft mitten in der Nacht dazu zu führen schien, dass Misses Weasley beinahe ihren Kopf verlor. Und dann kam auch noch Mister Weasley nach Hause, ebenfalls mitten in der Nacht und überrascht darüber sie in der Küche vorzufinden, da Mrs. Weasleys erste Reaktion auf ihren Anblick wie immer darin bestanden hatte sie füttern zu wollen.

Offenbar war Mr. Weasley befördert worden. Er war nun für das Aufspüren, Konfiszieren und Harmlos Machen von gefälschten magischen Objekten und Zaubersprüchen zuständig. Offenbar schien es genug Opportunisten zu geben, die die allgemeine Panik ausnutzten um gefälschte Objekte an den Markt zu bringen, die verehrende Auswirkungen auf die Nutzer haben konnten. Seine Frau war überaus stolz über die Beförderung, er hingegen schien seine Zeit als Schutzpatron der Muggels vor Magie zu vermissen.

Harriet konnte verstehen warum. U-Bahnen, Toaster, Autos …. Das alles hatte Mr. Weasley immer schon fasziniert, nun rettete er vielleicht mehr Leben als jemals zuvor, aber zugleich war er nun vor allem von Zauberern umgeben, die sich gegenseitig etwas antun wollten. Und das wiederum erinnerte ihn daran, dass Krieg herrschte – als ob er oder sonst irgendwer das jemals vergessen könnte!

Fred und George hingegen schienen ihren Scherzartikel-Laden in der Winkelgasse inzwischen tatsächlich eröffnet zu haben und damit einiges an Geld zu machen. Sie waren überaus erfolgreich, wie es schien, und hatten sich sogar in eine kleine Wohnung über ihrem Geschäft eingemietet und wohnten daher nicht mehr zu Hause, weswegen Harriet den Rest der Nacht erst einmal in ihrem Zimmer verbringen sollte um Ginny und Hermine, die offenbar ebenfalls im Fuchsbau war, nicht zu wecken.

Harriet nahm beruhigt zur Kenntnis, dass Mrs. Weasley sich inzwischen offenbar mit der Karriereentscheidung ihrer Söhne abgefunden hatte und sogar ein wenig stolz auf sie zu sein schien. Trotzdem traute sie sich immer noch nicht, der Mutter der Zwillinge zu gestehen, dass Fred und George nur ihretwegen überhaupt in der Lage gewesen waren den Scherzartikel-Laden aufzumachen, da sie ihnen das nötige Startkapital zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, weil sie das Preisgeld des Tri-Magischen Turniers nach Cedrics Tod nicht hatte anrühren wollen und es stattdessen einfach an die Zwillinge weitergegeben hatte.

_Vielleicht verrate ich es ihr eines Tages, aber mit Sicherheit nicht heute._

Harriet hätte gerne nach Percy gefragt. Der drittälteste Sohn des Weasleys hatte sich im letzten Jahr mit dem Rest seiner Familie zerstritten und sich auf die Seite des Ministeriums in der Frage, ob Voldemort zurückgekehrt war oder nicht, gestellt. Er war ausgezogen und sprach kein Wort mehr mit seinem Vater, obwohl sie beide im Ministerium arbeiteten, und hatte mit seinem Verhalten das Herz seiner Mutter gebrochen. Seine jüngeren Geschwister waren ebenfalls wütend auf ihn.

Harriet hatte ihn zunächst verteidigt und geglaubt, dass er nur so tat, als würde er auf der Seite des Ministerium stehen um Fudge und Co. auszuspionieren, nur um sich dann persönlich um so heftiger mit Percy zu streiten, und sich dann mehr oder weniger ohne großes Aufsehen mit ihn notzuversöhnen, nachdem die Umbridge versuchte ihr eine Affäre mit Professor Snape anzuhängen, was den Lehrer nicht nur seinen Job hätte kosten können, sondern sogar nach Askaban hätte bringen können. Percy schien wegen dieser Affäre sogar wieder zumindest schriftlich mit seinem Vater zu kommunizieren, und beide Weasley-Männer hatten ihr Bestes getan um die nervöse Harriet durch die Befragungen und Untersuchungen hindurch auf Kurs zu halten, aber seit der Fall Snape zu den Akten gelegt worden war, wusste Harriet nicht, wie die Dinge zwischen Percy und dem Rest seiner Familie im Moment standen - um ehrlich zu sein, war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, wie die Dinge zwischen ihr und Percy im Moment standen. Ja, er hatte ihr den Rücken freigehalten, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte, aber sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass er der Meinung gewesen war, dass über Cedrics Tod verwirrt war und den falschen Leuten die Treue hielt (sprich Dumbledore), was er für dumm hielt, und er hatte vermutlich wiederum nicht vergessen, dass sie ihn geohrfeigt hatte. Und da sie eben nicht wusste, wie die Dinge standen, und man Percy gegenüber seinen Eltern zuletzt nicht hatte erwähnen dürfen, fragte sie nicht nach, sondern aß auf und ging dann ins Bett.

Molly Weasley hatte eines der Betten frisch gemacht, aber trotzdem legte Harriet sich nur zögerlich in dieses. Egal ob Fred oder George, sie rechnete fast mit einer explodierenden Überraschung, die losgehen würde, sobald sie die Matratze berührte, doch zum Glück trat diese nicht ein. Erleichtert schloss sie die Augen und fiel dann in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Bis sie wachgerüttelt wurde – recht rüde noch dazu. „Was ist los? Wo brennt es?", wollte sie wissen. Sie blinzelte und erkannte das buschige Haar ihrer besten Freundin vor sich. „Hermine? Wie spät ist es?", wunderte sie sich.

„Fast Mittag", erklärte ihre Freundin ihr, „Wann bist du angekommen? Wir dachten schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr zu dir. Ich dachte, ich wecke dich lieber selbst, bevor…."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment kam eine blonde leuchtende Gestalt in das Zimmer geschwebt, drängte sich an Hermine vorbei, und küsste Harriet begeistert auf beide Wangen. Harriet war für einen Moment vollkommen verwirrt und nicht sicher ganz wach zu sein. „Arriet! Ich fräue mich so, dich wiederzusähen!", verkündete die blonde Gestalt.

„Fleur?", fragte Harriet verunsichert und starrte auf das Frühstückstablett, das Fleur auf ihren Beinen abgestellt hatte.

Molly Weasley kam in das Zimmer gehetzt. „Das war wirklich nicht nötig", erklärte sie ein wenig atemlos, „Ich hätte das Tablett auch alleine hierher bringen können."

„Ich habe gerne ge'olfen", versicherte ihr Fleur Delacoure, „'Arriet und ich haben uns so longe nicht gesähen. Ich wollte mir ir sprechen!"

Harriet war immer noch verwirrt über Fleurs Anwesenheit bei den Weasleys. Selbst wenn sie ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix wäre, was machte sie dann hier im Fuchsbau? Dann fiel ihr mühselig ein, dass Bill letzten Sommer mit Fleur ausgegangen war. Waren die beiden immer noch zusammen? Bedeute das, dass Bill hier war?

„Ist Bill hier?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, är ist bei der Arbeit", meinte Fleur und seufzte theatralisch, „Immer zoviel zu tun, der Arme. Oh, Gabrielle wollte, dass ich dir Grüße ausrichte, sie ´at nicht vergessen, dass du ir das Leben gerättet ´ast. Aber das wird sie dir natürlich alles selbst erzälen, nächsten Sommer."

Harriet hatte das Gefühl immer noch nicht ganz wach zu sein. „Wieso? Was ist nächsten Sommer?", wunderte sie sich vollkommen verwirrt.

„At es dir noch keiner gesagt? Bill und ich, wir werden heiraten!", verkündete Fleur freudestrahlend, und Harriet war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das der wahre Grund dafür war, warum Fleur darauf bestanden hatte ihr persönlich Frühstück/Mittagesse ans Bett zu bringen.

Harriets Blick fiel auf Molly Weasleys düstere Miene hinter Fleur. Dieser entnahm sie, dass diese Neuigkeit nicht jeden in der Familie Weasley begeisterte. Sie selbst war zu müde und verwirrt um zu wissen, was sie angesichts dieser Neuigkeit empfinden sollte. Sie versuchte sich zu fangen und formulierte: „Oh, wow, das wusste ich nicht, nein. Herzlichen Glückwunsch., Fleur!" Sie hoffte, dass sie enthusiastischer klang, als sie sich im Moment fühlte. Für Fleur schien es zu reichen. Sie strahlte Harriet erfreut an. „Oh, danke `Arriet, es bedeutet mir so viel, dass du dich für uns freust. Ich weiß, dass du für Bill wie eine Schwester bist!"

Harriet fragte sich, was Bills tatsächliche Schwester von dieser Neuigkeit hielt, während Molly Weasley sie über Fleurs Schulter hinweg vorwurfsvoll anstarrte, als hätte sie von Harriet erwartet Fleur diese ganze Heiratssache persönlich auszureden.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du jetzt hier bist, `Arriet, `ier gibt es nicht gerade viel zu tun, wenn man nicht gerade auf Kochen und Hüner stet", seufzte Fleur, „Nun, guten Appetit!" Dann schwebte sie geradezu aus dem Zimmer. Kaum, dass sie weg war, schlüpfte Ginny in das Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich und machte eine eindeutige Erbrechensgeste.

„Nun, jemand hätte mich vorwarnen können", meinte Harriet.

„Ich wollte, dass du dir deine Meinung unvoreingenommen bilden kannst", behauptete Mrs. Weasley.

„Und dich so erst recht auf unsere Seite stellst", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Ich nehme an, keiner hier ist begeistert von dieser Verlobung?", vermutete Harriet.

Hermine seufzte nur, Ginny rollte die Augen, während Molly Weasley sagte: „Ich finde nur, dass die beiden etwas übereilt handeln."

„Sie kennen sich seit einem Jahr, Mom", warf Ginny ein.

„Ja, aber sie haben sich nur wegen dem Krieg verlobt. Letztes Mal haben viele junge Liebende ebenfalls übereilt gehandelt und sind gemeinsam durchgebrannt", erklärte Molly.

„Inklusive dir und Dad", behauptete Ginny.

„Ja, aber unsere Liebe war anders. Wir waren anders. Arthur und ich, wir waren Seelenverwandte. Uns hat viel verbunden. Fleur ist … nun, Fleur ist…." Offenbar fand sie kein richtiges Wort um Fleur zu beschreiben.

„Ich finde Fleur nett", meinte Harriet.

„Ja klar, du bist ja auch mit Draco Malfoy gegangen", erinnerte sie Ginny wegwerfend.

Harriet fand diese Bemerkung sehr unangebracht. „Fleur stammt wohl kaum aus einer Familie von Todesessern", meinte sie.

„Nein, aber sie ist so …. Bill ist ein bodenständiger hart arbeitender Junge, während Fleur….", Molly suchte immer noch nach der Variante, die am wenigstens beleidigend klang.

„… das Gegenteil davon ist? Vielleicht war Bill immer auf der Suche nach dem Gegenteil. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum er sich für Miss Schleim entschieden hat", meinte Ginny.

Fleur war viele Dinge, aber das ging jetzt doch zu weit, fand Harriet Genau wie Molly wie es schien.. „Du sollst sie nicht so nennen", seufzte diese nämlich resignierend.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir nett zu ihr sein sollen, wenn wir sie doch alle hassen!", verteidigte sich Ginny.

„Wo", versuchte Harriet das Thema zu wechseln, „ist eigentlich Ron?"

„Oh, nein, wenn er mit dem Schleim alleine ist, dann macht er sich wieder zum Narren. Wir müssen ihn retten!", fiel Ginny ein.

Mrs. Weasley seufzte herzhaft. „Ich gehe. Leistet ihr Harriet Gesellschaft", meinte sie und war dann auch schon wieder verschwunden, was Harriet zum Anlass nahm sich ihren Frühstück zuzuwenden. „Und? Sprechen deine Eltern wieder mit Percy?", wollte sie von Ginny wissen.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und zog eine bekümmerte Miene. „Nein. Es herrscht immer noch Eiszeit", informierte sie das Mädchen, das überlebt hatte.

„Aber wieso? Jeder weiß jetzt, dass Voldemort zurück ist, damit sind alle wieder auf der selben Seite, oder nicht?", wandte Harriet ein.

„Ja, aber zur Versöhnung würde das Voraussetzen, dass sich gewisse Leute beinander entschuldigen, und das ist zur Zeit nicht drinnen", seufzte Ginny. Manchmal dachte Harriet, dass sie andere Menschen niemals wirklich verstehen würde. Würde ihnen wirklich ein Zacken auf der Krone fallen, wenn sie sich entschuldigten?

Ron kam zu ihnen in den Raum geschlüpft, eigentlich mehr gestolpert und wirkte abwesend. „Oh, nein, er wurde geschleimt!", stellte Ginny fest. Hermine zog ein unzufriedenes Gesicht, aus dem Harriet schloss, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde immer noch nicht zusammen waren. Also langsam aber sicher wurde es lächerlich mit den beiden!

„Hi, Ron", sagte sie und bekam nicht mehr als ein abwesendes Nicken zur Antwort.

„Wo warst du eigentlich mit Dumbledore?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Wir haben den neuen VgdDK-Lehrer rekrutiert", erklärte Harriet, „Horace Slughorn. Er war früher der Hausvorstand von Slyhtherin und hat meine Eltern und Sirius und Remus und ganz früher sogar mal Lord V. unterrichtet."

„Ach so? Wir dachten….", begann Ron.

„… uns schon so etwas", schloss Hermine schnell.

Mhm, offenbar hielten sie sie auch für die Auserwählte. Aber Dumbledore hatte ihr nur erlaubt Hermine und Ron alles zu erzählen, von Ginny war nie die Rede gewesen. „Außerdem will er, glaube ich, dass ich Sirius dazu überrede sich zu stellen, damit er jetzt schnell eine Verhandlung bekommt, solange Scrimgeour noch neu im Amt ist. Er scheint das nicht zu wollen, und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich ihm das einreden will. Ich meine, ich vermisse ihn und hätte ihn gerne hier bei uns, aber…." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „… was wenn er wieder in Askaban landet?"

„Ich finde, du solltest versuchen mit ihm zu reden", meinte Hermine, „Nach allem, was ich gelesen habe, ist Scrimgeour hart aber fair. Unter seiner Führung würden sie ihn nicht schuldig sprechen, denke ich."

„Auf jeden Fall wäre er mit als Hausgast lieber als der Schleim", meinte Ginny verträumt.

„Hört auf sie so zu nennen. Sie ist doch toll!", jammerte Ron, woraufhin Hermine etwas unverständliches murmelte.

„Kinder, eure ZAG-Ergebnisse sind gekommen!", rief Rons Mutter die Treppe hinauf, woraufhin die drei Prüfungsabsolventen ausprangen und einander fast auf dem Weg zur Zimmertüre gegenseitig erschlugen. Gegen Ende des Schuljahres hatten die Fünftklässler ihre Zaubergradprüfung abgelegt, die Prüfung, die über ihren weiteren Werdegang in Hogwarts bestimmen würde. Und seit dem Beginn der Ferien warteten sie alle nervös auf ihre Ergebnisse. Selbst Hermine, die vermutlich 11 „Ohnegleichen" bekommen hatte, schien zu denken, dass sie irgendwo versagt haben musste.

Beim Rennen über die Treppen hinunter erschlugen sie sich ebenfalls fast, bis sie Mrs. Weasley erreichte, die ihnen wortlos ihre Umschläge reichte. „Wenn Fred und George nur halb so viel Interesse an ihren akademischen Karriere gehabt hätten wie ihr", seufzte sie, während Fleur damit begann zu erklären, dass sie auf Beauxbatons ein anderes – besseres – Prüfungssystem hatten, aber Harriet hörte den beiden schon nicht mehr zu, sondern riss ihren Umschlag auf und starrte dann auf ihre Ergebnisse.

Wenn man bedachte, was in der Prüfungswoche alles vorgefallen war, dann hatte sie eigentlich ziemlich gut abgeschnitten. Sie war, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, in _Geschichte der Zauberei_ durchgefallen, aber da sie mitten in der Prüfung in Folge einer Voldemort-Vision zusammengebrochen war, hatte sie damit gerechnet. Sie hatte nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie befürchtete, Professor Binns dadurch enttäuscht zu haben, da sie neben Hermine die einzige Schülerin gewesen war, die in seinem Unterricht aufgepasst hatte, und vermutlich die einzige war, deren Name er auch tatsächlich kannte, aber es hätte nun mal nicht sein sollen.

_Astronomie _war ebenfalls gestört worden – durch Umbridges Versuche Hagrid zu verhaften – dafür war das Ergebnis aber erstaunlich gut ausgefallen – sie hatte nämlich trotzdem bestanden. Alle anderen Fächer hatte sie ebenfalls bestanden. Besonders stolz war sie natürlich auf ihr „Ohnegleichen" in _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, _aber auch ihr „Erwartungen übertroffen"in _Kräuterkunde_ und _Zaubertränke_ machte sie verdammt stolz, da sie mit diesen Fächern normalerweise eigentlich auf Kriegsfuß stand und nicht mit mehr als einem „Bestanden" gerechnet hätte, so aber …. Nun, zu Schade, dass Professor Snape nur Schüler mit „Ohnegleichen" in seinen Zaubertränke Kurs für Fortgeschrittene ließ, dabei hatte sie zum ersten Mal eine wirklich gute Note in dem Fach und brauchte das Fach, wenn sie doch eines Tages Heilerin werden wollte, doch McGonagall hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie die entsprechenden Fächer auch an der Universität nachholen konnte.

Was Harriet allerdings verwunderte und für einen Moment an einen Schreibfehler glauben ließ war das „Erwartungen übertroffen" in _Wahrsagen. _Wie, in aller Welt, war es dazu gekommen? Sybil Trelawney war nicht gerade das, was man als eine sehr begabe Lehrerin bezeichnen konnte, und ihr Ersatzmann der Zentaure Firenze war eigentlich noch schlimmer gewesen. Warum also, um alles in der Welt, hatte Harriet in diesem Fach nicht nur eine positive Note bekommen, sondern auch noch eine gute?

Wie sich herausstellte war Hermine darüber enttäuscht, dass sie nur in zehn von elf Fächern ein „Ohnegleichen" bekommen hatte – und ausgerechnet in _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, _von dem Harriet wusste, dass ihre beste Freundin es sowieso als ihr schwächstes Fach ansah, hatte sie „nur" ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" bekommen. _Deine Sorgen möchte ich mal haben, _dachte Harriet ein wenig bitter.

Rons Ergebnisse waren um einiges bescheidener, aber gut genug für ihn. Immerhin hatte er sieben Fächer bestanden – mehr als die Zwillinge zusammen. Und die Fächer, in denen er durchgefallen war, hatte er sowieso nie sehr geschätzt.

Natürlich wurde den Rest des Tages gefeiert. Nachdem Ginny verschwunden war um einen Brief ihres neuen festen Freundes Dean Thomas zu lesen, und Fleur Mrs. Weasley zu deren „Freude" in der Küche helfen wollte, gingen Harriet, Hermine, und Ron in Rons Zimmer, wo Harriet ihren Freunden gedämpft von dem Inhalt der Prophezeiung und allen anderem, was Dumbledore ihr erklärt hatte, erzählte.

„Wir wussten ja gleich, dass du die Auserwählte bist", meinte Ron, „Und dachten eigentlich, dass dich Dumbledore deswegen persönlich abgeholt hat."

„Nun, er will mir Privatunterricht geben", gab Harriet zu, „Mal sehen, wozu das führt." Vermutlich sollte sie Sirius „anrufen" und ihm ihre Prüfungsergebnisse mitteilen, doch polternde Schritte kündigten die Rückkehr von Mr. Weasley und die Ankunft von Bill an. Harriet kam gerade rechtzeitig wieder nach unten um zu sehen, wie Fleur und der älteste Weasley Sohn einander versuchten die Zungen aus dem Mund zu saugen.

„Hi, Harry", meinte Bill dann, nachdem er sich von seiner Verlobten gelöst hatte. „Hallo, Bill", erwiderte diese, „Verlobt, ja? Nun herzlichen Glückwunsch." Bill errötete ein wenig, meinte dann aber fröhlich: „Danke! Und ich habe gehört, ihr habt eure ZAGs bekommen?"

Später am Abend wollte er aber unter vier Augen mit ihr sprechen, und sie zogen sich wieder in das Zimmer der Zwillinge zurück. „Also, sag mir ehrlich, was du wirklich davon hältst, dass ich Fleur heiraten will", verlangte er dann.

Harriet fragte sich, warum er das ausgerechnet sie fragte. Wenn dies ein Film wäre, dann würde er ihr nun sagen, dass er Zweifel bekommen hatte und in Wahrheit immer nur sie geliebt hatte, oder sie würde ihm sagen, dass sie sich nicht für ihn freuen konnte, weil sie in Wahrheit immer nur ihn geliebt hatte. Aber die Zeiten, in denen sie für Bill Weasley geschwärmt hatte, kamen ihr wie eine ferne Vergangenheit vor. Er sah immer noch sehr gut aus, ja, mit seinem Ohrring und den langen Haaren, die er sich weigerte abzuschneiden, aber …. Nun, der Funke war weg. Vielleicht war er auch nie wirklich dagewesen, und sie zweifelte stark daran, dass Bill sie jemals als Frau wahrgenommen hatte.

Fleur hatte gesagt, dass sie wie Bills Schwester war, was aber nicht ganz stimmte. Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht waren sie eher wie Cousin und Cousine, und sie war die kleine Cousine, die einst unangebracht in ihren Cousin verschossen gewesen war, weil er so gut aussah und so erwachsen war.

„Nun, wie du weißt, hatte ich noch nie eine Beziehung die ein ganzes Jahr lang gehalten hat, deswegen steht mir eine Meinung vielleicht nicht zu, aber …. findest du nicht, dass ihr ein wenig überstürzt handelt? Ich meine, ich weiß ja nicht wie viel Zeit ihr miteinander verbracht habt, seit ihr euch kennt, aber …. Solange seid ihr nun wirklich noch nicht zusammen, oder? Bist du sicher, dass du sie nicht nur heiraten willst, weil Krieg herrscht?", sagte sie schließlich.

Bills Miene verfiel. Offenbar hatte er zumindest auf ihre Unterstützung gehofft. „Ich weiß ja, dass Mom und die anderen Fleur nicht mögen", meinte er, „Aber ich hatte wenigstens gehofft, dass du, die du sie kennst…"

„Ich mag Fleur, Bill. Es ist nicht, dass ich denke, sie wäre nicht gut genug für dich. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es das Richtige für euch beide ist im Moment eure Hochzeit zu planen. Ich meine klar, wenn man verliebt ist, schwebt man auf Wolke 7, aber ewig zusammen sein ist was anderes. Ich habe Cedric geliebt, aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, weiß ich nicht, ob wir auf Dauer als Paar funktioniert hätten. Und Draco… Nun wir sind so weit von einer Hochzeit entfernt, wie man es nur sein kann…Aber wenn uns unsere unüberwindbaren Differenzen erst später aufgefallen wären – und ich spreche nicht von seiner Familie – dann wären wir vielleicht eines Tages sehr unglücklich miteinander geworden", erklärte ihm Harriet schnell.

Bill schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken. „Du hast ja recht", gab er dann zu, „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir auf Dauer eine Chance haben, und ja wir kennen uns noch nicht besonders lange und vielleicht noch nicht mal besonders gut, aber …. Wenn ich mit Fleur zusammen bin, dann habe ich ein Gefühl, dass ich bei sonst niemanden jemals zuvor gehabt habe. Mit ihr fühle ich mich nicht nur glücklich und verliebt, nein, ich fühle mich komplett. Wie die beste Version Meiner selbst. Ich meine, wenn du mir das vor einem Jahr gesagt hättest, dann hätte ich es vielleicht selbst nicht geglaubt, aber jetzt …. Ich hatte schon viele Freundinnen und noch mehr Bewunderinnen, aber mit Fleur war es von Anfang an anders. Vielleicht weil ich das Gefühl hatte, sie erobern zu müssen und nicht einfach so haben zu können. Ich weiß es nicht, aber Ginny irrt sich, wenn sie sich denkt, Fleur hätte sich mir an den Hals geworfen. Ich musste hart arbeiten um ihr klar zu machen, dass ich der Richtige für sie bin. Und seit dem hat mir jeder Tag aufs Neue bewiesen, dass ich recht damit hatte. Ein Leben ohne sie kann und will ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Ja, wenn nicht Krieg herrschen würde, dann würden wir jetzt im Moment vielleicht noch nicht an Heirat denken. Aber der Punkt ist doch der: Sie ist die Richtige für mich, und das weiß ich auch, und wenn wir jeden Moment sterben könnten, dann gibt es keinen Grund, warum wir nicht jeden Moment, der uns zusammen bleibt, bis aufs Äußerste ausnützen sollten."

„Wow." Das war vermutlich die längste Rede, die Bill jemals in ihrer Gegenwart gehalten hatte. „In diesem Fall glaube ich, dass du das Richtige tust. Das einzig Richtige", gab Harriet zu, „Und ich freue mich sehr für dich. Ich werde mit Ginny sprechen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun kann um deine Mom davon zu überzeugen, dass du und Fleur füreinander bestimmt seid."

Bill lächelte sie dankbar an. „Ich glaube, Mom muss Fleur einfach nur näher kennen lernen, dann wird sie schon sehen, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch sie ist", meinte er.

Harriet dachte an das, was sie bisher in diesem Haushalt beobachtet hatte, und zweifelte doch sehr daran, dass es so einfach werden würde, aber sie wünschte Bill viel Glück. Immerhin war er der einzige Weasley, der in absehbarer Zeit sein Glück in der Liebe finden würde, so wie es im Moment aussah. Vielleicht würde ja das seine Mutter umstimmen.

Ginnys Beziehung zu Dean hatte kein Zukunftspotential, Ron würde, wie es im Moment aussah, niemals mit Hermine zusammenkommen, Percy war mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet, Charlie …. nun über den wusste Harriet kaum etwas, sie nahm aber an, dass er Single war, und keine Hexe bei klarem Verstand würde sich dauerhaft auf Fred oder George einlassen wollen. Der Gedanke an Enkelkinder könnte Molly Weasley vielleicht umstimmen. Vielleicht.

„Übrigens warst du sowieso immer zu gut für Draco Malfoy", erklärte Bill dann. Harriet wünschte sich nur, sie könnte das auch selber glauben. Die Weasleys waren leider nicht die einzigen mit keiner Aussicht auf zukünftiges Liebesglück.

* * *

_A/N:Im nächsten Kapitel beginnt ein kleiner Ausflug in unbekannte Gefilde jenseits des Buches._

_Reviews?_


	4. Sirius

**4\. Sirius**

* * *

In einem stillen Moment fand Harriet am nächsten Tag doch noch Zeit Sirius mit ihrem Zweiwegspiegel zu kontaktieren. „Harry, ich freue mich dich zu sehen", erklärte er, sobald sein Gesicht im Spiegel erschien.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch", erwiderte sie, was stimmte, denn sie hatte ihn schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesprochen, „Hör mal, ich habe meine ZAGs bekommen." Und dann klärte sie ihn über ihre Noten auf. „Aber, dass ich in _Geschichte der Zauberei _durchgefallen bin, ärgert mich schon. Ich überlege sogar den Kurs in diesem Jahr einfach noch mal zu belegen und es erneut zu versuchen", schloss sie.

„Dass wirst du schön bleiben lassen, dein sechstes Schuljahr wird ohnehin anstrengend genug werden", meinte ihr Pate, „Und außerdem bist du doch nur durchgefallen, weil du zusammengebrochen bist, oder?"

„Ja, schon, aber ich wette, du hättest bestanden, selbst, wenn du während deiner schriftlichen Prüfung zusammengebrochen wärst", behauptete Harriet seufzend.

„Natürlich hätte ich das", gab Sirius mit seiner angeborenen Bescheidenheit zurück, „Ich bin in meinem Leben bei keiner einzigen Prüfung jemals durchgefallen." Das war es nicht, was Harriet hatte hören wollen. „Du und Hermine, ihr beide. Und meine Eltern und Professor Snape und Dumbledore und Lord V. … Ich bin nicht halb so gut wie ihr alle. Wenn ich nicht die Auserwählte wäre und die Tochter von Lily Evans, dann hätte Slughorn keinerlei Interesse an meiner Person. Er und alle anderen werden bald bemerken, dass ich eine Betrügerin bin!", stellte sie bekümmert fest, „Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ich immer noch lebe!"

Sirius ging nicht auf ihre Selbstgeißelung ein. „Sluggy kommt zurück an die Schule, ja? Nun, keine Sorge, dein Ruhm wird für ihn einen ausreichenden Grund darstellen um dich für den Slug Club zu rekrutieren, so oberflächlich ist er. Ich nehme mal an, dass Dumbledore das von dir erwartet dem Club beizutreten, weil er irgendetwas von Sluggy braucht. Ich habe da so was läuten hören- von Tonks glaube ich", meinte er grinsend.

Harriet begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob Sirius so was wie der Gerüchtekönig des Ordens war. Er schien zwar alles zu wissen, und immer alles allen zu erzählen (nun ja, zumindest wenn alle Harriet und Remus und vermutlich auch noch Tonks waren), aber mehr hatte er seit bald einem Jahr nicht mehr zu tun gehabt, nicht wahr? Es war Verschwendung, oder? Der Junge, der heimlich mit seinen Freunden im Teenager-Alter zu einem Animagus geworden war und die Karte der Rumtreiber erschaffen hatte, der Junge, der niemals bei einer Prüfung durchgefallen war, war nun das Äquivalent zu einem alten Waschweib.

„Übrigens Dumbledore. Er will, dass du dich stellst, damit du sobald wie möglich eine Verhandlung kriegst", erklärte sie.

Sirius zog eine Grimasse. „Und ich nehme an, du sagst mir jetzt, dass ich das gefälligst tun soll", vermutete er.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich habe dir gar nichts vorzuschreiben, das weiß ich", behauptete Harriet.

„Nicht? Hast du mir etwa nicht verboten an dem Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Todesesser im Ministerium teilzunehmen? Willst du mir jetzt etwa nicht erklären, dass ich meiner Verantwortung als dein Pate nur dann nachkommen kann, wenn ich auch bei dir sein kann?", meinte Sirius sardonisch.

Harriet hatte ja gleich befürchtet, dass er das nicht vergessen hatte. Er tat immer so, und hatte ihre Entschuldigung angenommen, aber jetzt hielt er es ihr trotzdem vor. „Hast du getrunken?", wollte sie wissen.

„Siehst du. Du machst mir Vorschriften. Ich habe versprochen damit aufzuhören, oder?", warf ihr Sirius vor.

„Du hast auch behauptet mir nicht übel zu nehmen, dass ich dich nicht bei dem Kampf dabei haben wollte!", erinnerte Harriet ihren Paten hitzig, „Woher soll ich also wissen, was von alle dem, was du mir gesagt hast, ernst gemeint war?"

„Oh ja, jetzt hörst du dich erst recht an wie meine Mutter", behauptete Sirius, was Harriet, die Sirius' Mutter zumindest in Porträtform kennengelernt hatte, schwer beleidigte. _Ich hätte gar nicht erst mit dem Thema anfangen sollen, _erkannte sie.

„Wenn du irgendwann einmal einsehen würdest, dass manche Leute nur das Beste für dich wollen, weil sie dich lieben, dann würdest du vielleicht nicht immer so empfindlich auf alles reagieren, was man dir vorschlägt. Bis später!", meinte sie spitz und unterbrach wütend die Verbindung zum anderen Spiegel. Das hatte sie davon, weil sie sich von Dumbeldore hatte einwickeln lassen ihren Paten gut zuzureden. Sie hasste es mit Sirius zu streiten. Weil es zu Nichts führte, und sie sowieso nur so selten Zeit füreinander hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie immer noch schlechte Laune, die nach einer Runde Paar-Quidditch auch nicht besser wurde, da sie mit Hermine gegen Ron und Ginny spielte, und Hermine nicht besonders begabt in Quidditch war.

Fleur sah ihnen eine Weile lang zu, ging aber dann bald gelangweilt die Hühner füttern, was Harriet ihr nicht verdenken konnte. Schließlich beendeten sie das Massaker, nachdem Ron vorgab sich den Knöchel verstaucht zu haben. Offenbar wollte er die Mädchen nicht so eindeutig untergehen sehen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem Fleur begeistert von ihren Hochzeitsplänen berichtete, was bei niemanden auf besonders viel Gegenbegeisterung stieß, wie es schien, meldete sich Sirius wieder über den Zweiwegspiegel. Harriet ging wieder ins Zimmer der Zwillinge um ungestört zu sein.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", begann ihr Pate.

„So? Wolltest du das?", erwiderte Harriet kühl.

„Ja, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten und war nicht … es frustriert mich nur so, das ist alles. Letzten Sommer waren wir alle wenigstens zusammen, aber diesen Sommer kann ich nicht zu euch, weil das Ministerium von meiner Hundegestalt wissen könnte! Und ich weiß, dass das alles meine Schuld ist, und nichts von all dem passiert wäre, wenn ich zur Abwechslung einmal nachgedacht hätte, bevor ich gehandelt habe, oder einfach auf andere gehört hätte", sagte Sirius und seufzte, „Und ja, ich war betrunken. Und dann werde ich gemein. Das treibt mich alles nur so in den Wahnsinn!" Er seufzte. „Als dein Pate bin ich sehr stolz auf dich, das weißt du, oder? Deine ZAGs sind gut. Ich will nicht, dass du etwas anderes denkst."

„Aber ich bin nicht gut genug. Das ist doch der Punkt. Wie soll ich jemals Voldemort besiegen, wenn ich nicht mal halb so gut bin wie er in meinem Alter?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das lass mal unsere Sorge sein. Keiner erwartet von einer Fünfzehnjährigen sich dem dunklen Lord zu stellen. Und selbst wenn, ich würde es nicht zulassen. Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, Prophezeiungen müssen nicht immer eindeutig sein. Keiner wird zulassen, dass er dir was tut. Und gemeinsam können wir ihn besiegen, davon bin ich überzeugt", erklärte Sirius mit fester Stimme, „Und wenn ich, um meinen Teil beizutragen, Dinge tun muss, die mich nicht besonders erfreuen, dann muss ich sie eben tun."

Harriet runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. Das klang ominös. „Was meinst du damit?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dass ich es tun werde. Mich dem Ministerium stellen, meine ich. Damit ich meine Verhandlung bekomme und frei gesprochen werde", erklärte ihr Pate ruhig.

„Du willst also …. Oh, okay, wenn du dir sicher bist", meinte sie langsam.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Dumbledore weiß, was er tut. Und wenn nicht … nun ich bin schon mal aus Askaban abgebrauchen, oder nicht? Im schlimmsten Fall muss ich das eben einfach noch mal tun. Und ohne Dementoren als Wächter kann es nur einfacher sein als beim letzten Mal", meinte Sirius beruhigend.

„Okay, aber unternimm nichts ohne dich vorher mit Dumbledore abzusprechen. Und sei vorsichtig. Ich liebe dich, ja?", erklärte Harriet zögerlich.

„Keine Angst, Harry, nichts und niemand kann uns auf lange Sicht voneinander fernhalten." Und dann war sein Gesicht auch schon wieder aus ihrem Spiegel verschwunden. _Ich hoffe nur, dass das auch wirklich kein Fehler ist. Wenn es schief geht, und sie ihn schuldig sprechen …. _Nein, darüber wollte sie gar nicht erst nachdenken. Sirius hatte recht. Das Ganze war Dumbledores Idee gewesen, und sie musste lernen ihm zu vertrauen. Er mochte ihr zwar gewisse Dinge vorenthalten haben, aber er hatte sie noch nie im Stich gelassen, wenn es darauf ankam, oder?

Es klopfte an der Türe der Zwillinge, und Fleurs Stimme verkündet: „'Arriet? Kann ich kürz mit dir räden?" Dann kam die Blondine auch schon herein. „Ich weiß, dass du hier drinnen mit deinen geheimen Freund rädest, aber wenn ir fertig seid, dann `ast du vielleicht ein paar Minuten für mich", meinte sie.

_Geheimer Freund. Nun, sie liegt nicht ganz falsch damit, nicht wahr? _Wenn Sirius endlich freigesprochen wäre, dann wäre er eben nicht mehr ein geheimer Freund von ihr, dann wäre er ihr Pate, von dem alle wussten. Und das wäre ein Fortschritt. Das wäre alle Risiken wert, oder?

„Klar, was kann ich für dich tun, Fleur?", wollte sie von dem älteren Mädchen wissen.

„'Arriet, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Bills Familie `asst mich. Ich versuche mich nützlich zu machen, aber es `ilft nichts. Ron ist ein Goldschatz, aber alle anderen … Artur ischt `öflich, aber kalt zu mir, also weiß ich nicht, was er wirklich denkt, aber Molly gehe ich auf die Nerven, die Zwillinge machen sie ständig über mich lustig, und Ginny `at einen gemeinen Spitznamen für mich. Wenn sie mich nicht mögen, warum tun sie dann so, als wären sie mit der `Ochzeit einverstanden?", klagte Fleur, und zu allen Überfluss schien sie dabei auch noch den Tränen nahe zu sein.

_Oh, nein. Ich wusste nicht, dass die gleich aufs Ganze geht. Wenn ja, hätte ich nicht zugestimmt mit ihr zu reden! _Warum nur mussten Bill und Fleur sie ständig in diese Hochzeit-Sache mithineinziehen? Dachten sie ihre besondere Kraft als Auserwählte läge im Frieden stiften? _Wenn das so wäre, dann gäbe es keinen Krieg, das müssten sie doch wissen!_

Fleur schien ehrlich verletzt zu sein, also schien Ginny sie in Hörweite Schleim genannt zu haben, vermutlich gerade eben erst. Was Fleur dazu gebracht hatte Harriet aufzusuchen.

„Nun weißt du, Molly und Arthur haben sich gerade erst mit ihrem Sohn Percy zerstritten, und deswegen wollen sie nicht riskieren, dass ein weiterer Sohn aufhört mit ihnen zu sprechen", erklärte sie dann, „Aber ja, sie scheinen nicht begeistert von der Idee zu sein, dass ihr beide heiratet, aber doch nur, weil ihr euch erst ein Jahr kennt, und sie denken ihr würdet nur wegen des Krieges heiraten wollen. Sie wissen doch nicht, dass ihr euch wahrhaft liebt."

„Aber warum sollte man denn sonst `eiraten, wenn nicht wegen der Liebe?!", wollte Fleur wissen.

„Na ja, da wären ungeplante Schwangerschaft, die Idee nur dadurch Sex miteinander haben zu können, Geld, Ruhm, die Reinhaltung von Blutlinien, Liebeszauber, und na ja tausende andere Dinge. Nicht, dass irgendetwas davon auf euch zutrifft. Nein, bei euch ist es eher Angst, ihr habt Angst euch zu verlieren, und deswegen übereilt ihr es, das denken zumindest die Weasleys", zählte sie alle möglichen Gründe auf, „Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie dich nicht mögen würden." (Okay, der letzte Satz war eine Lüge).

„Aber sie sind gegen mich. Und geben vor es nicht zu sein", klagte Fleur.

„Sie sind Briten. Wir werden dazu erzogen höflich zu sein, egal, was wir in Wahrheit empfinden mögen", erklärte Harriet.

„Franzosen sind mir lieber", meinte Fleur betrübt, „Wir verbergen unsere Messer nicht hinter unseren Rücken." Harriet wusste nicht, ob das stimmte, also zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. „Du musst ihnen einfach Zeit geben dich kennenzulernen und zu erkennen, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch du bist. Und wie ernst du es mit Bill meinst", riet Harriet ihr, „Dann wird sich schon alles von selber einrenken. Keiner macht den Fehler die Zwillinge ernst zu nehmen, und Ginny … muss sich nur noch daran gewöhnen, dass ihr Lieblingsbruder jetzt eine andere Frau in seinem Leben hat." (Das war zwar aus einer von Tante Petunias Fernsehserien gestohlen, aber Harriet fand es klang als könnte es stimmen, und es ließ sie weise erscheinen).

„Isch verstäe", meinte Fleur, „Danke, dann werde ich mir deinen Rat zu Herzen nämen."

Harriet überlegte einen Moment lang, ob sie Fleur raten sollte weniger sie selbst zu sein, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber sofort wieder. Bill würde sie heiraten, sie konnte nicht ihr ganzes Leben lang vorgeben eine andere zu sein, sobald sie mit seiner Familie in Kontakt kam. Und Bill würde das auch nicht gerne sehen.

Auf jeden Fall suchte sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Ginny auf und erklärte ihr: „Hör auf damit Fleur als Schleim zu bezeichnen, das verletzt sie." Ginny wollte protestieren, aber Harriet schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Auch sie hat Gefühle, und sie nicht zu mögen ist dein gutes Recht, aber Bill liebt sie, als wirst du dich an sie gewöhnen müssen, wenn du diese Familie nicht noch weiter spalten möchtest als sowieso schon gespalten ist. Und bösartige Spitznamen sind die unterste Schublade des Mobbens!" Das wusste Harriet genau, immerhin hatte sie sich in ihren bisherigen Leben genug von diesen anhören müssen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob Ginny nach ihrer Rüge wirklich damit aufhöre Fleur als Schleim zu bezeichnen, oder ob sie es nur nicht mehr in Harriets Hörweite tat, aber zumindest hatte sie versucht etwas zu unternehmen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie aber dann hauptsächlich damit nervös auf eine Nachricht von Dumbledore oder Sirius zu warten. Schließlich war es Tonks, die ihnen die Neuigkeiten brachte. Offenbar lud Molly Tonks in letzter Zeit gerne zum Essen ein, wohl um Bill so eine junge Frau vorzuführen, die mehr nach ihrem Geschmack war (und das obwohl Tonks notorische Tollpatschigkeit Molly Weasley sonst immer zur Weißglut getrieben hatte), weswegen die junge Aurorin öfter im Fuchsbau zu finden war. Als sie an diesem Abend vorbeikam, erklärte sie: „Es ist geschehen. Sirius hat sich gestellt. Mir persönlich. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass alles gut werden wird, und du dir keine Sorgen machen sollst, Harry."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Bisher war die Idee einer Verhandlung für Sirius nur ein Konzept gewesen. Etwas, das eines Tages vielleicht eintreten würde, vielleicht aber auch niemals. Doch nun war es real. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Hermine drückte ihre Hand. „Ganz ruhig, Harry", meinte sie, „Es war Dumbledores Plan, oder? Er weiß, was er tut. Wenn alles vorbei ist, dann wirst du Sirius wieder in die Arme schließen können, und er wird ein freier Mann sein."

Harriet wünschte sich nur, dass es auch wirklich so einfach werden würde, wie es sich bei Hermine anhörte, aber so wie ihr Leben bisher verlaufen war, und nach allem, was sie über das Zaubereiministerium wusste, würde das vermutlich nicht der Fall sein.

* * *

_A/N: Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, weil es sonst zu lange geworden wäre. Sirius' Verhandlung beginnt im nächsten Kapitel. (Von dem ich nicht genau weiß, wann es fertig sein wird. So schnelle Updates wie bisher waren eher die Ausnahme, stellt euch bitte nicht darauf ein)._

_Reviews?_


	5. Der Prozess

**5\. Der Prozess**

* * *

Zuerst war die allgemeine Vermutung, dass Sirius' Verhandlung unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfinden würde. Aber das stellte sich schnell als Irrtum heraus. Der _Tagesprophet _war die erste Zeitung, die von Sirius' Verhaftung berichtete, und erstaunlicher Weise war der Artikel diesmal tatsächlich voll von Fakten anstatt den üblichen Spekulationen, und das obwohl er von Rita Kimmkorn verfasst worden war. Rita betonte, dass sich Sirius freiwillig gestellt hatte, unter der Voraussetzung, dass er diesmal einen fairen Prozess bekommen würde, und dass ihm dieser in der Vergangenheit verweigert worden war, und man ihm niemals eine Chance eingeräumt hatte zu den Vorwürfen, die gegen ihn erhoben wurde, Stellung zu beziehen. Der Artikel wies außerdem darauf hin, dass es seit seinem Ausbruch vor drei Jahren zunehmend Stimmen gegeben hatte, die auf Sirius' Unschuld bestanden, unter ihnen seit neuesten Albus Dumbledore.

Der _Klitterer _brachte einen Nachdruck des Artikels, der behauptete Sirius wäre unschuldig, weil er in Wahrheit Stubby Boardman wäre, und zur Tatzeit mit fleischlichen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt gewesen war. Kurz darauf brachte die _Hexenwoche _ein altes Interview mit Sirius selbst aus der Zeit kurz nach seinem Schulabschluss, wo er scheinbar zu einem der begehrenswertesten Junggesellen gewählt worden war, und in diesem Interview verlieh er seiner Ablehnung der dunklen Magie und Voldemorts Ziele gegenüber lautstark Ausdruck. Anderer Zeitungen und Magazine zogen nach, mit Spekulationen über eine mögliche Unschuld von Sirius, und darüber was wohl hinter das Tatsache, dass er sich selbst gestellte hatte, stecken mochte.

Kurze Zeit später gab das Ministerium das Datum seines Prozesses bekannt und erklärte auch, dass die Verhandlung natürlich für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich sein würde. „Du wirst natürlich hingehen, nehme ich an", meinte Hermine.

Harriet nickte. „Nicht mal alle Angestellten des Ministeriums zusammen könnten mich davon abhalten", versicherte sie allen, die es hören konnten.

Natürlich waren die ersten Interviewanfragen bereits eingetroffen. Jeder wollte wissen, was Harriet dazu sagte, dass ihr berüchtigter Pate nun gestellt worden war, der Mann, der doch vor ein paar Jahren versucht hatte sie umzubringen, wie es hieß.

Harriet hatte auf keinen der Briefe reagiert. Natürlich war sie mehr als bereit jeden zu versichern, dass Sirius unschuldig war, aber das würde zu unangenehmen Fragen führen, die wiederum dazu führen würden, dass sich herausstellen würde, dass Harriet seit Jahren dabei half Sirius zu verstecken, und es war schlimm genug, dass sämtliche Todesesser sowie das ganze Ministerium darüber Bescheid wussten. Der Rest der Zaubererwelt musste das nicht auch noch erfahren.

Ihr 16. Geburtstag war eine eher bedrückte Angelegenheit. Sirius war nicht bei ihr, und sie wusste nicht, was das Ministerium bis zu seinem Verhandlungstermin mit ihm gemacht hatte, und ansonsten war der einzige Gast abgesehen von den Weasleys (und Fleur) Remus, der mindestens genauso krank aussah wie Harriet sich fühlte. Tonks hätte auch vorbei kommen sollen, doch sie war in letzter Sekunde zu einem Auroreneinsatz abgerufen worden.

„Sie haben Igor Karkaroffs Leiche in einer Hütte weiter im Norden gefunden. Das Dunkle Mal schwebte über dem Gebäude. Es überrascht mich eigentlich, dass er so lange am Leben geblieben ist. Regulus hat es damals nur ein paar Tage lang gemacht, soweit wir wissen", erzählte Remus leise, „Und dann gibt es immer wieder neue Berichte von Demenotoren-Attacken. Ich hoffe nur, Sirius' Prozess ist vorbei, bevor sich die Stimmung der Öffentlichkeit gegen ihn wendet."

„Hast du davon Florean Fortescue gehört, Remus?", mischte sich Bill ein, „Wie es scheint wurde er verschleppt."

„Florean? Der mit dem Eiscremeshop in der Winkelgasse? Was sollten die Todesesser mit ihm wollen?", empörte sich Harriet.

Mr. Weasley zuckte die Schultern. „Das weiß keiner so genau, aber er ist nicht der Einzige, der weg ist. Ollivanders ist geschlossen. Ob der Mann geflohen ist oder verschleppt wurde, weiß keiner", meinte er düster.

„Aber wo bekommen die Erstklässler denn dann ihre Zauberstäbe her?", wunderte sich Harriet verwirrt, als sie diese Neuigkeiten erfuhr.

„Oh, es gibt andere Zauberstabhersteller, keine Sorge", versicherte ihr Mrs. Weasley, „Nur ist keiner von denen so gut wie Ollivander." Harriet war der alte Zauberstabhersteller zwar immer ein wenig unheimlich gewesen, aber sie hoffte, dass es ihm gut ging. Karkaroff und Florean waren schon gut Opfer für diese Woche fand sie. Ihr schauderte.

„Lasst uns lieber das Thema wechseln", meinte Molly Weasley, „Harriet, meine Liebe, willst du noch etwas Kuchen?"

„Nein, danke." In diesem Moment platzten die Zwillinge herein – mit Geschenken und einigen lauten Knallern, die ein Feuerwerk veranstalteten, was dazu führte, dass die um den Fuchsbau herum postierten Auroren hereingestürmt kamen um Harriet und die anderen zu retten, nur dass sie leider nicht gerettet werden mussten. Harriet fiel nichts Besseres ein als allen drei finster drein blickenden groß gewachsenen Zauberern Kuchen als Wiedergutmachung anzubieten.

„Wir wollten Harry nur aufmuntern", verteidigte sich Fred, „Immerhin ist heute ihr Geburtstag!"

„Bei Gelegenheit musst du unbedingt in unseren Shop vorbeikommen, Harry", meinte George, „Aber hier ist schon mal ein Vorgeschmack. Bitte schön."

Er reichte ihr ein verdächtig kleines Geschenk mit einer Flasche mit rosa Flüssigkeit darin. „Was ist das?", wunderte sich Harriet.

Die Zwillinge warfen einen prüfenden Blick in die Richtung ihrer Eltern, die gerade versuchten die grimmigen Auroren zu besänftigen, und dann meinte Fred verschwörerisch: „Das ist ein Liebestrank."

„Du kannst ihm Malfoy geben, damit er dich wieder zurückwill, und du dann, wenn ihr wieder zusammen seid, selbst mit im Schluss machen kannst", erklärte George.

„Das ist …. eine nette Idee, Jungs. Danke", meinte Harriet langsam und beschloss den Liebetrank bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit in die Toilette zu schütten. Danke, aber nein danke. Liebetränke waren illegal, und so eine Art der Rache war nicht Harriets Stil. Oh nein.

Auch der Rest ihres Geburtstags lief nicht besser ab. Lavender und Parvati hatten ihr ein Geschenk geschickt, das die Überprüfung durch die Auroren nicht überstanden hatte, also wusste Harriet nicht einmal, was es gewesen war. Remus schien so neben sich so stehen, dass er nicht einmal zu wissen schien, dass sie überhaupt Geburtstag hatte, und die miesepetrigen Auroren hielten allen einen einstündigen Vortrag über angebrachtes Verhalten, wenn man unter Ministeriumsschutz stand.

Nachdem die geladenen und ungeladenen Gäste gegangen waren, verbot Mrs. Weasley Harriet beim Aufräumen zu helfen, und diese zog sich mit der Abendausgabe des _Tagespropheten _zurück und las einen Artikel über Sirius' Familie. „_Sirius Blacks jüngerer Bruder Regulus Arcturus Black wurde unbestätigten Meldungen zu Folge während des letzten Kriegs tot aufgefunden mit einem dunklen Mal über sich schwebend. Widersprüchlichen Behauptungen zu Folge war er ein Anhänger von dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden soll, oder ein harter Gegner von ihm und seiner Philosophie." _Harriet hörte auf zu lesen und dachte daran, dass Sirius' Prozess morgen Mittag beginnen würde. Für sie und den Rest der Welt offen zugänglich. _Was wenn es schief geht?, _fragte sie sich zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen ihre Bücherlisten an, sowie die Mitteilung, dass Harriet im nächsten Jahr Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft sein würde. Sie achte auf keines von beiden besonders, ließ das entsprechende Abzeichen unachtsam auf ihrem Bett liegen, und wartete dann auf Remus, der sie zum Ministerium begleiten würde.

Es war soweit. Sie würde Sirius wiedersehen. In Ketten vor dem Zaubergomat, und wenn sie Pech hatte noch dazu zum letzten Mal in Freiheit. _Nein, damit finde ich mich nicht ab. Zur Not befreie ich ihn eigenhändig aus Askaban!_

Sie war in der letzten Zeit oft im Ministerium gewesen, und niemals war sie wirklich gerne hier. Auch diesmal nicht. Mr. Weasley begrüßte sie und Remus im Atrium, und sie durchquerten dieses und begaben sich dann in den Keller-Raum, in den auch Harriets eigene Anhörung vor einem Jahr stattgefunden hatte. Das gesamte Zaubergamot war versammelt (unüberraschender Weise), und die Besucher der Verhandlung wurden zu Plätzen auf einer Art den Raum umschließenden Besuchertribüne geleitet. Das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen war, war der Raum stockdunkel gewesen, heute war er hell beleuchtet, und eine ganze Menge Leuten waren aufgetaucht um die Verhandlung von Sirius Black mit zu verfolgen. Unter ihnen auch Dumbledore, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Er saß jedoch an einer ganz anderen Stelle als Harriet und Remus.

Im Publikum wurde viel getuschelt, während Remus und Harriet nervöse Blicke austauschten und einander die Hand drückten. Schließlich wurde Sirius hereingebracht. Er war nicht gefesselt und schien zu kooperieren, und nahm auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes Platz, auf dem Harriet einst hatte selbst sitzen müssen. Und dann passierte ihm das, was Harriet damals selbst gefürchtet hatte – die Ketten, die an dem Stuhl befestigt waren, umschlossen ihn und hielten ihn so gefangen. Harriet zischte wütend, doch Sirius beschwerte sich nicht über diese Behandlung.

Rufus Scrimgeour führte persönlich den Vorsitz über die Verhandlung. Harriet kannte ihn von Fotos, und in Natura sah er genauso grimmig und ernst drein wie auf seinen Abbildungen, und seine auffällige Haarpracht erinnerte Harriet an einen Löwen – einen hungrigen Löwen mit Appetit auf Black-Fleisch. Neben ihm hätte Madame Bones sitzen sollen, doch da sie verstorben war, nahm jemand anderer ihren Platz ein. Auch diese Person kannte Harriet. Es war Bufort, der etwas unheimliche und unsensible Ministeriumsbeamte, der Harriet zu ihrer Beziehung zu Professor Snape befragt hatte. Percy Weasley schien wieder den Gerichtsschreiber zu mimen.

Harriet ließ ihren Blick über die anderen versammelten Hexen und Zauberer des Zaubergamots schweifen, und ihr Blick blieb automatisch an etwas Pinken hängen. _Das kann doch nicht sein! _Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Doch leider war es wahr: Dolores Umbridge saß mitten unter den anderen – weniger pink gekleideten – Zauberern und Hexen des Gamots. Wenigstens hatte sie sich nicht wie bei Harriets Versammlung damals in den Vordergrund gedrängt, sondern im Gegenteil, schien sich absichtlich im Hintergrund zu halten, aber sie war doch anwesend. Was immer die Zentauren mit ihr gemacht hatten, sie schien sich davon erholt zu haben.

_Aber wie kann sie immer noch Teil des Zaubergamots sein? Nach allem, was sie getan hat! _Zorn stieg in Harriet auf, als sie der ehemaligen Diktatorin von Hogwarts böse Blicke zuwarf. „Harry, du zerquetscht meine Hand", zischte ihr Remus zu. Das hatte Harriet gar nicht bemerkt. „Oh, entschuldigung. Es ist nur …. die Umbridge ist hier", erklärte Harriet reuevoll und ließ die Hand des Werwolfs los, „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet sie hier zu sehen." Oder sie überhaupt jemals wiederzusehen, was das anging.

Remus zuckte die Schultern, als er meinte: „Das Ministerium hat wohl keinen Anlass gesehen sie zu entlassen." Sein Blick huschte wieder zu Sirius, und er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe die Umbridge anzusehen - es war offensichtlich, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit woanders lag und ihm Dolores Umbridges Anwesenheit hier ziemlich egal war. _Er musste ja auch nicht unter ihr leiden, ich aber…. _Automatisch rieb sie sich die Hand, in die Umbridges verhexte Feder _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen _geritzt hatte.

Ihre eigenen Gedanken wurden aber schnell von der Umbridge losgerissen, als die Verhandlung begann. Scrimgeour sagte nur einmal „Ruhe bitte" und sämtliche Anwesenden verstummten sofort. Nun zumindest schien er respekteinflößend zu sein.

Zu Beginn wurde Sirius vorgestellt, und die Anklagepunkte wurden verlesen. Spionage, Verschwörung, Mord, Beihilfe zum Mord, Ausbruch aus Askaban – es war eine lange Liste und sie enthielt leider auch Punkte die wahr waren, wie die Tatsache, dass Sirius ein illegaler Animagus war, und natürlich auch seine Flucht aus Askaban. Harriet hatte einmal gehört, dass aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen genau genommen kein Verbrechen darstellte, aber offenbar war das nur in der Muggelwelt so.

Nachdem die Anklage fertig verlesen worden war, war Sirius an der Reihe. Harriet fiel auf, dass er ganz alleine auf seinem Stuhl saß. „Hat er keinen Anwalt?", wollte sie flüsternd von Remus wissen. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er vertritt sich selbst", erwiderte er gedämpft, „Du kennst doch Sirius, er denkt, er kann alles."

_Das ist eine furchtbare Idee, _wurde Harriet klar, _Sirius geht doch schon bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit in die Luft. Und er will sich selbst verteidigen? Das kann doch nur schief gehen! _Die Variante, dass sie ihn aus Askaban würde befreien müssen, schien immer wahrscheinlicher zu werden.

„Ich bekenne mich in allen Anklage-Punkten für **nicht schuldig**!", erklärte Sirius gerade dem Gericht. Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen der Zuseher, die daraufhin von Scrimgeour gemaßregelt wurden. Nachdem wieder Stille eingekehrt war, erklärte der Zaubereiminister: „Damit beginnt die Befragung. Mister Black, Sie behaupten also kein Todesesser zu sein oder auch nur jemals einer gewesen zu sein?"

„Weder bin ich, noch war ich, jemals ein Todesesser, Minister", erklärte Sirius fest, „Wie Sie feststellen werden, bin ich kein Träger des Dunklen Mals, was beweisen sollte, dass ich in diesem Punkt die Wahrheit sage."

„Das ist kein Beweis", meinte Bufort abwertend, „Ein Spion ist nur dann effektiv, wenn er nicht auf den ersten Blick als solcher erkannt wird. Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden soll, wäre sehr fahrlässig, wenn er seinen Top-Undercover-Mann mit einem Dunklen Mal versehen würde." Einige andere Hexen und Zauberer, unter ihnen die Umbridge, nickten zustimmend. „Und vielleicht wurde das Mal auch nur von einem starken Zauber für alle unsichtbar gemacht", fügte Bufort dann noch hinzu.

„Ich bin bereit mich jedem Enthüllungszauber zu unterwerfen, den Sie für notwendig erachten um zu beweisen, dass ich kein Dunkles Mal trage", meinte Sirius dazu.

„Trotzdem hat er recht: Nicht jeder dunkle Magier legt Wert darauf als solcher erkannt zu werden", meinte Scrimgeour, „Und ist es nicht wahr, dass Sie der Geheimnisbewahrer von James und Lily Potter waren, der ihren Aufenthaltsort verriet und damit ihren Tod herbeiführte?"

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Peter Pettigrew war der Geheimnisbewahrer von James und Lily Potter, und er war derjenige, der ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten hat", erklärte Sirius, „Peter war der Spion, der nicht erkannt werden sollte. Und er war gut darin. Ich hielt es damals für eine sehr gewitzte Idee alle in die Irre zu führen und nur vorzugeben der Geheimnisbewahrer zu sein, damit ich verfolgt werden würde und nicht Peter. Leider wusste ich nicht, dass ich dem Feind damit direkt in die Hände spiele."

„Eine nette Geschichte, aber dafür gibt es keine Beweise", meinte Bufort, „Da Peter Pettigrew tot ist."

„Er ist nicht tot", erklärte Sirius, „Er lebt und ist zu seinem Herren zurückgekehrt."

Diese Aussage löste wieder Murmeln unter den Zusehern aus, was zu einer weiteren Rüge von Scrimgeour führte. „Gibt es Zeugen für diese Behauptung?", wollte er dann von Sirius wissen.

„Ja", meinte Sirius, „Remus Lupin, Harriet Potter, Ron Weasley, und Hermine Granger. Sie alle haben ihn lebendig gesehen. Genauso wie ein Haufen Todesesser, aber ich denke nicht, dass die bereit sind das zuzugeben, aber für den Fall der Fälle können Sie gerne Ihre neuesten Gäste in Askaban dazu befragen."

Harriet wandte sich wieder leise an Remus. „Werden wir in den Zeugenstand gerufen werden?", wollte sie wissen. Das war eine Möglichkeit, mit der sie eigentlich nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte, aber die sie eigentlich hätte vorausahnen müssen. „Ich ja. Ihr anderen …. Es ist möglich", erwiderte Remus, „Natürlich steht es euch zu jede Aussage zu verweigern, da euch nichts vorgeworfen wird, aber …."

„Nein, natürlich werden wir für Sirius aussagen", schnitt Harriet ihm das Wort ab, „Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass…."

„Das hier ist erst der Beginn der Verhandlung, Harry. Der auch dazu dient eine Zeugenliste aufzustellen", erklärte Remus, „Keiner von uns wird heute in den Zeugenstand gerufen werden."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass das hier noch länger dauern wird?", wollte die junge Hexe von ihm daraufhin wissen, „Und wenn ja, wie lange?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Wochen. Monate. So genau kann das keiner vorhersagen", erklärte er, „Aber damit haben wir gerechnet." _Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet!_, hätte Harriet gerne dagegen gehalten, aber ihr wurde klar wie naiv sich das angehört hätte. Natürlich wäre heute noch nicht alles vorbei, oder morgen, oder irgendwann in nächster Zeit. Hier ging es nicht einfach um das Benutzen von Zauberei durch eine Minderjährige. Hier ging es um Spionage, Verschwörung, und Mord – und das waren nur die Highlights. _Aber sobald die Schule wieder anfängt, kann ich hier nicht mehr jeden Tag dabei sein, _wurde ihr erschrocken klar, _Sobald die Schule wieder anfängt, verliere ich den Anschluss. Sirius wird möglicherweise verurteilt oder freigesprochen, während ich gerade irgendwelche Prüfungen schreibe! _Sie war so nervös und beunruhigt gewesen, dass ihr das alles bisher nicht klar gewesen war. Sie hatte gedacht …. Nun, sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie gedacht hatte, aber irgendwie war ihr offenbar nicht ganz klar gewesen, wie umfangreich dieser Prozess hier wirklich sein würde.

„Ich kann nicht für meinen toten Bruder sprechen, Sir", sagte Sirius gerade, „Ich weiß aber, dass er von dem, dem er angeblich Gefolgschaft geschworen hat, getötet wurde. Genau wie Lily und James Potter. Und viele andere meiner Freunde. Und das ist vielleicht der beste Grund, warum ich mich dieser Gruppe niemals anschließen würde: Weil sie Menschen, die ich geliebt habe, umgebracht haben."

„Trotzdem haben Sie bei Ihrer Verhaftung gestanden die Potters getötet zu haben", behauptete Bufort gerade.

„Ich habe nichts gestanden. Ich habe zugegeben Schuld an ihrem Tod zu sein, da es meine Idee war Peter Pettigrew zum Geheimnisbewahrer zu machen. Nach meiner Verhaftung bekam ich keine Verhandlung, bei der ich über meine Schuld oder Unschuld befragt wurde, ich wurde einfach nach Askaban gesteckt und niemals wieder herausgelassen", gab Sirius hitzig zurück, „Da mir klar war, dass ich niemals Gerechtigkeit erfahren würde, beschloss ich mich der Fudge-Administration nicht zu stellen. Es gab einen Tötungsbefehl und Dementoren, denen der Kuss gestattet worden war. Mir wurde der Eindruck vermittelt, dass das Ministerium nun aber anders ist als zuvor, deswegen habe ich mich freiwillig gestellt und bin jetzt hier."

„Wenn sie all die Jahre unschuldig waren, warum haben Sie dann niemals um eine Verhandlung angesucht?", wollte Bufort wissen.

„Das habe ich. Mehrmals. Aber jeder Antrag wurde abgelehnt. Barty Crouch hat dafür gesorgt", erklärte Sirius. Das hatte Harriet nicht gewusst.

„Also haben Sie beschlossen auszubrechen", meinte Scrimgeour gerade.

„Nein, ich bin ausgebrochen, weil ich um das Leben meines Patenkindes Harriet Potter gefürchtet habe. Ich habe ein Bild im _Tagespropheten _gesehen, auf dem Peter Pettigrew zu sehen war und der dazu gehörige Artikel bestätigte, dass er in Hogwarts sein würde, wo auch Harriet Potter sein würde", verbesserte ihn Sirius, „Ich wollte Peter aufhalten."

„Wenn ein Bild von Peter Pettigrew im _Tagespropheten _gewesen wäre, dann würde ihn doch wohl keiner für tot halten", erklärte Bufort.

„Nicht, wenn er in seiner Animagus-Gestalt zu sehen war", sagte Sirius.

Harriet erkannte die Falle, und Sirius schien sie nun auch zu erkennen, denn auf die nächste Frage von Bufort, woher er denn wisse, dass Peter Pettigrew ein Animagus wäre und wie dessen Animagus-Gestalt aussähe, sagte er zunächst nichts.

Dann meinte er: „Ich möchte offiziell meine Stellungnahme zu den Anklagepunkten ändern."

Scrimgeour hob eine Augenbraue und meinte dann: „Ja?"

„Ich bekenne mich in allen Punkten mit Ausnahme von einem für unschuldig. Ich bekenne mich schuldig ein unregistrierter Animagus zu sein", sagte er dann.

Scrimgeour wirkte zufrieden, als er das hörte, und Harriet fragte sich warum bloß. „Haben Sie das notiert, Percy? Gut", meinte der Zaubereiminister, bevor er sich wieder Sirius zuwandte. „Und?"

„Ich weiß, dass Peter Pettigrew ein Animagus ist und wie seine Animagus-Form aussieht, weil wir beide in unserer Schulzeit gemeinsam zu Animagi wurden", sagte Sirius dann, „Ich kann mich in einen schwarzen Hund verwandeln. Peter in eine Ratte. In der Nacht, als er seinen Tod vortäuschte, schnitt er sich einen Finger ab, sprach einen Verwirrungszauber, setzte mich außer Gefecht, und floh in seiner Rattengestalt. Später konnte ich ihm auf einem Foto erkennen, als altbekannte Ratte mit einem fehlenden Zeh."

„Es gibt viele Ratten, denen ein Zeh fehlt", behauptete Bufort.

„Ich weiß, wie Peter als Ratte aussieht", beharrte Sirius, „Er hat in dieser Form bei der Familie Weasley gelebt."

„Und Ron Weasley kann das bestätigen?", wollte Scrimgeour wissen.

„Ja."

Harriet fragte sich immer noch, warum Scrimgeour so zufrieden wirkte. Bufort hingegen verlor keine Zeit. Harriet war mit seiner Methode der Befragung vertraut und wusste, dass er dazu neigte dieselbe Frage immer wieder und wieder in anderer Formulierung zu stellen um jemanden bei einem Widerspruch zu ertappen. Deswegen war sie nicht überrascht, als die nächste Frage lautete: „Sie wurden also beide zu Animagi, auf Hogwarts, direkt unter der Nase von Albus Dumbledore?"

„Ja."

„Der nichts davon wusste?"

„Bis etwa ein Jahr nach meinem Ausbruch aus Askaban wusste er nichts davon, nein", bestätigte Sirius.

„Aber nun weiß er davon?", hackte Bufort nach.

„Ja, er weiß, dass ich ein Animagus bin, und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Peter auch einer ist", erklärte Sirius.

„Er kann also bestätigen, dass Peter Pettigrew ein Animagus ist?"

„Er kann bestätigen, dass ich ein Animagus bin, und dass er mir glaubt, dass Peter Pettigrew einer ist. Aber nein, er hat niemals persönlich gesehen, wie Peter sich verwandelt hat", korrigierte Sirius Bufort ruhig.

Harriet sah sich gezwungen ihre vorherige Einschätzung zurückzunehmen. Sirius schlug sich eigentlich sehr gut hier. _Er hat sich vorbereitet. Oder er wurde vorbereitet, _wurde ihr klar. Vielleicht wussten er und Dumbledore ja doch, was sie taten.

Scrimgeour ergriff wieder das Wort. „Ich denke, damit hätten wir für heute alles abgehackt, was wichtig ist. Es sei denn, Sie hätten noch weitere Zeugen zu benennen, die zu Ihren Gunsten aussagen könnten, Mister Black. Gibt es noch jemanden, der Sie als angeblichen Todesesser entlasten kann?", wollte er wissen und lehnte sich bei dieser Frage ein wenig vor und starrte Sirius an, als würde er Legilimentik bei ihm versuchen wollen.

„Was die Zeitspanne meiner angeblichen Verbrechen angeht …. Nein, niemanden, der noch am Leben wäre", erklärte Sirius, „Was mein Tun seit der Rückkehr angeht, ja, aber ich würde es vorziehen diese Namen in einem weniger öffentlichen Forum zu nennen."

„Stattgegeben. Der Saal wird geräumt, Sie nennen uns die Namen, und die Verhandlung wird vertagt. Morgen geht es weiter", verkündete Scrimgeour. Remus half Harriet auf die Beine.

„Ist es klug alle Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix namentlich zu nennen?", wandte sich das Mädchen an Remus.

„Keine Sorge. Sirius wird nun jene nennen, mit denen er das vorher abgesprochen hat, und jene, die keine Probleme bekommen können, also keine aktiven Auroren, die ihn eigentlich hätten jagen sollen", beruhigte sie Remus. Harriet warf ihm trotzdem einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Ja, der Saal wurde geräumt, aber das Zaubergamot, inklusive der Umbridge blieb zurück. Was wenn darunter jemand war, der für Voldemort arbeitete? Oder wie die Umbridge letztes Jahr für sich selbst? Wer sagte, dass sie dem Ministerium trauen konnten? Und warum wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass das, was sie hinter verschlossenen Türen besprachen, Scrimgeour noch zufriedener stimmen würde als Sirius Geständnis über sein Animagitum? Und warum hatte der neuen Minister dieses Geständnis überhaupt so freudig entgegen genommen?

_Ich denke langsam, dass das hier ein Riesenfehler ist, _wurde ihr beim Hinausgehen klar, _Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sich Sirius und Dumbledore darüber im Klaren sind._

* * *

_A/N: Frohen Valentinstag!_

_Dieser neue Subplot wird uns noch einige Zeit beschäftigen, doch im nächsten Kapitel wird es auch einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse geben._

_Reviews?_


	6. Befragungen und Einkäufe

**6\. Befragungen und Einkäufe**

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wurde Remus in den Zeugenstand gerufen. Zum Zweck der Befragungen war ein zweiter Stuhl neben dem von Sirius vor dem Zaubergamot aufgetaucht, und Harriet beobachtete nervös, wie Remus auf diesem Platz nahm und dann allerlei Fragen von Scrimgeour und Bufort über sich ergehen ließ. Diesmal saß Hermine neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand, und Mrs. Weasley war mit ihnen beiden gekommen und stellte eine ernste Miene zur Schau. Percys Anwesenheit als Gerichtsschreiber schien sie zu ignorieren, und Harriet fragte sich, wie die Dinge zwischen Mutter und Sohn zur Zeit wohl stehen mochten.

Remus schlug sich zunächst sehr gut, doch dann kam das Thema auf, das zu erwarten gewesen war. „Mr. Lupin, Sie sind ein Werwolf, wenn ich mich nicht irre", meinte Scrimgeour.

„Ja, das bin ich", bestätigte Remus ruhig und behielt eine neutrale Miene bei.

„Dann ist Ihnen sicherlich bekannt, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden soll, in der Vergangenheit und vermutlich nun ebenfalls wieder Werwölfe für seine Sache rekrutiert hat", fuhr Scrimgeour fort.

„Ja, aber mich hat er niemals rekrutiert. Ich bin kein Todesesser", kam Remus der entsprechenden Frage zuvor.

„Aber Fenrir Greyback ist ein Befürworter der Todesesser-Philosophie, oder nicht?", erkundigte sich der Minister wie nebenbei.

Harriet warf Hermine einen verwirrten Blick zu. Wer war dieser Greyback, und was hatte er mit Remus oder Sirius zu tun? Ihre Freundin deutete ihr etwas an, das wohl „Später" heißen sollte und lauschte der weiteren Befragung angespannt.

„So heißt es ja", sagte Remus.

„Und wurden Sie nicht einst von Greyback gebissen und so zum Werwolf gemacht?", wollte Scrimgeour dann wissen. Harriet keuchte erschrocken auf, und Hermine drückte ihre Hand.

„Ja", meinte Remus nur knapp, „Aber wir sind nicht gerade das, was man Freunde nennen würde, ganz im Gegenteil."

„Aber Sie bestreiten nicht, dass Greyback in der Werwolf-Gesellschaft einen großen Einfluss besitzt, und die meisten der von ihm gebissenen Wölfe ihm hörig sind?", erkundigte sich Scrimgeour mit einem unschuldigen Gesicht.

„Nein, aber weder verkehre ich in der sogenannten Werwolf-Gesellschaft, noch stehe ich mit Greyback in näheren Kontakt. Er hat mich damals als Kind absichtlich gebissen, nachdem er mit meinem Vater, Lyall Lupin, der für das Ministerium gearbeitet hat, in Konflikt geriet. Wie Sie wissen, wurde ich danach weiterhin von meiner Familie aufgezogen und nicht von Greyback und habe sogar Hogwarts besucht", erklärte Remus beherrscht.

„Es gibt also keine Art von Meister-Untergebenen-Band zwischen Infizierer und Infizierten?", warf Bufort ein.

„Nein", lautete Remus einzige Antwort.

Trotzdem wer der Schaden getan, das war Harriet klar. Remus' Nähe zu diesem Greyback rückte ihn selbst in die Nähe von Lord Voldemort und damit Sirius, der Remus nahe stand, wiederum näher an diesen heran. Und wenn es stimmte, dass Werwölfe im Moment rekrutiert wurden, dann…

„Mister Lupin", meldete sich Scrimgeour zu Wort, „Ist es wahr, dass Werwölfe Tieren gegenüber keine Aggressionen zeigen? Oder Animagi, was das angeht?"

„Im Normalfall ja", gab Remus offen zu.

„Und Sie waren ein Klassenkamerad und enger Freund von Sirius Black auf Hogwarts, wie wir bereits festgehalten haben, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ein Werwolf. Ich frage mich, was könnte einen begabten jungen Zauberer wie Mr. Black und seinen Freund Mister Pettigrew dazu veranlasst haben zu einem Animagus zu werden?", sinnierte Scrimgeour, „Wissen Sie eine Antwort auf diese Frage?"

Remus warf einen kurzen Blick auf Sirius, der seinen Blick wortlos erwiderte. „Ich nehme an, es gab mehrere Gründe für diese Entscheidung", sagte Remus dann schließlich.

„Aber sicherlich war einer dieser Gründe die Idee dem einzigen ansonsten vollkommen alleine eingesperrten Werwolf auf Hogwarts in Tierform an Vollmondnächten Gesellschaft leisten zu können?", fuhr Scrimgeour fort.

Remus atmete tief ein. „Das wurde das eine oder andere Mal in diesem Zusammenhang erwähnt, ja", gab er dann zu.

„Erinnern Sie uns noch einmal, Mr. Lupin, Sirius Blacks Animagus-Form ist die eines Hundes, nicht wahr? Eines großen schwarzen Hundes. Hunde und Wölfe sind eng miteinander verwandt, nicht wahr?"

Remus warf noch einen Blick auf Sirius, der diesen nur stumm erwiderte. „Ja", sagte der Werwolf noch, „Ja, das ist wahr."

Scrimgeour nickte zufrieden. „Vielen Dank, Mr. Lupin. Das war alles sehr hilfreich", erklärte er dann.

Sie waren noch nicht einmal draußen angekommen, als Harriet schon in die Luft ging. „Das waren Suggestivfragen! Die sind verboten! Zumindest in der Muggel-Welt, sie sollten auch hier verboten sein! Und was denkt sich Scrimgeour überhaupt? Warum reitet er auf der Werwolf-Sache und diesem Greyback herum?!", explodierte sie, „Sollte er nicht auf unserer Seite sein?! Das hat sich eher so angehört, als ob er unbedingt beweisen wollte, dass Sirius in Wahrheit schuldig ist, und Remus genauso!"

„Ganz ruhig, Harry", meinte Hermine, „Wenn du dich so aufregst, dann gibst du ihm, was er haben möchte."

„Also tut er das meinetwegen, ist es das was du sagen willst?!", empörte sich Harriet, als ihr im nächsten Moment klar wurde, dass Hermine mit dieser Vermutung vielleicht gar nicht so falsch lag. _Meinetwegen. Weil er weiß, wie ich reagiere, wenn ich Ungerechtigkeiten miterlebe, weil er will, dass ich ihn konfrontiere… _War das möglich? Und wenn ja, warum? Was hätte Scrimgeour davon?

„Auf jeden Fall ist jede Verbindung in den Köpfen der Leute zu Greyback schlecht für Sirius' Sache, egal wie weit hergeholt sie ist", seufzte Molly, „Fenrir Greyback ist nicht wie andere Werwölfe. Er beißt Leute absichtlich, lauert Kindern auf um sie zu verwandeln. Er ist mehr Tier als Mensch." Ihr schauderte. „Und er hasst alle Zauberer. Außer … nun außer ihr wisst-wen." Das hörte sich wahrlich nicht gut an.

Warum also hatte Scrimgeour dieses Thema überhaupt erst angesprochen? Dachte er etwa wirklich, dass alle Werwölfe gleich waren und alle wie Greyback dachten? Oder steckte etwas anderes dahinter? Wenn es Taktik war, was wollte er erreichen? _Es kann ihn doch nicht wirklich um mich gehen, oder etwa doch?_

Der nächste Tag bestand aus der Befragung von Arthur und Molly Weasley, die allerdings nicht viel zu Sirius' Gunsten aussagen konnten, da sie Peter Pettigrew niemals als Todesesser begegnet waren und Krätze niemals besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatten. „Aber, ich gebe zu, dass es uns hätte seltsam vorkommen sollen, dass Krätze so lange lebt", meinte Mrs. Weasley zumindest, „Wir hielten ihn einfach nur für besonders widerstandsfähig."

Danach wurde die Verhandlung erst einmal für den Rest der Woche unterbrochen.

„Das ist doch lächerlich!", beschwerte sich Ron, „Ich bin gerne bereit alles über Krätze und Pettigrew auszusagen! Warum wurden meine Eltern in den Zeugenstand gerufen und nicht ich? Oder Hermine? Oder Harry?"

„Da ihr Minderjährig seid, will das Ministerium euch keinen unnötigen Stress aussetzen", erklärte sein Vater.

„Seit wann das denn?", murmelte Harriet nur, immerhin erinnerte sie sich nur noch zu gut an den unnötigen Stress dem das Ministerium sie im Lauf des letzten Jahres nicht nur einmal sondern gleich zweimal ausgesetzt hatte.

Um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, schlug Mrs. Weasley vor ihre Schuleinkäufe zu erledigen. Bill brachte Harriet das nötige Gold aus der Bank, und man beschloss am Samstag einkaufen zu gehen. Das Ministerium stellte Arthur Weasley einen seiner Wägen zur Verfügung, und zum Glück wurden sie nicht vom den griesgrämigen Auroren als zusätzlichen Schutz begleitet, sondern von Hagrid. Außerdem hatte Harriet ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang mitgenommen. Bevor er sie beim Fuchsbau abgesetzt hatte, hatte Dumbledore ihr aufgetragen diesen immer bei sich zu haben, egal wohin sie ging, und sie hatte sich brav an diese Anweisung gehalten und ihn auch immer mit ins Ministerium genommen. Sie rechnete allerdings nicht mit Ärger – im Gegensatz zu den Erwachsenen – sondern freute sich auf die Winkelgasse.

Doch die Winkelgasse hatte sich verändert. Überall hingen Fahndungsplakate der gesuchten Todesesser. Bellatrix Lestrange, die Harriet fast skalpiert hätte, schnarrte ihr an scheinbar jeder Ecke entgegen. Viele der alten Läden waren geschlossen, und stattdessen schienen Dutzende von Ständen aus dem Nichts aus dem Boden geschossen zu sein, die Schutz-Artefakte und Zauber gegen Dunkle Magie verkauften. Arthur Weasley seufzte, als er sie sah. „Eigentlich müsste ich mindestens die Hälfte von denen hier verhaften", meinte er reuig, „Kauf bloß keinen Unsinn von diesen Leuten."

„Ja, Harry, lass die nicht wieder ein wertloses Drambul andrehen", meinte Ron.

„Es war nicht wertlos. Es hat wunderbar funktioniert. Zu gut sogar", meinte Harriet, die voll Reue daran dachte, dass das Drambul ein Horcrux war mit einem Teil der Seele von Laokon Kalches darin, und sie es trotz der guten Dienste, die es ihr geleistet hatte, vermutlich nie wieder sehen würde.

Sie beschlossen sich aufzuteilen um effektiver vorgehen zu können bzw. schneller mit ihren Einkäufen fertig zu werden und sich später im Laden der Zwillinge zu treffen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley gingen zusammen mit Ginny ihre Bücher kaufen, während die angehenden Sechstklässler von Hagrid zu _Madame Malkins _eskortiert wurden um sich neue Roben zu kaufen. Mrs. Weasley war nicht gerade begeister davon sie alleine gehen zu lassen, doch Hagrid versicherte ihr, dass er seine drei Schützlinge im Auge behalten würde, und so trennten sich die Einkäufer, und kaum, dass Harriet _Madame Malkins _betreten hatte, wünschte sie sich, sie wäre mit den anderen Bücher kaufen gegangen.

„Auch wenn es dir entgangen sein sollte, Mutter, ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich bin durchaus dazu in der Lage meine Einkäufe alleine zu erledigen", hallte ihr eine bekannte Stimme entgegen. Statt sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen, wie sie es eigentlich hätte tun sollen, und wie ihr Hermine dringend ins Ohr flüsternd riet, schritt Harriet aber in den Anprobe-Raum, wo sie ein seltsames nostalgisches Gefühl überfiel, als sie Draco Malfoy erblickte, dem gerade eine neue Robe von einer etwas überforderten Madame Malkins maßgeschneidert wurde. Vor sehr langer Zeit hatten sie sich hier kennengelernt, in diesem Laden, in einer ähnlichen Situation. Damals hatten sie keine Ahnung gehabt, wer der andere war, nun jedoch….

Draco erbleichte, als er sie sah, und seine Mutter drehte sich zu ihr und den anderen um und wurde ebenfalls blasser, als sie sie erkannte. „Du!", fauchte sie.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy", meinte Harriet höflich.

„Wie kannst du es wagen dein Gesicht hier zu zeigen?!", zischte Narcissa Malfoy das Mädchen, das überlebt hatte, an, „Nach allem, was du getan hast?!"

„Was Ihrem Mann zugestoßen ist, tut mir ehrlich leid", versicherte Harriet der Mutter ihres Ex-Freundes, „Aber, es wäre anders ausgegangen, wenn er nicht an einem Ort, an dem er nicht sein sollte, gewesen wäre, und etwas getan hätte, das verboten ist."

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Draco, der sie ob dieser Aussage wütend anfunkelte. „Du! Du hast keine Ahnung, was du getan hast!", schnarrte Narcissa Malfoy, „Was du uns alles gekostet hast! Und was du uns noch kosten kön-!"

„Nicht!", rief Madame Malkins in diesem Moment aus und unterbrach damit Narcissas Gezeter. Draco war vom Hocker gesprungen auf dem er gestanden hatte, als Madame Malkins seine Robe abgesteckt hatte, und verkündete nun: „Hier gefällt es mir nicht mehr, Mutter. Lass uns zu _Twilfiff und Tattings _gehen, deren Roben und Umhänge sind qualitativ wertvoller." Er befreite sich – ohne auf Madame Malkins Protest zu hören – aus seiner Robe, warf sie zu Boden, und stürmte an Harriet, Hermine, und Ron vorbei, gefolgt von einer überraschten Narcissa.

„Lass ihn einfach gehen", bat Hermine, aber Harriet konnte nicht. Sie folgte den Malfoys aus dem Laden heraus, kam an einen protestierenden Hagrid vorbei, und wurde von einer jammernden Hermine und einem seufzenden Ron verfolgt, und rief dann lautstark: „Wirklich? Nach all der Zeit hast du mir nichts zu sagen?!"

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wäre fast von seiner Mutter niedergerannt worden, die in ihm knallte, da sie versucht hatte ihm hinterherzukommen. Der blonde Junge drehte sich zu ihr um, und Harriet stellte fest, dass er vielleicht besser aussah als jemals zuvor, aber auch zorniger als sie ihn jemals gesehen hatte und irgendwie übernächtig.

„Da du deine Meinung nicht geändert hast, habe ich meine auch nicht geändert", knurrte er, „Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen, bevor ich dir auf offener Straße einen Fluch auf den Hals jage!"

Narcissa nickte zustimmend. „Ja, verschwinde Mädchen!", meinte sie.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Mutter", meinte Draco kalt zu ihr, und Harriet seufzte über all die Sturheit des männlichen Geschlechts und die der Malfoys besonders. Sie ging weiter auf Draco zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und griff nach seinem rechten Arm. Sie hatte diesen kaum berührt, als der Junge ihn zischend zurückzog, fast so als hätte er sich verbrannt. _Also jetzt übertreibt er aber, _dachte Harriet, die nun doch ein wenig verletzt war. Immerhin war sie nicht giftig.

„Draco", begann sie, „ich verstehe ja, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können. Aber ich will nicht, dass wir so auseinandergehen. Wir müssen noch zwei ganze Jahre miteinander an der gleichen Schule verbringen, und ich finde, dass wir wenigstens versuchen sollten Frieden zu schließen. Ich…"

„Nein, danke. Kein Interesse", meinte Draco nur, wenn auch etwas, das Harriet nicht benennen konnte, über seine Miene flackerte, als sie das sagte. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und stolzierte schnellen Schrittes davon, gefolgt von seiner vollkommen überforderten Mutter.

„So viel dazu", meinte Hermine und packte Harriet am Arm, bevor diese den Malfoys weiter folgen konnte, „Und jetzt zurück zu Madame Malkins."

„Genau", meinte Ron, der verwirrender Weise seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

Harriet sah den rothaarigen Jungen strafend an. „Ron, das ist wirklich … Draco hätte mir nichts getan!", schalt sie ihren besten Freund.

„Der vielleicht nicht, aber seine Mutter ist echt furchteinflößend, wenn sie nicht gerade neben ihren Mann steht", gab Ron zurück, und Harriet musste ihm im Stillen recht geben. Immerhin war sie die Schwester von Bellatrix Lestrange. Hagrid räusperte sich lautstark hinter ihnen.

„Genug Teenager-Drama und zurück zum Einkaufen", meinte er und scheuchte sie alle drei zurück ins Geschäft, was ihm dank seiner Größe auch leicht gelang.

Nachdem sie ihre Umhänge und Roben fertig erstanden hatten, trafen sie sich mit den anderen und machten sich auf zum am besten besuchten Geschäft in der Winkelgasse, das ihr letztes Ziel war: _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. _Soweit Harriet das feststellen konnte handelte es sich dabei um das einzige wirklich neue Geschäft, und es war größer als sie erwartet hatte und großzügig eingerichtet. Fred und George waren in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie es betrieben, sogar schon so erfolgreich gewesen, dass sie bereits Hilfskräfte eingestellt hatten.

Und sie hatten tatsächlich sehr viel in ihrem Angebot. Einiger ihrer Scherzartikel mit Schildzaubern wurden sogar massenweise vom Ministerium eingekauft. „Das haben wir alles von dir in der DA gelernt, Harry. Und wir hielten es für witzig, aber das Ministerium zählt dank unserer Hüte mit Schutzschildzauber nun zu unseren besten Stammkunden", erklärte ihr Fred.

Neben all ihren Krankmach-, Gesundmach-, Juck-, Explosions-, und sonstigen Zaubern, die sie im letzten Jahr zum Leidwesen von Hermine, Filch, und der Umbridge zur Genüge auf Hogwarts getestet hatten, verkauften sie auch Liebestränke wie den, den sie Harriet zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten, Tagtraumzauber, Süßigkeiten (auch eines in der Form eines dunklen Mals, was Harriet für keine gute Idee hielt), Muggelzauberkram (für Sonderlinge wie ihren Vater, wie sie meinten), und seltsame rosa Wesen namens Pygmäen Puffs, von denen sich Ginny gleich eines kaufte.

Harriet, so versicherten ihr die Zwillinge, könnte aus dem Laden mitnehmen, was sie wollte, da sie ja gewissermaßen Teilhaberin war, da sie ihnen ihr Startkapital zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, aber Ron, der sich einen Familienrabatt erhofft hatte, bekam keinen von seinen Brüdern zugestanden.

Während die Zwillinge versuchten Ginny über ihre neue Beziehung zu Dean Thomas auszuquetschen, und Ron und Hermine sich durch die angebotenen Artikel wühlten, erblickte Harriet durch das Fenster des Scherzartikel Ladens hindurch die Person, bei der ihre Gedanken seit _Madame Malkins _immer noch verweilten: Draco Malfoy eilte mutterseelenallein die Winkelgasse hinunter und blickte sich dabei immer wieder um, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass er nicht verfolgt wurde. Von Narcissa gab es weit und breit keine Spur.

_Ich bin durchaus dazu in der Lage meine Einkäufe alleine zu erledigen, _hatte er gesagt, und genau das schien er jetzt vor zu haben. Einkäufe von denen seine Mutter nichts wissen sollte. _Oh, nein, Draco, was hast du vor?_

Sie sah einen Moment lang prüfend um, schlüpfte dann in das Hinterzimmer, das ihr die Zwillinge zuvor gezeigt hatten, und legte sich ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang um, und nahm dann die Verfolgung auf.

* * *

_A/N: Tja, wir ihr seht wird Harriets Stalking von Draco bei mir einen etwas anderen Hintergrund haben als Harrys Stalking von Draco in der Originalversion ;-)_

_Reviews?_


	7. Draco und Scrimgeour

**7\. Draco und Scrimgeour**

* * *

Natürlich konnte Draco nicht einfach einen netten Ausflug in ein Geschäft machen, wo sie Blumen verkauften, oder etwas ähnliches. Nein, für Draco Malfoy musste es gleich Knockturn Alley sein und _Borgin und Burkes. _Harriet sah dem blonden Jungen besorgt dabei zu, wie er diesen Laden betrat – vollkommen alleine –, und fühlte sich unmittelbar daran erinnert, als sie das letzte Mal in diesem Geschäft auf ihn getroffen war.

Es war im Sommer vor ihrem zweiten Schuljahr gewesen, Harriet war durch Flohpulver unabsichtlich in dem Kamin des Geschäfts gelandet, und hatte sich dann in einem Kasten versteckt, als die Malfoys, Vater und Sohn, hereingekommen waren, und eines zum anderen geführt hatte, und sie auf Draco gefallen war. Und so dessen Vater kennengelernt hatte. Sein Vater hatte damals versucht ihre schwarzmagischen Objekte zu verkaufen, ob Draco jetzt dasselbe vorhatte?

Immer noch unter ihrem Umhang versteckt näherte sich Harriet dem Geschäft und spähte hinein. Draco war an die Theke vorgetreten und sprach mit Borgin (oder was es Burkes? Harriet war sich nie ganz sicher gewesen). Aus Gründen, die sie nicht wusste, lehnte sich der Mann zu dem Jungen vor und schien etwas anzusehen, nach dessen Anblick er sich gleich ein wenig ehrerbietiger verhielt. Die beiden Zauberer unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander, Harriet fragte sich nur worüber sie wohl sprachen. Lippenlesen war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen, aber wenn sie den Laden betrat, ob unsichtbar oder nicht, würden die beiden das garantiert bemerken. Was also sollte sie tun?

Sie begann damit ihre Taschen zu durchwühlen, und fand tatsächlich noch ein paar Langziehohren, die sie im Laden von Fred und George mitgehen hatte lassen. Sie hasste es ihre Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die sie nichts angingen, aber in diesem Fall musste es sein – das redete sie sich zumindest ein. Sie musste einfach wissen, was Draco mit Borgin (oder Burkes) zu besprechen hatte.

Da sie die Langziehohren noch nie benutzt hatte, war sie im ersten Moment vom Ton irritiert, der außerdem irgendwie dumpf und verzerrt zu sein schien – natürlich hatten Borgin und Burkes ihren Laden mit Anti-Lauschzaubern belegt. Doch die Weasley-Zwillinge waren noch mit jedem Problem fertig geworden – ihr Langziehohr half Harriet doch dabei das eine oder andere aufzuschnappen.

Offenbar sprachen Draco und der unheimliche Zauberer über etwas, das Draco repariert haben wollte, aber nicht hierher bringen konnte. Harriet fragte sich, was das wohl war. Etwas, womit er seinen Vater aus dem Gefängnis befreien konnte? Und wenn ja was war es?

Außerdem schien Draco noch etwas für spätere Abholung reserviert zu haben, und nebenbei hatte er den Namen Fenrir Greyback fallen lassen, was Harriet gar nicht gefiel. Und dann schien er auf einmal gehen zu wollen. Panisch stolperte Harriet von dem Eingang weg und stopfte ihr Langziehohr in ihre Tasche, und sah dann dabei zu wie Draco Malfoy das Geschäft wieder verließ.

Und ohne selbst zu wissen warum, zog sie sich ihren Umhang vom Körper zu wurde sichtbar. „Draco, was machst du denn hier ganz alleine? In Zeiten wie diesen sollte keiner alleine herumrennen", meinte sie ernst, „Das würde deinen Eltern gar nicht gefallen."

Draco starrte sie ungläubig an. „Du bist doch auch alleine", erwiderte er dann langsam.

„Nun ja, ja, schon, aber doch nur weil ich dir gefolgt bin", argumentierte Harriet und konnte den Unglauben von seiner Miene ablesen.

„Ich habe ja schon von Mädchen gehört, die seltsam werden, wenn man sie abserviert, aber du bist tatsächlich etwas Besonderes, oder? Ein Wiedersehen reicht aus damit zu Stalkerin wirst?", wunderte er sich dann.

Harriet schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich stalke dich nicht. Ich möchte nur wissen, wo du hingehst, und was du tust", widersprach sie heftig, „Aus Sorge um dich, meine ich. Und nicht weil ich irgendwie unheimlich besessen von dir bin."

„Von unheimlich weiß ich nichts, aber besessen bist du allemal", behauptete der Junge, „Ich wusste ja immer, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin, aber langsam wird es lächerlich. Warum seid ihr Mädels nur immer alle so …." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch egal." Dann machte er Anstalten davon gehen zu wollen.

Harriet stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Hör zu, Draco", meinte sie, „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. Du bist mir immer noch wichtig, ich will nicht, dass du dich auf etwas Dummes einlässt, nur weil du denkst, du müsstest es tun. Glaub mir, als jemand, der in seinem Leben mehr dumme Dinge getan hat als die meisten anderen zusammengenommen, kann ich dir sagen, dass es das nicht wert ist. Es gibt immer andere Lösungen."

Der blonde Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Man kann deine Situation mit meiner nicht vergleichen, glaub mir", meinte er.

„Aber trotzdem bist du nicht alleine. Es gibt Menschen, denen du am Herzen liegst. Die sich um dich sorgen. Du solltest nicht hinter dem Rücken deiner Mutter handeln", entgegnete sie, „Sie muss krank vor Sorge sein."

Draco seufzte und sah dann an ihr herunter. „Und du hörst dich an wie sie", meinte er, „Ich brauche weder ihren noch deinen Rat." Dann schob er sie zur Seite. „Und jetzt lass mich gehen, und wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, jemand wie du sollte sich nicht in dieser Gasse hier sehen lassen."

„Es ist auch kein Ort für dich!", rief ihm Harriet hinterher und unterdrückte den Impuls schon wieder nach seinem Arm zu greifen. Was würde das bringen? Er wollte ihr offensichtlich nicht zuhören. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht so einfach aufgeben. Sie starrte einen Moment lang auf den Eingang von _Borgin und Burkes, _und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach einfach in den Laden zu stürmen und Antworten zu verlangen. Sie war sich aber bewusst, dass sie diese nicht so einfach bekommen würde, und dass Draco recht hatte - wer wusste schon wie viele Todesesser und Voldemort-Sympathisanten sich hier in der Knockturn Alley herumtrieben, die bereit wären sie auf der Stelle an den dunklen Lord auszuliefern? Und wenn das geschah, dann könnte sie Draco gar nicht mehr helfen. Also zog sie sich den Umhang wieder über und kehrte in den Winkelgasse zum Geschäft der Zwillinge zurück, wo sie wieder im Hinterzimmer auftauchte um so zu tun, als wäre sie niemals weggewesen.

„Ah, Harry, da bist du ja wieder", wurde sie von Mr. Weasley begrüßt, „Ich dachte schon, wir müssten uns Sorgen machen."

Harriet hätte am liebsten gelogen, aber wenn sie Draco helfen wollte, dann konnte sie sich das nicht leisten. Wenn der Slyterhin-Schüler tatsächlich mit einem dunklen Artefakt herumexperimentierte, das ihm dabei helfen sollte nach Askaban zu kommen, dann wäre es Arthur Weasleys Job besagtes Artefakt zu konfiszieren, nicht wahr? _Draco, es tut mir sehr leid, aber das ist zu deinem eigenen Besten._

Also holte sie tief Luft und erklärte: „Ich habe Draco verfolgt. Draco Malfoy."

„Ach? Hast du das?", meinte Arthur ohne sichtliche Überraschung.

„Ja, aber woher wussten Sie überhaupt, dass ich weg war?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Harry, du sprichst mit dem Mann, der Fred und George aufgezogen hat", erinnerte sie der Vater der Zwillinge sanft, „Was denkst du, wie oft die sich weggeschlichen haben um etwas anzustellen?"

„Nun, ich habe nichts angestellt, aber ich befürchte, dass Draco vor hat etwas anzustellen", meinte sie und berichtete dann haarklein alles, was Draco getan und gesagt hatte. „Ich glaube also, dass die Malfoys noch irgendein dunkles Objekt bei sich zu Hause rumliegen haben, und dass Draco es repariert haben will, aber nicht möchte, dass seine Mutter davon weiß", schloss sie ihren Bericht dann.

Arthur Weasley nickte. „Ich verstehe, allerdings muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass das Ministerium das Anwesen der Malfoys nach Lucius' Verhaftung gründlich durchsucht hat und keine dunklen Artefakte mehr bei ihnen gefunden hat", meinte er.

„Dann haben Sie eben nicht grünglich genug gesagt. Wenn ein entschlossener Teenager etwas verbergen will, dann schafft er das auch! Denken Sie nur an ihre eigenen Kinder!", erwiderte sie.

„Mag sein. Ich werde versuchen das Ministerium von einer erneuen Hausdurchsuchung zu überzeugen", gab sich Mr. Weasley geschlagen, „Aber Molly sollten wir lieber nichts von deinem kleinen Ausflug erzählen." Damit konnte Harriet leben.

Doch sobald sie wieder im Fuchsbau waren, berichtete sie Hermine, Ron, und Ginny von allem, was vorgefallen war. Die drei waren weniger erstaunt über Dracos Intrige als erbost darüber, dass Harriet ihm ganz alleine nachgegangen war. „Nun, ihr anderen wart alle beschäftigt!", verteidigte sie sich, „Ginny hat ein rosa Ding gekauft, und ihr habt … was auch immer gemacht."

„Es ist ein Pygmäen Puff", verbesserte sie Ginny ruhig.

„Wie auch immer, ich hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren", wehrte Harriet ab.

„Trotzdem war es gefährlich alleine zu gehen, Harry", erinnerte sie Hermine ernst, „Du musst uns versprechen, dass du so etwas nie wieder tust. Denkst du wirklich, dass nach allem, was diesem Sommer vorgefallen ist, Malfoy immer noch bereit wäre dich gegen den Rest der Schwarzmagier von Großbritannien zu verteidigen?"

„War er das denn jemals?", warf Ron wenig hilfreich ein.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwelche Todesesser in der Knockturn Alley oder der Winkelgasse herumhängen, und dort darauf warten mich auf offener Straße umzubringen", protestierte Harriet.

„Trotzdem wäre es möglich", widersprach Hermine, „Keiner von uns sollte in diesem Jahr unnötige Risiken eingehen, okay? Vor allem du nicht." Den Grund dafür nannte sie vor Ginny nicht, aber Harriet hörte ihn auch so heraus: _Denn wenn du stirbst, wer soll dann Voldemort aufhalten?_

Ja, wer? Nicht Sirius, wie es aussah. Der Prozess verlief schleppend. Ron oder Sirius oder jemand anderer hatte es scheinbar doch endlich geschafft durchzusetzen, dass der jüngste Weasley-Sohn in den Zeugenstand gerufen wurde, und dort gab er seine Version der Ereignisse jener Nacht zum Besten, in der sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Peter Pettigrew noch lebte. Leider gelang es Scrimgeour und Bufort allerdings schon wieder mit Suggestivfragen und ein wenig Nachbohren Zweifel zu sähen.

„Aber er hat dich in seiner Hundegestalt brutal gepackt und dein Bein gebrochen, während er dich in die Hütte geschleppt hat, ist das nicht so?", meinte Bufort, was Ron nicht abstreiten konnte.

„Und hätte es nicht sein können, dass er dich in Wahrheit nur entführt hat um Harriet Potter in eine Falle zu locken?", fragte er dann weiter, was Ron natürlich abstritt, aber es war ausgesprochen worden, und damit war es in den Köpfen der Leute.

„Und er ist mit Gewalt in den Gryffindor-Turm eingedrungen, nicht wahr?", lautete dann die nächste Frage, „Hast du ihn nicht persönlich dort mit einem Messer gesehen?"

Scrimgeour war subtiler, aber auch gefährlicher. „Doch woher wusste Mr. Black überhaupt, wie man in die Heulende Hütte gelangt?", wollte er wissen, und zum Glück konnte Ron Unwissen vorschützen, aber Scrimgeour forcierte eindeutig wieder seine wahre „Werwolf und Animagus sind Freunde"-Theorie, und Harriet gefiel das gar nicht.

Krummschwanzs Rolle in der ganzen Geschichte wurde angezweifelt und mit ihr auch Rons Glaubwürdigkeit. Harriet sah Sirius vor ihrem geistigen Auge schon wieder in Askaban – entweder das, oder Newt Scamander im Zeugenstand, der stundenlang darüber referierte, was für eine Art Wesen Krummschwanz war, und wie man ihn zu behandeln hatte, im besten Fall würde Hermine also nur ihre Katze verlieren.

Nach dieser entsetzlichen Zeugenaussage verkündete Harriet: „Ich will mit Rufus Scrimgeour sprechen."

Remus warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Dumbledore…", begann er, doch Harriet unterbrach ihn. „Dumbledore hat mir keine Vorschriften zu machen", erklärte sie und deutete in die Zauberermenge, „Er ist heute nicht einmal hier gewesen. Er ist irgendwo anders, ohne Zweifel auf einer wichtigen Mission, aber Sirius ist mein Pate und nicht seiner. Das hier ist meine Sache. Scrimgeour will mit mir sprechen, davon bin ich überzeugt. All diese Befragungen, die dienen doch nur dazu mich aus der Reserve zu locken. Dann soll er eben bekommen, was er möchte, Sirius kann das nur helfen." _Und dir auch, _fügte sie im Stillen hinzu, denn immerhin versuchte der neue Minister Remus gleich mit Sirius untergehen zu lassen.

„Also gut", seufzte der Werwolf unglücklich, „Ich werde mit Arthur sprechen, damit er das arrangieren kann. Wie ich dich kenne, wirst du nicht aufgeben, bis du bekommst, was du willst." Harriet musste ihn nicht darauf hinweisen, dass er damit vollkommen Recht hatte.

Tatsächlich wurde sie noch am selben Tag zum Minister vorgelassen, was Verwirrung auslöste, da sie nach der Verhandlung zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt war, wo Fleur gekocht hatte, ganz und gar nicht zur Begeisterung von Mrs. Weasley, und als sie das Essen probieren mussten auch nicht mehr zu Begeisterung von irgendjemand anderen der Anwesenden – obwohl Bill, für den Fleur eigentlich gekocht hatte, tapfere Miene zum bösen Spiel machte und so viel aß, wie er konnte – und mitten im Essen schneite dann eine Eule mit den Neuigkeiten herein, und seltsamerweise überschlugen sich die Freiwilligen, die sie zum Ministerium zurückbegleiten wollten geradezu, sogar Bill bot sich an, genau wie Mrs. Weasley, Remus, und Tonks, die ihr Essen lustlos vor sich her geschoben hatte, sowie Ron, Hermine, und Ginny, doch am Ende ging sie doch nur mit Remus, während die anderen aufessen mussten, ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Remus wartete vor dem Büro des Ministers auf sie, und sie wurde alleine zu Scrimgeour vorgelassen. Der Mann stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als sie eintrat, und unterzeichnete irgendwelche Dokumente, wie es schien. Als er Harriet erblickte, umrundete er den Schreibtisch und schritt ihr mit ausgestreckter Hand entgegen. Harriet fiel dabei auf, dass er leicht humpelte.

„Harriet Potter", meinte er, als er ihre Hand schüttelte, „Ich wollte dich schon seit einiger Zeit treffen, wusstest du das?"

Sie hatte zwar diesen Verdacht gehegt, fand es aber höflicher zu sagen: „Nein."

„Oh, doch. Schon seit meiner Amtseinführung, aber Dumbledore war der Meinung dein Schutz wäre im Moment wichtiger. Verständlich, nach allem, was im Ministerium passiert ist. Natürlich gibt es dazu viele Gerüchte. Über Prophezeiungen und die Tatsache, dass du die Auserwählte bist…." Scrimgeour verstummte und sah Harriet fragend an.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. Bisher hatte er ihr keine Frage gestellt, nicht wahr? Also musste sie nichts dazu sagen. „Ich nehme an, dass Dumbledore mit dir alles besprochen hat, was mit dieser Sache zusammenhängt?", fuhr der Minister dann fort.

„Ja, wir haben es diskutiert", gab Harriet zu.

Scrimgeour schien mehr zu erwarten, sie lieferte es ihm aber nicht. „Und ich nehme an, die Frage, ob du die Auserwählte bist wurde besprochen?", fragte er dann.

Harriet nickte nur. „Und ich nehme an, du willst mir nicht sagen, ob das der Fall ist oder nicht", schloss der neue Zaubereiminister dann.

„Ich sehe eigentlich nicht, was das irgendjemand anderen als mich angehen würde", erklärte Harriet langsam.

„Natürlich hast du damit recht", räumte Scrimgeour ein, „Andererseits scheint es die Zauberegesellschaft sehr zu interessiere, ob du es bist oder nicht. Obwohl sie eigentlich ihr Urteil bereits gefällt hat. Laut ihr bist du die Auserwählte, ob es nun der Wahrheit entspricht oder nicht…"

„Ich bin eigentlich hier um mit Ihnen über Sirius' Verhandlung zu sprechen", erklärte Harriet daraufhin, „Nicht darüber, was die Leute glauben."

„Aber siehst du, was die Leute glauben, ist wichtig, noch wichtiger vielleicht als die Wahrheit", widersprach ihr Scrimgeour, „Der Eindruck, den man hinterlässt, ist oft entscheidender als das, was man tut. Was denkst du, wie es Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden soll, einst gelungen ist so viele Anhänger um sich zu scharen? Was denkst du, wie es Grindelwald gelungen ist?"

„Ich nehme an, sie haben die Tatsache, dass sie mörderische Bastarde sind, so lange wie möglich geheim gehalten", vermutete Harriet, „Und haben Blutreinheitswahn und so ausgenützt."

„Und das gelang ihnen auch deswegen, weil das Zaubererwelt zu diesen Zeiten zersplittert und uneins war, oder zumindest so gewirkt hat", erwiderte Scrimgeour.

Harriet war sich nicht sicher, warum sie schon wieder nicht über Sirius sprachen. „Ich weiß nicht, was das alles-", begann sie.

„Nun, siehst du, worum es mir eigentlich geht, Harriet, ist die Tatsache, dass du von vielen als Symbol der Hoffnung angesehen wirst, als diejenige, der es bestimmt ist Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden soll, zu besiegen. Als jemanden, zu dem man aufsieht, und der immer auf der richtigen Seite steht. Das war dir vielleicht bis jetzt nicht klar, dass so viele zu dir aufsehen…"

„Nicht wirklich nein", gab Harriet zu.

„… aber sobald es dir klar wird, wirst du es sicherlich als deine Pflicht ansehen dich auf die Seite des Ministeriums zu stellen und uns dabei zu helfen Ordnung zurück in unsere Gesellschaft zu bringen. Ich weiß, du bist noch minderjährig, aber es gibt trotzdem gewisse Ausbildungsprogramme, für die du dich bereits jetzt anmelden könntest. Wenn du öfter mal im Ministerium vorbei sehen würdest, könnten wir unsere Bemühungen im Kampf gegen den Feind koordinieren, und wie ich gehört habe, wünscht du Heilerin zu werden. Wir haben exzellente Verbindungen zu St. Mungo, und könnten es arrangieren, dass du dort die beste Ausbildung des Landes erhältst", erklärte Scrimgeour ungeniert.

Harriet traute ihren Ohren nicht. Dann meinte sie langsam: „Ich nehme an, Dolores Umbridge hat Ihnen von meinem Berufswunsch erzählt. Dolores Umbridge, die immer noch für das Ministerium arbeitet, trotz allem, was sie getan hat!"

„Ich weiß, dass ihr beide eure Differenzen hattet, was ihre Unterrichtsmethoden anbelangt, aber wir können in Zeiten wie diesen nicht einfach jemanden, der auf unsere Seite steht, entlassen, noch dazu nach einem so frischen Trauma, wie dem ihren. Und immerhin hat sie sich keines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht….", meinte der Minister.

„Keines Verbrechens?", wiederholte Harriet ungläubig, „Sie hat den Dementoren befohlen mich im letzten Sommer anzugreifen!"

„Darüber ist dem Ministerium nichts bekannt. Wenn du natürlich formell Anklage einreichen willst, dann….", begann Scrimgeour, doch Harriet unterbrach ihn: „Damit ich noch mehr Zeit vor dem Zaubergamot verbringe, und mir erst recht keiner glaubt? Nein, danke."

„Nun, natürlich könnte man das alles auch im Sinne von eine Hand wäscht die andere lösen.", meinte Scrimgeour dann, und Harriet blinzelte. „Bitte?"

„Nun, ich sehe persönlich zwar keinen Grund Dolores Umbridge zu entlassen, doch wenn du der Meinung bist, dass sie dem Ministerium mehr Schaden als Nutzen bringt, und deine Zeit hier verbringen würdest um uns das zu beweisen, dann würde ich natürlich in Betracht ziehen meine Meinung zu ändern", bot der Minister ihr an.

Harriet traute ihren Ohren nicht- erneut! „Heißt das etwa, dass Sie Sirius schuldig sprechen werden, wenn ich mich weigere mit dem Ministerium zu kooperieren?", wollte sie dann empört wissen.

„Was? Aber, nein, natürlich nicht. Wenn Sirius Black niemals ein Todesesser war, dann wird er selbstverständlich frei gesprochen werden. Wir verurteilen keine Unschuldigen. Allerdings ist da die Tatsache, dass er bereits gestanden hat ein illegaler Animagus zu sein….", erwiderte Scrimgeour.

Harriet starrte ihn an. „Er war über elf Jahre in Askaban. Unter Dementoren-Herrschaft. Ich denke mal, dass das Strafe genug dafür war ein illegaler Animagus zu sein!", empörte sie sich.

„Genau genommen, wurde er bis zum gegenwärtigen Prozess niemals dafür vor Gericht gestellt", warf Scrimgeour ein.

„Und wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass ich die Auserwählte bin, und Ihnen befehlen würde ihn freizusprechen, würden Sie das dann tun?", wollte Harriet wissen.

„Nun, so einfach ist es nicht. Immerhin funktioniert Recht und Ordnung anders, oder? Und was trennt uns von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden soll, wenn nicht unser Glaube an Recht und Ordnung? Wenn du aber natürlich bereit bist als Auserwählte mit uns zu arbeiten, dann…" Scrimgeour verstummte.

Harriet funkelte ihn an. „Und Remus Lupin werden Sie wohl auch verhaften und anklagen, wenn ich nicht mitspiele, oder wie?", meinte sie dann trotzig.

„Ich bitte dich, warum sollten wir das tun?", wollte Scrimgeour wissen.

„Ja, warum nur…", murmelte Harriet und verstummte. Auch der Minister sagte nichts mehr.

Sie rieb sich abwesend ihre vernarbte Hand. „Sie wollen mich also benutzen", meinte sie dann, „Aber zumindest bieten Sie mir dafür an Sie ebenfalls benutzen zu dürfen."

Scrimgeour zuckte nur seine Schultern. Seit er ihre Hand geschüttelte hatte, war er vor ihr stehen geblieben, er war nicht wie Fudge und hatte ihr einen Stuhl zum Platznehmem oder Tee oder Süßigkeiten angeboten. Nein, er sagte ihr zumindest direkt ins Gesicht, was Sache war.

„Das Welt ist nicht eingeteilt in gute Menschen und Todesesser", murmelte Harriet dann.

„Bitte?" Scrimgeour sah sie verwirrt an. „Das ist etwas, dass mein Pate mir gesagt hat. Derselbe Mann, der jahrelang unschuldig in Askaban saß, und den Sie jetzt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken benutzen um mich unter Druck zu setzen", erklärte Harriet gezwungen ruhig, „Die Sache ist die, ich weiß, wie leicht es dem Ministerium fällt mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Dolores Umbridge und Fudge haben das ganze letzte Jahr damit verbracht ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen fertig machen zu wollen, nur weil es die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Und nun soll ich entweder darüber lügen oder wirklich mit denselben Leuten arbeiten, die ihnen dabei geholfen haben. Wurden Ihnen schon mal an die zehn Variationen die „Wurden Sie ohne Ihr Wissen vergewaltigt"-Frage gestellt, und wurde Ihnen kurz vor den ZAGs der Kontakt zu einem Ihrer Lehrer verboten? Nein, ich denke nicht. Und jetzt muss ich entscheiden, ob das alles hier nur leere Drohungen sind, oder ob Sie beinhart Menschen, die mir am Herzen liegen und nichts – oder zumindest nichts, worauf es ankommt – verbrochen haben, einsperren würden, wenn ich nicht tue, was Sie verlangen. Dumbledore hatte recht mich von Ihnen fern zu halten, Minister. Wir sollten die Todesesser bekämpfen und nicht einander. Aber solange ich nicht sehe, dass Sie das tun, sondern nur weitere Ministeriumsintrigen sehe, kann ich nicht an Ihrer Seite stehen. Dabei möchte ich es doch. Ich möchte es wirklich, aber …. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen trauen kann. Ich sehe Sie an, und sehe Barty Crouch und die Umbridge, und Fudge, und sogar Voldemort. Wie kann ich unter diesen Umständen mit Ihnen arbeiten?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", wollte Scrimgeour wissen.

„Cornelius Fudge hat mir nachgetragen, dass ich ihm vorgeworfen haben Barty Crouch Jr. umgebracht zu haben. Ich hoffe, Sie sind weniger nachtragend. Ich hoffe, Sie sind auf meiner Seite. Und meine Seite ist die, auf der Voldemort nicht ist", erklärte sie, „Und wenn Sie Sirius ins Gefängnis werfen und Remus verhaften und nichts gegen die Todesesser und ihren Herren unternehmen, dann weiß ich, dass Sie nicht auf meiner Seite sind. Aber wenn Sie die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen, und die Todesesser finden und verhaften, dann weiß ich, dass Sie es doch sind. Und dann können wir vielleicht doch zusammenarbeiten."

Scrimgeour musterte Sie einen Moment. „Das ist fair", räumte er ein, „Sie sind nicht, was ich erwartet hätte, Harriet Potter. Nicht wirklich."

„Und Sie, Minister, sind hoffentlich auch nicht das, was ich erwartet habe", gab sie zurück. Er nickte und humpelte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Und sie wusste, dass ihre Audienz bei ihm damit beendet war.

* * *

_A/N: Ja, meine Version von Scrimgeour ist ein wenig anders, aber doch ähnlich der Canonversion, weil ich eine etwas andere Storyline mit ihm plane._

_Reviews?_


	8. Hogwartsexpress

**8\. Hogwartsexpress**

* * *

Als sie nachher darauf angesprochen wurde, konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen, wie es eigentlich gelaufen war. „Ich denke, dass der Minister und ich zumindest zu einem gegenseitigen Verständnis gelangt sind", meinte sie zu Remus. Doch es kam zu keinem wundersamen Umschwung am nächsten Tag im Fall Sirius Black. Nur die Ankündigung einer Vertagung, da man Albus Dumbledore in den Zeugenstand rufen wollte, und dieser aber zur Zeit nicht abkömmlich war, und es deswegen erst in der nächsten Woche weitergehen würde.

Harriet war sich langsam aber sicher ziemlich sicher, dass sie das Ende des Prozess nicht mehr live würde miterleben können. Sirius war in Haft, Dumbledore verschwunden, und Remus hatte wahrlich genug eigene Sorgen, wer also blieb ihr dann noch um sich auszuweinen?

Nun, als sie Hedwig mit dem Brief losschickte, hielt sie es für eine gute Idee. Doch als Mrs. Weasley ihr ankündigte, dass Professor Snape hier wäre um mit ihr zu sprechen, und Ron und Ginny sie daraufhin entsprechend entsetzt anstarrten, wurde ihr klar, dass das vielleicht doch eine vorschnelle Entscheidung gewesen war. Aber sie hatte sich die Suppe eingebrockt, nun musste sie sie auch auslöffeln.

„Was ist der Notfall, Potter?", wollte Snape anstatt einer Begrüßung gleich von ihr wissen.

„Was der Notfall ist? Der Notfall ist, dass Sirius vor Gericht steht, und alles danach aussieht, als ob Remus gleich mit untergehen würde, und Dumbledore verschollen ist, und Scrimgeour mit ziemlicher Sicherheit versucht hat mich durch Erpressung dazu zu bringen fürs Ministerium zu arbeiten! Das ist der Notfall!", erklärte Harriet patzig, „Ich weiß ja, dass Sie Sirius hassen und Remus auch nicht besonders mögen, aber zumindest einsehen, dass es nicht gut für unsere Sache wäre, wenn sie eingesperrt werden, müssten Sie doch, oder etwa nicht?"

Snape seufzte. „Es gibt also keinen Notfall. Du hat mich nur hergerufen um mich voll zu jammern, ja?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Ja, genau. Und ich erwarte emotionale Unterstützung von Ihnen!", forderte Harriet.

Snape seufzte erneut. Harriet kam der durchaus berechtigte Gedanke, dass Snape das letzte Mal, als er der Meinung gewesen war, sie würde emotionale Unterstützung brauchen, trotz des Risikos, was damals damit verbunden gewesen war, ein geheimes Treffen zwischen ihr und Remus arrangiert hatte, und das vermutlich bedeutete, dass er sich nicht als besonders qualifizierten Ansprechpartner für emotionale Unterstützung ansah. Aber nun, da er schon mal da war, musste er eben trotzdem herhalten. Ihm schien ähnliches durch den Kopf zu gehen.

„Angenommen dein geschätzter Pate und der sein Schoßwerwolf werden verurteilt und eingesperrt … Was denkst du, dass dann passieren würde? Die Dementoren sind zu dem Dunklen Lord übergelaufen, und dadurch ist Askaban zu einem der wenigen noch wirklich sicheren Orten im Land geworden. Dort wären sie zumindest sicher vor dem Krieg. Aber das auch nur, wenn du davon ausgehst, dass der Orden sich nicht dazu herablassen würde sie zu befreien", sagte er dann.

Harriet sah ihn prüfend an. „Und das würde der Orden tun, denken Sie, ja?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, vermutlich schon. Waren die Rumtreiber nicht immer Professor Dumbledores Lieblinge?", gab Snape nur zurück, konnte wohl aber nicht vermeiden dabei etwas bitter zu klingen.

„Oh, wie lange wollen Sie noch darüber verbittert sein?", beklagte sich Harriet, „Wenn ich mit Draco Malfoy auskommen kann, warum können Sie dann nicht mit den beiden auskommen? Da fällt mir ein, ich glaube Draco plant etwas. Sie stehen ihm doch nahe, Sie müssen ihn aufhalten!" Und dann berichtete sie ihrem Lieblingslehrer schnell, was sich in der Winkelgasse mit Draco zugetragen hatte.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe leider nicht mehr den selben Einfluss auf den jungen Mr. Malfoy wie zuvor. Seit sein Vater im Gefängnis ist, sieht er mich als eine Art … Rivalen um die Gunst des Dunklen Lords an. Was keiner zu verstehen scheint, egal wie oft ich es erkläre", meinte er.

„Also weiß seine Mutter, dass er etwas plant und war ebenfalls schon bei Ihnen", vermutete Harriet, „Und trotzdem können Sie nichts tun?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich alles für Draco Malfoy tue, was in meiner Macht steht. Wenn du also denkst, der Direktor und ich wären uns nicht darüber im Klaren, was mit dem Jungen vor sich geht, dann irrst du dich. Wir haben prinzipiell alle unsere Schüler im Auge", behauptete Snape.

„Oh, gut. Denn ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Wenn es versucht seinen Vater eigenhändig aus Askaban zu befreien oder ähnliches … Ich habe sogar Mr. Weasley auf ihn angesetzt. Was natürlich einer zukünftigen Fortsetzung unserer Romanze schadet", schloss sie dann.

Snape gab ein Geräusch von sich, was sie nicht einordnen konnte. Sie nahm an, dass es ihm unangenehm war, dass sie mit ihm über ihr Liebesleben sprach. Sirius und Remus wurden bei diesem Thema auch immer komisch. Manchmal dachte sie, sie wäre mit gerade mal Sechzehn erwachsener als alle drei zusammengenommen.

„Wo steckt Dumbledore eigentlich gerade?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an", behauptete Snape nur. Sie hatte diese Antwort vorausgesehen, aber sie hatte es versuchen müssen. „Ist das nicht irgendwie dumm?", meinte sie, „Ich meine, ich verstehe ja, dass wir nicht wollen, dass Lord V. weiß, was Sache ist, aber diese Geheimnisse unter Leuten, die gemeinsam etwas geheim halten, und dass nur manche manches und manche weniger und manche mehr wissen und nur einer oder zwei alles …. Ist das nicht kontraproduktiv? Was wenn derjenige, der als einziger alles weiß, ins Koma fällt oder von einem Vergessenszauber getroffen wird oder so was? Führt Dumbledore wenigstens Tagebuch?"

Snape sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an. „Deine Angewohnheit zu denken, dass du es besser weißt als jeder andere, stammt eindeutig von deinem Vater", meinte er dann fast resignierend, „Manche Leute wissen mehr als du, und wissen es besser, damit solltest du dich abfinden."

„Dumbledore ist nicht unfehlbar. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt", widersprach Harriet, „Ich meine nur, dass Sie vielleicht mal anregen sollten, dass er nicht immer alles, was er tut, vor anderen geheim hält. Was wenn er irgendwo in ein Loch fällt, und keiner davon weiß, dann liegt er da drinnen, bis er stirbt, und seine Leiche wird nie gefunden!"

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf, als wäre diese Idee das Absurdeste, was er je gehört hätte. „Es könnte passieren. Nur weil es unwahrscheinlich ist, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht passieren könnte! Wenn ich wo hingehe, dann hinterlasse ich meistens eine Botschaft, damit man mich aus dem Loch ziehen kann, in das ich gefallen bin, bevor ich verhungern muss", argumentierte Harriet.

Snape sah sie strafend an. „Wie im Falle deines Ausflugs in die Knockturn Alley?", meinte er dann.

Verdammt. Jetzt hatte er sie. „Nun, ich bin Sechzehn und dumm. Dumbledore ist viel älter als ich und sollte klüger sein", sagte sie dann und verdammt, ritt sich damit viel tiefer rein.

„Zumindest darin sind wir uns einig", behauptete ihr Lehrer dann triumphierend. An manchen Tagen hasste sie ihn, besonders an denen, an denen er recht hatte.

Nachdem Snape unhilfreich gewesen war, jammerte sie sich bei Hermine und Ron über alles aus, auch über Draco, und stellte aber bald fest, dass sie bei dem Thema Malfoy bei ihnen auf erstaunlich taube Ohren stieß. Und dann sagte Rons Vater ihr auch noch, dass das Ministerium das Malfoy Anwesen durchsucht hatte und nichts gefunden hatte.

Dumbledores Aussage in Sirius' Prozess erlebte sie tatsächlich nicht mehr mit, da der 1. September näher rückte. Die Weasleys brachten sie mit Auroren-Unterstützung nach King's Cross, sagten ihr noch, dass Weihnachten im Fuchsbau verbringen würde, und verfrachten alle vier Schüler dann so schnell sie konnten in den Hogwarts Express. Ron und Hermine begaben sich zum Vertrauensschülerabteil, und Ginny machte sich auf die Suche nach Dean, woraufhin Harriet mit sämtlichen Tieren und Koffern alleine gelassen in den Gängen zurück blieb. _Na wunderbar._

War es ihre Einbildung, oder wurde sie von allen im Zug vorhandenen Lebewesen angestarrt? „Hi, Harry!" Harriet drehte ihren Kopf und erkannte Luna, neben der Neville stand, aus den Augenwinkeln. „Oh, Gott sei Dank, ihr seid meine Rettung. Geht mir mal zur Hand, ja? Und nehmt die Tiere oder so, dann können wir uns ein freies Abteil suchen. Ginnys Hormone sind ihr wichtiger als unsere Freundschaft!", verkündete Harriet erleichtert und übergab Pigs Käfig dankbar an Luna, während Neville mit Krummschwanz kämpfte.

Zu dritt kämpften sie sich durch die Gänge vor und wurden dabei offensichtlich von allen angestarrt. „Sagt mir die Wahrheit. Ist meine Frisur noch schrecklicher als sonst? Oder warum starren uns alle an?", wollte sie dann etwas nervös geworden wissen.

„Die starren uns an, weil du die Auserwählte bist", erklärte Luna freimütig, „Und ein paar von den Jung haben gehört, dass du dich von Malfoy getrennt hast und wollen dich nun befummeln. Ich habe sie darüber sprechen hören."

„Ach? Wen denn?", erkundigte sich Harriet ohne besonders Interesse.

„Terry Boot denkt du bist sehr attraktiv, aber Anthony Goldstein hatte andere Worte dafür", erklärte Luna, „Du kennst sie ja aus der DA. Werden wir uns dieses Jahr wieder treffen?"

Dumbledores Armee war der Verteidigungsclub, den Harriet und ihre Freunde unter der Herrschaft der Umbridge gegründet hatten um den Schülern beizubringen, wie man sich gegen Angriffe dunkler Magier zur Wehr setzte. Hermine hatte sich eingebildet, dass Harriet die perfekte Lehrerin war, doch das Ganze war immer mehr außer Kontrolle geraten und war letztlich aufgeflogen, was zum Ende der Gruppe geführt hatte. Alles in allem waren die Umstände des Endes der DA nicht Harriets Lieblingsthema. „Ich denke nicht, dass das dieses Jahr noch nötig sein sollte. Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir dieses Jahr wieder einen ordentlichen VgdDK-Lehrer bekommen", meinte sie deswegen.

„Schade, ich mochte die DA", seufzte Neville.

„Ich auch", gab ihm Luna recht, „Es war ein bisschen so, als hätte man Freunde."

„Du hast Freunde, Luna", betonte Harriet, „Wir sind deine Freunde. Stimmt's Neville?"

„Was? Oh, ja, klar sind wir Freunde", erklärte dieser dann hastig und offensichtlich ein wenig überfordert.

Sie hatten endlich ein freies Abteil gefunden und waren gerade dabei sich in dieses zu manövrieren, als Romilda Vane gefolgt von ein paar ihrer Freundinnen auftauchte und verkündete: „Du musst nicht mit denen sitzen, Harry. Du kannst dich gerne zu uns setzen." Sie deutete auf das Abteil hinter ihr und runzelte die Stirn, als ihr Blick verächtlich über Neville und Luna glitt.

„Nein, danke, Romilda. Luna und Neville sind meine _Freunde. _Ich sitze gerne bei ihnen", betonte Harriet etwas bissig. Romilda schüttelte voller Enttäuschung den Kopf, als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass die große Harriet Potter mit jemanden wie Luna und Neville befreundet war und nicht mit ihr, zog sich dann aber zurück.

Neville und Luna wechselten unbehagliche Blicke. „Bis letztes Jahr hat sie nicht mal mit mir gesprochen, aber jetzt, wo ich berühmt bin, will sie meine Freundin sein, war ja klar", brummte Harriet verstimmt.

„Die Leute denken halt, dass du coolere Freunde haben solltest als uns", meinte Luna leichthin.

„Hah! Als nur ihr und ein paar andere geprüfte Mitglieder in der DA waren, war sie noch sicher. Nein, ihr seid um einiges cooler als diese Mädchen", belehrte Harriet die zarte Ravenclaw-Schülerin.

Schließlich trafen Hermine und Ron ein. „Malfoy hat auf seine Vertrauensschülerpflichten gepfiffen und sich nicht sehen lassen", informierte sie Ron.

„Wirklich? Aber er ist an Bord, ja? Er ist nicht krank oder so was oder kommt nicht mehr zur Schule?", fragte Harriet besorgt.

Hermine seufzte. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du das nicht erwähnen sollt, Ron", schalt sie ihren Freund, „Nein, er ist an Bord. Parkinson sagt, er habe Bauchschmerzen, aber ich halte das für eine Ausrede", erklärte sie schnell, „Aber vielleicht denkt er einfach, Vertrauensschüler zu sein wäre nicht wichtig. Immerhin hatte er letztes Jahr als Mitglied des Inquisitionskommando viel mehr Macht."

„Mhm. Nein, das ist es nicht. Und an Bauchweh glaube ich auch nicht", meinte Harriet, „Vielleicht sollte ich nach ihm sehen."

Ron und Hermine wechselten einen alarmierten Blick, während Neville und Luna vor allem verwirrt wirkten. „Harry, du … du solltest ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen", meinte Hermine dann, „Ich meine, wenn du ihm ständig wegen jeder Kleinigkeit nachrennst, dann … dann kommst du herüber wie…"

„… eine verrückte Stalkerin, meinst du? Ja, das Argument hat er auch gebracht, aber in Wahrheit mache ich mir doch nur Sorgen um ihn", meinte Harriet wegwerfend, „Das ist nicht das Gleiche."

„Vielleicht hat er dich ja ohne dein Wissen verhext", schlug Luna vor, „Im _Klitterer _haben wir letzten Monat einen Artikel darüber gebracht, wie die meisten besessenen Ex-Freundinnen durch Flüche zu ihrem Verhalten gebracht werden."

In diesem Moment steckte eine verängstigte Drittklässlerin ihren Kopf in ihr Abteil. „I-ich habe eine Nachricht für Harriet Potter und Neville Longbottom", erklärte sie schnell mit hochrotem Kopf und gab den beiden Genannten kleine Schriftrollen.

Harriet und Neville wechselten perplexe Blicke und lasen dann ihre Nachrichten. Sie stammten offenbar von Slughorn. Er hatte sie zum Mittagessen in seinem Abteil eingeladen.

„Wer ist Professor Slughorn?", wunderte sich Neville.

„Der neue VgdDK-Lehrer", erklärte Harriet abgelenkt, „Das ist perfekt! Auf den Weg dorthin kann ich zufällig an Dracos Abteil vorbeikommen, ohne wie eine verrückte Stalkerin zu wirken. Lass uns gehen!"

„Aber, was wenn sein Abteil nicht auf dem Weg liegt?", warf Neville verwirrt ein.

„Dann machen wir auf den Rückweg eben einen Umweg!", erklärte Harriet und war schon mit einem Fuß zum Abteil hinaus, Neville musste sich beeilen um ihr nachzukommen.

Während sie die Gänge entlang gingen, wurden sie weiterhin unverhohlen angestarrt. Bis sie beinahe mit Cho Chang zusammengestoßen wären, die erstarrte, als sie Harriet erblickte, und umgekehrt. Die beiden Mädchen starrten sich einen Moment lang stumm an, und dann hechtete Cho regelrecht zurück in ihr Abteil, in dem Harriet Chos beste Freundin Marietta erkannte, deren Gesicht unter Tonnen von Make-Up versteckt war. Dank einem Fluch von Hermine standen nun Pickel mit der Aufschrift „Petze" auf Mariettas Gesicht, und das scheinbar permanent. Harriet zog es vor nicht über die Implikationen dieser Tat nachzudenken, oder den ganzen Zwischenfall überhaupt. Cho war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Marietta aus Bösartigkeit von Harriet und ihren Freunden verflucht worden war und hatte das der Umbridge gemeldet, die so die DA hatte auffliegen lassen können. Das wiederum hatte zum Dumbledores Flucht geführt und Umbridges Regime zementiert. Seit dem waren Harriet und Cho noch schlechter aufeinander zu sprechen als zuvor. _Immerhin ist das ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Wenn alles gut läuft, dann muss ich sie danach nie wieder sehen._

„Komm weiter", meinte sie zu Neville. Von Draco sahen sie keine Spur, aber dafür erreichten sie Abteil C, wo sie von einem aufgeregten Slughorn empfangen wurden, der sich sehr darüber zu freuen schien sie zu sehen. Er war nicht allein. Sein Abteil war gefüllt mit anderen Schülern. Unter ihnen Blaise Zabini, Cormac MacLaggen, und Ginny, so wie ein Ravenclaw-Siebtklässler, den Harriet kaum kannte.

Slughorn stellte den Ravenclaw als Marcus Belby vor und forderte Harriet und Neville auf Platz zu nehmen, bevor er damit begann seinen Gästen Süßigkeiten anzubieten und sie jovial über ihre Verwandten ausfragte.

Harriet wurde schnell klar, was sie hier sollte. Das hier war offenbar der Proto-Typ der neusten Version des Slug Clubs. Belbys Onkel war ein talentierter Schüler von Slughorn gewesen, wie es schien, der den Orden des Merlins bekommen hatte und Damocles hieß. Allerdings schien Belby nicht zu realisieren, dass er wegen seines Onkels hier war, und gab offen zu diesen kaum zu kennen, da sich seine Eltern nicht mit ihm verstanden, was gekoppelt mit seinem Tischmanieren Slughorn dazu brachte von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger freundlich zu ihm zu sein.

MacLaggen war klüger. Sein Onkel Tiberius schien ein hohes Tier in der Zauberergesellschaft zu sein, und er wusste das und ließ wie nebenbei die Namen aller möglichen berühmten Zauberer fallen, die er durch seinen Onkel bereits kennengelernt hatte, inklusive Rufus Scrimgeour. Harriet hatte MacLaggen nie besonders gemocht. Obwohl er ein Gryffindor war, war er zu feige gewesen sich der DA anzuschließen, als klar wurde, dass er sich dazu namentlich verpflichten müsste, und außerdem war der Siebtklässler ein ziemlicher Angeber und ein Frauenheld, dessen Ruf sogar noch schlechter war als der von Roger Davies, aber Roger war zumindest Harriets Freund gewesen und trotz seinen wandernden Händen ein wirklich netter Mensch (auch wenn er Marietta mit in die DA genommen hatte, aber jeder konnte Fehler machen).

Blaise stellte sich heraus war der Sohn einer siebenfach verwitweten Hexen, die als besondere Schönheit galt. Im ersten Moment fragte sich Harriet, ob ihre Schönheit auch Slughorn bezaubert hatte, und er deswegen an ihren Sohn interessiert war, doch bald kam ihr eine etwas kompliziertere Erklärung wahrscheinlicher vor – durch ihre zahlreichen Verehrer war Blaises Mutter enorm gut vernetzt- genau wie ihr Sohn.

Neville war ebenfalls wegen seiner Eltern eingeladen worden. Die beiden Auroren waren von Bellatrix Lestrange bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert worden, was ein etwas unangenehmes Gesprächsthema war, Slughorn aber nicht davon abhielt die Brillanz von Alice und Frank Longbottom zu preisen, die sie bereits in ihrer Schulzeit besessen hatten. Was natürlich die Frage auf Nevilles eigene Noten brachte …. Aber Harriet hatte das Gefühl, dass Slughorn mit Neville nach dem Ende seiner Befragung noch nicht so fertig war wie mit Belby. Er schien zwar etwas enttäuscht, aber immer noch interessiert an den Jungen zu sein.

„Und natürlich Harriet … die Auserwählte, wie sie dich jetzt nennen. Jeder weiß, was du getan hast", wandte sich Slughorn dann ihr zu. Blaise, Belby, und MacLaggen starrten sie alle drei an. Harriet fühlte sich peinlich berührt. „Ich bin mir sicher deine schulischen Leistungen spiegeln deine besonderen Talente wieder", fuhr er fort, woraufhin Blaise auffällig zu husten begann. Harriet fixierte ihn wütend. Zabini war auch nicht gerade das Musterbeispiel an guten Noten.

„Deine Kräfte müssen außergewöhnlich sein", fuhr Slughorn, der nichts mitbekommen hatte, fort. Nun hustete Blaise mehr als nur auffällig. Ginny erhob wütend ihre Stimme. „Ja, Zabini, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist sich vorzustellen, dass jemand mehr sein kann als nur ein hübsches Gesicht, immerhin ist das bei dir ja nicht der Fall", meinte sie schnarrend.

„Oh, Vorsicht, Blaise, mein Lieber. Diese junge Dame hat sicherlich mehr als nur einen beeindruckenden Fluch auf Lager. Ich hatte die Ehre zu beobachten, wie sie einen Fledermauspoppel-Fluch eingesetzt hat. Am falschen Ende von ihrem Zauberstab will sich keiner wieder finden", warnte Slughorn den Slytherin-Jungen.

„Tatsächlich haben Ginnys Brüder vor kurzem ein sehr erfolgreiches Geschäft in der Winkelgasse eröffnet. _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _mag zwar nicht nach viel klingen, doch sogar das Ministerium kauft dort seine Fluchschilde ein. Und Ginnys Bruder Percy arbeitet im Ministerium als Assistent des Zaubereiministers. Und ihr ältester Bruder Bill ist ein Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts. Also liegt das Talent bei den Weasleys wohl in der Familie", schaltete sich Harriet schnell ein. Warum sollte sie den Moment nicht nutzen um positive Werbung für Ginny zu machen?

Blaise schnaubte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Blutsverräter" klang, doch Slughorn übertönte ihn mit der Frage nach Ginnys Eltern, an die er sich vorgab „natürlich" zu erinnern. Tatsächlich schien er sich zumindest an Ginnys Mutter zu erinnern. „Molly Prewett, wenn ich mich nicht irre, damals noch, oder? Ihre Brüder, die im letzten Krieg starben, waren ebenfalls sehr talentierte Zauberer. Ja ich denke, das Talent der Prewett-Linie dürfte sich bei ihren Kindern zeigen", meinte der dicke Zauberer, „Gab es da nicht noch einen Jungen …. Mit Drachen arbeite er, glaube ich."

Ginny gab brav über Charlie Auskunft, und dann erwähnte sie noch am Rande ihren älteren Bruder Ron, der Vertrauensschüler war. Dann stockte sie und sah Harriet hilfesuchend an. „Ron ist in meiner Klasse und mein bester Freund", erklärte sie schnell, „Platonisch gesehen. Und er und meine Freundin Hermine haben mir bei allem beigestanden, was ich getan habe. Lord V. im ersten Jahr, den Basilisk im zweiten, die Dementoren im dritten ..."

Slughorn nickte, aber bisher schien es den beiden Mädchen nicht gelungen zu sein ihm viel Vorfreude auf Ron zu machen. Er schien vorerst wieder mehr interessiert an Harriet. „Aber im Sommer warst du alleine im Ministerium, oder nicht? Nun, so genau weiß ich das natürlich nicht, aber es gibt all diese Gerüchte…." Und dann erging er sich in allen Gerüchten über die große Harriet Potter, was dieser so peinlich war, dass sie richtig froh war, als er vom Thema abkam und stattdessen anfing über ehemalige Mitglieder des Slug Clubs zu reden.

Dann irgendwann meinte er. „Oh, es wird schon dunkel. Kinder, es ist an der Zeit. MacLaggen, vergiss nicht vorbeizukommen und dir das Buch abzuholen, was ich dir versprochen habe. Harriet, einen Moment noch bitte. Ich weiß, du bist zur Zeit in Sorge. Severus hat so etwas erwähnt, bei der Vorjahresbesprechung", meinte er.

„Ach? Hat er?", wunderte sich Harriet daraufhin. Konnte es sein, dass ihm ihre Jammerei doch nicht so egal war, wie er tat? Oder wollte er sie nur zu Slughorn abschieben, damit sie in Zukunft diesen statt ihn anjammern würde?

„Aber ich hoffe du weißt, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn dir etwas auf der Seele liegt. Severus hat es auch immer so gehalten, und deine Mutter natürlich auch. Manchmal sind sie sogar zu zweit zu mir gekommen, damals als sie noch frisch an der Schule und unzertrennlich waren. Auf jeden Fall habe ich sie nie im Stich gelassen. Und dich werde ich auch nicht im Stich lassen. Natürlich kann ich nicht für das Zaubergamot sprechen, aber ich kenne viele Mitglieder davon, und nach allem, was ich gehört habe, sieht es gut aus, wenn du verstehst was ich meine", fuhr der Mann fort und blinzelte ihr zu. Sie hoffte nur, dass er nicht nur angab, sondern das auch wirklich stimmte.

„Aber nun raus hier und macht euch für die Ankunft bereit", schloss er und schob die Schüler, von denen keiner gegangen war und alle mehr oder weniger auffällig gelauscht hatten, aus seinem Abteil.

Blaise schnaubte und starrte die Gryffindors dann feinselig an. „Du bist dem Sie-Wiesel ja ziemlich schnell beigesprungen, Potter", bemerkte er giftig, „Und umgekehrt. Kann es sein, dass du nach deiner Trennung von Malfoy Ufer gewechselt hast?"

„Dass ich nicht mit dir ausgehen möchte, Blaise, liegt nicht daran. Pech für dich", gab Harriet unbeeindruckt zurück, „Ich weiß einfach, dass ich besseres haben kann. Das wusste ich schon immer."

Blaise schnaubte. „Als ob ich nach allem, was war, noch mit _dir _ausgehen würde!", spottete er, „Du zerstörst alles und jeden. Selbst Draco ist dieser Meinung." _Er erfindet das nur, weil er weiß, dass es dir weh tut, _rief Harriet sich in Erinnerung, _Blaise wartet seit unserem zweiten Schuljahr auf seine Chance bei dir, vergiss das nicht. _Damals hatte Harriet ihm unter Vorspieglung falscher Tatsachen ein Date versprochen um so an seine DNS zu kommen. Und Blaise Zabini vergaß niemals, was ihm ein Mitglied des weiblichen Geschlechts versprochen hatte.

„Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht verhexe", zischte Ginny.

„Kinder, keinen Streit", meinte Belby, „Geht zurück in eure Abteile."

„Du bist nicht mal Vertrauensschüler, Belby", belehrte ihn Blaise, „Und hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Ich gehe, weil ich es möchte!"

Sämtliche Gryffindors verdrehten die Augen und folgten dann dem davon stolzierenden Blaise in Richtung Schülerabteile, während Ginny berichtete, wie sie Zacharias Smith verhext hatte und dabei von Slughorn ertappt worden war, der sie in sein Abteil eingeladen hatte anstatt zu verwarnen.

„Immerhin ein besserer Grund jemanden einzuladen als sein Onkel. ODER SEINE MUTTER!", meinte Harriet laut, und erntete einen Finger von Blaise, der sich nicht mal die Mühe machte sich dafür umzudrehen. Harriet fiel mit Ginny und Blaise zurück. MacLaggen und Belby waren bereits verschwunden. „Wir sehen uns später. Ich muss noch was erledigen", zischte sie ihren beiden Freunden zu und zog sich dann den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, den sie mit zu Slughorn genommen hatte, über und nahm die Verfolgung von Blaise auf, der sie zu Draco führen würde.

„Was hat sie denn vor?", wunderte sich Ginny hinter ihr.

„Sie will Malfoly stalken ohne dabei wie eine unheimliche verrückte Ex zu wirken", erklärte Neville loyal.

„Oh. Na da muss sie aber noch dran arbeiten", kommentierte Ginny das nur.

* * *

_A/N: Draco Stalking im nächsten Kapitel._

_Reviews?_


	9. Ungeplant

**9\. Ungeplant**

* * *

Zum Glück war Blaise Zabini einer dieser lästigen Menschen, die immer voran schritten und dafür aber niemals wirklich schnell gingen. Deswegen gelang es Harriet unter ihrem Umhang ihn relativ schnell einzuholen – was aber auch damit zusammenhing, dass sich die Gänge des Zuges inzwischen geleert hatten.

Trotzdem hatte Blaise noch genug Vorsprung um schon wieder dabei zu sein die Türe zum Abteil, das er betreten hatte, zu schließen, als Harriet ihn einholte, was dazu führte, dass er sie fast zerquetschte, als sie an ihm vorbeiglitt. Die Türe sprang automatisch wieder auf und Blaise schimpfte vor sich hin, während Harriet sich schnell nach einem Ort umsah, an dem sie sich verstecken könnte, und versuchte keine Schmerzenslaute von sich zu geben.

Das Abteil war voll von Crabbe und Goyle auf der eine Seite und Draco, der auf der anderen Bank lag, und seinen Kopf in Pansy Parkinsons Schoß gelegt hatte (Igitt!) auf der anderen. Sie sprang auf den leeren Sitz am Fenster, der vermutlich Blaise gehörte, und hievte sich dann in ihrer Verzweiflung auf die Gepäckablage hinauf, bevor sich Blaise auch noch auf sie setzen konnte. Einen Moment lang hatte sie das furchtbare Gefühl dabei von Draco, der seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte, gesehen worden zu sein, doch obwohl sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass er sie direkt angesehen hatte, sagte er nichts, also musste das nur ihre Paranoia sein.

Blaise ließ sich erschöpft, aber immer noch bemüht elegant, auf seinen Platz fallen. Crabbe war in ein Comic vertief, das Harriet von ihrer Position aus mitlesen konnte (und es war gar nicht mal so schlecht, wie sie erwartet hatte – es handelte von einem Zauberer, der nach seinem verlorenen Zauberstab suchte und dabei ohne Magie gegen Monster kämpfen musste. Da es ein magisches Comic war, waren die Bilder bewegt, und das Ganze war mehr wie ein Film als ein Comic). Harriet riss ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Comic los und unterdrückte ein Knurren, als sie sah, wie Pansy Dracos Haar streichelte – sein Kopf lag immer noch in ihrem Schoß. _Manche stört es scheinbar nicht der Notnagel zu sein, _dachte Harriet bitter, _Dabei könnte er Besseres haben. Aber nein, er hat mit Sicherheit sie gewählt, weil er weiß, wie sehr ich sie hasse!_

Nach einigen Minuten meinte Draco mit auffällig uninteressierten Tonfall: „Also, Zabini, was wollte Slughorn?"

Blaise zuckte die Schultern, als wäre seine Antwort für ihn genauso uninteressant wie die Frage für Draco. „Er hat nur versucht sich bei Leuten mit Verbindungen einzuschleimen", erklärte er, „Nicht, dass er besonders viele von denen gefunden hätte."

Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, das darauf hinwies, dass er nicht begeistert von dieser Aussage war. Noch letztes Jahr wäre er in diesem Fall derjenige gewesen, der eingeladen worden wäre, und nicht Blaise, das wussten alle hier. „Wer war denn noch eingeladen?", wollte er dann etwas heiser klingend wissen.

„MacLaggen aus Gyffindor, ein Kerl namens Belby aus Ravenclaw…"

„Oh, nicht _der", _seufzte Pansy angeekelt, was Harriet gleich dazu brachte Belby mehr zu mögen als es bisher der Fall gewesen war.

„Und Longbottom, das Weasley-Mädchen, und Potter", schloss Blaise seinen Bericht, wobei er den letzten Namen eindeutig mit voller Absicht möglichst unverständlich vor sich hinmurmelte. Draco setzte sich kerzengerade auf und stieß Pansys Hand unwillig von sich weg. _Mein Name bedeutet ihm scheinbar doch noch et-_

„Er hat _Longbottom _eingeladen?!", entfuhr es dem blonden Jungen ungläubig. _Oder auch nicht._

„Da Longbottom anwesend war, scheint das der Fall zu sein, ja", meinte Blaise unbekümmert.

„Was sollte er von Longbottom wollen?!", wunderte sich Draco entsetzt. Blaise zuckte die Schultern und schien entweder schon wieder alles, was er über Nevilles Eltern gehört hatte, vergessen zu haben, oder Slughorn gar nicht erst zugehört zu haben.

„Und das Weasley-Mädchen, was wollte er mit der?", verlangte Draco dann wütend zu erfahren.

Blaise zuckte wieder die Schultern. „Offenbar ist sie ihm aufgefallen", meinte er gleichgültig. Oh, offenbar war Ginny Blaise aufgefallen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Harriet dachte an ihre Konfrontation in Slughorns Abteil zurück, nun, so gesehen, war es da um etwas ganz anderes gegangen, als gedacht, wie es schien.

„Sie ist bereits vielen Jungen _aufgefallen_", meinte Pansy lauernd, „Sogar Blaise hält sie für attraktiv. Ist es nicht so? Und dabei wissen wir alle, wie schwer man es dir recht machen kann…"

„Ich würde diese dreckige Blutsverräterin nicht angreifen, selbst wenn sie die letzte Frau auf Erden wäre!", behauptete Blaise etwas zu hitzig daraufhin, aber Harriet konnte Pansy zufrieden lächeln sehen, wie eine Katze, die gerade eine Maus erlegt hatte. Ihr schauderte.

Draco schien den beiden überhaupt nicht zugehört zu haben. Er ließ seinen Kopf wieder in Pansys Schoß sinken und meinte mehr zu sich selbst: „Slughorns Geschmack lässt scheinbar zu wünschen übrig. Vielleicht wird er langsam senil. Schade eigentlich, mein Vater hatte immer gute Worte für ihn übrig. Er war in seiner Schulzeit ein Liebling von Slughorn. Slughorn weiß vielleicht einfach nicht, dass ich an Bord der Zuges bin…"

Blaise schien es zu genießen den Jungen zu unterbrechen und zu erklären: „Ich würde in naher Zukunft nicht mit einer Einladung rechnen. Als ich angekommen bin, hat er mich nach Notts Vater gefragt. Scheinbar waren die beiden früher Freunde. Aber als er gehört hat, dass der Mann vom Ministerium gefasst wurde, wirkte er nicht glücklich. Und Nott hat auch keine Einladung bekommen, oder? Ich glaube nicht, dass Slughorn an Todesessern interessiert ist."

Draco erbleichte noch mehr (und das obwohl er sowieso bereits noch schlechter aussah als damals in der Winkelgasse) und lachte dann trocken auf. „Nun, wen kümmert's? Wer ist der schon? Nur irgendein alter nutzloser Lehrer!", erklärte er dann mit kaum unterdrückter Wut, „Ich meine, ich bin nächstes Jahr vielleicht nicht mal mehr auf Hogwarts, was also kümmert mich die Meinung eines alten fetten Kerls über mich?!"

Harriet erstarrte, genau wie Pansy, die die Frage stellte, die Harriet auf der Zunge lag. „Was meinst du damit, du bist nächstes Jahr vielleicht nicht einmal mehr auf Hogwarts?", wollte sie alarmiert wissen.

„Nun, man kann nie wissen, oder?", gab Draco abwehrend zurück, „Vielleicht bin ich nächstes Jahr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt … mit wichtigeren und größeren Dingen."

Harriet presste sich ihre Hände auf den Mund um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Und das obwohl sie sich zu fragen begann, wie sich ein Herzanfall wohl anfühlte, ihr war als würde ihr Herz gerade in der Brust zerspringen. Alle Slytherins im Abteil starrten Draco nun an. Sogar Blaise wirkte auf einen Schlag nicht mehr gelangweilt sondern sogar neugierig.

Pansy erholte sich langsam von ihrem Schock und fragte leise: „Du sprichst von IHM?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Mutter möchte, dass ich meine Ausbildung abschließe. Aber ich persönlich halte das heutzutage nicht mehr für wichtig. Wenn der Dunkle Lord die Macht übernimmt, wird es ihn kaum kümmern wie viele ZAGs und UTZs irgendwer hat, oder? Ihm wird nur wichtig sein, wer etwas für ihn getan hat."

Zabini starrte den anderen Jungen nun unverhohlen ungläubig an. „Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass _du_ etwas für ihn tun kannst? Du bist gerade mal 16 und wohl kaumvollqualifiziert", sprach er das aus, was sich alle dachten.

„Vielleicht kommt es ihm nicht darauf an, ob ich qualifiziert bin oder nicht. Vielleicht muss ich gar nicht qualifiziert sein. Vielleicht muss ich für den Job, den ich für ihn erledigen soll, nicht qualifiziert sein", erwiderte Draco dann düster.

Crabbe und Goyle starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Pansy starrte ihn an, als wäre er ihr persönlicher Held. Blaise hingegen – nun Blaise musterte Draco mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der wirkte, als würde er den anderen Jungen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sehen. Harriet fand, dass das die einzige angebrachte Reaktion war.

„Ich kann Hogwarts sehen, wir müssen uns umziehen", meinte Draco dann, eindeutig um vom Thema abzulenken. Harriet starrte ihn an und versuchte herauszufinden, was er dachte. Wenn sie nur wie Snape wäre und Legilimentik beherrschen würde, aber selbst dafür müsste er ihr in die Augen sehen, und …

Irgendetwas traf sie schmerzhaft in den Rücken. Madame Pomfrey würde nicht erfreut sein, sie hatte den Großteil des letzten Schuljahres damit verbrach Harriets Rücken zu stärken. Unter tränenden Augen erkannte sie, dass es Goyles Koffer gewesen war, der sie in den Rücken getroffen hatte, als dieser ihn von der Gepäckablage heruntergerissen hatte. Und Draco starrte schon wieder in ihre Richtung. Da er aber der einzige war, der das tat, war sie scheinbar trotzdem noch immer unsichtbar. Zur Sicherheit zog sie aber ihre Glieder zusammen und machte sich unter ihrem Umhang so klein wie möglich.

Die Slytherins zogen sich um und begannen dann das Abteil zu verlassen. Der Zug hatte inzwischen angehalten, und sie waren offenbar tatsächlich angekommen. Harriet hoffte, dass Ron und Hermine ihre Sachen mit aus dem Zug nehmen würden, und plante so schnell sie konnte zu ihnen zu gelangen, doch Draco hatte die anderen vor geschickt und war im Abteil zurückgeblieben, gegen die Türe gelehnt stand er da und wartete ab.

Harriet begann zu schwitzen. Sie wollte nicht vom ihm erwischt werden, denn wie sollte sie das erklären? Und nach allem, was sie gehört hatte, würde er doppelt wütend darüber sein sie hier zu finden. Aber sie konnte auch nicht ewig auf der Gepäckablage liegen bleiben. Vielleicht könnte sie es ja schaffen ungesehen an dem Jungen vorbei zu huschen. Immerhin war sie auf diese Weise auch ins Abteil gelangt.

Sie glitt hinunter auf die Sitzbank und dann weiter auf den Boden und wollte in Richtung Türe gehen, als … „_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Wie ein Stein fiel sie zu Boden. Draco riss den Umhang von ihrem steifen Körper. „Also doch", stellte er bitter fest, „Das hier muss endlich aufhören, Potter. Und eine Fahrt zurück nach London wird dich vielleicht lehren anderen Leuten hinterher zu spionieren! Ich tue das nicht gerne, aber wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen!"

Er legte den Umhang wieder über sie, tat dann noch etwas, das sie nicht hören könnte, und schloss schließlich die Abteiltüre hinter sich. Und dann war er verschwunden. _Na toll. Wirklich toll, _dachte Harriet. Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Snape, und die anderen würden ausflippen. Das Ministerium würde ausflippen. Ron und Hermine würden ausflippen. Genau wie der Rest der Schule…. Und das alles war ihre eigene Schuld! Diese ganze Situation wäre vollkommen vermeidbar gewesen, wenn sie sich nicht wie eine verrückte Ex verhalten hätte. Und gebracht hatte es ihr auch nichts. Ja, Draco hatte beunruhigendes Zeug von sich gegeben, aber wer sagte, dass er das alles nicht nur erfunden hatte um sich an Blaise für seine Demütigung zu rächen? Und wenn er wirklich plante seinen Vater aus Askaban zu holen, dann würde er im nächsten Jahr bei diesem sein und nicht auf Hogwarts. So einfach war das.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch es klappte nicht. Sie versuchte an ihren Zauberstab zu kommen – erfolglos. Nein, wie es aussah, würde sie wirklich zurück nach London fahren – unsichtbar und erstarrt. _Gegen den Ärger, den ich dafür bekommen werde, war der Ärger wegen dem Auto damals nichts._

In diesem Moment wurde der Umhang von ihrem Körper gehoben. „Hier steckst du also!" Tonks Gesicht erschien über Harriet, und sie konnte sich wieder bewegen. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Tonks wissen, während Harriet auf ihre pinken Haare starrte und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Ich will nicht darüber reden", meinte sie knapp, „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin in Hogsmeade stationiert. Zusammen mit Dwalish", erklärte Tonks, „Und mir ist aufgefallen, dass du den Zug nicht verlassen hast, und Ron und Hermine mehr als ein bisschen verzweifelt darüber gewirkt haben. Also habe ich noch mal den Zug gecheckt. Die Rollos dieses Abteils waren zu, also…" Sie führte Harriet aus dem Zug und riet ihr dann sich wieder unter ihrem Umhang zu verstecken. „Ich werde dich zum Schloss bringen", erklärte sie dann, „Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein." Sie schickte ihren Patronus los um Hogwarts zu informieren.

Harriet wusste, dass der Weg zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts nicht gerade kurz war. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie einer Erklärung nicht entkommen würde. „Es war nur, dass ich … Draco bespitzelt habe", meinte sie dann.

Tonks seufzte. Doch bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, kam Harriet ihr zuvor. „Ja, ich weiß selbst, dass das dämlich war", erklärte sie.

„Und nicht das erste Mal, wie ich gehört habe", meinte Tonks. Wusste etwa jeder von ihrem Trip nach Knockturn Alley?

„Harry, hör mal, kein Junge ist es wert, dass man seinetwegen sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzt. Oder sich von ihm in den Wahnsinn treiben lässt, so wie du im Moment. Ich bin den ganzen Sommer über still daneben gesessen, aber ich kann nicht mehr länger den Mund halten. Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen! Der Malfoy-Junge ist ein kleiner Mistkerl! Je eher du dich damit abfindest, desto schneller kannst du mit deinem Leben weiter machen! Dann will er dich also nicht mehr. Okay, das ist traurig, aber kein Weltuntergang. Du würdest mich niemals dabei erwischen, wie ich mich wegen einem Mann zum Narren mache! Du warst doch immer so reif für den Alter, aber jetzt benimmst du dich wie … wie ein verliebter Teenager! Und das wäre ja okay, wenn es um einen Jungen ginge, der dich auch mag, aber das hier … Das ist ungefähr so, als ob ich verlernen würde ein Metamorphmagus zu sein und nur noch Schwarz tragen würde, nur weil der Mann, den ich mag, nicht mit mir zusammen sein möchte. Das wäre einfach nur unwürdig, und was würde es erreichen? Wenn man jemand so lange nachläuft und belästigt, bis er nachgibt, dann ist das im Grunde doch nur emotionale Erpressung, denn wenn er dann doch zu dir zurückkommt, ist es nicht, weil er dich liebt, sondern nur, weil er sich schuldig fühlt, und das willst du doch auch nicht, oder?", erklärte ihr Tonks dann ernst.

„Ja, aber ich will ihn doch gar nicht zurück. Ich will nur wissen, was er denkt und tut! … Weil ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache. Aus berechtigten Gründen. Er plant irgendetwas Dummes, davon bin ich überzeugt!"

„Was kein Grund für dich ist, dich ebenfalls dumm zu ben- Oh, nein, sorry, ich wollte, dass Hagrid die Nachricht erhält. Mist!", unterbrach sich Tonks und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen und leicht schuldbewusst in Richtung Schloss.

Snape kam ihnen entgegengeeilt. Und er war wütend. Das konnte ein Blinder sehen. Harriet hätte sich am Liebsten hinter Tonks versteckt, zog aber stattdessen ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus. „Ich", begann sie, aber Snape ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Von allen verantwortungslosen leichtsinnigen und dummen Dingen, die du je getan hast, gerade dieses Jahr ….!" Seine Augen blitzten. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie nach der Sache mit dem Auto so angeschrien, im Chor mit McGonagall, aber zumindest von der war im Moment nichts zu sehen.

„50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor! Nein 70!", beschloss er gerade voller Wut.

„Okay", meinte Harriet kleinlaut.

„Okay?! Ich brauche ein Einverständnis nicht um dir Punkte abzuziehen!", donnerte er sie an.

„Severus, Severus, ich glaube, sie hat verstanden", mischte sich Tonks ein, „Sieh sie dir an!"

Offenbar wirkte sie wirklich wie ein Häufchen Elend. Snape seufzte. „Vielen Dank, dass du sie hergebracht hast, Nympahdora!", meinte er dann, packte Harriet am Arm, und zerrte sie ins Schloss.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", erklärte Harriet, „Aber es war so nicht geplant!"

„Kein Wort. Ich will nichts hören!", befahl ihr Snape beleidigt, „Und kein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Jeder soll sehen, was du getan hast! Vielleicht lernst du es dann endlich!"

Zuerst Draco und jetzt Snape. Offenbar waren die Männer in ihrem Leben zu der einstimmigen Meinung gelangt, dass man sie nur noch durch Demütigung zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Und vielleicht stimmte das ja auch.

Auf jeden Fall starrten sie alle an, als sie Große Halle betrat und mit gesenktem Kopf zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber schritt, und sich neben Hermine setzte. „Was ist passiert?", wollte diese wissen, und der ganze Rest des Tisches schien das ebenfalls erfahren zu wollen.

„Später", meinte Harriet nur, die nicht vor aller Ohren von ihrem peinlichen Zusammenstoß mit ihrem Ex-Freund berichten wollte.

Das Festessen war schon in vollem Gange, und Harriet hasste es schon wieder mal im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen und hatte daher nur kurze Grüße für Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, und Dean übrig und schwieg den Rest des Essens über. Besonders als die Sprache auf die Frage kam, ob sie die Auserwählte war, oder nicht. Und dankenswerter Weise schaffte Ron es den Fast-Kopflosen-Nick mit seinem fehlenden Taktgefühl zu verjagen, bevor dieser zu neugierig danach fragen konnte.

Schließlich begann Dumbldore seine Rede. Dabei fiel allen seine verletzte Hand auf, die immer noch so tot aussah wie an dem Tag, an dem Harriet den Zauberer zuletzt gesehen hatte. Wie es aussah, war sie nicht mehr zu retten, aber der Schuldirektor spielten seinen Zustand wie immer herunter.

Dann begann er damit Professor Slughorn vorzustellen. Als den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke. _Was? Moment, aber…_ „Zaubertränke? Aber du hast doch gesagt?", begann Ron, doch Dumbledore fuhr unbeeindruckt fort: „Unterdessen wird Professor Snape in diesem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten."

_WAS?! Nein, nein, nein. Wie konnte er nur! _Wie hatte Dumbledore das nur tun können? Ja, jedes Jahr aus Neue bewarb sich Professor Snape um diesen Posten, und jedes Jahr aufs Neue wurde er wieder abgewiesen, und dafür gab es Gründe. Immerhin war er mal ein Todesesser gewesen. Doch nun hatte Dumbledore ihm den Job trotzdem gegeben. Und das trotz des Fluches! (In den letzten Jahren hatte kein Lehrer die Stellung als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste länger als ein Jahr inne gehabt). _Ich dachte, er mag Snape, warum tut er das dann! _Harriet konnte es nicht fassen. Man drückte einen Alkoholiker keine Schnapsflasche in die Hand, in der Hoffnung, dass er schon nicht daraus trinken würde! Das tat man einfach nicht! Dumbledore sollte es besser wissen!

Sie wäre niemals auf diese Idee verfallen. Mit keinem Wort hatten Dumbledore und Slughorn erwähnt, dass es um die Stelle des Zaubertränkelehrers ging! Und jetzt dachten alle, sie hätte sie absichtlich fehl geleitet. _Verdammt. _Und Snape freute sich vermutlich auch noch darüber. Kein Wunder, dass er so wütend auf sie gewesen war - er war endlich am Ziel seiner Träume, hatte seinen Traumjob erhalten, aber sie hätte ihm beinahe den Tag versaut.

Dumbledore war aber scheinbar noch nicht fertig damit sie emotional zu zerstören. Natürlich musste er die neuen verschärften Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erwähnen und betonen, dass man sich an sie zu halten hatte, egal wie unangenehm sie wären. Vielleicht hätte er das so oder so gesagt, aber Harriet konnte nicht anders als das Ganze als eine Spitze aufzufassen, die gegen sie gerichtet war. _Offenbar hassen mich alle wegen dem, was ich getan habe._

Dumbledore schickte sie alle ins Bett, was Hagrid aber nicht davon abhielt zu ihr hinüber zu kommen und sich zu erkundigen, warum sie zu spät gekommen war. Er selbst war von Tonks Patronus' nicht erreicht worden, weil er mit seinem Halbbruder den Riesen Grawp beschäftigt gewesen war, wie es schien. Offenbar hatte Dumbledore für den Riesen eine Höhle in den Bergen als Wohnstätte eingerichtet, und Hagrid behauptete darüber nachzudenken ihn zu seinem Assistenten auszubilden.

Obwohl Grawp ihr und Hermine im Sommer das Leben gerettet hatte, war dieser Plan einfach nur der reine Wahnsinn. Ron, Hermine, und Harriet wechselten entsprechende Blicke, sagten aber nichts. Grawp hatte das Vokabular eines Kleinkindes und keine realistische Ahnung von seiner eigenen Körperkraft. Also, nein, er taugte nicht gerade für die Rolle eines Lehrerassistenten. Aber offenbar war ganz Hogwarts verrückt geworden, was die Vergabe von Jobs anging, also sollte Harriet eigentlich nicht überrascht sein, oder?

„Wie auch immer, ihr seht müde aus. Wir sehen uns morgen, gleich nach dem Mittagessen! Wenn ihr früher kommt, könnt ihr Hallo zu Seidenschnabel, ich meine Federflügelchen, sagen!", meinte Hagrid dann noch und war auch schon wieder weg, bevor irgendeiner der drei etwas dazu sagen konnte.

„Besucht einer von euch dieses Jahr noch Pflege Magischer Kreaturen?", wollte Harriet von ihren beiden besten Freunden wissen.

Beide schüttelten nur stumm den Kopf. _Na toll, und Hagrid ahnt nichts. Wie auch? Wir haben immer so getan, als würden wir seinen Unterricht toll finden um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun…. Noch einer, der bald sauer auf mich sein wird._

Sie seufzte. Dieses Schuljahr fing ja wunderbar an.

* * *

_A/N: Nun, also, ich habe schon öfter angedeutet, dass ich kein großer Fan von „Halbblutprinz" bin und meine Version anders sein wird. Tonks ist, wie ihr bemerkt habt, anders. Es wird keine Tonks/Lupin-Romanze geben (es wird aber auch auf Rücksicht auf Leser, denen das nicht schmecken könnte, keine offensichtliche Remus/Sirius-Romanze geben), und wenn es eine geben würde, dann würde sie bei mir niemals so ablaufen wie im Buch, und warum das so ist, habt ihr gelesen._

_Nächstes Kapitel gibt es mehr Neuigkeiten für Harriet – und die meisten machen sie nicht glücklich._

_Reviews?_


	10. Unvorhergesehene Entwicklungen

**10\. Unvorhergesehene Entwicklungen**

* * *

„Ich habe euer Geschenk bekommen, aber es wurde bei der Sicherheitsuntersuchung zerstört. Tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu teuer. Ich erstatte es euch natürlich zurück", erklärte Harriet Lavender und Parvati, als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war. Ehrlichkeit war immer noch die beste Politik, wenn es um Freundschaft ging, fand sie, und so würde sie vermeiden später danach gefragt zu werden, ob sie das Geschenk gemocht hatte oder nicht.

„Nein, lass nur, ist auch schon egal. Es passt zu diesem Sommer", seufzte Parvati, und als Harriet sie näher betrachtete, stellte sie fest, dass ihre Freundin Ringe unter den Augen hatte und auch ansonsten nicht besonders gut aussah. Offenbar war sie nicht die einzig, die einen schweren Sommer gehabt hatte. „Was war denn los?", wollte sie wissen.

Parvati seufzte. „Nun, Padma und ich haben fast den ganzen Sommer damit verbracht unsere Eltern davon zu überzeugen uns zurück nach Hogwarts zu lassen", erklärte sie dann niedergeschlagen, „Und lange sah es nicht danach aus, als würde uns das gelingen."

„Was? Sie wollten nicht, dass ihr zurückkommt?! Aber … wollen sie denn nicht, dass ihr die Schule fertig macht?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Das schon. Aber entweder im Ausland oder durch Privatunterricht. Das Ministerium hält einmal im Jahr unabhängige UTZ-Prüfungen ab", erklärte Parvati, „Auf jeden Fall hat der Krieg sie aufgeregt. Und nicht nur der. Seit der Kammer des Schreckens sind sie nicht mehr davon überzeugt, dass Hogwarts wirklich sicher ist. Im Endeffekt konnte Padma sie nur dadurch kleinkriegen, dass sie darauf hingewiesen hat, dass wir dort am Sichersten sind, wo Dumbledore ist. Zum Glück wissen sie nichts von seiner schwarzen Hand, sonst wären wir wohl schon wieder auf dem ersten Zug nach Hause…."

Harriet wollte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Aber irgendwie überraschte es sie nicht wirklich. Nach allem, was geschehen war, war es da wirklich noch ein Wunder, dass die Eltern ihr Vertrauen in Hogwarts als sicheren Hafen für ihre Kinder verloren? Jedes Jahr stieß mindestens einem Lehrer oder Schüler hier etwas Ernsthafteres zu, eigentlich war das wahre Wunder, dass die Schule immer noch offen war.

„Nun ja, aber zumindest bin ich jetzt hier", meinte Parvati dann und versuchte dabei offenbar fröhlicher zu klingen als sie sich führte, „Also ist alles gut gegangen! Und dieses Jahr wird anders werden. Jetzt, wo alle wissen, was los ist, wird keinem hier etwas zustoßen."

Harriet nickte zustimmen, fand aber keine Stimme um ihr recht zu geben.

Während Hermine und Parvati im Bad verschwanden, meinte Lavender wie nebenbei zu Harriet: „Ron hat sich über den Sommer ziemlich gut entwickelt, findest du nicht? Er sieht jetzt richtig …. _männlich _aus."

Harriet warf dem anderen Mädchen einen strafenden Blick zu. „Oh, nein, Lavender, vergiss es. Ron gehört Hermine!", erinnerte sie ihre Freundin streng.

Lavender seufzte theatralisch. „Das weiß ich doch. Und Freundinnen spannen Freundinnen nicht die Freunde aus", versicherte sie dem Mädchen, das überlebt hatte, „Es war nur eine Anmerkung." Sie seufzte tief. „Ich will endlich einen Freund!", jammerte sie dann.

„Glaub mir, das ist nicht so toll, wie alle immer behaupten", meinte Harriet dazu.

„Du hast leicht reden. Bei dir stehen die Kerle auch Schlange. Ich hingegen … Nun, ich kann von Glück reden, wenn mir einer einen zweiten Blick schenkt", erwiderte Lavender bedauernd.

„Ach komm, schon. Das ist nicht wahr. Und die sind nur alle interessiert an mir, weil ich berühmt bin- das ist alles. Die Jungs, die ich wirklich mag …. Nun mit keinem von denen steht mir eine Zukunft bevor, wie es im Moment aussieht", erklärte Harriet schnell.

Lavender sah nicht schlecht aus. Sie war vielleicht nicht so hübsch wie Parvati, und es stimmte, dass die meisten Jungs dazu neigten sie zu übersehen, aber das lag eben auch daran, dass sie meistens mit ihrer besten Freundin unterwegs war, die eben immer die Augen des männlichen Geschlechts auf sich zog. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendwo auf dieser Schule einen Jungen gibt, der dich mag, Lavender. Du musst ihn nur finden", fuhr sie dann fort.

„Wenn es ihn gibt, dann hält er sich bisher aber gut versteckt", meinte Lavender zweifelnd.

„Ich werde dir helfen ihn aufzuspüren", versprach ihr Harriet. Es sollte leichter sein einen Freund für Lavender zu suchen als Ron und Hermine zu verkuppeln. Und es würde Harriet von Draco Malfoy ablenken. Das war auch etwas wert.

Doch zunächst war nicht an die Liebe zu denken. Der nächste Morgen bestand vor allem darin, dass die Hausvorstände den Sechstklässlern ihre Stundenpläne mitteilten. In diesem Jahr würde keiner mehr alle seine bisherigen Fächer belegen, nur noch ausgewählte Fächer für seine spätere Laufbahn. Und diese mussten vorher von McGonagall für die Gryffindors abgesegnet werden.

Während Harriet den _Tagespropheten _nach Neuigkeiten über Sirius' Verhandlung durchsuchte (scheinbar gab es keine), wurden die anderen Gryffindor-Sechstklässler alphabetisch zu McGonagall gerufen. Wie immer war Parvati vor Harriet an der Reihe, und ihre erste Frage war, ob Firenze oder Professor Trelawney sie in diesem Jahr in Wahrsagen unterrichten würde.

Als Trelawney im letzten Jahr von der Umbridge entlassen worden war, hatte Dumbledore den Zentauren Firenze als Ersatz eingestellt. Dieser war deswegen jedoch von seiner Herde verbannt worden und durfte nicht zurück in den Verbotenen Wald. Daher mussten sich die beiden Lehrer das Fach in diesem Jahr teilen – und hatten einfach die Klassen untereinander aufgeteilt. Parvati war eigentlich immer ein großer Fan von Trelawney gewesen, aber sie war ein noch größerer Fan von Firenze, der mit nacktem Oberkörper unterrichtete, und war dementsprechend enttäuscht darüber, dass Trelawney ihre Lehrerin sein würde. Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. _Wahrsagen. Zum Glück muss ich mich damit nicht mehr auseinandersetzen._

Nachdem Parvati zu Trelawney aufgebrochen war, schritt Harriet zu McGonagall hinüber. „Potter, mal sehen. Ja, Zaubersprüche, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Kräuterkunde gehen alle klar. Ich war übrigens sehr zufrieden mit deiner Verwandlungs-Note, sehr zufrieden. Allerdings … warum hast du dich nicht für eine Fortsetzung von Zaubertränke beworben? Ich dachte, du willst Heilerin werden?", wollte McGonagall von ihr wissen.

„Ja, schon, aber ich dachte, dass Professor Snape das Fach weiterhin unterrichten würde, und er hat immer angekündigt, dass er nur Schüler mit der Bestnote in seinen Fortgeschrittenen Kurs lässt", verteidigte sich Harriet.

„Aber nun unterrichtet Professor Slughorn das Fach, und er nimmt auch Schüler mit einem _Erwartungen übertroffen_. Soll ich dich also dafür eintragen? Gut. Das war die gute Nachricht. Es gibt allerdings noch eine. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das schonend beinbringen soll, aber …. Das Prüfungskomitee des Ministeriums hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in der es dir dringend nahe legt Wahrsagen weiterhin zu besuchen", sagte McGonagall dann.

_Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein! _„Was? Um Gottes willen, wieso das denn?!", wollte Harriet wissen.

„Offenbar hast du ein gewisses seherisches Potential demonstriert. Und da die Kunst des Wahrsagens als sterbende Zunft angesehen wird, werden Schüler, die Fähigkeiten in dieser Richtung besitzen, dazu angehalten das Fach so lange wie möglich zu besuchen", erklärte McGonagall, „Du darfst die Notiz gerne selbst lesen, wenn du möchtest."

_Potential? Solange wie möglich besuchen? Soll das ein Witz sein?! _„Es ist wegen dem Drambul, oder?", wollte sie resignierend wissen.

„Dunkle Objekte dieser Art reagieren nicht auf jeden, ja, Aber du scheinst während einer Prüfung ebenfalls gezeigt zu haben, dass du etwas vom Fach verstehst", meinte McGonagall.

Harriet seufzte. Sie wollte nicht weiterhin Wahrsagen besuchen. Sie hielt dieses Fach für reine Zeitverschwendung, und während Firenze wenigstens nichts von seinen Schülern verlangt hatte, neigte Trelawney, die sie dieses Jahr wieder unterrichten würde, dazu ihr ihre Zeit zu stehlen, indem sie unnötige Traumtagebücher und ähnlichen Unsinn von ihr forderte. Und außerdem sagte sie immer wieder Harriets Tod vorher! (Und hatte die Prophezeiung ausgesprochen, die Voldemort dazu veranlasst hatte, sie töten zu wollen).

„Professor, ich gebe zu, dass ich das eine oder andere Mal gewisse …. prophetische Momente in stressigen Prüfungssituationen erlebt habe. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass der Besuch von Wahrsagen mir dabei helfen würde diese Fähigkeit weiter auszubauen", erklärte Harriet langsam, „Immerhin lernen wir dort nichts!" Das letzte zischte sie McGonagall so leise sie konnte zu – sie hatte aber trotzdem das Gefühl, dass es alle anderen in der Großen Halle gehört hatten.

„Nun, Potter, es ist deine Entscheidung. Es handelt sich allerdings um eine persönliche Bitte aus dem Ministerium", meinte McGonagall.

Harriet seufzte. Hieß das, dass sie dieser Bitte auf jeden Fall nachkommen musste? Oder wäre es schlecht für Sirius, wenn sie es nicht tat? Wäre es gut für ihn, wenn sie es tat? _Wah, Srcimgeour hat es geschafft sich erfolgreich in meinem Kopf einzunisten! Ich hasse das!_

Nun ein Fach mehr oder weniger spielte auch schon keine Rolle mehr, oder? Immerhin war es nur Wahrsagen. Es würde nicht besonders viel von ihrer Studienzeit auffressen. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein. „Von mir aus", seufzte sie dann, „Zum Wohl der Zauberergesellschaft opfere ich mich und besuche dieses dumme Fach weiterhin!"

„Gut", meinte McGonagall leichthin, „Damit wäre alles geklärt, hier ist dein Stundenplan." Sie reichte Harriet den Zettel. „Was, das ist alles? Keine Rüge weil ich Wahrsagen als Fach runtergemacht habe?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Auch wenn ich immer noch hoffe, dass du eines Tages lernst diplomatischer zu sein, Potter, kann ich dich in diesem Fall kaum dafür rügen, dass du die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hast. Und nun mach, dass du davon kommst, ich muss vor Beginn der ersten Stunde noch die restlichen Sechstklässler erledigen. Husch Husch!", erklärte McGonagall dazu und scheuchte Harriet mit einer Handbewegung davon. _Na toll, wenn ich das Fach einfach nicht genommen hätte, dann wäre sie auf meiner Seite gewesen! Aber das konnte sie mir nicht vorher sagen!_

Harriet starrte verärgert auf ihren Stundenplan, als hätte dieser sie persönlich beleidigt, als sie Katie Bell erblickte. „Hi, Harry!" „Hi, Katie!", gab Harriet zurück, „Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich und nicht du zum Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindors gemacht wurde! McGonagall hätte dich nehmen sollen!"

„Ach, nein, wir sind im selben Jahr in die Mannschaft gekommen!", meinte Katie dazu nur.

„Aber du warst die ganze letzte Season in der Mannschaft, während ich verletztungsbedingt ausgesetzt habe. Außerdem ist das hier dein letztes Jahr und deine letzte Chance, also hättest du es sein müssen!", argumentierte Harriet.

„Oh, nein, es wurde die beste Kandidatin gewählt. Du hast Erfahrung damit anzuführen, das passt schon so", behauptete Katie. Harriet konnte ihre Meinung dazu nicht teilen. Wenn sie auf die DA anspielte, diese war zu einem Desaster geworden, und Harriet Angewohnheit auch den erwachsenen Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phönix Befehle zu erteilen hatte bisher auch nicht gerade zu großen Siegen geführt.

„Nun auf jeden Fall bist du fest im Team", meinte sie schließlich.

„Oh, nein. So darfst du gar nicht erst anfangen. Du musst Auswahlspiele abhalten, und wenn jemand anderer dabei besser ist als ich, dann musst du diese Person in die Mannschaft nehmen", wurde sie von Katie belehrt. Harriet ersparte es sich darauf hinzuweisen, dass Oliver und Angelina das anders gehandhabt hatten, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil sie zu Trelawney aufbrechen musste, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte. Sie winkte Katie also noch einmal zu und rannte dann los in Richtung Nordturm.

Der verkleinerte Sechstklässlerkurs bestand nur noch aus Harriet, Parvati, Lavender, einem etwas verloren wirkenden Justin Finch-Fletchley, und Blaise Zabini. Alle anderen Sechstklässler schienen Wahrsagen aufgegeben zu haben. Harriet wusste sehr genau warum. _Und wie sehr ich wünschte, ich wäre eine von ihnen._

„Ich sehe nicht viele von euch sind mir treu geblieben, aber vermutlich wussten die meisten nicht, dass ich sie dieses Jahr unterrichten würde und nicht das Pferd" , stellte Professor Trelawney zur Begrüßung fest und meinte mit dem Pferd Firenze.

„Zentauren werden nicht gerne mit Pferden verglichen, Professor", meinte Harriet schnell. Sie konnte sich noch lebhaft an die wütende Zentaurenherde erinnern und wünschte keinem eine ähnliche Begegnung – selbst, wenn es nur mit einem einzelnen Zentauren wäre.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Harriet. Ich weiß es besser als in Hörweite des Gauls solche Dinge von mir zu geben", erwiderte Trelawney beruhigend. Harriet und Parvati zuckten beide bei dem Wort „Gaul" zusammen, und Lavender und Justin wirkten etwas betreten, als sie es hörten.

„Sie sind mit Sicherheit die begabtere Lehrkraft in diesem Fach, Professor", schaltete sich Blaise ein.

„Danke, Blaise, mein Junge. Auf dich kann ich mich immer verlassen", behauptete Trelawney, „Nicht, dass mich der Direktor oder die anderen Lehrer hier verstehen würden. Für sie ist es vollkommen normal einen Gaul hier im Schloss zu halten und hier auch noch unterrichten zu lassen! Einen Gaul, der von der feinen Kunst des Wahrsagens so wenig versteht wie von Körperhygiene. Aber zumindest muss ich mein Büro nicht mit ihm teilen." (Was vor allem daran lag, dass er als Zentaure die Treppen zum Turm nicht hinaufkommen würde).

„Nun, es freut mich, dass man zumindest mir den Fortgeschrittenenkurs zugeteilt hat. Das spricht dafür, dass man an meine Fähigkeiten glaubt, nicht wahr? Obwohl das Pferd die Siebtklässler an sich gerissen hat! Hat irgendetwas von einer tieferen Verbindung und fortschreitenden Unterricht argumentiert! Als ob mein Unterricht nicht fortschreitend wäre! Pah!" Die Lehrerin schüttelte wütend ihr Haar. „Aber wir werden es ihm zeigen! Dieser Kurs hier wird der beste werden, den diese undankbare Schule jemals gesehen hat! Wir werden die Zukunft aufdecken und das Ende dieses Krieges vorhersagen! Jawohl! Und es sollte auch möglich sein, denn immerhin habe ich hier lauter echte Talente! Nicht wahr, Jonathan?"

Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, bis Justin klar wurde, dass er angesprochen worden war, und der Junge hastig erklärte: „Natürlich Professor!"

„Gut! Dann nehmt die Bücher über Vorhersagen aus den Regalen in eure Hände und … werft sie von euch! Wir brauchen keine Schulweisheiten! Nein! Wir werden wahrsagen wie noch keiner vor uns jemals wahrgesagt hat!", verkündete Trelawney dann mit einem irren Glitzern in den Augen, das Harriet Angst machte. Und nicht nur ihr wie es schien. Abgesehen von Blaise, der nur leicht amüsiert wirkte, waren alle anderen ein wenig von Trelawney abgerückt und starrten sie beunruhigt an.

„Nun dann! Als Erstes beginnen wir mit … der tieferen Bedeutung von auf den Kopf stehenden Tarot-Karten!"

Die Stunde ging genauso verrückt weiter, wie sie begonnen hatte. Trelawney schien in eine Art Manie verfallen zu sein und brabbelte eine halbe Stunde lang über umgekehrte Bedeutungen, bevor sie die Karten legte, dann unzufrieden den Tisch umwarf, auf dem sie die Karten gelegt hatte, und dazu überging wilde aus der Luft gegriffene Vorhersagen von sich zu geben. Dann brummte sie allen eine Menge sinnfreier Hausaufgaben auf und schickte sie weg.

Harriet war einfach nur froh, dass es vorbei war. Keiner hatte sie darauf vorbereitet bei einer wahnsinnig gewordenen Seherin Unterricht nehmen zu müssen, und sie war nun noch wütender auf das Ministerium als zuvor. „Wenn sie denkt ein Jonathan würde bald sterben, und denkt ich würde Jonathan heißen, meint sie dann mich oder nicht?", wollte Justin verunsichert wissen, während Blaise lachend an ihm vorbeischritt.

Harriet überließ es Lavender und Parvati den verunsicherten Hufflepuff zu beruhigen, und machte sich auf zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Nach Trelawney konnte Snape nur eine Verbesserung darstellen.

Leider stellte sich diese Annahme als Irrtum heraus. Das Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Klassenzimmer wirkte depressiver als jemals zuvor auf seine Schüler – und wurde von Bildern geziert die diverse Flüche und ihre Auswirkungen graphisch illustrierten. Falls es Snapes Ziel war ihnen allen Alpträume zu bereiten, war er dabei sein Ziel ohne Probleme zu erreichen.

Nachdem er sich über ihren bisherigen Unterricht in dem Fall beschwert hatte, begann er einen langen Vortrag über das zu halten, was er die Dunklen Künste nannte, der sich aber eher so anhörte, als würde er seine Geliebte beschreiben anstatt einen Feind, den es zu bekämpfen galt. Harriet kam wieder der Vergleich mit dem Alkoholiker und der Schnapsflasche in den Sinn, und ihre Besorgnis wuchs. Was hatte sich Dumbledore nur gedacht? Von wegen Erwachsene wussten, was sie taten.

Auf jeden Fall verschwendete Snape keine Zeit mit Nettigkeiten, sondern war der Meinung, dass sie es dringend nötig hatten stumme Zaubersprüche zu üben. Allein mit dieser Ankündigung schaffte er es Harriet zu verunsichern, und in ihr Zweifel wachzurufen, ob er mit seiner Kritik an ihren bisherigen Unterricht in diesem Fach nicht vielleicht doch recht hatte. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte sie noch nie von stummen Zaubern gehört. Sie hatte sie gesehen, sehr oft sogar, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, aber bisher hatte sich keiner die Mühe gemacht zu versuchen den Schülern beizubringen, wie man sie ausführte.

Snape schien allerdings ebenfalls nicht vor zu haben es ihnen beizubringen. Aus schmerzhafter Erfahrung wusste sie, dass er kein Freund der Theorie war, sondern ein Anhänger des „Man lernt am Besten durch Praxis"-Credos, und er schien davon auszugehen, dass seine Schüler, wenn sie sich einfach gegenseitig Flüche an den Hals jagen würden irgendwann schon dazu in der Lage sein würden das stumm zu schaffen. Was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Diverse Schüler versuchten sich am Schummeln, was die Laune ihres Lehrers nicht gerade verbesserte. Hermine schien es als einzige zumindest einmal zu schaffen einen Fluch von Neville ohne Wort abzublocken, aber sie erhielt dafür nicht einmal den Ansatz eines Lobes.

Und dann schien Snape auch noch die Geduld zu verlieren und demonstrierte selbst stumme Zauber, die ihn mit lauten Gegenflüchen gedankt wurden. Und am Ende der Stunde hatte sich Seamus einmal Nachsitzen eingehandelt, weil er Snape, nachdem er von diesem beinahe verhext worden wäre (er hatte den Zauber laut abgeblockt), laut widersprochen hatte.

Harriet selbst war auch Opfer des falschen Endes des Zauberstabs ihres Lehrer geworden – und war von dem Fluch auch noch getroffen worden, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte einen stummen Gegenfluch zu erwirken und deswegen getroffen worden war, was ihr erst recht wütende Vorwürfe von Snape eingebracht hatte. Er schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, was er wollte – wenn man sich wehrte und er einen hörte, wurde man gerügt, und wenn man sich nicht wehrte, wurde man angeschrien. (Und jetzt hatte Snape sie auch noch den zweiten Tag in Folge angeschrien. Sie schien ihn wirklich verärgert zu haben).

Als Spitze des Eisberges gab er ihnen allen auch noch Tonnen von Hausaufgaben auf, vielleicht als Strafe für ihr kollektives Versagen im Unterricht.

„Zuerst Trelawney und jetzt das. Ist irgendwas im Wasser? Oder werden Lehrer einfach manchmal verrückt?!", beklagte sich Harriet, „Ich hoffe Slughorn wurde nicht auch vom Wahnsinnskäfer gebissen!"

„Hi, Harry! Ich soll dir das von Dumbledore geben!" Jack Sloper tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr und ihren Freunden auf und hielt Harriet eine Schriftrolle unter die Nase. „Hör mal, ich habe gehört, du bist dieses Jahr Kapitän. Weißt du schon, wann du die Auswahlspiele abhältst?" Der Gryffindor sah sie mit einem treuherzigen Hundeblick an, der sie etwas nervös machte. „Ähm, ich weiß noch nicht genau, aber ich lasse es dich rechtzeitig wissen", meinte Harriet ausweichend. Jack Sloper war im letzten Jahr ein Ersatztreiber in der Gryffindor-Mannschaft gewesen und nicht gerade das, was man als begabten Quidditch-Spieler bezeichnen würde, aber Harriet hütete sich ihm das zu sagen.

„Okay, cool. Ich freue mich darauf, dass wir endlich die Chance bekommen ein Team zu sein!", meinte Sloper enthusiastisch und eilte davon.

Harriet sah ihm sprachlos hinterher. _Oh, nein, das bedeutet, dass ich ihm doch sagen muss, dass er schlecht spielt, und dann … wird er mich hassen. _Sie hatte das bisher noch nicht bedacht, aber wenn sie Mannschaftskapitän war, dann lag es bei ihr ein neues Team zusammenzustellen, da der Großteil des alten Teams nicht mehr an der Schule war. Von den Urgesteinen waren nur noch sie und Katie übrig, und vom letzten Jahr Ron, und die Ersatzspieler Ginny, Sloper, und Kirke. Aber es war anzunehmen, dass einige Leute mehr in diesem Jahr in die Mannschaft wollen würden, und sie müsste entscheiden, wer hinein kam und wer nicht. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann waren Sloper und Kirke nicht die einzigen, die nicht besonders … begabt waren. Ron war auch nicht gerade ein besonders zuverlässiger Hüter. Und selbst wenn sie alle alten Hasen behalten würde, blieb damit immer noch ein freier Platz für einen Jäger übrig, und das war die beliebteste Position im Quidditch, die Leute würden sich um den Posten prügeln, und dann …. _Alle, die ich ablehne, werden mich hassen!_

„Oh, Gott, wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet mit zum Kapitän machen? Ich hasse es andere zu enttäuschen!", beschwerte sie sich, aber Ron und Hermine sahen sie abwartend an und deuteten auf die Schriftrolle.

Harriet seufzte, rollte sie auf und las den Inhalt. „Dumbledores Privatunterricht beginnt am Samstag Abend", erklärte sie dann schnell, „Oh, nein, wann soll ich dann für die Quidditch Auswahlspiele Zeit finden?!"

„Harry, reiß dich zusammen! Was immer Dumbledore dir beibringen will, es ist wichtiger als Quidditch", wies Hermine sie zurecht.

„Ja, schon aber dass du das so einfach dahin sagst, beweist nur, dass du noch nie einer Gruppe enttäuschter Spieler gegenüber gestanden bist und ihnen gesagt hast, dass die Dinge nicht so laufen, wie sie wollen", gab Harriet zurück und erinnerte sich schaudernd an die wütende Angelina Johnson vom letzten Jahr, die ihr erklärt hatte, dass Quidditch wichtiger war als ihre persönliche Fehde mit der Umbridge. Für manche Leute ging Quidditch eben über alles.

Harriet hingegen begann sich langsam zu fragen, was man ihr alles in diesem Schuljahr noch in den Weg stellen konnte um ihr Leben noch komplizierter zu machen und fürchtete die Antwort darauf.

* * *

_A/N: Ja, es wird bei mir auch keine Hermine/Ron/Lavender-Dreieckbeziehung geben. Aber dafür Wahrsagen._

_Im nächsten Kapitel beginnt der Teil des Plots, der mir am meisten Probleme bereitet – warum zum Teufel sollte Harriet nach der ganze Sache mit Tom Riddles Tagebuch Notizen benutzen, deren Autor sie nicht kennt? – aber keine Sorge, ich habe eine Lösung für dieses Problem, ich muss es nur schaffen sie glaubwürdig umzusetzen._

_Reviews?_


	11. Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen

**11\. Das Buch des Halblutprinzen**

* * *

Zaubertränke bescherte Harriet ein Wiedersehen mit Draco. Zusammen mit drei seiner Mit-Slytherins besuchte er den Kurs, genau wie vier Ravenclaws, Harriet, Hermine, Ron und Ernie MacMillan, der der einzige anwesende Hufflepuff war. Obwohl oder gerade weil es sich um ihr erstes Wiedersehen seit der Konfrontation im Hogwartsexpress handelte, taten Harriet und Draco beide ihr Bestes um einander zu ignorieren. _Offenbar mache ich doch Fortschritte, Tonks wäre stolz auch mich, _lobte sie sich selbst im Stillen.

Ernie nützte die Chance um seine Gryffindor-Freunde anzusprechen, doch Harriet hörte ihm nur mit einem Ohr zu, und tat stattdessen ihr Bestes um nicht zu den Slytherins hinüber zu sehen. Dann öffneten sich die Tore zum Zaubertränke-Kerker, und Slughorns Bauch gefolgt von dem Rest seines Körpers begrüßte die Schüler – für Harriet und Blaise hatte er extra warme Worte übrig.

Die Schüler teilten sich auf vier Tische auf, die Gryffindors teilten ihren mit Ernie, und ihre Blicke wurden wie automatisch auf bereits vorgebraute Tränke gezogen, die in vier Kesseln vor sich hin brodelten. Da fiel Harriet ein, dass sie kein Buch besaß, also pilgerte sie, gefolgt von Ron, dem es ebenso ging, da er auch gedacht hatte, dass er Zaubertränke würde aufgeben müssen, hinüber zu Slughorn und erklärte ihm ihr Problem.

„Oh, ja, Professor McGonagall hat so etwas erwähnt. Kein Problem. Natürlich könnt ihr euch aus dem Vorrat bedienen, und ich habe hier sicherlich noch irgendwo ein paar gebrauchte Ausgaben von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene _herumliegen, die ihr benutzten könnt, bis ihre eure Ausgaben nachbestellt habt. Einen Moment." Er walzte zu einem der Eckkästen hinüber, die Harriet sich unter Snape niemals getraut hätte zu öffnen, und kehrte mit zwei mitgenommen wirkenden Ausgaben des Buches zurück, die er den beiden Schülern zusammen mit einigen Drachenschuppen reichte. Harriet bedankte sich und kehrte zu ihrem Tisch zurück, während Slughorn mit dem eigentlichen Unterricht begann.

Als erstes stellte er die Tränke vor, der vorbereitet hatte. Die meisten von denen waren Harriet sogar bekannt. Zuerst war da Veritasserum, das einen dazu zwang die Wahrheit zu sagen. Im letzten Jahr hatte die Umbridge versucht sie damit zu vergiften, was ihr zum Glück allerdings nicht gelungen war. Dann war da noch Vielsaftrank. Den Harriet hatte gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron schon heimlich in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr gebraut, und durch ihn hatte sich Barty Crouch Jr. ein ganzes Jahr lang als Mad Eye Moody ausgeben können.

Hermine war natürlich diejenige, die die Tränke sofort identifizierte und Slughorn problemlos alles darüber erzählen konnte, was den Lehrer sichtbar begeisterte. Der nächste Trank, den er vorstellte, war Amortentia, ein sehr verlockend riechender Trank, dessen Geruch Harriet an Sommertage, Schokolade, den Fuchsbau und die Bibliothek erinnerte. „Es handelt sich um den machtvollsten Liebestrank der Welt", erklärte Hermine, „Der aufsteigende Rauch ringelt sich in wiederkennbarem Muster, und angeblich riecht der Trank für jeden anders, je nachdem, zu was einen anzieht. Für mich riecht er nach frischem Gras, Pergament, und-" Sie verstummte und errötete.

„Wie ist dein Name, junge Dame?", wollte Slughorn dann wissen, und nachdem Hermine ihn genannt hatte, und geklärt worden war, dass sie mit niemanden aus der Zauberergesellschaft verwandt war, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Harriet ihre beste muggelgeborene Freundin erwähnt hatte.

„Ich hätte ihm auch sagen können, dass du beste in unserem Jahrgang bist", maulte Ron unbeeindruckt, „Immerhin bist du das ja auch wirklich!"

Unterdessen fuhr Slughorn fort den Trank zu beschreiben. „Natürlich erweckt Amortentia nicht wirklich Liebe. Es ist unmöglich Liebe künstlich zu erschaffen. Was stattdessen entsteht ist eine starke Schwärmerei, die bald in Besessenheit umschlägt. Von allen Tränken in diesem Keller ist dieser hier wahrscheinlich der gefährlichste. Oh, ja, wenn man erst mal so alt ist, wie ich, und so viel in seinen Leben gesehen hat, weiß man es besser als die Macht von obsessiver Liebe zu unterschätzen..." Er zog eine ernste Miene und nickte würdevoll. Und tat so, als hätte er vollkommen auf den letzten bereits vorbereiteten Trank vergessen, obwohl das offensichtlich nicht der Fall war, und er freudig darüber Auskunft gab, als Ernie danach fragte. „Felix Felicis", erklärte er, „Ich nehme an, Sie können mir auch diesen Trank beschreiben, Miss Granger?"

„Es ist flüssiges Glück", erklärte sie, „Wer ihn trinkt erlebt eine Glückssträhne!"

Nun starrten alle im Kerker anwesenden Schüler den Trank und Slughorn aufmerksam an. Besonders Draco lehnte sich interessiert vor. Offenbar war der Trank besonders schwer zu brauen und gefährlich, wenn er falsch zubereitet war, doch sehr effektiv, wenn man ihn nahm. Die vorbereitete Dosis reichte für zwölf Stunden Glück, wie es schien. Der Trank war aber auch gefährlich, weil er zu Nebenwirkungen führte, und diejenige, die ihn nahmen übermäßig selbstsicher und risikobereit wurden. Bei sportlichen Ereignissen war der Trank natürlich verboten, aber Slughorn behauptete ihn bereits zweimal genommen zu haben und zwei perfekte Tage dadurch erlebt zu haben. Außerdem würde der Trank der Preis für den Gewinner der Stunde sein – derjenige, der den Trank, den sie heute machen würden, am Besten hinbekommen würde, würde mit einer Phiole purem Glück belohnt werden.

Natürlich wollten ihn alle haben. Harriet musste nur einen kurzen Blick auf Draco werfen um zu erkennen, wie gerne er den Trank gewonnen hätte. _Ich könnte ihn auch gut gebrauchen. Für die Jagd nach den Horcruxes, oder den Kampf gegen Voldemort überhaupt, oder verdammt auch einfach für Sirius! _Doch natürlich hatte sie keine Chance die Stunde zu gewinnen. Bestandener ZAG hin oder her, sie war eine Niete in Zaubertränke. Und jeder hier wusste das, oder zumindest jeder außer Slughorn.

Offenbar erwartete Slughorn von ihnen den Hauch des Lebenden Todes zu brauen. Wie das auch nur einer von ihnen schaffen sollte, war Harriet unklar. Aber sie wusste sehr genau, wer am schlechtesten abschneiden würde, und dann würde Slughorn klar werden, dass sie eine Versagerin war, und er würde sein Interesse an ihr verlieren, und sie würde Dumbledores Auftrag sich von den Lehrer in den Slug Club einsammeln zu lassen nicht mehr ausführen können. _Er hat ja auch unbedingt Zaubertränke unterrichten müssen, nicht wahr?_

Harriet sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Draco hastig sein Buch durchblätterte, seufzte, und schlug ihr eigenes Buch auf und war entsetzt. Irgendjemand hatte die Kardinalsünde begangen dieses Buch zu beschmieren, und zwar nicht nur ein wenig – der Vandale hatte jede Seite verunstaltet. _Ich werde das Buch wohl austauschen müssen, _dachte sie, aber alle anderen waren schon damit beschäftigt den Trank zu brauen, also beschloss sie damit bis nach der Stunde zu warten. Vielleicht hatte der Vandale ja irgendeinen Tipp für sie, mit dem sie erreichen konnte, dass ihr Trank keine absolute Katastrophe werden würde. Dann würde sie zumindest nicht vollkommen unfähig auf Slughorn wirken. Vielleicht.

Doch wie sich herausstellte, hatte der Vandale eine ziemlich strenge eigene Meinung zu den Anweisungen des Buches. Er schien zu denken, dass er es besser wusste. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie seinen ersten Vorschlag einfach ausprobierte. Anstatt die Bohnen zu zerschneiden, empfahl er sie zu zerdrücken, da der enthaltene Saft so besser herausfließen sollte. Harriet probiert das also einfach aus und stellte fest, dass der Vandale vielleicht ein Vandale war, aber zumindest gewusst hatte, wovon er sprach – das Zerdrücken funktionierte tatsächlich besser als das Zerschneiden.

Draco versuchte, während sie arbeiteten, Slughorn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und hatte dabei nicht besonders viel Glück, wie es schien. Unterdessen warf Hermine einen irritierten Blick auf Harriets Tun, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihrem eigenen Trank zu, der zunehmend nicht mehr so war, wie er laut Anleitung sein sollte.

Diese Tatsache machte Harriet nicht gerade viel Hoffnung auf eigenen Erfolgt, aber der Vandale hatte noch einen anderen Trick auf Lager, wie es schien, und sie befolgte seinen Rat nach den angegebenen Rühren gegen den Uhrzeigersinn auch noch einmal in Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren, was einen erstaunlichen Effekt auf die Farbe ihres Trankes hatte. „Du musst einmal in die andere Richtung umrühren", riet sie Hermine.

„Unsinn!", wehrte diese sie ab, „Davon steht nichts in der Anleitung!" Harriet zuckte die Schultern. _Nun in deiner vielleicht nicht, _dachte sie, _Aber in meiner schon…_

Schließlich verkündete Slughorn, dass die Zeit um wäre und inspizierte ihre Tränke. Er begann zum Glück bei den anderen Tischen, und war nicht sehr beeindruckt mit dem, was Terry Boots, Michael Corner, und ihre Freunde fabriziert hatten, hatte aber auch für die Slytherins nicht viel Lob übrig. Er machte sich scheinbar Hoffnung auf Hermine, und nickte ihr auf Grund ihres Tranks sogar anerkennend zu, doch dann sah er Harriets Trank, der im Gegensatz zu allen anderen klar war, und dessen Anblick seine Miene erhellte. „Nun, was sagt man dazu?! Wie es scheint, haben wir eine eindeutige Gewinnerin!", verkündete er erfreut, „Wie es scheint, bist du wirklich die Tochter deiner Mutter, Harriet. Gleich beim ersten Versuch so einen funktionalen Hauch des Lebenden Todes hinzubekommen! Unglaublich!"

Es war wahrhaft unglaublich. So unglaublich, dass sie sämtliche Augenpaare im Kerker auf sie hefteten. „Ehm … ich hatte zur Abwechslung auch mal Glück?", schlug Harriet hilflos vor.

„Ach, Unsinn! Der Hauch des Lebenden Todes hat nichts mit Glück zu tun sondern mit Talent! Hier hast du deinen Preis!" Slughorn drückte ihr die Phiole Felix Felicis in die Hand. „Also, eigentlich…", begann Harriet, doch Slughorn unterbrach sie. „Keine Zeit für falsche Bescheidenheit!", unterbrach sie Slughorn, „Ich muss die nächste Stunde vorbereiten. Nimm deinen Siegespreis, und dann raus mit euch!"

Draco und die restlichen Slytherins sowie die Ravenclaws warfen Harriet giftige Blicke zu, als sie den Kerker verließen, und selbst Ernie musterte sie prüfend. Irgendwie schienen alle davon auszugehen, dass sie sich den Sieg erschummelt hatte. Und irgendwie hatten sie damit ja auch recht. _Vermutlich sollte ich Slughorn morgen aufsuchen und den Trank zurückgeben und alles gestehen. _Aber das wollte sie eigentlich auch nicht.

„Ich finde, du solltest ihn haben", meinte sie zu Hermine und wollte ihr den Trank geben. „Oh, nein, du hast ihn gewonnen, nicht ich!", wehrte Hermine ab.

„Ja, aber nur", begann Harriet.

„Aber nur, was?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Später", meinte Harriet anstatt zu antworten.

Am Abend versammelten sie sich zu dritt im Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum, und Harriet erklärte, was sich zugetragen hatte. „Und bei meinen Glück ist das noch dazu vermutlich ein altes Schulbuch von wer-weiß-wem...", schloss sie. Hermine versuchte einige Enthüllungssprüche auf das Buch, doch nichts geschah. „Zumindest ist es scheinbar wirklich nur ein altes Schulbuch", meinte sie, „Trotzdem solltest du es nicht weiter verwenden."

„Oder zumindest solltest du es mit uns teilen", fügte Ron hinzu, der vor allem sauer zu sein schien, weil Harriet und nicht er das beschmierte Buch erhalten hatte, und sie seinen Inhalt nicht mit ihm geteilt hatte.

„Ja, ihr habt vermutlich recht", seufzte Harriet, „Ich meine, magisch oder nicht, es könnte das Buch von einem Todesesser sein oder von Lord Vol-"

Sie hatte das Buch weiterhin durchblättert und ihr Blick fiel nun auf eine Notiz am unteren Ende des hinteren Buchdeckels. Dort stand „_Dieses Buch gehört den Halbblutprinzen"._

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! _Sie ließ das Buch zu Boden fallen und wich davor zurück. „Nein, nein, nein!", verkündete sie, „Natürlich – natürlich muss es SEINES sein!" Sie kannten nur einen dunklen Halbblutzauberer mit einer Vorliebe für prätentiöse Spitznamen.

Hermine seufzte, hob das Buch auf, und las die entsprechende Stelle. „Hier steht Halbblutprinz und nicht Lord Voldemort, oder nicht?", meinte sie ruhig, „Wieso denkst du, es wäre sein altes Schulbuch?"

„Weil es immer er ist!", erwiderte Harriet hitzig, „Weil keiner daran denkt, seine alten Medaillen oder Schulsachen von hier zu entfernen! Und wer sonst würde alles besser wissen als seine Lehrer?!"

Hermine blätterte zum Impressum vor. „Dieses Buch wurde vor 49 Jahren gedruckt", verkündete sie dann, „Wann war Tom Riddle noch mal auf Hogwarts?"

„1938 bis 1945", erwiderte Harriet sofort, die das nach der Sache mit Tagebuch auswendig gelernt hatte.

„Wir haben 1996, und das Buch ist 1947 gedruckt worden. Das heißt, es ist zwei Jahre, nachdem Riddle die Schule bereits verlassen hatte, gedruckt worden", erklärte Hermine, „Es kann also nicht sein Buch sein. Und außerdem weist die Tatsache, dass Slughorn es noch hat darauf hin, dass es sich um eine Leihgabe der Schule handelt, das bedeutet, dass es vermutlich von Schüler zu Schüler weitergereicht wurde bis zu dir. In den letzten fünfzig Jahren hätte jeder diese Notizen hinterlassen können. Aber Tom Riddle war es nicht."

Harriet atmete tief aus. „Okay", meinte sie, „Aber das heißt, es hätte jeder sein können, der sich kein eigenes Schulbuch leisten konnte, ja?" Das war … beunruhigend und nicht sehr hilfreich.

„Aber sag mal. Harry, ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, aber wieso hast du gedacht, es wäre Riddles Buch? Hättest du die Handschrift nicht erkennen müssen?", wandte Ron an dieser Stelle ein.

„Aber, das ist es ja gerade. Irgendetwas an dieser Handschrift kommt mir bekannt vor", erklärte die Mädchen, das überlebt hatte, erschöpft.

„Nun, da du es nicht mehr weiterverwenden wirst, spielt es keine Rolle, wem es einmal gehört hat, oder nicht?", beendete Hermine die Diskussion dann entschlossen. Harriet nickte nur. Sie stand immer noch unter Schock. Alleine die Idee, dass es Voldemorts Buch hätte sein können….

Aber, es war nicht sein Buch. Und nur darauf kam es an. Und Hermine hatte Recht. Wenn sie es nicht mehr verwenden würde, dann war es egal, wer es vor ihr benutzt hatte, nicht wahr? Vollkommen egal.

Das hielt Harriet nicht davon ab am nächsten Tag gleich nach dem Frühstück, nachdem sie sicher gegangen war, dass es keine Neuigkeiten über Sirius gab, ihr beschmiertes Buch wieder nachdenklich zu durchblättern. Und in der nächsten Unterrichtspause dann wieder. Und später wieder. Lavender und Parvati dachten, sie hätte schlechte Laune, weil sie mal wieder in Zaubertränke versagt hatte. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall war. Ron und Hermine beobachteten sie bei ihrem Tun kopfschüttelnd.

Am zweiten Tag nach dem Buch-Zwischenfall präsentiere Hermine ihr in der Mittagspause einen Zeitungsartikel. Er bestand vor allem aus einem Bild von einer Teenager-Hexe. Darunter stand _Eileen Prince, Kapitän von Hogwarts Koboldstein Teams. _Es war eine ziemlich alte Zeitung, wenn man ihren Zustand bedachte. „Okay, und du zeigst mir ein Bild von dieser Eileen Prince, weil….?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Damit du endlich aufhörst besessen zu sein, darum. Bitte schön, hier hast du eine wahrscheinliche Vorbesitzerin deines Buches", erklärte Hermine.

Zumindest Ron schien genauso verwirrt zu sein wie sie. „Halbblut_prinz_, Hermine, nicht Prinzessin, Prinz - in männlich!", erklärte der rothaarige Junge kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine seufzte. „Ihr Name lautet Prince. Wenn ihr Vater aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt, und ihre Mutter nicht, dann ist sie ein Halbblut – Prince! Es ist ein Wortspiel, versteht ihr?", erläuterte sie dann, „Und die Princes sind eine alte Reinblutfamilie, also war sie vermutlich verdammt stolz darauf zur Hälfte eine Prince zu sein."

„Also ich halte diese Theorie für ziemlich dünn", erklärte Ron.

Harriet hingegen dachte nach. „Prince, diesen Namen hab ich schon mal gehört. Von Sirius glaube ich, damals als …" Sie unterbrach sich und langte nach ihrer gerade frisch zurückgekommenen VgdDK-Hausaufgabe. Schnell fand sie die Stelle, die sie gesucht hatte. Ein ganzer Absatz war durchgestrichen worden und daneben stand „_Nachlässig! Wenn du dich umbringen willst, kannst du es gerne so versuchen, ansonsten nicht empfehlenswert!"_

Harriet nahm wieder ihr Lehrbuch und suchte nach der Anleitung zum Trank des Festen Schlafes. Die Anleitung war verbesser worden, und daneben hatte der Vandale geschrieben: _Nachlässig! Wenn man sich umbringen will, kann man es so versuchen, ansonsten nicht empfehlenswert!_

Die Handschrift war ihr ja gleich dunkel bekannt vorgekommen. Sie hatte sich verändert ja, aber das A sah immer noch gleich aus, und sie war immer noch sehr dicht und fein, und auf ein ungeschultes Auge würde sie vermutlich eher feminin wirken, weswegen Hermine auf diese Eileen Prince verfallen war.

„Ich muss in die Bibliothek!", verkündete sie dann und rannte mit dem Buch und der Notiz los. Sie wusste nicht genau, wonach sie suchte, aber irgendwie doch. Immerhin kannte sie den ungefähren Zeitrahmen. Und schließlich fand sie die Geburtsanzeige im _Tagespropheten: Severus Snape, geboren als Sohn von Eileen Prince und Tobias Snape. _Tobias Snape, stand da zu lesen, war ein Muggel. Eileen Prince die letzte Erbin der Prince-Blutlinie.

_Ist das wirklich möglich? _Harriet schlug das Buch des Halbblutprinzen auf. Ihr Instinkt hatte sie nicht getrogen, es war das Buch eines Todesessers gewesen, aber nicht von irgendeinem, es war Professor Snapes Buch gewesen. Damit ergab natürlich alles Sinn, der spätere Zaubertranklehrer hatte schon als Schüler besser als alle anderen gewusst, wie man Zaubertränke zusammenbraute. Snape war der Halbblutprinz.

_Okay, damit weiß ich, wer die Notizen in diesem Buch hinterlassen hat. Und es war niemand der böse ist, oder mir je geschadet hat. Und damit kann wieder beruhigt schlafen und das Buch zurückgeben, weil ich es nie mehr verwenden werde. Nicht wahr?_

Sie starrte wieder nachdenklich auf das Buch in ihren Händen und schlug es dann zu, und brach zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde auf.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, also wie gesagt mein größtes Problem mit dem Original-Roman und dadurch auch mit dieser Fic ist, dass Harry/Harriet das Buch fast das ganze Schuljahr über verwendet, ohne zu wissen, wem es gehört hat. Noch dazu kommt er niemals auf die Idee, dass das Buch Lord Voldemort gehört haben könnte, denn der sieht sich selbst ja als Halbblutprinz an – ja, er hat einen anderen geheimen Namen, aber wer sagt, dass er nur einen hatte? Zeitlich passt es noch dazu in etwa in diese Ära (allerdings um ein paar Jahre nicht, wie ich hier mühselig aufgeschlüsselt habe, aber keiner macht sich im Roman je die Mühe nachzurechnen)._

_Jetzt ist es so, dass Harry nun mal etwas dämlich ist, wenn es um solche Dinge geht, Harriet ist bei mir aber anders, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihrer Charakterentwicklung an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie anderen Leuten nicht mehr einfach auf gut Glück hin vertraut. Sprich sie würde dieses Buch nie auf Dauer verwenden, also musste ich mir überlegen, warum sie es trotzdem verwenden würde. Nun ironischerweise deswegen, weil sie genau das, was Harry erst zum Schluss herausfindet, von Anfang an weiß: Dass es Snapes Buch ist._

_Harriet vertraut Snape blind, also würde sie ein Buch, von dem sie weiß, dass er die Notizen darin geschrieben hat, natürlich verwenden. Leider ist dadurch natürlich kein Suspense mehr in Bezug auf das Buch vorhanden (von dem es im Original-Roman allerdings sowieso eher wenig gibt und im Film gar keinen mehr. Es gab genug Leute, die sogar nach mehrmaligen Sehen den Nebensatz, in dem Snape erklärt, dass er der Halbblutprinz ist, überhört haben)._

_Deswegen kann ich mit dieser Änderung gut leben, dadurch wird hier aber natürlich vieles anders, wie ich bereits mehrfach angekündigt habe._

_Und ja, trotz des Kapitel-Endes wird sie das Buch weiterhin verwenden. Das kann ich euch versichern._

_Reviews?_


	12. Das Haus der Gaunts

**12\. Das Haus der Gaunts**

* * *

Die nächste Zaubertränkestunde präsentierte eine spektakulär versagende Harriet Potter, was für alle anderen Schüler ein Zeichen dafür war, dass die Welt nicht mehr Kopf stand und wieder in Ordnung war. Harriet hingegen sah nur Slughorns Enttäuschung. Wenn sie Snapes Anmerkungen in seinem alten Schulbuch weiterhin benutzt hätte, dann wäre sie weiterhin gut gewesen, und Slughorn wäre weiterhin beeindruckt gewesen. Das wusste sie. Und es wurmte sie, dass sie stattdessen wie eine Versagerin vor ihm dastand. Ja, natürlich wäre es irgendwie Betrug, wenn sie sich von jemand anderen helfen lassen würde, aber andererseits … letztes Jahr hatte sie sich von jedem, der dazu bereit war, Nachhilfe geben lassen, was ihr ihre beste Note in dem Fach jemals beim ZAG eingebracht hatte. Und was wäre das Benutzen eines alten Schulbuchs von Professor Snape anderes als Nachhilfe? Immerhin sagte ihr so ein Lehrer, wie es richtig ging, oder nicht? Es war also im Grunde nichts anderes.

Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie etwas, von dem sie wusste, dass es falsch war vor sich selbst rechtfertigte. Aber, wenn sie das Buch weiterhin benutzen würde, dann würde sie es ja nicht für sich selbst tun, sondern um weiterhin Slughorns Liebling zu bleiben, was genau das war, was Dumbledore von ihr erwartete. Also würde es der Sache dienen – dem höheren Ziel, dem Allgemeinwohl. Und dass sie dabei besser im Zaubetränkemischen werden würde, wäre ein netter Nebeneffekt. Und je besser sie in sämtlichen Disziplinen wurde, desto besser standen ihre Chancen darauf Voldemort zu überleben, oder nicht?

Immer noch hin und hergerissen machte sie sich am Samstag auf zu Dumbledore, und stieß auf dem Weg dorthin beinahe mit Professor Trelawney zusammen, die sich selbst die Karten zu legen schien, während sie durch die Gänge der Schule rannte. Seit der ersten Wahrsagestunde war sie noch verrückter geworden, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und nach nur sechs Tagen wirkte sie auf Harriet nun mehr wie eine böse Hexe aus dem Muggelmärchen als sie wie eine Lehrerin.

_Nun, leider gibt es nichts, was ich tun kann um ihr zu helfen. _Stattdessen sollte sie auch auf Dumbledore konzentrieren. Er hatte ihr das aktuelle Passwort zu seinem Büro mitgeteilt, also konnte sie eintreten.

„Harriet", begrüßte Dumbledore sie fröhlich, „Wie geht es dir? Was gibt es Neues?"

Harriet zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor sie Dumbledore alles erzählte – von ihrem Gespräch mit Scrimgeour, alles, was sie im Hogwartsexpress gehört hatte und nun über Draco vermutete und befürchtete, alles, über die scheinbar verrückt gewordene Trelawney, und ja, auch ihrer Sorge um Professor Snape. Über Slughorn sagte sie nur, dass er in der ersten Stunde von ihr beeindruckt gewesen war, in den darauf folgenden aber weniger. Das alte Schulbuch erwähnte sie nicht, zumindest nicht direkt.

Dumbledore hörte ihr nur stumm zu. „Nun, ich verstehe deine Sorge um Professor Trelawney, Harriet, und ich teile sie auch", meinte er dann, „Aber leider bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich für sie tun kann. Ich kann Firenze nicht zurück zu seiner Herde schicken, wie du weißt. Und es gibt keine andere Stelle an der Schule, für die er qualifiziert wäre. Also wird sich Sybill mit seiner Anwesenheit hier abfinden müssen. Ich hoffe, dass es sie sich im Laufe der Zeit an ihre veränderten Umstände gewöhnen wird. Was den jungen Mister Malfoy angeht, so danke ich dir, für den Hinweis, und kann dir versichern, dass wir ein Auge auf ihn haben."

„Genau das hat Professor Snape auch behauptet", murmelte Harriet.

„Und trotzdem glaubst du es nicht? Nein, beantworte das nicht. Ich kann es verstehen. Es ist zwar schon lange her, aber ich kann mich sehr wohl erinnern. Junge Liebe ist … nun kompliziert, besonders, wenn die Betroffenen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten sehen", meinte der Schuldirektor unbeeindruckt.

Harriet runzelte die Stirn. Was genau wollte er damit nun sagen? Doch sie kam nicht dazu ihn zu fragen, da er fortfuhr. „Was Professor Snape angeht, so habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in ihn, und du solltest das auch haben. Er hat einen stärkeren Charakter als du glaubst. Was Sirius und unseren neuen Minister betrifft, so danke ich dir für das Update. Ich muss sagen, du hast diese Konfrontation besser gelöst, als ich erwartet hätte. Ich wollte dich seiner Gegenwart und seinen Forderungen nicht aussetzen, weil ich deine Gefühle dem Ministerium gegenüber kenne, aber vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Vielleicht muss ich dich nicht vor diesen Leuten beschützen, vielleicht schützt du dich selbst und alle um dich besser als ich es je könnte", sagte der alte Zauberer, „Und auch um Professor Slughorn musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe auch vollstes Vertrauen in dich und in deine Fähigkeiten seine Bewunderung zurückzugewinnen. Und es wichtig, dass er dir weiterhin zugeneigt bleibt, Harriet, das kann ich nicht genug betonen. Du hast also meine Erlaubnis dafür zu tun, was immer du für nötig hältst, solange es angemessen ist, versteht sich. Horace war von deinem Hauch des lebenden Todes überaus begeistert. Ein bisschen mehr Leistungen wie diese sollten ausreichen um dich in seinen Augen hervorzuheben."

Also wollte Dumbledore, dass sie schummelte? Dass sie das Buch benutzte? Aber, er wusste doch nichts von dem Buch! Wie also dachte er, dass sie den schwierigen Trank zu Stande gebracht hatte?

„Nun, genug des Vorgeplänkels, lass uns zu dem Grund kommen, warum du heute hier bist", meinte der Direktor dann, „Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, sind meine längeren Abwesenheiten der Suche nach Informationen, die uns zu den Horcruxen führen könnten, geschuldet. Und du bist hier, damit ich alle diese Informationen mit dir teilen kann, und wir gemeinsam entschlüsseln können, was sie zu bedeuten haben."

Harriet nickte. „Okay", meinte sie, „wenn Sie denken, dass ich dabei eine Hilfe sein kann."

„Tatsächlich glaube ich, dass niemand anderer mir eine so große Hilfe sein könnte wie du", behauptete Dumbledore, „Siehst du um zu verstehen, was er als Horcrux ausgewählt hat, muss man Lord Voldemort verstehen. Deswegen möchte ich dich mit auf eine Reise nehmen – keine tatsächliche Reise von Ort zu Ort, keine Sorge – sondern vielmehr auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit." Er nickte in die Richtung seiner Erinnerungsaufbewahrungsschale, die er aus dem Kasten genommen und auf seinen Schreibtisch gestellt hatte.

Harriet sah sie Schale nicht gerade begeistert an. Das letzte Mal war sie unabsichtlich in Snapes Erinnerungen gefallen, was bis heute zwischen ihnen beiden stand. „Keine Sorge, ich werde mit dir in das Denkarium gehen und dich anleiten", versprach ihr Dumbledore, „Nichts, was passiert, wird nicht geplant sein. Außerdem werden wir uns nur Erinnerungen ansehen, zu denen uns der Zugang auch erlaubt wurde."

„Gut", meinte Harriet, „Das ist gut." Sie hoffte, dass sie überzeugter klang, als sie sich fühlte. Ihr war nicht wirklich wohl dabei in fremde Erinnerungen zu gehen. Und noch unwohler war ihr bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie sehen würde. Voldemorts Vergangenheit war nicht gerade ein Märchenbuch, oder zumindest keines mit Happy End. Würde Dumbledore ihr alle Leute zeigen, die von Voldemort gequält und getötet worden waren? Immerhin wusste er, dass es ihr widerstrebte den Mann zu töten, und wie könnte er sie besser davon überzeugen, dass dies doch nötig war als dadurch, dass er ihr seine Opfer vorführte?

„Keine Sorge", meinte Dumbledore zu ihr, „Die Erinnerung, die wir uns heute ansehen werden, beinhaltet den Mann, der einst zu Lord Voldemort werden würde, noch nicht einmal."

„Nein?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Nein, aber sie hat mit ihm zu tun. Seine Geschichte beginnt sozusagen mit ihr. Ich denke, dir wird bald klar werden, wie", erklärte der Direktor und bot ihr dann seine unverletzte Hand an. „Wollen wir?"

Es gab so viele Gründe nein zu sagen, und nur einen für ein ja – der, dass sie persönlich bei ihrem letzten Besuch in diesem Büro darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie nun alles wissen musste, und wie es schien hatte Dumbledore ihr tatsächlich zugehört und wollte ihr nun auch alles zeigen. _Ich habe mir das eigenhändig eingebrockt, jetzt muss ich damit klar kommen, _sagte sie, nahm Dumbledores Hand, und beide lehnten sich nach vorne und blickten auf die schimmernde Oberfläche des Denkariums, und dann …. waren sie an einem anderen Ort.

Es handelte sich um die Erinnerung eines Ministeriumsbeamten namens Bob Ogden. Er hatte vor Jahren eine Zaubererfamilie namens Gaunt aufgesucht, die in einer heruntergekommenen Hütte, nahe einem Muggelherrenhaus hauste. Bob Ogden war wegen den Taten des erwachsenen Sohnes des Hauses Gaunts gekommen. Morfin Gaunt war der Sohn von Vorlost Gaunt, sprach scheinbar nur die Schlangensprache Parsel, und schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen Muggel zu quälen. Er war wegen seinen Taten angezeigt worden, zeigte aber nicht die geringste Spur von schlechtem Gewissen.

Und warum sollte er auch? Sein Vater Vorlost schien auch nichts Falsches an dem, was er getan hatte, zu finden. Im Gegenteil, er hielt offenbar nicht viel von Muggeln. Oder irgendjemanden mit Nicht-Reinen-Blut, wie es schien. Er schien Ogden in Verdacht zu haben Muggelblut in sich zu haben und ihn deswegen nicht sehr zu mögen. Außerdem behandelte er seine Tochter Merope schlecht, beschimpfte sie als Squib, und ein Blinder hätte erkannt, dass sie Angst vor ihrem Vater hatte.

Harriet versuchte einzuschätzen, wie alt Merope war. Sie hatte einen müden Blick in den Augen und wirkte verlebt, aber vermutlich war sie jünger als sie aussah. Vielleicht war sie jung genug um das Jugendamt einzuschalten … aber nein, das hier war ja nur eine Erinnerung an schon lange vergangene Zeiten, Merope Gaunt war schon lange kein Teenager mehr, vielleicht lebte sie inzwischen überhaupt nicht mehr.

Harriet wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Bob Ogden zu. Der versuchte Vorlost gerade auseinanderzusetzen, dass sein Sohn sich zu einer Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot im Ministerium einzufinden hatte. Vorlost schien allein die Idee für eine Beleidigung zu halten. Offenbar war er der Meinung, dass ihn und den seinen keiner Vorschriften machen konnte.

Als ob er diese Tatsache damit beweisen könnte, hielt er Ogden einen Ring unter die Nase, den er trug. „Sehen Sie den hier? Sehen Sie ihn? Wissen Sie, was das ist? Wo er herkommt? Seit Jahrhunderten ist er ein Erbstück unserer Familie! So alt sind wir! Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie viel mir für diesen Ring angeboten wurde? Für das Familienwappen der Peverells darauf?!", zeterte er. Ogden musterte den Ring ohne großes Interesse und kam dann auf Morfins Anhörung zurück.

Harriet hatte den Namen Peverell noch nie gehört, aber für Reinblüter musste er wohl eine große Bedeutung haben. Da er aber nicht wirkte, rannte Vorlost zu seiner Tochter hinüber, packte eine goldene Kette, die um ihren Hals hing, und zerrte sie an dieser hinüber zu Ogden, dem er dann das Medaillon, das an der Kette hing, unter die Nase hielt, während er nicht darauf achtete, dass er Merope bei dieser Aktion fast erstickte.

„Sehen Sie das?!", zischte Vorlost, „Es ist Slytherins! Salazar Slytherins! Wir sind seine letzten Nachfahren!"

Und damit wusste Harriet endlich, warum sie sich diese Erinnerung ansahen, und wer diese Leute hier waren. Vorlost, Morfin, und Merope. Und warum Ogden keine Chance hatte ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass das Gesetz auch für sie galt.

Vorlost war auf jeden Fall der Meinung, dass Erinnerungszauber bereits für Schadensbegrenzung gesorgt hätten, und sah nicht ein, warum sich sein Sohn für irgendetwas, was er getan hatte, verantworten sollte. Und während er noch mit Ogden stritt, ertönte auf einmal das Klingeln von Glocken und der Geräusch von Pferdehufen sowie Gelächter von draußen.

Sämtliche Zauberer erstarrten und verstummten, Morfin zischte schlangengleich, während Merope sichtlich erbleichte. Stimmen von draußen drangen in die Hütte. Ein Mädchen beschwerte sich lautstark über den Anblick der heruntergekommenen Hütte, in der die Gaunts lebten. Ihr Begleiter, ein junger Mann namens Tom, erklärte ihr, dass die Hütte nicht seinen Vater sondern den Gaunts gehörte. Cecilia, das Mädchen, entdeckte dann die an die Türe genagelte Schlange und war nicht gerade begeistert.

Die Stimmen und die Geräusche der Kutsche entfernten sich bald darauf, und Harriet atmete auf. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Morfin etwas tun würde, dass er die Muggel angreifen würde oder dergleichen, doch zum Glück war das nicht geschehen.

Stattdessen tat er etwas viel schlimmeres. Er wandte sich an seine Schwester und erklärte ihr in Parsel: „_Liebling, hat er sie genannt. Also würde er dich so oder so nicht haben wollen!"_

Vorlost wandte sich nun seiner Tochter zu, und fragte Morfin dann in Parsel, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte. Morfin war nur zu mitteilungsbereit: „_Sie sieht sich gerne diesen Muggel an. Ist immer zufällig im Garten, wenn er vorbeikommt um durch die Hecke zu starren um ihn anzusehen. Und letzte Nacht hat sie sich glatt aus dem Fenster gehangen, nur um ihn zu sehen, wenn er vorbeireiten würde auf dem Weg nach Hause!"_

Merope schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, doch Harriet war klar, dass das nichts helfen würde. Vorlost hatte es gehört, und damit war es zu spät. Auf Ogden vom Ministerium hatte er vollständig vergessen.

„_Ist das wahr?", _wollte Vorlost von seiner Tochter wissen, die anstatt zu antworten immer nur den Kopf schüttelte und versuchte in der Wand hinter ihr zu versinken. Offenbar war dieser Tom der Muggel, den Morfin verhext hatte, womit er nun auch noch stolz angab. Doch Vorlost war das egal, er ging nun auf seine Tochter los, die er als Blutsverräterin und Squib beschimpfte. Er rannte auf sie und begann sie zu würgen.

„Nein!", rief Harriet aus, „_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Natürlich geschah nichts. Stattdessen wurde Vorlost wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand zurückgerissen und landete am Rücken. Harriet hatte vollkommen auf Ogden vergessen, der aber nicht viel anders als sie auf die Szene reagiert hatte. Als Dank wurde er nun von Morfin mit einem Messer angegriffen, der zugleich auch Flüche auf den Ministeriumsbeamten losließ.

Ogden blieb keine andere Wahl als zu fliehen, so schnell er konnte. Meropes Klageschreie folgten ihm.

„Das sollte reichen, Harriet", meinte Dumbledore neben Harriet. Sie war so in die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, vertieft gewesen, dass sie vollkommen auf ihn vergessen hatte. „Oh, okay", meinte sie dann, und im nächstem Moment fanden sie sich in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Harriet war einen Moment lang desorientiert, bevor sie wieder klar im Kopf wurde.

„Ogden ist zum Ministerium zurückgekehrt und hat Verstärkung angefordert", erklärte Dumbledore, „Innerhalb von nur fünfzehn Minuten kehrte er mit diversen Auroren zurück." Harriet fühlte Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen, als sie das hörte. Als sie Ogdens Flucht gesehen hatte, hatte sie das Schlimmste befürchtet. „Es gelang den Auroren Morfin und seinen Vater zu überwältigen. Beide wurden vom Zaubergamot verurteilt und kamen nach Askaban. Vorlost für sechs Monate, Morfin aber für drei Jahre."

Harriet nickte. „Und Merope, Merope war Tom Riddles Mutter", vermutete sie.

„Genauso ist es. Tatsächlich hast du in dieser Erinnerung auch seinen Vater gesehen", stimmte ihr Dumbledore zu.

„Tom", erinnerte sich Harriet, „der Muggel, den Merope so gerne angeschaut hat. Aber er hatte eine Freundin."

„Merope war eine Hexe, Harriet, das darfst du nicht vergessen, und wenn auch ein Opfer ihrer Familie trotzdem ebenfalls eine Nachkommin der Gaunts", klärte Dumbledore sie auf, „Endlich von Vater und Bruder befreit, hatte sie eine Chance aufzublühen und sich das zu holen, was sie wollte. Ich persönlich denke, sie hat einen Liebestrank benutzt und nicht den Imperius-Fluch. Das ist ihr vermutlich romantischer erschienen. Und es war sicher einfacher Tom Riddle zu einer Tasse Tee einzuladen als ihn auf offener Straße zu verhexen. Nun auf jeden Fall kannst du dir das Skandal vorstellen, was folgte, als der Sohn des Grafen mit der Tochter von Vorlost Gaunt durchbrannte. Und Vorlosts eigene Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeiten war auch nicht gerade schön anzusehen. Er hat sie und ihren neuen Ehemann niemals aufgesucht, aber für ihn war seine Tochter von diesem Moment an tot. Er selbst starb, bevor sein Sohn aus Askaban zurückkehrte."

_Armer Tom Junior, er hatte niemals eine Chance, _dachte Harriet, _Diese Leute, diese Leute waren seine Familie. Und er war das Produkt von Vergewaltigung, wenn man es genau nimmt…_

„Einige Monate nach der Hochzeit kehrte Tom Riddle ohne seine neue Frau nach Hause zurück. Er beschrieb das, was ihm zugestoßen war, mit Worten, die er kannte, die richtigen fehlten ihm aber. Die Dorfbewohner nahmen an, Merope hätte ihn mit einer vorgetäuschten Schwangerschaft in die Ehe gelockt. Später gebar sie tatsächlich ein Baby, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ihr Mann sie schon lange verlassen", berichtete Dumbledore.

„Also hat Merope … gehofft das Baby wäre genug um ihm dazu zu bringen bei ihr zu bleiben?", spekulierte Harriet.

„Oder sie hatte einfach gehofft, dass er sich inzwischen wirklich in sie verliebt hatte", ergänzte Dumbledore.

„Aber selbst wenn, wieso sollte er nach allem, was sie ihm angetan hatte, bei ihr bleiben?", wollte Harriet wissen, „Sie konnte doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass er ihr das so einfach vergeben würde?!"

„Liebe lässt einen alle möglichen seltsamen Dinge glauben", hielt Dumbledore dagegen. Darauf hatte Harriet kein Gegenargument.

„Der Ring, der Peverell-Ring", sagte sie dann, „Das ist der Ring, den Sie getragen haben, als wir Slughorn besucht haben."

Dumbledore nickte. „So ist es. Ich hatte ihn kurz zuvor in meinen Besitz gebracht", stimmte er ihr zu.

„Und ihn angesteckt?!" Harriet konnte den Vorwurf aus ihrer Stimme nicht heraushalten.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Glaub mir, Harriet. Severus hat mir diesen Vortrag schon gehalten", behauptete er.

„Nun, das sollte er auch! Wenn Sie wussten, dass er den Gaunts gehört hat, dann hätten Sie damit rechnen müssen, dass er für Nicht-Gaunts verflucht ist! Sie haben doch gerade gesehen, wie die drauf waren!", meinte Harriet vorwurfsvoll, „Warum haben Sie ihn überhaupt…?"

„Nun, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, war er ein Horcrux. Und ich denke, du weißt aus Erfahrung wie ….. anziehend ein Horcrux auf andere wirken kann", verteidigte sich der Schuldirektor, „Ja, es war ein Fehler, den ich nicht hätte machen sollen, aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."

Harriet seufzte. Ob es ihm leid tat oder nicht, er hätte es besser wissen sollen! Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Sind Sie etwa auch ein Peverell-Nachfahre? Nein, Moment, ich will das gar nicht wissen. Es ist spielt keine Rolle. Tun Sie sowas einfach nie wieder!", meinte sie dann streng.

Dumbledore deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Ich werde versuchen mich an diesen Befehl zu halten", meinte er, „Zumindest ist es mir gelungen den Ring zu zerstören. Damit haben wir zwei Horcruxe gefunden und eliminiert. Allerdings wissen wir immer noch nicht, wie viele es insgesamt gibt. Und wie die anderen aussehen Aber dieses Thema werden wir das nächste Mal näher besprechen. Für Heute ist das alles."

Harriet nickte. „Darf ich Hermine und Ron alles erzählen?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Das darfst du. Allerdings würde ich es vorziehen, wenn du meine Torheit in Bezug auf den Ring nicht erwähnst", meinte Dumbldore, „Und bevor du gehst, verlier nicht die Hoffnung für Sirius. Ich glaube, es steht eine Wendung in seinem Prozess bevor."

Harriet nickte nur. Und hoffte, dass er damit recht hatte. Aber falsche Hoffnung wollte sie sich lieber nicht machen. Also ging sie einfach ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

_A/N: Das war Buch-Plot, nächstes Mal gibt es wieder mehr Fanfiction-Plot._

_Reviews?_


	13. Die Aussage

**13\. Die Aussage**

* * *

Doch tatsächlich erhielt sie am nächsten Tag eine Eule vom Ministerium, die ihr eine Vorladung für den nächsten Tag im Sirius Black-Prozess brachte. Sie sollte vor dem Zaubergamot erscheinen und aussagen, allerdings nicht als Angeklagte, sondern als Zeugin. Dadurch würde sie natürlich Unterricht versäumen, aber sie hoffte, dass es vor allem Wahrsagen erwischen würde, und damit konnte sie gut leben.

Remus holte sie ab und eskortierte sie durch Dumbledores Kamin zum Ministerium. „Wie war deine erste Schulwoche?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„So toll, dass ich wünschte, es wäre immer noch Sommer. Und dabei liebe ich Hogwarts", gab Harriet unenthusiastisch zurück.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, das sechste Jahr ist anstrengend", meinte ihr ehemaliger Lehrer dazu, „Aber, wenn wir Glück haben, ist das alles hier bald vorbei, und du hast dann eine Sorge weniger."

Harriet glaubte nicht an Glück. Ihrer Erfahrung nach gab es höchstens Glück im Unglück und alles Negative, was passieren konnte, passierte auch. Deswegen versprach sie sich auch nicht besonders viel von ihrer Zeugenaussage. Vermutlich würden es wieder unangenehme Fragen werden, und sie würde im Endeffekt nicht besser dastehen als Ron und sich vielleicht sogar noch selbst belasten. „Wenn die Frage darauf kommt, ob ich mit Sirius in Kontakt gestanden bin … was würde dann passieren, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage?", wollte sie von Remus wissen.

„Du bist minderjährig und hältst ihn für unschuldig. Mach dir keine Sorgen, keiner hat Interesse daran dich dafür anzuklagen", behauptete der Werwolf.

„Weil ich die Auserwählte bin", vermutete Harriet.

„Nun … ja", gab Remus zu, „Und ich weiß, du stehst nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit, aber in diesem Fall könnte uns das etwas bringen."

Harriet hoffte nur, dass er damit auch recht hatte. Sie hatten den Gerichtssaal erreicht, und Remus verabschiedete sich um in den Zuschauerbereich zu gehen, während Harriet darauf wartete von den Gerichtsdienern aufgerufen zu werden. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

„Du bist Harriet Potter, nicht wahr?", sprach sie eine weibliche Stimme an. Harriet hob den Kopf um sich nach der Sprecherin umzusehen, und wich im ersten Moment erschrocken zurück, fing sich dann aber wieder. Die dunkelhaarige Hexe, die vor ihr stand, war nicht die, für die sie sie im ersten Moment gehalten hatte, auch wenn ihre Züge denen von Bellatrix Lestrange auf unheimliche Art und Weise ähnelten.

„Sie sind Andromeda, Sirius Cousine", stellte das Mädchen fest, „Tonks Mutter." Und die Schwester von Bellatrix und von Narcissa Malfoy, aber diese Feststellung war keine Art ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Die Hexe nickte. „Ich bin Andromeda Tonks, ja. Nymphadora hat mir einiges von dir erzählt", erklärte sie, „Solltest du nicht auf Hogwarts sein?" Ein wenig Tadel klang in ihrer Stimme mit, der Harriet an Molly Weasley erinnerte, wenn sie mit Bill über Fleur sprach – Harriet nannte das im Stillen für sich immer den „Mutter ist nicht zufrieden mit dir-Tonfall".

„Ich – ähm – bin für heute freigestellt. Ich werde aussagen", erklärte sie und deutete auf den Eingang zum Gerichtssaal.

„Verstehe…" Andromeda schwieg einen Moment lang. „Ich war bisher nie dabei. Ich wollte nicht … Als Sirius damals verhaftet wurde …." Sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war schwer für mich. Sirius und ich standen uns immer so nahe, weil wir beide rebelliert haben, jeder auf seine Art. Aber dann war es an der Zeit eine Seite zu wählen, und ich habe einfach keine gewählt. Ich hatte ein Kind. Und meine Schwestern haben sich entschieden, genau wie Sirius, bis sich herausgestellt hat, dass er sich anders entschieden hatte als gedacht. Dass alles nur eine große Täuschung war. Zuerst Regulus und dann das. Es war ein harter Schlag. Der Name Black war auf einmal kein stolzer Name mehr, nicht wirklich. Unsere Familie war auf einmal die Familie der Verräter. Weniger wegen dem, was die anderen getan oder nicht getan haben, sondern vor allem wegen dem, was Sirius getan hat. Und als ob das noch nicht reichen würde, hat Bella dann … Nun, ich nehme an, du weißt, was sie getan hat. Cissy und ich haben uns nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst als uns hinter unseren angenommen Namen zu verstecken. Und mit der Zeit sind wir in Vergessenheit geraten. Bis Sirius ausgebrochen ist. Und jetzt geht alles wieder von Vorne los", erklärte sie.

Harriet musterte die andere Frau. „Er ist unschuldig. Er war nicht der Geheimnisbewahrer und niemals ein Todesesser", betonte sie.

„Ich würde das so gerne glauben, aber … Ich fürchte mich davor mir Hoffnung zu machen", erwiderte Andromeda Tonks.

Harriet wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie wurde in den Saal gerufen. Sie nickte Sirius' Cousine zu und betrat den Gerichtssaal. Das Zaubergamot und die Zuschauerrränge schienen gut gefüllt zu sein. Falls das Interesse an der Verhandlung nachgelassen hatte, war es heute zurückgekehrt. Aber heute würde auch die Auserwählte aussagen, nicht wahr?

Sirius saß wie immer gefesselt auf den Stuhl für die Angeklagten. Harriet nahm auf dem Stuhl daneben Platz, dem ohne Fesseln. Scrimgeour blickte auf sie hinab und wirkte ernst, Bufort sah aus wie immer, Percy, der wieder Gerichtsschreiber spielte, nickte ihr kurz zu – wohl um ihr Mut zu machen. _Alles wird gut, _rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, _Du bist hier nicht angeklagt._

Aber das könnte sich sehr leicht ändern, nicht wahr? Die Umbridge saß irgendwo unter den anderen Mitgliedern des Gamots, und wer wusste schon, wie Scrimgeour im Moment wirklich zu ihr stand?

Nachdem sie ihre Identität bestätigt hatten, begannen die Fragen. Als Erstes wurde sie nach dem Zwischenfall in der Heulenden Hütte gefragt. Wie Ron vor ihr beschrieb sie die Entführung von Ron durch den Hund, erklärte wie sie und Hermine ihm gefolgt waren, wie Professor Lupin aufgetaucht war, gefolgt von Professor Snape, und wie sich Rons Ratte Krätze in Peter Pettigrew verwandelt hatte. Dann ging sie dazu über zu erklären, was Sirius und Remus ihnen damals über den Tod ihrer Eltern berichtet hatten. „Und letztlich war es ich Professor Lupins Meinung. Warum sollte ein unschuldiger Mann mehr als ein Jahrzehnt lang freiwillig als eine Ratte leben?", sagte sie schließlich.

„Du hast Mister Blacks Geschichte also geglaubt", wiederholte Scrimgeour, „Warum?"

Das war eine seltsame Frage. Und hatte sie die nicht gerade eben beantwortet? Aber nein, offenbar wollte Scrimgeour etwas anderes von ihr hören. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nie verstanden, was Sirius Black auf Hogwarts wollte. Alle sagten immer, er wollte mich umbringen, aber er hatte jede Chance dazu und hat nie Anstalten dazu gemacht, oder? Er hat den Jungenschlafsaal angegriffen, nicht den der Mädchen. Also war mir klar, dass der Grund für seine Anwesenheit in der Hütte auf jeden Fall Krätze war – bzw. der Mann, der sich als Krätze ausgab, Peter Pettigrew. Und ja, jetzt hätte sich Mr. Pettigrew all die Jahre lang vor Sirius Black versteckt gehalten haben können oder vor den anderen ehemaligen Todesessern. Also war es die Frage, wen von beiden ich glauben sollte. Professor Lupin glaubte offenbar Sirius Black. Und ich selbst …. Ich sah diesen Mann, von dem alle sagten, dass er für den Tod meiner Eltern verantwortlich war, und ich wusste einfach, dass er mir die Wahrheit sagte", erklärte sie dann.

„Wusstest du es, oder wolltest du es einfach glauben, weil du die Wahrheit nicht verkraftet hättest?", warf Bufort ein.

Harriet ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich war 13, nicht naiv. Zwei Jahre zuvor hatte einer meiner Lehrer versucht mich zu töten. Im Jahr darauf musste ich feststellen, dass ein anderer meiner Lehrer über alle eine Errungenschaften gelogen hatte, und deswegen alleine gegen einen Basiliken kämpfen. Und in dem Schuljahr, in dem ich Sirius Black begegnet bin, wurde ich wieder und wieder von Erwachsenen darüber angelogen, dass ein verrückter Sträfling darauf aus war mich umzubringen. Ich hatte Professor Lupin gerne, aber trotzdem war ich bereit zu denken, dass er mich die ganze Zeit über angelogen hat und mit Sirius Black zusammengearbeitet hat", sagte sie ruhig, „Aber als Sirius Black mir gesagt hat, dass er nicht der Geheimnisbewahrer gewesen ist, und dass er meinen Eltern niemals absichtlich geschadet hätte, habe ich ihm geglaubt, weil ich gespürt habe, dass er die Wahrheit sagt."

„Professor Snape hat dein Vertrauen aber nicht geteilt", warf Bufort ein.

„Nein", gab Harriet zu, „Aber Professor Snape hegt bis heute alten Groll gegen Sirius Black, der auf ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit zurückgeht. Und außerdem …. hat er jahrelang mit der offiziellen Version der Ereignisse gelebt, ich aber nicht. Ich war sie nicht gewohnt, also konnte ich sie hinterfragen. Und ja, ich habe ihn angegriffen, weil ich wollte, dass es mir bewiesen werden kann, dass mir bewiesen wird, dass mein Vertrauen gerechtfertigt ist. Und sie haben es mir bewiesen, Peter Pettigrew war ein Animagus. Und später hat er die erste Chance ergriffen um zu fliehen. Deswegen hat Professor Snape niemals mitbekommen, dass er da war. Er hat ihn nicht gesehen, wie er sich verwandelt hat. Er hat sie alle damals gekannt, er war wie alle anderen der Meinung, dass Peter Pettigrew nicht begabt genug dazu war ein Animagus zu werden. Ich glaube, er wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mal, dass Sirius einer war. Aber selbst wenn, er dachte er kennt diese Menschen. Und deswegen hat wie alle anderen auch Peter Pettigrew unterschätzt."

„Du sagst Pettigrew ist entkommen", nahm Scrimgeour den Faden wieder auf, und Harriet berichtete, wie Sirius, Remus, Hermine, und sie den verletzten Ron, den ohnmächtigen Professor Snape, und den gefangenen Peter Pettigrew zum Schloss brachten, als Remus sich verwandelte, und Pettigrew die Chance ergriff um zu Fliehen. „Und Sirius hat sich verwandelt und ist auf den Werwolf losgegangen. Um uns zu retten. Warum sollte er das tun, wenn es ihm nur darum gegangen wäre Pettigrew zu töten? Oder er in Wahrheit die ganze Zeit mich töten wollte?", schloss sie.

„Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass er einfach verrückt ist, und es für seine Taten keine rationale Erklärung gibt?", warf Bufort ein.

„Selbst wenn, er hat mich und meine Freunde beschützt – würde ein Todesesser das tun?", gab sie zurück.

Scrimgeour meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Ein Jahr später ist Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden soll, zurückgekehrt. Vor deinen Augen", übersprang er alles, was auf Pettigrews Flucht gefolgt war, womit Harriet eigentlich nicht gerechnet hätte, „Du hast diese Geschehnisse bereits öfter zu Protokoll gegeben. Ich weiß, die Umstände waren sehr traumatisch für dich, deswegen möchte ich nur, dass die Namen der Todesesser zu Protokoll gibst, die zu ihrem Herren zurückgekehrt sind."

Harriet nickte. Und begann dann mit der altbekannten Aufzählung: „Lucius Malfoy. Mcnair. Avery. Nott. Crabbe. Goyle. Barty Crouch Jr., der bereits zuvor mit ihm gearbeitet hatte und unter der Identität von Professor Moody Hogwarts infiltriert hatte. Und Peter Pettigrew, der als Erster an die Seite seines Herren zurückgekehrt war. Pettigrew opferte seine Hand in einen Ritual um seinen Herren von der Schwelle des Todes zurückzuholen, und als Dank dafür hat er eine neue Hand von diesem erhalten. Durch Magie."

„Seit diesem Zwischenfall bist du erneut in Konflikt mit den Todesessern geraten", sagte Scrimgeour, „Hier im Ministerium um genau zu sein. Waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt andere Todesesser anwesend als bei der Versammlung damals?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harriet, „Es waren diejenigen, die aus Askaban befreit wurden. Bellatrix Lestrange. Ihr Ehemann. Dessen Bruder. Rockwood. Mulciber. Jugson."

„Und war Sirius Black ebenfalls unter diesen neuen Todesessern?", wolle Scrimgeour dann wissen.

„Nein", erwiderte Harriet mit fester Stimme, „Sirius Black befand sich an diesem Abend nicht im Ministerium." Das konnte sie mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, da sie ihm selbst befohlen hatte am Grimmauldplatz zurückzubleiben.

„Allerdings sind die Todesesser in der Regel doch maskiert, das stimmt doch, oder?", warf Bufort ein.

„Ja, und ich habe vermutlich nicht alle erkannt, die da waren, manche nannten sich untereinander beim Namen, andere nicht", stimmte Harriet ihm zu, „Aber es gibt unter ihnen diejenigen, deren Stimmen ich kenne."

„Und Sirius Blacks Stimme würdest du erkennen?", erkundigte sich Scrimgeour.

„Ja", meinte Harriet dazu nur schlicht.

Scrimgeour nickte zufrieden und wechselte dann ein paar Worte mit Bufort, die Harriet nicht verstand. Dann erkundigte sich Bufort: „Harriet, sag mir bitte, ist es wahr, dass du im letzten Jahr mit Draco Malfoy romantisch verbunden warst?"

Er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage sehr genau, da sie ihm das letztes Jahr, als er sie über ihre Beziehung zu Professor Snape befragt hatte, mitgeteilt hatte, und sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, was er mit dieser Frage bezweckte. Also erklärte sie nur knapp: „Ja."

„Und befand sich Draco Malfoys Vater Lucius Malfoy unter den Todesessern im Ministerium?", wollte Bufort dann wissen.

Auch das wusste er genau, da Lucius Malfoy wegen seinem Einbruch in das Ministerium in Askaban saß. „Ja", erklärte Harriet also. Was sollte diese Fragerei nach den Malfoys?

„Und wer hat Lucius Malfoy bei dieser Schlacht im Ministerium überwältigt?", erkundigte sich Scrimgeour, wie nebenbei.

Harriet erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran. „Das ist zu Ihrem eigenen Besten", hatte sie ihm erklärt, bevor sie den vollkommen verzweifelten Mann, vor dessen Augen die kostbare Prophezeiung, die er hätte erobern sollen, in tausend Splitter zersprungen war, mit einem „_Stupor_" außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Und dann hatte sie seinen ohnmächtigen Körper in Sicherheit geschleppt, damit nichts Gefährliches auf ihn fallen konnte. „Ich habe das getan", erklärte sie also wahrheitsgetreu.

„Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt bist du immer noch mit seinem Sohn ausgegangen?", wollte Bufort wissen.

„Ja", erklärte Harriet. Erst nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater verhaftet worden war, hatte Draco mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Obwohl sie damit hätte rechnen müssen, dass sein Vater im Ministerium auftauchen würde. Und sich deswegen besser vorher von ihm getrennt hätte. Aber alles war so schnell gegangen, dass sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatte an Draco zu denken, bevor sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Scrimgeour nickte zufrieden. „Danke, Miss Potter", meinte er, „Wir haben keine weiteren Fragen."

Harriet blinzelte verwirrt. _Das war's? Das war alles? Mehr wollen sie nicht wissen?, _wunderte sie sich. Keine einzige Frage darüber, ob sie Kontakt mit Sirius gehabt hatte, als er auf der Flucht gewesen war? Und das obwohl das Ministerium sehr wohl wusste, dass es so war, denn die Umbridge hatte es doch mit Sicherheit ausgeplaudert, oder etwa nicht? Kein Versuch sie in seine Nähe zu rücken um so ihren Ruf zu schaden? Kein Versuch von Bufort sie in Widersprüche zu verwickeln?

Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Sirius, der ihr beruhigend zunickte, und dann wurde sie aus dem Saal geleitet. Draußen angekommen war sie immer noch verwirrt. Tonks Mutter war nirgends zu sehen. Und zum Glück auch keine Reporter, die wohl weiterverfolgten, was immer gerade im Saal geschah.

Remus tauchte neben ihr auf. „Das ist ganz gut gelaufen, denke ich", meinte er.

„Findest du? Ich weiß nicht", meinte Harriet zweifelnd, „Und was sollten die Fragen über die Malfoys?"

„Das waren Charakterfragen, Harry", erklärte Remus, „Damit wollten sie zeigen, dass du nicht für jemanden, der dir nahe steht, lügen würdest, wenn jemand, der ihm nahe steht, das Gesetz gebrochen hat. Jeder weiß, dass Sirius mir nahe steht. Und dass ich dir nahe stehe. Mit den Fragen über Lucius wollten sie demonstrieren, dass du nicht für ihn lügst, nur um Draco einen Gefallen zu tun."

Harriet schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Aber das kann man doch wohl kaum vergleichen! Lucius Malfoy hat mehrfach bei Mordversuchen an mir mitgeholfen, während Sirius, selbst, wenn es ein Todesesser wäre, kein einziges Mal seine Hand gegen mich erhoben hat!", meinte sie, „Aber Moment. Willst du damit sagen … Seit wann sind Bufort und Scrimgeour auf unserer Seite?! Ich dachte, sie wollten Sirius nach Askaban bringen!" Jetzt war sie vollkommen verwirrt.

„Seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr", erwiderte Remus schulterzuckend, „Sie sind nicht offen parteiisch, aber zumindest versuchen sie unsere Version nicht mehr zu diskreditieren. Seit du mit Scrimgeour gesprochen hast, hat sich der Ton in diesem Fall zunehmend zu unseren Gunsten geändert." Also war es doch nicht umsonst gewesen den Minister zu konfrontieren. Und sie hatte sich nicht geirrt, er hatte zuvor so einen harten Ton gefahren um sie zu sich zu locken. Aber jetzt….

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nur das ändert sich nicht, bevor die Verhandlung vorbei ist", meinte sie.

„Leider ist es vollkommen unmöglich Severus aussagen zu lassen", seufzte Remus, „Ansonsten wäre das alles schon lange vorbei." Aber er könnte nie mehr ihr Spion sein, wenn er aussagen würde, da Voldemort dann wissen würde, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand.

„Was ist mit Mister Malfoy und den anderen?", wollte Harriet wissen, „Wenn ich mit Dracos Vater rede, dann kann ich ihn vielleicht dazu bringen für Sirius auszusagen. Ich habe ihm praktisch einen Gefallen getan, als ich ihn verhaften habe lassen. Er schuldet mir was." (Und außerdem könnte sie bei dieser Gelegenheit mit ihm über Draco sprechen und über ihre Sorge um ihn. Und vielleicht wüsste Lucius ja, was sein Sohn vorhatte).

„Oh, nein, schlag dir das wieder aus den Kopf, und zwar sofort!", warnte Remus sie streng, „Wir sind gerade dabei alle davon zu überzeugen, dass wir keine Todesesser-Kontakte haben. Ein Todesesser, der für Sirius aussagt, nachdem du ihm besucht hast, könnte alles wieder zu Nichte machen. Und ganz abgesehen davon: Halt dich bitte endlich von den Malfoys fern!"

Wie immer, wenn Remus unvorhergesehen den Vater heraushängen ließ, war Harriet mehr verärgert als gerührt. Dumbledore hatte ihr zwar seine Gründe erklärt, aber ein Teil von ihr konnte trotzdem nicht anders als wütend zu denken: _Und wo warst du, als ich einen Vater gebracht hätte?! _Ja natürlich schuldete er ihr nichts, aber er hätte sich doch wenigstens bei ihr melden können, als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, oder? Aber nein, erst als er ihr Lehrer geworden war, hatte sie ihn kennengelernt und ihm die Details zu seiner Freundschaft zu ihren Eltern aus der Nase ziehen müssen. Genau wie Professor Snape, der immer noch kein Wort über Lily Evans zu ihr gesagt hatte - jemals.

„Schon gut. Es war ja nur ein Gedanke", meinte sie abwehrend, „Ich versuche doch nur Sirius zu helfen."

„Das hast du gerade", meinte Remus, „Und jetzt sollte ich dich lieber schnell zur Schule zurückbringen, bevor die Reporter über uns herfallen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist zwar noch nicht durchgestanden, aber ich glaube, das Schlimmste haben wir hinter uns. Wenn alles gut geht, wird Sirius bald frei sein."

Harriet blieb keine andere Wahl als seinen Worten zu glauben und die echte Welt wieder hinter sich zu lassen um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

* * *

_A/N: Tatsächlich ist die Idee, dass Harriet Lucius in Askaban besucht eine verworfene Idee von mir für diese Fic. Letztlich hat Remus recht: Es würde wirklich nicht gut aussehen, und Sirius' Sache mehr schaden als helfen. Aber ganz ist die Idee mit Lucius über Draco zu reden noch nicht vom Tisch. Vielleicht ergibt sich da ja noch mal was. Würdet euch – meinen stummen Lesern – das gefallen?_

_Reviews?_


	14. Quidditch für Fortgeschrittene

**14\. Quidditch für Fortgeschrittene**

* * *

Zu Beginn des Schuljahres war Ron fälschlicherweise davon ausgegangen, dass mehr Freistunden zugleich auch mehr Freizeit bedeuten würde. Nun damit hatte er sich geirrt. Und nicht nur ein bisschen. Um mit Hausaufgaben und Lernen nachzukommen brauchten sie jede zusätzliche freie Minute. Und zu allem Überfluss schien Hagrid auch noch wütend auf sie zu sein, weil sie sich von seinem Unterricht abgemeldet hatten. Nicht, dass sie ihn das so direkt fragen konnten, da sie ihn selten bis nie zu Gesicht bekamen, er erschien nicht einmal mehr zu dem Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle, doch wenn sie ihn sahen, dann grüßte er sie nicht, was ein schlechtes Zeichen war. „Er kann doch nicht ernsthaft sauer auf uns sein, oder?!", beschwerte sich Harriet bei ihren Freunden, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

Als hätte sie nicht schon genug Ärger am Hals. Zwischen Trelawneys zyklisch wiederkehrenden Nervenzusammenbrüchen (wobei ein Zyklus scheinbar aus der Zeit zwischen den Stunden bestand), dem immer schwieriger werdenden Unterricht (mit einem Schlag schienen alle von ihnen stumme Zauber zu erwarten!), und Dumbledores Erwartungen an sie hatte sie wahrlich schon genug Ärger.

Und ja, sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen Snapes altes Schulbuch wieder zu verwenden, da sie nicht wusste, wie es sie es ansonsten schaffen sollte Slughorn zu beeindrucken. Seit sie sich wieder vom jugendlichen Snape helfen ließ, war Slughorn wieder sehr begeistert von ihr, die anderen Schüler jedoch schienen sie alle mehr oder weniger offensichtlich des Schummelns zu verdächtigen. (Aber es war nicht schummeln, es war nur so wie Nachhilfe, nicht wahr?).

Und dann war da noch Draco. Der sah sie in den Zaubertrankstunden nicht nur wegen ihren plötzlich offenbar gewordenen Tränkemischungsfähigkeiten böse an. Sie versuchte ihn in diesen Stunde, so wie in allen anderen, in denen sie ihn sah, genau wie zwischen dem Unterricht zu ignorieren, aber das war gar nicht so leicht. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er überall war, wo sie auch hinsah, und wenn er nicht da war, dann fragte sie sich unweigerlich, wo er wohl gerade war, und was er gerade tat – natürlich nur aus Sorge darüber, was er im Namen von Voldemort oder für seinen Vater anstellen könnte.

Und zu all dem dazu musste sie auch noch eine neue Quidditch-Mannschaft zusammenstellen. Nachdem es ihr mühselig gelungen war einen Tag zu finden, an dem sie das Spielfeld für Gryffindor buchen konnte, kamen fast stündlich Leute zu ihr um ihr zu erklären, wie wunderbar begabt sie in Quidditch wären. Zu ihnen gehörte MacLaggen, der Harriet nicht weniger als dreimal aufsuchte, und erklärte, dass er letztes Jahr nur deswegen nicht Hüter gewesen war, weil er am Tag des Auswahlspieles krank gewesen war, er aber hatte, worauf es ankam, wie ihr jeder bestätigen konnte. Zu ihm, wie auch zu allen anderen, sagte Harriet, dass sie ihr das beim Auswahlspiel ja am einfachsten beweisen könnten, was aber niemanden dazu brachte damit aufzuhören ihr anzukündigen, wie wunderbar er oder sie sein würde.

Sogar Colin Creevey wollte in die Mannschaft, und das obwohl Harriet bisher nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er Quidditch spielte. Sie hatte den leisen (nun ja eher eindeutigen) Verdacht, dass er nur in die Mannschaft wollte, weil er gehört hatte, dass sie wieder Single war, und dachte ihr so nahe kommen zu können. Überhaupt schien er mit dieser Idee nicht alleine zu sein. Überall, wo Harriet hinsah, waren Jungen, Jungen, die betonten, dass sie in keiner Beziehung waren, und ihr demonstrierten, wie gut sie zaubern, lernen, sporteln, oder auch nur atmen konnten. Die Tatsache, dass sie die Auserwählte war, schien sie begehrenswert zu machen. Harriet versuchte unter ihren zahlreichen Verehrern Ausschau nach einen passenden Partner für Lavender zu halten, aber irgendwie käme es ihr auch nicht richtig vor an ihre Freundin jemanden weiterzureichen, der es eigentlich auf sie abgesehen gehabt hatte.

Harriet war ja nie gerade unbeliebt gewesen, auch wenn es immer wieder mal Leute gegeben hatte, die sie diverses Dinge verdächtigten oder sie aus Prinzip heraus nicht mochten, aber in diesem Jahr war sie populär – und das auf eine nicht-angenehme Weise.

Nach nur zwei Wochen hatten sie bereits Terry Boots, Anthony Goldstein (schauder), und Marcus Belby zum ersten Hogsmead-Wochenende eingeladen. Genau wie MacLaggen (aber das versuchte Harriet zu verdrängen, und sie hatte es damit abgewehrt, dass sie sich auf ihn nicht einlassen konnte, bevor sie die Quidditch-Mannschaft zusammengestellt hatte).

„Wieso wollen plötzlich alle was von mir?", wollte sie von Ginny wissen, dem einzigen anderen Mädchen, das sie kannte, das ähnliche Probleme zu haben schien, wenn es um das andere Geschlecht ging.

„Du bist die Auserwählte und hast einige beeindruckende Exen vorzuweisen. Und du siehst gut aus. Die waren immer schon alle scharf auf dich, du warst nur zu sehr mit Cedric und Malfoy beschäftigt um es zu bemerken. Und Oliver und Roger und Bill, und einem Haufen Männern, die alt genug sind um deine Väter zu sein", erwiderte Ginny darauf schulterzuckend.

„Roger und ich waren niemals ein Paar, und alles, was nach Bills Namen gesagt wurde, habe ich überhört", informierte Harriet Rons Schwester spitz, „Sag mir lieber, was ich machen soll, damit ich die wieder loswerde!"

„Ganz einfach: Such dir einen aus", meinte Ginny, „Was denkst du, warum ich mit Dean ausgehe? Nachdem raus kam, dass mit mir und Michael Schluss ist, konnte ich mich vor Verehrern nicht mehr retten. Also habe ich mir den besten herausgepickt, und jetzt muss ich mich nur noch mit den besonders lästigen herumschlagen."

Harriet fand, dass sich das nicht gerade schmeichelhaft für Dean anhörte, aber schwerer wog, dass sie sich keinen von denen aussuchen wollte. Sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe! Sie hatte keine Zeit für romantische Verstrickungen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Voldemort würde sie vermutlich bald umbringen, oder sie ihn, wie auch immer, so oder so würde sie nicht mehr all zulange ein unschuldiger Teenager sein! Also hatte sie wirklich andere Prioritäten als Jungs!

Der Rest der Schule sollte das eigentlich auch so sehen. Im furchtbarsten Moment ihres bisherigen Jahres war Hannah Abbott aus Kräuterkunde geholt worden um darüber informiert zu werden, dass man ihre Mutter tot aufgefunden hatte. Hannah hatte zuerst gar nicht reagiert, dann einmal spitz aufgeschrien, und war dann zum Krankenflügel eskortiert worden. Als Harriet und Hermine sie später besuchen wollten, war sie von dort verschwunden. Madame Pomfrey informierte sie darüber, dass Hannah bei dem Rest ihrer Familie war.

Der _Tagesprophet _brachte selten gute Nachrichten. Als die Zeitung endlich verkündete, dass Sirius Black freigesprochen worden war, wurde Harriets Freude darüber gedämpft, als sie las, dass Stan Shunpike als potentieller Todesesser verhaftet worden war. Stan war der Schaffner des _Fahrenden Ritters_, jeder kannte ihn, und Harriet hätte ihn niemals für Todesesser-Material gehalten, aber andererseits vielleicht kannte sie ihn doch nicht so gut, wie sie dachte.

„Oder er hat nur angegeben um ein Mädchen zu beeindrucken", meinte Ron, „Ich hab gehört, wie er bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft einer Veela erklärt hat, dass er der nächste Zaubereiminister werden wird."

Harriet dachte darüber nach. Stan verhaftet, obwohl er unschuldig war? Wäre das nicht noch schlimmer, als wenn er wirklich ein Todesesser wäre? Allerdings war Quidditch ihr Stichwort. Sie konnte nicht mal an Sirius schreiben um ihn zu gratulieren, sie musste zu den Auswahlspielen für die Mannschaft. Als Kapitän durfte sie nicht zu spät kommen.

Auch Ron ging los um sich umzuziehen, und Hermine, Lavender, und Parvati brachen ebenfalls auf um in den Rängen Platz zu nehmen und bei der Auswahl zuzuschauen. Ginny war bereits verschwunden, genau wie Dean. Harriet glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass beide erwähnt hätten, dass sie sich für die Mannschaft bewerben wollten, doch vielleicht waren sie im Moment auch mit etwas ganz anderen beschäftigt. Das ließ Ron mit einem missgelaunten Seamus losziehen und Harriet alleine.

„So eilig unterwegs, Miss Potter, und das an einem Samstag?"

Harriet sah verwirrt auf, und musterte den Besitzer der Stimme, die sie angesprochen hatte sprachlos. „Sirius! Was … was machst du denn hier?!", entfuhr es ihr. Ihr Pate stand wirklich vor ihr, ohne Fesseln, lebendig, und er sah gesund aus und strahlte sie an. Sein Haar hing wild an seinem Kopf, doch seine Robe war sauber, und er wirkte nüchtern und fröhlich. Harriet konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn jemals so …. vollständig wirkend gesehen zu haben.

„Ich dachte, ich überrasche dich. Vielleicht hast du es ja schon gelesen, aber ich bin….", setzte er zu einer Erklärung an, aber Harriet wartet gar nicht ab, sondern sprang ihn in die Arme. Einige vorbeieilende Schüler sahen sie beide verwirrt an, aber Harriet achtete nicht auf sie, und dachte auch nicht an Ginnys Kommentar über Männer, die alt genug waren um ihr Vater zu sein. Sirius war hier in Hogwarts bei ihr, und er war kein gesuchter Verbrecher mehr!

„Ich dachte schon der Prozess endet nie mehr", gab sie zu.

„Ja, aber hier bin ich. Ein freier Mann", betonte Sirius, „Ihr hattet also doch recht, Dumbledore und du."

Dumbledore war mal wieder nicht an der Schule. Seine Abwesenheit bei den Mahlzeiten war ihr genauso ins Auge gestochen wie die von Hagrid. Und nur sie wusste, was er tat, nun zumindest irgendwie. Aber Sirius wäre vermutlich trotzdem nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis hier. Oder zumindest der von Professor McGonagall. Zumindest hoffte Harriet das. „Du darfst doch hier sein, oder?", vergewisserte sie sich und löste sich von ihrem Paten.

„Natürlich. Ich würde hier auch nicht rein kommen, wenn es anders wäre. Die haben das mit den erhöhten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wirklich ernst gemeint. Vor drei Jahren waren es trotz Dementoren leichter sich hier einzuschleichen als es heute wäre", meinte dieser dazu nur.

„Vor drei Jahren wusste auch noch niemand, dass du ein Animagus bist", erinnerte ihn Harriet.

„Ja, und seit dem haben sie dazu gelernt. Wusstest du, dass die Anti-Animagi-Schutzzauber um das Schloss gelegt haben? Jeder Animagus, der es betreten will, wird sofort in seine Menschengestalt zurückverwandelt. Wenn die arme Minnie also mal Mäuse jagen geht, erwartet sie eine böse Heimkehr", erklärte Sirius und grinste böse.

„Minnie? Wirklich? Du traust dich was", meinte Harriet dazu. Professor McGonagall war ein Animagus- sie konnte sich in eine Katze verwandeln - aber das war noch lange kein Grund sie Minnie zu nennen, egal in welcher Gestalt.

„Ach, Minnie nimmt das nicht so tragisch", belehrte Sirius sie, „Sie weiß, dass ich es liebevoll meine."

Harriet konnte sehen, wie Professor Snape verdächtig schnell in ihre Richtung geeilt kam, und dann stehen blieb, als er Sirius erkannte. Irgendjemand musste Harriets Besuch erwähnt haben, wohl als fremden erwachsenen Mann, und schon kam er angerannt. „Professor!", rief sie ihm zu.

Snape blieb vor ihnen beiden stehen. „Oh, welch eine Freude, dein Pate ist hier", meinte er ausdruckslos.

Sirius musterte Snape mit einem Seitenblick. „Wenn ich sie hätte töten wollen, dann wärst du zu langsam gewesen", meinte er tadelnd.

Snape funkelte ihn an anstatt zu antworten. „Aber zumindest bist du angerannt gekommen", meinte Sirius dann. Es klang fast nach Wertschätzung, und die schien Snape zu verwirren. Er musterte Sirius von Oben bis Unten, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er wirklich Sirius wäre.

„Oh, ich weiß, du denkst, ich könnte mich nicht ändern, aber ich bin ein neuer Mann. Freigesprochen, offiziell", erklärte Sirius, „Bereit alles hinter mir zu lassen. Aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen."

Snapes Miene zeigte kaum verschleierten Unglauben. Harriet beschloss lieber jetzt einzuschreiten, bevor der Versuch eines Miteinanderauskommens wie immer bei diesen beiden nach Hinten losgehen würde. „Auf jeden Fall bist du am falschen Tag gekommen, Sirius", erklärte sie, „Heute sind die Auswahlspiele. Und als Teamkapitän muss ich sie überwachen."

„Du bist Quidditch-Kapitän? Das hast du mir noch gar nicht erzählt", meinte Sirius daraufhin.

„Es erschien mir im Vergleich zu allem anderen nicht wichtig zu sein", verteidigte sich Harriet, „Aber für andere ist es wichtig, und ich bin sowieso schon spät dran…."

„Oh, dann, lass uns losgehen, und ich sehe euch beim Spielen zu", schlug Sirius vor, „Ist schon lange her, dass ich ein Match gesehen habe."

„Hat deine Anwesenheit nicht das letzte Mal dazu geführt, dass Potter vom Besen gefallen ist?", wandte Snape ein.

„Diesmal ist es anders. Ich bin offiziell freigesprochen. Keiner hat mehr Angst vor mir!", behauptete Sirius.

„Nun, er ist offizielle freigesprochen", stimmte Harriet ihm zu, „Es stand im _Tagespropheten."_

Snape seufzte. „Erschreck mir keine Schüler, Black, und benimm dich!", gab er dann nach. Offenbar fiel ihm kein gutes Gegenargument ein, also streckte er die Waffen.

„Wunderbar. Ich finde den Weg! Geh du dich umziehen, Harry!", verkündete Sirius und strahlte sogar Snape an, als er davoneilte. Der VgdDK-Lehrer sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

„Er hat erstaunlich gute Laune. Früher hat das meistens zu noch mehr Chaos geführt als seine schlechten Launen. Pass lieber auf, dass dein geliebter Pate nichts anstellt, Potter", stellte er dann fest.

„Freut es Sie kein bisschen, dass er frei ist? Das ist gut für uns. Nicht nur für ihn", gab Harriet zurück. Snape warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich freue mich. Für dich. Kommst du nicht bereits zu spät?", meinte er dann. Da er recht hatte, hörte Harriet auf zu diskutieren und ging sich endlich umziehen.

Sirius hatte sich bei Hermine, Lavender, und Parvati auf der Zuschauertribüne platziert. Lavender und Parvati starrten ihn immer wieder etwas verunsichert an und schienen nicht ganz sicher zu sein, was sie von ihm, seiner Anwesenheit hier, oder der Tatsache, dass er sich angeregt mit Hermine unterhielt, halten sollten.

Harriet hatte aber keine Zeit dafür auf ihre Freunde zu achten, da mehr als Hälfte von Gryffindor zum Auswahlspiel aufgetaucht war, wie es schien. Zumindest war Neville nicht auf die Idee verfallen Jäger werden zu wollen. Aber da war er gefühlt der Einzige.

Harriet teilte die Kandidatin in Zehnergruppen ein und befahl ihnen als erstes einmal um das Feld zu fliegen, was eine gute Methode war um die Erstklässler, die noch gar nicht mitspielen durften, auszusieben. Die besenlosen Möchtegern-Spieler wurden sie so auch los. Etwas schwieriger waren die Hufflepuffs herauszupicken, aber Harriet erkannte einen verräterischen Schal und verkündete lautstark: „Können bitte alle, die keine Gryffindors sind, das Feld verlassen?!"

Erstaunlich viele Kandidaten (aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw) verließen sichtbar enttäuscht das Quidditch-Feld. Harriet stand nur kopfschüttelnd da. Das hier war ein Tollhaus! _Was stimmt nur nicht mit den Leuten?!_

Zumindest Sirius schien sich zu amüsieren, er grinste ihr sichtbar zufrieden von seinem Platz aus zu. Harriet wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den übrig gebliebenen Kandidaten zu und versuchte nicht darauf zu achten, dass Jack Sloper gerade dabei war über seinen eigenen Besen zu fallen – der neben ihm am Boden stand. _Angelina und Oliver hatten es leicht!_

Nun konnte die Arbeit so richtig losgehen. Sie sagte den übrig gebliebenen, dass sie sich entsprechend der Position, für die sie sich bewarben, aufstellen sollten, und führte dann längere Diskussionen mit zwei Siebtklässlern, die sich für alle Positionen außer den Sucher bewerben wollten, die damit endeten, dass sie einfach eines nach dem anderen ausprobieren sollten.

Sie begann mit den Jägern, was sich schnell als Problem herausstellte, denn wie vorhergesehen wollten die meisten Jäger werden. Ein paar gebrochene Besen, eingeschlagene Zähne, und Verstauchungen später, hatte sie sich für Katie sowie Ginny und Demezla Robins entschieden. Natürlich führte das zu den ersten Klagen. Sie würde ihre Freunde bevorzugen und Mädchen. Sogar Dean und Seamus warfen ihr wütendene Blicke zu.

Die Treiber waren als nächstes dran. Hier gab es ein paar gebrochene Knochen mehr – wobei nur Jack Sloper es schaffte sich ohne Fremdeinwirkung selbst vom Besen zu werfen. Harriet entschied sich für Jimmy Peakes, einen breit gebauten, wenn auch kleinen, Drittklässler, und Ritchie Coote, der besser zielte als er aussah. Nach einigen Herumgebrülle leerte sich das Feld, und sie konnte sich dem Hüter zuwenden.

Und stellte fest, dass sich offenbar doch nur Ron und MacLaggen für den Posten bewerben wollten. MacLaggens Freunde, die ihr vorhin noch großmundig erklärt hatten, dass sie alle Positionen spielen konnten, war wie auf wundersame Weise verschwunden, was vielleicht auch damit zu tun hatte, dass sie von Mädchen und Drittklässlern besiegt worden waren.

Harriet warf einen suchenden Blick durch das Stadium. Die Ränge hatten sich gefüllt, viele der abgelehnten Spieler – auch die aus den anderen Häusern- schienen nun zu Zusehern mutiert zu sein. Überraschenderweise hatte McGonagall neben Sirius Platz genommen und unterhielt sich mit ihm, während Lavender und Parvati Hermine vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwarfen, als wäre die Anwesenheit ihres Hausvorstandes eine Reihe hinter ihnen deren Schuld.

_Parvati hasst zwar Schmutz, sie ist aber schnell. Vielleicht kann ich sie überreden als Hüter zu fliegen, _überlegte Harriet, aber nein, das würde jetzt blöd aussehen. Also hatte sie die Wahl zwischen ihrem besten Freund, der miserabel war, wenn er zu nervös wurde, und brillant wenn er gute Laune hatte, und Cormac MacLaggen, der …. nun, Cormac MacLaggen war.

Sie zwang sich beide Jungs anzulächeln, als sie ihnen erklärte, dass die ausgewählten Jägerinnen sie mit Quaffeln bewerfen würden, und derjenige, der mehr abfing ins Team kommen würde. Nichts leichter als das, oder?

MacLaggen schaffte es zu Harriets Entsetzen vier von fünf Bällen abzuwehren. Er war vor Ron an der Reihe und wirkte nach dem letzten Ball - der der ihm entwischt war - etwas verwirrt, was Harriet aber nur recht war, da er auf diese Weise nicht auf die Idee kam sie anzusprechen. Dann war Ron an der Reihe. Und er schien heute tatsächlich einen guten Tag zu haben, denn er hielt alle fünf Bälle auf.

Harriet atmete tief ein. Obwohl ihr um ehrlich zu sein ein Hüter mit konstanterer Leistung lieber gewesen wäre, war ihr Ron allemal lieber im Team als MacLaggen, und sie war auch sehr froh, dass gleich in der ersten Runde entschieden worden war, wer von den beiden Jungen der bessere Hüter war - sie hatte eigentlich mit Gleichstand gerechnet, aber eine schnelle Entscheidung machte es ihr leichter zu verkünden: „Nun, damit wäre es entschieden. Willkommen zurück im Team, Ron!"

„Schiebung!", beschwerte sich MacLaggen, „Er hat nur gewonnen, weil der letzte Quaffel von seiner Schwester geschleudert wurde. Sie hat es ihm leicht gemacht!"

Harriet blinzelte und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, was nach massenhaft ähnlichen Beschwerden in den letzten drei Stunden nicht so einfach war. „Den hätte er fast durchgehen lassen, also glaube ich nicht, dass man behaupten kann, dass Ginny es ihm einfach gemacht hat", gab sie zurück.

„Natürlich würdest du dich für ihn entscheiden! Natürlich nimmst du deinen Freund!", hagelte es den nächsten Vorwurf.

„MacLaggen, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber du hast vier von fünf gefangen, Ron fünf von fünf. Ich habe euch beiden von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich den nehme, der mehr fängt", erklärte sie kalt, „Finde dich jetzt bitte damit ab: Ron Weasley ist der neue Hüter der Gryffindors!"

Sie war lauter geworden als eingeplant und sah, dass MacLaggen sie trotzig anfunkelte, aber schließlich nickte er abgehackt. „Nun gut, du bist der Kapitän, es ist deine Entscheidung. Auch wenn es die falsche ist, was dir schon bald klar werden wird", verkündete er dann, „Und dann wirst du mich anflehen in die Mannschaft zurückzukommen!"

_Wieso zurück? Du warst nie in der Mannschaft!, _hätte Harriet gerne erwidert, doch der Siebtklässler stapfte schon mit erhobenen Kopf davon. Was ihr nur recht war. Je weniger sie von ihm sehen musste, desto besser. Sie wandte sich an die versammelte Mannschaft.

„Nun, das war's dann wohl. Wir sind das neue Team", erklärte sie, „Ich bin stolz darauf jeden einzelnen von euch meinen Mannschaftskameraden zu nennen! Und jetzt ab unter die Duschen! Wir wollen doch noch etwas vom heutigen Tag haben, oder? Lasst mir eure Stundenpläne zukommen, damit ich den ersten Termin für das Mannschaftstraining festlegen kann!" Sie nickte allen zu, klatschte in die Hände, und hoffte, dass sie sich motivierend und nicht nur erschöpft angehört hatte.

„Hermine! Ich bin in der Mannschaft! Hast du gesehen, wie ich alle fünf aufgehalten habe!", rief Ron dann glücklich, während Hermine die Ränge herunter gehüpft kam und zu ihm eilte, „Ich bin in der Mannschaft! Und MacLaggen, der Angeber, hat seinen letzten versaut und zwar hochkant! Es war fast so als wäre er verh- Mhmm!"

Harriet traute ihren Augen nicht, doch es schien wahr zu sein. Hermine hatte Ron umarmt und küsste ihn nun leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Harriet fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob sie einen Klatscher gegen den Hinterkopf bekommen hatte und fantasierte, oder in Wahrheit gar schon ohnmächtig war. Ron wirkte nämlich nicht so, als käme dieser Kuss für ihn besonders überraschend. Ganz im Gegenteil, er schien ihn wirklich zu genießen.

Ihre besten Freunde lösten sich voneinander und starrten Harriet schuldbewusst an. „Ähm, Überraschung?", meinte Ron dann etwas verlegen.

„Seit wann geht das schon?", wollte Harriet langsam wissen.

„Seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres?", meinte Ron unsicher.

„Wir wollten es dir ja sagen, aber du hattest so viel um die Ohren und ….", begann Hermine, „… und nach allem mit Malfoy wollten wir es dir nicht unter die Nase reiben."

Aber es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, oder? Alle anderen hatten es gewusst, und genau das war es, was Lavender gemeint hatte, als sie gesagt hatte: „Freundinnen spannen Freundinnen nicht die Freunde aus", nicht wahr? Aber sie hatten sich nicht anders verhalten als vorher, oder? Kein bisschen. _Aber das ist deswegen, weil sie immer schon wie ein altes Ehepaar gestritten haben._

„Nun, ich freue mich für euch", meinte sie dann langsam, „Noch mehr hätte ich mich allerdings gefreut, wenn ihr eure Liebe nicht vor mir geheim gehalten hättet."

Beide erröteten. Harriet seufzte. Sie war im Moment zu erschöpft um wütend auf die beiden zu sein (auch wenn sie es verdient hätten). „Schon gut", meinte sie, „Das ist super. Echt."

Lavender und Paravati tauchten neben ihr auf. „Du wolltest das doch immer, dachte ich?", wunderte sich Parvati leise, während Ron und Hermine sich wieder einander zuwandten.

„Natürlich wollte ich es. Aber ich habe nicht zwei Jahre meines Lebens darin investiert die beiden zu verkuppeln um nun zu erfahren, dass ich bekomme habe, was ich wollte, während ich gerade nicht hingesehen habe! Das ist so wie einer dieser alten Filme, aus dem sie den Kuss, auf den du die ganze Zeit gewartet hast, herausgeschnitten haben!", erwiderte sie gedämpft.

„Was ist ein Film?", wollte Parvati wissen, während Lavender meinte: „Ron sieht in dieser Quidditch-Roben wirklich zu gut aus. Wenn ich Hermine wäre, hätte ich ihn deswegen geküsst, und nicht weil…" Sie verstummte. Harriet sah sie misstrauisch an. „Weil was?", wollte sie wissen.

Lavender seufzte und meinte dann noch leiser: „Na weil sie MacLaggen tatsächlich verhext hat, damit er den letzten Ball durchlässt. Stumm und direkt unter McGonagalls Nase. Einen Freund zu haben verändert Hermine."

Das konnte man wohl sagen. _Oh, nein, aber wenn sie geschummelt hat, dann muss ich MacLaggen zurückholen, und das Ganze noch mal veranstalten, und …. Nein, nein, dazu habe ich nicht die Nerven, _beschloss Harriet, _Vielleicht macht mich das zu einem schlechten Menschen, aber ich will MacLaggen nicht in meinem Team haben. Dadurch, dass sie ihn verhext hat, hat sie Ron und mir geholfen._

„Sagt das ja niemand anderen!", zischte sie Lavender also zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich kann dich verstehen. MacLaggen hat zwar Oberarme zum Sterben, aber ein Ego dreimal so groß wie Hagrid. Ich kann verstehen, warum du ihn nicht in deiner Mannschaft haben willst", meinte Lavender. Dann erbleichte sie ein wenig und rückte etwas von Harriet ab, als Sirius auf diese zugeschritten kam.

„Tolle Auswahlspiele, Harry! Minnie und ich hatten unseren Spaß!", verkündete er.

Lavender und Parvati rückten näher zusammen und wichen ein paar Schritte zurück. Harriet seufzte. „Lavender, Parvati, ihr kennt meinen absolut unschuldigen frisch von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochenen Paten Sirius Black, oder? Der vollkommen gesund im Kopf ist und mit offizieller Erlaubnis hier ist", sagte sie dann laut.

„Ähm, ja, klar, wir wollten dann noch … Padma treffen", erklärte Parvati und schon machten sich die beiden Mädchen aus den Staub.

Sirius sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Man könnten glauben, sie mögen mich nicht", meinte er.

Harriet verdrehte die Augen. „Ich geh mich duschen und umziehen. Lauf nicht weg. Bleib genau hier", befahl sie ihrem Paten und begann sich langsam zu fragen, was dieser Tag noch für Überraschungen für sie bereit halten würde.

Als sie fertig war und wieder nach Sirius suchte, fand sie ihn mit Hagrid im Gespräch vor. „Harry! Ich habe Hagrid gerade gesagt, dass ihr es nicht böse meint, dass ihr _Pflege Magischer Kreaturen _nicht mehr besucht, sondern einfach keine Zeit mehr dafür habt!", erklärte Sirius strahlend.

„Ich wusste ja, dass du wütend auf uns bist!", meinte Harriet anklagend zum Halbriesen.

„Nein, das is es nich. Es is nur … Aragog, er is krank. Ich glaube …. Ich glaube es geht zu Ende", erklärte der Wildhüter mit geröteten Augen. Aragog war Hagrid Riesenspinne, die im Verbotenen Wald lebte. Hagrid liebte das Tier sehr, Harriet hatte einiges gegen es einzuwenden, nachdem es einst seinen Nachkommen erlaubt hatte sie und Ron zu fressen, nachdem Hagrid sie zu ihm geschickt hatte. Aber hier ging es nicht um sie. „Das tut mir wirklich leid, Hagrid", sagte sie, „Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es nur."

Hagrid putzte sich die Nase. „Ich glaube nich, dass du was tun kannst, Harry, aber danke, dass du an mich denkst", erklärte er betrübt, „Is nur schwer zu wissen, dass man nix tun kann um jemanden zu helfen, den man liebt." Harriet dachte ungewollte einen Moment lang an Draco Malfoy. „Ja", meinte sie leise, „Ich weiß genau, was du meinst."

* * *

_A/N: Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, dass wir jahrelang darauf gewartet haben, dass aus Ron und Hermine endlich ein Paar wird, nur um dann im letzten Buch festzustellen, dass sie scheinbar schon lange eines sind? Nun, das hier ist meine Hommage daran. _

_Also: Überraschung?_

_Ich muss auch sagen, dass ich, nachdem ich beschlossen habe das ganze Hin und Her aus HBP zu streichen, einfach nur eine Szene wollte, in der sie sich küssen und alle das ganz normal finden, und das war's dann auch schon wieder._

_Reviews?_


	15. Slug Party

**15\. Slug Party**

* * *

Sirius verbrachte auch den Rest des Tages mit Harriet, der hauptsächlich daraus bestand etwas zu essen und dann in der Großen Halle sitzen zu bleiben und den Prozess zu analysieren. „Dumbledores Aussage war ja gut und schön, aber ich dachte nicht, dass sie mich rausreißt. Das hast du wohl erledigt, und dafür danke ich dir", meinte Sirius.

Harriet hatte ihn tatsächlich herausgerissen, aber sie zögerte ihm zu erzählen, wie genau sie das getan hatte. Nun, da er vor ihr saß, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, wie genau sie das hier eigentlich zu Stande gebracht hatte. Erwartete Scrimgeour als Gegenleistung dafür, dass er Sirius freigesprochen hatte, dass sie für das Ministerium arbeitete? Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihr beweisen sollte, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand, aber was wenn er der Meinung war, dass er das bereits getan hatte und nun auf eine Gegenleistung wartete? Eine Gegenleistung, von der sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sie ihm liefern konnte oder auch nur sollte.

Der Rest des Tages ging schnell vorbei, und sie eskortierte ihren Paten zum Eingangstor des Schule. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Nun, zurück zu Remus, nehme ich an. Der Grimmauldplatz ist ja nicht mehr sicher, und dort leben will ich wirklich nicht", meinte er, „Zumindest nicht alleine. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, jetzt, wo ich endlich frei gesprochen wurde, können wir beide endlich das umsetzen, was wir vor Jahren besprochen haben. Zusammenziehen, meine ich. Ich könnte mir eine eigene Wohnung mieten und…."

„Sirius", unterbrach ihn Harriet schweren Herzens, „ich kann im Augenblick nicht zu dir ziehen."

Seine gute Laune verflog schlagartig, als er das hörte. „Wie meinst du das?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun, zu Weihnachten bin ich im Fuchsbau, das ist schon mit dem Ministerium abgesprochen", begann sie.

„Na gut, dann eben in den Osterferien", hielt Sirius dagegen.

„Die brauche ich zum Lernen. Das sechste Schuljahr ist wirklich schwierig, weißt du? Und was die Sommerferien angeht … Nun die muss ich dieses eine Mal noch bei den Dursleys verbringen", erklärte sie langsam.

„Die musst du … was heißt, du musst sie dort verbringen?", wollte Sirius mit wütend blitzenden Augen wissen.

„Nun, Dumbledore hat mich mit einem Zauber belegt, der mich bis zu meiner Volljährigkeit schützt, und der dadurch funktioniert, dass ich bei meinen Blutsverwandten ein Zuhause habe", erklärte Harriet schnell, „Und das bedeutet, dass ich nächsten Sommer wieder zu ihnen muss."

„Ich bin sehr wohl alleine dazu in der Lage dich zu beschützen!", erklärte Sirius verärgert, „Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr, du brauchst diesen Blutverwandtschaftszauber nicht!"

„Dumbledore möchte es so. Und er hat es die letzten fünfzehn Jahre sehr gut geschafft mich am Leben zu erhalten, und deswegen….", argumentierte Harriet.

„Dumbledore hat dir nichts anzuschaffen. Ich bin dein Pate, nicht er. Lily und James wollten, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, wenn ihnen etwas zustößt. Du musst nicht tun, was er sagt! Er hat nicht immer recht!", meinte Sirius hitzig.

„Ich glaube aber auch, dass es klüger ist", wandte Harriet ein und sah einen Schatten über das Gesicht ihres Paten huschen. „Schon klar", knurrte er dann.

„Hör mal, sobald ich mit der Schule fertig bin, können wir gerne zusammenziehen", meinte sie vorsichtig, „Ich weiß, wir hatten große Pläne, aber die Dinge sind nicht mehr so einfach, wie sie vor drei Jahren waren." Tatsächlich waren sie auch schon vor drei Jahren nicht so einfach gewesen, wie sie beide damals gedacht hatten.

„Nein, ich verstehe schon. Du denkst nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin auf dich aufzupassen. Das ist es doch, oder?", meinte Sirius voller Bitterkeit.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Wenn es nach mir ginge oder nur um mich, dann würde ich zu dir ziehen. Aber es steht so viel auf den Spiel, und….", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen, doch ihr Pate hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu.

„Ich habe schon verstanden", erklärte er bissig.

„Du kannst ja zu Weihnachten einfach in den Fuchsbau kommen, und wir können uns schreiben und einander öfter sehen, und….", begann sie, doch er brachte sie mit einem düsteren Blick zum Schweigen. „Klar. Ich denke, ich finde alleine hinaus", meinte er und ließ sie dann stehen und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Tor, wo er noch mal von Filch überprüft wurde, bevor er hinausgelassen wurde. Harriet konnte sehe, wie er Filch beschimpfte und dann aus Hogwarts hinauseilte, so schnell er konnte ohne zu rennen.

Snape tauchte wie aus dem Schatten hinter ihr auf. „Seine gute Laune scheint sich verflüchtig zu haben", meinte er nachdenklich. Harriet hatte keine Lust darauf auch noch mit ihm zu streiten. „Er ist verletzt", meinte sie, „Er dachte, wenn er freigesprochen wird, wird endlich alles gut. Aber ich habe ihm das Herz gebrochen."

„Black ist immer noch der gleiche verwöhnte kleine Junge, der er immer schon war. Stimmungsschwankungen und Wutanfälle gehören zu ihm. Wenn er nicht kriegt, was er will, verliert er die Nerven", meinte Snape dazu herablassend.

Harriet musterte ihn von der Seite. „Er hatte das immer schon? Glücklich in einen Moment, im anderen dann … nicht mehr?", vergewisserte er sich. Nun war Snape derjenige, der sie seinerseits musterte. „Wieso fragst du?", wollte er wissen.

„Nur so." Sie könnte ihren Paten wohl kaum zu einen Muggelarzt schleppen, und St. Mungo würde er nicht freiwillig besuchen. Und der letzte, mit dem sie über all das sprechen könnte, war Severus Snape. „Was hat Draco vor?", wollte sie stattdessen von ihm wissen.

„Er versucht dieses Schuljahr hinter sich zu bringen?", schlug Snape vor.

„Sehr witzig. Sie wissen genau, was ich meine", erwiderte Harriet anklagend.

„Und du weißt, dass du dich einfach nur von ihm fernhalten musst", erinnerte sie ihr Lehrer. Und Harriet wusste, dass er damit recht hatte, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie das nicht so einfach konnte. Sie konnte vielleicht Sirius nicht helfen, aber verdammt noch mal, Draco konnte sie helfen, davon war sie überzeugt.

Aber da er so tat, als gäbe es sie nicht, wenn er sie nicht gerade wütend anfunkelte, wusste sie nicht, was in ihm vorging, oder was er vorhatte. Es könnte alles sein, und das machte sie wahnsinnig. Vielleicht war alles auch nur reine Angeberei gewesen, und vielleicht hatte er das, was auch immer er ursprünglich geplant hatte zu tun, inzwischen auch schon aufgegeben, aber auch das konnte sie nicht wissen. Vielleicht hatte er das, was er bei _Borgins und Burkes _gekauft hatte, auch mit nach Hogwarts genommen. Hermine stritt ab, dass irgendjemand etwas hier einschummeln könnte, doch sie glaubte nicht daran, dass das wirklich stimmte. Wenn man es wirklich wollte, dann war alles möglich.

_Aber was ist es? Lucius befreien oder etwas für den Dunklen Lord tun? Aber was? Und weiß Lord V. davon, oder will Draco ihn nur irgendwie beeindrucken? Aber wie? Womit?_

Draco sah von Tag zu Tag übernächtiger aus. Er wurde dünner und ließ sich nicht einmal mehr dazu herab andere herunterzuputzen, und er beklagte sich auch nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht öffentlich. Früher hatte er immer lautstark und verächtlich seine Meinung gesagt, zu allem. Jetzt aber war er ein stiller Teenager geworden, der sich für niemanden mehr zu interessieren schien. Er ließ sich nicht einmal mehr von Parkinson bemuttern, der das ziemlich offensichtlich gegen den Strich ging.

Aber zum Glück war Snape nicht ihre einzige Informationsquelle zum Thema Draco Malfoy. Nach der nächsten Zauberstränkestunde lauerte sie Theodore Nott auf und drängten den überraschten Slytherin regelrecht in die nächste Ecke. „Theo", begrüßte sie ihn.

Nott blickte sie an, als wäre er nicht ganz sicher, dass sie ihn damit ansprach. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er sich umdrehte und hinter sich blickte um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser „Theo" nicht hinter ihm stand. „Nennst du mich so?", wunderte er sich.

„Natürlich. Im letzten Jahr sind wir uns näher gekommen, wie du dich sicher erinnerst", fuhr Harriet fort. Nott starrte sie ungläubig an, was sie ihm nicht verdenken konnte. Näher gekommen waren sie sich gerade mal geographisch gesehen, wenn sie links und rechts von Draco in der Bibliothek gesessen hatten und gemeinsam gelernt hatten. Nott hatte sich geweigert mit ihr zu sprechen und sie nur ab und zu voller Verachtung angesehen, wenn sich Dracos Hand auf ihr Knie verirrt hatte. Er hatte das Mädchen eindeutig als Ablenkung und unerwünschten Gast bei ihren Lernsessions angesehen.

„Selbst wenn das passiert wäre, du hast eine Falle gestellt, durch die mein Vater ins Gefängnis gewandert ist", sagte Nott dann. Das hatte sie nicht vergessen gehabt, nur nach besten Kräften ignoriert. „Nun, wenn er nichts getan hätte, was falsch ist, dann wäre das nicht geschehen", lieferte sie ihm das gleiche Gegenargument wie damals Draco. Zu ihrer Überraschung schien es bei Nott aber besser zu wirken. Er blinzelte kurz und wollte dann wissen: „Was willst du von mir?"

„Nun, wir beiden haben gemeinsam, dass uns beiden an Draco liegt. Ich weiß, dass er dein Freund ist. Und du bist seiner. Nicht so wie die anderen, du bist ein richtiger Freund", erklärte sie. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr die Chance bekommen Draco und seinen Hofstaat ein wenig näher zu beobachten, und Crabbe und Goyle waren diejenigen, die am Öftesten mit ihm herumhingen, aber sie waren seine Gefolgsmänner. Pansy bewunderte ihn. Und Blaise … nun Blaise war spätestens seit der Lucius' Verhaftung derjenige, der ganz und gar nicht mehr versteckt versuchte der neue Prinz von Slytherin zu werden. Aber Theodore Nott war jemand, den Draco tatsächlich respektierte. Und von denen gab es nicht besonders viele an dieser Schule. Harriet wusste nicht, was Nott für Draco empfand, aber er war noch nie ein besonders geselliger Typ gewesen, und wenn Harriet raten würde, dann würde sie zu dem Schluss kommen, dass derjenige, mit dem er die meiste Zeit verbrachte, Draco Malfoy war, also war er wohl am ehesten so etwas wie ein Freund für Nott.

„Das mag stimmen", meinte Nott, „Aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass du mich ansprichst?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber Draco geht es nicht mehr gut. Er sieht blass aus, wird ständig dünner, und ist andauernd übernächtig. Außerdem hat er hinter den Rücken seiner Mutter die Knockturn Alley besucht und damit angegeben für Lord V. persönlich zu arbeiten", erklärte Harriet, „Ich glaube, er steckt in ganz großen Schwierigkeiten, und ich muss wissen in was für welchen um ihn zu helfen."

Nott blinzelte sie an, als hätte er keine Ahnung, wovon Harriet da sprach. Hatte sie etwa wirklich den einzigen Slytherin-Kumpel von Draco ausgewählt, der von nicht wusste?

„Mir ist nichts, von dem du da sprichst, aufgefallen", erklärte der Junge dann, „Aber ich werde die Augen offen halten." Sagte er, bevor er sich an ihr vorbei drängte, und schnell abhaute. Harriet sah ihm sprachlos nach. Das war ja nicht besonders gut gelaufen, oder?

Die Männer in ihren Leben wuchsen ihr zunehmend über den Kopf. Sie hatte Sirius eine Eule geschickt und sich entschuldigt, aber keine Antwort erhalten. Draco sprach nicht mit ihr. Dumbledore war verschwunden. Snape … nun zumindest sein Buch half ihr weiter. Beim Durchblättern war ihr aufgefallen, dass er nicht nur die Zaubertrankrezepte verbessert hatte, nein, er hatte scheinbar auch selbst Zaubersprüche entwickelt und in seinem Schulbuch notiert.

_Selbsterfundene Zaubersprüche… ist so was möglich? _Nun, genau genommen musste sie irgendwer mal vor langer Zeit erfunden haben, damit sie ihnen nun beigebracht werden konnten, nicht wahr? Nur, wie erfand man einen Zauberspruch?

Harriet beschloss den Stier bei den Hörner zu packen und fragte in der nächsten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Stunde einfach nach: „Professor, wie erfindet man eigentlich einen Zauberspruch?"

Snape, der zuvor über Inferi referiert hatte, wurde von dieser Frage sichtlich aus dem Konzept geworfen. „Bitte?"

„Nun, ich nehme mal an, dass irgendwer mal die Zaubersprüche, die wir heute kennen, erfunden hat. Also muss es theoretisch möglich sein einen neuen zu kreieren. Zum Beispiel einen spezifischen Schutzzauber gegen Inferi. Etwas wie _Inferi Incendi _oder so. Aber wie macht man das, den Spruch erfinden, meine ich?", erklärte Harriet.

Snape hatte sich inzwischen offenbar von seiner Überraschung erholt und meinte in seiner typischen verächtlichen Art: „Potter, denkst du wirklich, dass ich, wenn ich denken würde, dass auch nur irgendjemand in diesem Klassenzimmer in der Lage wäre einen neuen Zauberspruch zu entwickeln, mich damit zufrieden geben würde euch beizubringen, wie man Inferi in anzündet? Nein, natürlich nicht. Also verschwende bitte meine Zeit nicht mit Fragen der Höheren Magie, welche die bescheidenen Fähigkeiten dieser Klasse um zahlreiche Levels überschreiten." Harriet begann langsam zu denken, dass sie von der Halbblutprinz-Persönlichkeit von Severus Snape mehr lernte als von seinem erwachsenen Ich.

Zumindest mit Slughorn lief es einigermaßen gut. Er schien eine Party veranstalten zu wollen (ein „zwangloses Zusammenkommen", wie er es nannte) und lud sie zu diesem ein. Offenbar handelte es sich um das erste offizielle Slug Club-Treffen auf Hogwarts, also musste sie wohl oder übel hin. Zumindest war Hermine ebenfalls eingeladen. Genau wie Ginny.

Sie fanden sich also zu dritt in Slughorns Büro ein, wo sie von den anderen Schülern bereits erwartet wurden. Marcus Belby hatte seinen Status als Slughorns Liebling, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, verloren. MacLaggen und Blaise waren dafür aber hier. Genau wie – zu Harrietst stummen Horror – Marietta, Cho Changs beste Freundin, und das unwillentliche Opfer von Hermines Magie. Außerdem waren ein paar jüngere Hufflepuffs anwesend (zwei von ihnen erkannte Harriet von der Quidditch-Auswahl wieder), die allesamt Nachnamen trugen, die Harriet aus dem _Tagespropheten _kannte. Neville hatte scheinbar keine Einladung bekommen, vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nicht gekommen.

„Ah, meine begabten Mädels, kommt nur herein!", begrüßte Slughorn die Gryffindors, „Es gibt Punsch! Bedient euch nur. Keine Sorge, Harriet, meine Liebe, alles ohne Alkohol. Cormac, mein Lieber, ich glaube, du wolltest mir gerade über deine Erfahrungen mit dem Buch, das ich dir geliehen habe, berichten!"

Harriet konnte sich tausend spannendere Themen vorstellen, aber MacLaggen war bei weitem nicht die Person, deren Anwesenheit hier ihr am Unangenehmsten war. Mariettas Erinnerung war verändert worden, sie konnte sich nicht mehr an die DA erinnern, also sollte sie nicht wissen, dass sie die dicke Make Up-Schicht, die ihre Pickel verbargen, Harriet und Hermine zu verdanken hatte, aber trotzdem reichte ihre Anwesenheit aus damit sich Harriet schuldig fühlte. In letzter Zeit redeten ihr alle ständig Schuldgefühle ein, wie es schien.

Wie aufs Stichwort stellte sich Blaise neben sie und zischte ihr zu: „Halt dich von Nott fern, Potter. Er kann sowieso nichts mit dir anfangen, verwirr ihn nicht."

„Eifersüchtig, Blaise? Ich dachte, du willst nichts von mir", gab Harriet leise zurück. Blaise zeigte ihr seine Zähne, als er sie anlächelte, und nichts an seinen Lächeln war charmant. „Ich will nur, dass du damit aufhörst unschuldige Slytherins zu Grunde zu richten, das ist alles", meinte er, „Schlag deine Krallen zur Abwechslung mal in wen aus Ravenclaw. Genug Dumme stehen für dich an, wie ich gehört habe."

„Du denkst doch nur, dass deine Noten fallen könnten, wenn Nott zu abgelenkt ist um sich zu konzentrieren oder dich einfach nicht mehr abschreiben lässt", zischte Ginny ihm zu, „Und dann würdest du nicht mehr zu solchen tollen Parties wie dieser hier eingeladen werden, nicht wahr?"

Blaise funkelte sie an. „Ich haben einen sehr beeindruckenden Notenschnitt, damit du es nur weißt", behauptete er.

„Wie alles andere an dir, das angeblich beeindruckend ist, nur Angeberei!", befand Ginny.

Blaise zischte. „Kinder, streitet ihr etwa schon wieder?", mischte sich Slughorn ein, „Ich weiß, Hausrivalitäten werden von dem Schulsystem gefördert, aber das hier ist ein Party. Ihr solltet hier miteinander auskommen können. Gryffindors und Slyterhins müssen keine Feinde sein, wisst ihr?"

„Tatsächlich ist Blaise nur nicht erfreut über meine … Verbindungen zu manchen Mitgliedern des Slytherin-Hauses", meinte Harriet schnell, „Ich glaube, er fühlt sich ausgeschlossen."

„Nun, dann lasst uns das ändern. Warum nicht den Moment nutzen um Freunde zu werden!", meinte Slughorn enthusiastisch, „Blaise, was ist es, das du am Meisten an den cleveren Mädchen aus Gryffindor hier bewunderst?"

Seine Versuche sie auszusöhnen erinnerten Harriet an Dumbledores Versuche Sirius und Snape dazu zu bringen sich zu vertragen. Und sie waren vermutlich genauso zum Scheitern verurteilt. Blaise zog eine saure Miene. Dann meinte er: „Granger hat ein beeindruckendes Gedächtnis. Merkt sich die merkwürdigsten Dinge." Er hoffte wohl, dass das ausreichen würde, aber Slughorn nickte ihm zu fortzufahren. „Potter weiß, wie man mit Menschen umgeht", gab er dann zögerlich zu. Doch Slughorn schien ihn immer noch nicht aus den Klauen lassen zu wollen. „Und Weasley …. besitzt eine tiefe Verbindung zur Zauberkunst", schloss er dann.

Ginny warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Blaise sah demonstrativ überall hin, nur nicht zu ihr. „Mädels? Was bewundert ihr am Meisten an Blaise?", wollte Slughorn dann wissen.

„Er versteht sich auf Zaubertränke", gab Hermine zu.

„Er verteidigt diejenigen, denen er sich zugehörig fühlt", gestand ihm Harriet zu.

„Er sieht mehr, als er sich anmerken lässt", schloss Ginny schließlich, was Blaise nun doch dazu brachte in ihre Richtung zu sehen.

Harriet begann schwarz für Deans Zukunft mit Ginny zu sehen. Und versuchte sich außerdem auszumalen, was Mrs. Weasley dazu sagen würde, dass eines ihrer Kinder eine romantische Verbindung zu einem Slytherin einging. _Aber das wird doch nicht ernsthaft wirklich passieren, oder?, _wunderte sie sich dann. Oh nein, das war zu absurd. Eine Weasley und jemand wie Blaise Zabini?

„Nun seht ihr, es geht doch", meinte Slughorn, „Das erinnert mich daran wie ich einst Frieden zwischen Gwenog Jones und ihrer Zimmergenossin gestiftet habe. Habe ich euch diese Geschichte schon einmal erzählt?"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, ich kann zu meiner Verteidigung nur sagen, dass ich Ginny/Blaise niemals eingeplant habe, und es einfach so passiert ist, ich aber vor habe meinen Spaß damit zu haben!_

_Reviews?_


	16. Zwischenfall in Hogsmeade

**16\. Zwischenfall in Hogsmeade**

* * *

Slughorns Versuche Frieden zu stiften hin oder her, Harriet konnte es sich nicht leisten jedes seiner kleinen Treffen zu besuchen, auch deswegen, weil sie nicht wirklich scharf darauf war Zeit mit MacLaggen zu verbringen, der schon beim zweiten Treffen damit begann ihr seine Vorzüge als Mann und als Sportler aufdrängen zu wollen, was sie überhaupt nicht begeisterte. Also war ihr Quidditch-Training oftmals eine willkommene Ausrede um den aufdringlichen Siebtklässler nicht sehen zu müssen, und das hatten sie ja auch dringend nötig. Immerhin mussten sie ihre neue Mannschaft erst zu einer schmieden.

Alles in allem entwickelte sich das neue Team gut – Harriet war zufrieden – aber weder Slughorn noch MacLaggen mussten das wissen. Und sie achtete immer darauf auf genug Treffen zu gehen um Slughorn nicht zu verärgern. Und es hieß doch, dass man es als Frau einem Mann nicht zu leicht machen sollte, oder? Wenn sie auf jedes Treffen gegangen wäre, hätte Slughorn sie vielleicht für selbstverständlich hingenommen, so wusste er aber, dass sie ihn nicht einfach nur hirnlos anbetete.

Leider schien MacLaggen auch der Meinung zu sein, dass er sie schon für sich erobern würde, wenn er sich nur genug Mühe geben würde. Er schien irgendwie an ihren Stundenplan gekommen zu sein und lauerte ihr inzwischen in ihren Freistunden auf um sie zu fragen, ob sie nicht doch mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen wolle. Harriet wünschte sich wirklich, er würde damit aufhören.

Abgesehen von ihren neuesten Stalker hatte sich in ihrem Schulalltag nicht viel verändert. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass die Dinge nun, da Hermine und Ron HermineundRon waren, anders sein würden, aber irgendwie waren sie das nicht. Zwar gab es gelegentliche Küsse und dadurch etwas weniger Streitereien – doch die Betonung lag auf _etwas. _Ihre beiden besten Freunde gingen nicht wirklich anders miteinander um als zuvor.

Sirius hatte ihr schließlich doch einen Brief geschrieben:

_Liebe Harry,_

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe, aber die Dinge hier waren etwas hektisch. Falls du versucht hast mich durch den Zweiwegspiegel zu erreichen, habe ich schlechte Nachrichten: Er ist verschwunden. Kreacher streitet ab etwas damit zu tun zu haben, was vielleicht sogar stimmt, aber ich glaube jemand hat den Grimmauldplatz ausgeräumt, während ich nicht da war. Ich hatte den Spiegel gut versteckt, bevor ich mich gestellt habe, aber offenbar nicht gut genug. Ich versuche diesem Rätsel gerade nachzugehen, aber bisher ohne Erfolg._

_Abgesehen davon geht es mir gut, und ich hoffe dir auch. Übrigens habe ich Kreacher, der immer noch auf Hogwarts arbeitet, befohlen dir genauso zu gehorchen als wärst du ich. Wenn du also etwas brauchst, oder mir etwas Dringendes mitzuteilen hast, musst du es nur ihm sagen, er sollte mich immer finden können (denk aber daran ihm keine Schlupflöcher bei deinen Befehlen zu lassen)._

_Ich hoffe, dass wir und bald wieder sehen. Lass mich wissen, wie es dir geht._

_Sirius_

Kein Wort über ihre Auseinandersetzung. Oder darüber, dass er auf ihre Briefe nicht reagiert hatte. Nein, er tat so, als hätte es überhaupt keinen Streit zwischen ihnen gegeben. _Typisch Mann!, _ärgerte sich Harriet. Aber ihr sollte es recht sein. Sie hatte genug anderes um die Ohren, und wenn Sirius ihr verzieh oder zumindest so tat als ob, musste sie sich wenigstens um ihn keine Gedanken mehr machen.

Das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende stand vor der Türe, und Harriet ging mit Ron und Hermine anstatt mit einem ihrer zahlreichen Verehrer. Was sich ganz gut traf, da Dumbledore offenbar wieder an der Schule war und sie für Montag Abend in sein Büro bestellt hatte und sie so mit ihren Freunden darüber spekulieren könnte, worum es diesmal gehen würde.

Doch Besuche in Hogsmeade waren nicht mehr das, was sie einst gewesen waren. Filch untersuchte jeden Schüler, der nach Hogsmeade wollte, dreimal mit seinem Anti-Versteckte-Magie-Sensor, was Harriet das Gefühl vermittelte, in einem schlechten Spionage-Film gelandet zu sein. Das Wetter spielte auch nicht mit, und statt Oktober-Sonne herrschte ein beißender Wind vor, der sie nach Hogwarts zurückwehen wollen zu schien.

Vielleicht lag es am Wetter, vielleicht aber auch Krieg, aber die Hälfte der Läden und Gaststuben von Hogsmeade waren geschlossen, unter ihnen auch _Zonkos, _was regelrecht verlassen wirkte. Die drei Freunde schlugen sich zum _Honigtopf _durch, wo sie auf Professor Slughorn trafen, der seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass Harriet sein letztes Slug Club-Treffen versäumt hatte, Ausdruck verlieh und Rons Anwesenheit vollkommen ignorierte, was diesen verständlicher Weise die Laune verdarb. Er war noch nie sehr begeistert darüber gewesen, dass seine Freundin, seine Schwester, und seine beste Freundin alle von Slughorn zu seinen kleinen Treffen eingeladen wurden, er aber niemals.

Auf dem Weg zu den _Drei Besen _kamen sie an zwei Gestalten vorbei, die sich auf offener Straße aufgeregt über etwas zu unterhalten schienen. Es handelte sich um den Wirt des _Eberkopfs _und um Mundungus Fletcher, der wie es aussah, Ware dabei hatte.

Harriet hatte über den verschwunden Zweiwegspiegel nachgedacht und dachte nicht, dass Kreacher dahintersteckte. Ihres Dafürhaltens nach gab es nur einen möglichen Dieb – auch wenn sie Sirius das nicht geschrieben hatte – und nun stand er ungeniert auf offener Straße vor ihr.

„Mundungus!", rief sie und rannte zu den beiden Zauberern hinüber. Der Wirt des _Eberkopfs _nickte ihr zu, als er sie sah, und zog sich zurück, während Mundungus nicht erfreut zu sein schien sie zu sehen, und seine Tasche mit seinem Zeug an sich raffte und verkündete: „'lo, Harry. Muss weiter, Harry."

„Warte einen Moment, ich weiß, dass du in Sirius' Abwesenheit den Grimmauldplatz ausgeräumt hast und-", begann sie, doch viel weiter kam sie nicht, da Mundungus in Panik disapperierte. _Mist!_

Vonwegen sie konnte mit Leuten umgehen, sie hätte viel weniger direkt beginnen sollen, so war sie nicht einmal dazu gekommen nach dem Spiegel zu fragen. Im Grunde war es und ihr genau wie Sirius egal, dass das Erbe der Blacks von Mundungus verschachert wurde, der Spiegel aber war keinem von beiden egal.

„Machst du dir mal wieder Freunde?", wollte Tonks wissen, die wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr auftauchte, „Geht lieber irgendwo rein, das Wetter ist scheußlich!"

Harriet seufzte zustimmend und folgte Hermine und Ron in die _Drei Besen. _Wie immer war es hier drinnen überfüllt mit Hogwarts-Schülern. Hermine holte ihnen Butterbier, während sich die anderen beiden einen Platz suchten. Von MacLaggen war zum Glück weit und breit nichts zu sehen, dafür warf Blaise Zabini umgeben von einer Traube von Mädchen einen scheinbar uninteressierten Blick in ihre Richtung, doch Harriet wusste, dass er nicht erblicken würde, was er suchte. Ginny war mit Dean bei _Madame Puddifoot_.

„Mundungus hat Sirius Zweiwegspiegel gestohlen. Er kann so viel Black Erbstücke verkaufen, wie er möchte, aber das war mein direkter Draht zu Sirius. Ich will ihn zurück!", jammerte sie und sah Katie Bell abwesend dabei zu, wie sie Richtung Damentoilette verschwand.

„Vielleicht kann ja Dumbledore was tun", schlug Hermine vor.

„Ach, der. Der hat genug andere Sorgen", meinte Harriet und dachte an die Horcruxe. Ron sah sich unauffällig nach seiner Lieblingsbardame Rosmerta um, wie es schien. „Du wirst deinen Schwarm so schnell nicht entdecken, Ronald", meinte Hermine wie nebenbei, „Sie war auch nicht an der Theke."

Ron lief pink an und meinte: „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Außerdem habe ich nur Augen für dich."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen ohne darauf zu antworten. Harriet war einen Moment lang besorgt, doch dann meinte Ron: „Und außerdem bist du viel klüger als Rosmerta."

Hermine nickte milde. „Schon gut, Ron, ich schaue auch manchmal anderen Jungs hinterher", behauptete sie dann.

„Anderen Jungs?", wiederholte Ron langsam, bevor er alarmiert wissen wollte: „Wen denn zum Beispiel?!"

Harriet seufzte. „Ihr beide bringt mich noch in ein frühes Grab. Lasst uns gehen", meinte sie. Rosmerta war inzwischen erschienen und kassierte, und Harriet, Hermine, und Ron verließen die _Drei Besen _und gingen Katie und ihrer Freundin Leanne hinterher zurück in Richtung Schloss.

Harriet dachte immer noch an den verschwunden Spiegel und Mundungus, während Hermine und Ron sich mal wieder kabbelten, da sie dabei aber Händchen hielten, schien es kein besonders ernster Streit zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu dem zwischen Katie und Leanne, wie es schien. Harriet hatte zunächst nichts mitbekommen, doch dann wurden wütende Wortfetzen durch den Wind zu ihnen getragen. Katie schien irgendetwas in den Händen zu halten – eine Art Päckchen, und darum schien sich der Streit zu drehen.

Dann griff Leanne nach dem Päcken, doch Katie riss es zurück und ließ es fallen. Und dann begann der Horror.

Katie erhob sich mit einem Mal in die Lüfte, sie hielt ihre Arme ausgestreckt, als wollte sie davonfliegen, und schwebte zweimeterweit über den Boden. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und für einen Moment wirkte sie friedlich und majestätisch Doch dann öffnete sie ihren Mund und stieß einen Schrei aus, einen Schrei wie Harriet ihn noch niemals gehört hatte, einen Schrei, der unmenschlich klang. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und nichts an ihr wirkte mehr friedlich oder majestätisch. Ihr Haar flatterte im peitschenden Wind, und sie schrie und schrie, und hörte nicht mehr auf zu schreien.

Leanne schrie nun ebenfalls und sprang in die Luft und erwischte Katies Knöchel und versuchte ihre Freundin zurück auf den Boden zu ziehen. Harriet und die anderen erwachten aus ihrer Überraschung und rannten zu ihr um ihr zu helfen. Zu viert gelang es ihnen Katie zu Boden zu zerren, doch das war gar nicht so leicht, irgendetwas schien sie immer wieder nach Oben zu ziehen. Schließlich drückten sie sie auf den Boden, und Leanne und Hermine setzten sich auf sie um sie von einem erneuten Aufstieg abzuhalten.

Harriet verkündete: „Haltet sie fest, ich hol Hilfe!" Und rannte dann los.

Von Slughorn und Tonks gab es keine Spur mehr, und zurück bis ins Dorf zu rennen stand außer Frage. Also rannte sie so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Schloss. Und stieß prompt mit etwas Großen Haarigen zusammen – es war Hagrid in Winterpelz.

„Hagrid! Hagrid, kommt schnell! Katie, Katie Bell wurde verflucht!", keuchte sie erschrocken und erleichtert zugleich, und unterbrach so Hagrids Gemurmel über seinem Halbbruder Grawp. Hagrid rannte alarmiert hinter ihr her zurück zu Katie, um die herum sich inzwischen eine kleine Gruppe von überforderten Schülern versammelt hatte. Katie selbst lag am Boden, versuchte nicht mehr zu fliegen, wand sich aber dafür zitternd, und schrie immer noch. Leanne, Ron, und Hermine redeten alle beruhigend auf sie ein, ohne Erfolg.

Hagrid warf nur einen Blick auf sie, nahm sie dann in seine gewaltigen Arme, und rannte dann los in Richtung Schloss. Offenbar galt es keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Für jemanden von seiner Größe war er erstaunlich schnell.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", wollte Hermine von Leanne wissen.

Diese deutete auf das Päckchen, das Katie hatte fallen lassen. Es zwar inzwischen aufgerissen und der Inhalt lag am Boden. Harriet erkannte ihn sofort wieder. _Oh, nein, das kann nicht wahr sein! Draco, was hast du getan?!_

Vor ihr lag die Halskette aus _Borgins und Burkes, _die ihr schon vor Jahren, als sie zum ersten Mal dort gewesen war, ins Aug gefallen war. Die verfluchte Halskette!

„Nicht anfassen!", wies sie alle an, „Der Hautkontakt hat Katie das angetan!" Sie nahm Ron seinen Wollschal ab und wickelte diesen um ihre linke Hand, dann wickelte sie ihren eigenen Schal um ihre rechte Hand, und nahm dann Hermines Schal zu Hilfe um die Kette vorsichtig aufzuheben. Nichts passierte. _Zum Glück._

„Wo hat Katie die her?", wollte sie von Leanne wissen.

Offenbar hatte sie sie von Damentoilette in den _Drei Besen _mitgebracht und wollte sie mit zum Schloss nehmen. Und jedes Mal, wenn Leanne danach gefragt hatte, war Katie abweisender geworden. Sie hatte gesagt, es wäre ein Geschenk, das sie nach Hogwarts bringen müsste. Offenbar hatte sie jemand mit dem_ Imperius_-Fluch belegt gehabt. Katies seltsames Verhalten, gekoppelt mit den neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, hatten dazu geführt, dass Leanne das Ganze nicht geheuer war, und so war es zum Streit gekommen, im Zuge dessen Leanne versucht hatte Katie das Packet wegzunehmen.

„Professor Snape muss die Kette sehen", erklärte Harriet und deutete den anderen mit ihr zu kommen. Dabei ging sie allerdings sehr vorsichtig, das letzte, was sie wollten, war ein weiterer Unfall, und immerhin war sie es, die die Kette trug.

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, kam McGonagall ihnen entgegen gerannt. „Hagrid hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist!", sagte sie, „Ist das…"

„Das ist das verfluchte Objekt, das Katie berührt hat", erklärte Harriet.

McGonagall acciote ein Behältnis herbei, in das sie die Kette legten, und übergab diese dann dem ebenfalls herbeieilenden Filch, der sie zu Professor Snape bringen sollte. Dann verlangte sie einen genauen Bericht von allen vier Zeugen.

„Professor", sagte Harriet schließlich, „Ich habe diese spezielle Kette schon einmal gesehen. Sie stand vor vier Jahren bei _Borgins und Burkes _zu Verkauf." Nun war der Moment gekommen zu erwähnen, dass Draco dort in diesem Sommer etwas reserviert hatte, doch sie brachte es nicht über sich diese Worte auszusprechen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass das noch lange kein Beweis war, dass er derjenige war, der für den Zwischenfall mit der Kette verantwortlich war.

Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass der Fluch nicht Katie hätte treffen sollen. Sie hätte die Kette nur jemand anderen bringen sollen. Doch wen? _Mir? War diese Kette für mich bestimmt? Hat er sie mir als Versöhnungsgeschenk geschickt, das mich in Wahrheit töten sollte? _Das würde die Beschreibung „nachtragender Ex" auf eine ganz neue Ebene heben, nicht wahr?

_Aber das ist Unsinn. Er hatte im Hogwartsexpress die Chance mich zu töten, und er hat es nicht getan. Genau wie davor in der Knockturn Alley. Wenn er mir etwas hätte tun wollen, warum dann so kompliziert? Zeugen hat es zuvor auch keine gegeben. _Nein, die Kette war nicht für sie bestimmt gewesen. Doch für wen dann? Für Slughorn vielleicht?

„Ist noch etwas, Potter?", wollte McGonagall wissen.

„Es ist vielleicht nichts, aber im Sommer war Draco Malfoy in _Borgins und Burkes _und hat sich dort etwas reserviert, das er nicht durch die Straßen tragen konnte", sagte sie dann schweren Herzens, „Ich meine, es hätte alles Mögliche sein können, aber eben auch die Kette…" Sie sah unsicher zu ihrem Hausvorstand hoch.

McGonagall sah sie ernst an. „Nun, dann beruhigt es dich vielleicht zu erfahren, dass Mr. Malfoy heute nicht in Hogsmeade war, sondern bei mir nachsitzen musste. Er hat bereits zum zweiten Mal hintereinander keine Hausaufgabe abgegeben, und es war an der Zeit für Konsequenzen. Wer immer Katie Bell verhext hat, er war es nicht", erklärte sie nicht unfreundlich.

Luft, von der sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie sie angehalten hatte, entwich ihrer Lunge. _Also war es nicht Draco. _Inzwischen beteuerte Leanne, dass Katie keine Feinde hatte und begann wieder zu weinen, und wurde von McGonagall zu Bett geschickt. _Es war also nicht Draco, aber es waren so viele Leute in den _Drei Besen. _Es hätte jeder von ihnen sein können…_

Und die arme Katie. „Katie wird doch wieder gesund, oder Professor?", fragte Harriet besorgt.

McGonagalls Miene wurde wieder ernst. „Wir werden für Ms. Bell tun, was wir können", meinte sie, „Ihr drei solltet jetzt ebenfalls zu Bett gehen, ihr hattet einen langen Tag."

Da es sich um McGonagall handelte, die ihnen diesen Befehl gab, würde kein Protest helfen. Sie gingen ins Schloss, zum Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum, verabschiedeten sich von Ron, und erreichten ihren bisher leeren Schlafsaal. Lavender und Parvati waren offenbar noch in Hogsmeade.

„Hermine", meinte Harriet leise, „ich habe über das nachgedacht, was McGonagall gesagt hat, über Draco. Nur weil er nicht persönlich in Hogsmeade war, heißt das nicht zwangsläufig, dass er nichts mit dem zu tun hat, was Katie zugestoßen ist. Er könnte jemand anderen beauftragt haben die Kette für ihn entgegen zu nehmen und zu übergeben."

Hermine antwortete einen Moment lang nicht. „Natürlich könnte er das", sagte sie dann, „Aber, was ich nicht verstehe ist, wie er oder irgendjemand anderer jemals annehmen konnte, dass die Kette ins Schloss gelangen würde. Filch hätte Katies Packet überprüft und als dunkles Objekt entlarvt und konfisziert. Derjenige, für den die Kette bestimmt war, hätte sie also nie bekommen. Was war also der Sinn des Ganzen? Ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass ein Malfoy einen so dünnen Plan entwickeln würde."

Harriet wusste, dass sie das beruhigen sollte, aber sie konnte nur denken: _Es sei denn, er wollte, dass sein Plan scheitert, weil er den Auftrag, den er bekommen hat, in Wahrheit gar nicht durchführen will._

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	17. Der Junge im Waisenhaus

**17\. Der Junge im Waisenhaus**

* * *

Sobald Katie stabil genug war, wurde sie nach St. Mungo verlegt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ganz Hogwarts, was passiert war, und Harriet konnte nicht anders als nach wie vor befürchten, dass Draco dafür die Verantwortung trug. Sie fürchte sich fast davor ihn zu sehen, die Schuld aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen, doch er ließ sich den ganzen Montag über nicht blicken.

Am Abend hatte sie Stunde bei Dumbledore, der auch tatsächlich da war. „Wie es scheint, hattest du während meiner Abwesenheit ein aufregendes Wochenende", meinte der Schuldirektor zu ihr.

„Wie geht es Katie?", wollte Harriet sofort wissen.

„St. Mungo schickt mir stündliche Berichte über ihren Zustand", meinte Dumbledore, „Ich will nicht lügen, es sieht nicht gut aus, aber es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Offenbar kam Katie mit dem verfluchten Objekt durch ein Loch in ihrem Handschuh in Kontakt. Dieser wenige Hautkontakt hat ausgereicht um sie zu verfluchen, ihr aber vermutlich auch das Leben gerettet, wenn sie die Kette ohne Handschuh angefasst hätte, wäre sie jetzt tot. Dank eurer schnellen Reaktion konnte Professor Snape den Fluch in ihrer Hand binden und darin hindern sich in ihrem Körper auszubreiten. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, doch ich bin guter Hoffnung, dass sie sich wieder erholen wird."

Harriet konnte nicht anders, ihr Blick fiel auf Dumbledores eigene Hand. „Ja", meinte dieser nachdenklich, „Wenn ich schneller reagiert hätte, dann würde meine Hand heute auch anders aussehen. Aber Katie wird keine Hand an diesen Fluch verlieren, sorge dich nicht."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Vor allem, wenn sie immer noch dachte, dass Draco möglicherweise hinter allem steckte. „Wissen wir denn schon, wer Katie die Halskette gegeben hat?", fragte sie dann wie nebenbei.

Dumbledore musterte sie mit einem klaren Blick, der darauf hinwies, dass er sie durchschaute. „Leider haben wir bisher keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden. Wir haben natürlich unsere Vermutungen, doch im Grunde genommen sind sie leider vor allem das: Vermutungen", meinte er, „Wie auch immer. Wir sind heute nicht hier um Miss Bells Schicksal zu diskutieren. Wir wollen uns um Lord Voldemort kümmern."

Er deutete ihr hinüber zu seinem Denkarium zu treten. Harriet war das Ding immer noch unheimlich, aber sie folgte ihm trotzdem ohne Widerspruch.

Dumbledore füllte frische Erinnerungen in das Denkarium ein, die er vor ihren Augen per Zauberstab aus seinen Kopf zu ziehen schien, was Harriet sehr unheimlich fand. _Ich frage mich, wie es ist, wenn man Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf entfernt. Sind sie dann weg? Erinnert man sich nicht mehr an sie?_

Snape hatte seine Erinnerungen an seinen Streit mit ihrer Mutter aus seinem Kopf entfernt, damit sie nicht über sie stolpern könnte, während sie Okklumentik übten, aber bedeutete das auch, dass Dumbledore sich nun nicht mehr an das erinnerte, was er ihr nun zeigte? Wenn ja, wie konnte er ihr dann davon erzählen? Vielleicht hatte er ja irgendwo Notizen herumliegen, die er gelesen hatte, bevor sie ankam?

Auf jeden Fall zeigte er ihr ein Gespräch mit einem Mann namens Caractacus Burke, dem Burke von _Borgins und Burke, _dem Merope Slytherins Medallion verkauft hatte, wie es schien.

Burke hatte keine Gewissensbisse gehabt einer verzweifelten Schwangeren nur zehn Galleonen für ein unbezahlbares Erbstück zu bieten, wie es schien. Dumbledore erklärte, dass er der Meinung war, dass Merope wohl aufgehört haben musste Magie zu verwenden, nachdem ihr Ehemann sie verlassen hatte. _Also hatte sie zumindest ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber trotzdem hat sie falsch gehandelt! _Auf jeden Fall riskierte sie ihr eigenes Ende und das ihres Babys durch ihre Weigerung Magie zu benutzen. Harriet wusste, wie die Geschichte ausgegangen war – Merope war gestorben und hatte ihren Sohn vollkommen alleine in dieser Welt zurückgelassen.

_Vermutlich wollte und konnte sie einfach nicht mehr leben. _Nach allem, was ihr widerfahren war, konnte Harriet zumindest das verstehen. Wenn sie auch immer noch nicht verstand, wie Merope jemals davon hatte ausgehen können, dass Tom Riddle sie lieben würde, nachdem sie ihm aus ihrem magischen Bann entließ.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir wieder in das Denkarium gehen", meinte Dumbledore und hielt Harriet seine Hand hin. Sie seufzte, ergriff diese, und fand sich in den Straßen Londons wieder, in weiter zurückliegender Vergangenheit, wie es schien.

Ein jüngerer Dumbledore ging die Straßen entlang, er trug einen sehr auffälligen bunten Anzug, der ihn nicht gerade unscheinbar wirken ließ, besonders in London. Onkel Vernon hätte einen Anfall bekommen, wenn jemand, der so gekleidet war, bei ihm aufgetaucht wäre. Doch Dumbledore besuchte nicht Onkel Vernon, sondern ein Waisenhaus.

Die Verantwortliche, eine Mrs. Cole, schien von Dumbledores Anblick zwar irritiert zu sein, aber dann zu beschließen keine weitere Zeit damit zu verschwenden über ihn nachzudenken. Dumbledore erklärte ihr, dass er ein Lehrer wäre und Tom Riddle in seine Schule holen wolle. kam das alles sehr verdächtig vor, denn immerhin gab es keine Möglichkeit wie Tom von Dumbledores Schule oder Dumbledore von dem jungen Tom hätte erfahren können, ohne, dass Mrs. Cole dabei die Hand im Spiel gehabt hätte, und das war ja nicht der Fall gewesen. Harriet fand, dass ihr Misstrauen für sie sprach. Und beobachtete dann entsetzt, wie Dumbledore sie mit einem leeren Stück Papier verhexte.

Sie warf dem älteren Dumbledore an ihrer Seite einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal sind radikale Mittel nötig um junge Hexen und Zauberer aus einer Muggelumgebung zu entfernen", meinte er. Harriet dachte an Hagrid zurück, der sie mehr oder weniger aus der Obhut der Dursleys entführt hatte. Nicht, dass sie ihm dafür nicht dankbar wäre, aber … ganz legal hatte das eigentlich nicht sein können, oder?

Dumbledore und Mrs. Cole nahmen gemeinsam einen Drink und tauschten sich über den jungen Tom Riddle aus. Merope hatte ihn hier geboren, wie es schien. An einem Neujahrsmorgen. Die Geburt hatte sie nicht überlebt, und das Einzige, was sie ihrem Sohn hinterlassen hatte, war sein Name gewesen: Tom Vorlost Riddle.

Im Laufe der kommenden Jahre war niemand namens Riddle jemals aufgetaucht um nach dem Kind zu fragen. Auch kein Vorlost und kein Tom. Voldemorts Vater schien sich wirklich nicht um sein Kind geschert zu haben, und sein Großvater und sein Onkel genauso wenig.

Auf jeden Fall war Tom schon als Baby anders gewesen. Er weinte kaum, und je älter er wurde, desto unheimlicher wurde er Mrs. Cole und den anderen Betreuern, wie es schien. Magie hatte sich bei ihm manifestiert, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, und die anderen Kinder hatten Angst vor ihm. Tom schien die anderen Kinder zu terrorisieren, was ihm aber nicht nachgewiesen werden konnte, da er Magie benutzt hatte. Er hatte den Hasen eines anderen Jungen erhängt und hatte zwei jüngere Kinder bei einem Sommerausflug mit in eine Höhle genommen, in der den beiden etwas zugestoßen war, das ihnen so große Angst machte, dass sie sich weigerten darüber zu sprechen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Mrs. Cole Tom nicht besonders mochte. Ihn loszuwerden, schien zu freuen, auch wenn er in den Sommerferien zurückkehren würde. Harriet nahm an, dass Tom Riddle ein sehr wütender Junge sein musste.

Schließlich führte Mrs. Cole Dumbledore zu dem Jungen. Er saß lesend in einem kahlen Raum, und in seinen Augen lag Misstrauen, als er seinen Besucher erblickte. Schon mit 11 Jahren war Tom Riddle ein hübsches Kind- der gutaussehende Jugendliche, der aus ihm werden würde, war schon deutlich erkennbar. Und auch Dunkelheit war in ihm erkennbar. Dunkelheit, die sich durch tiefes Misstrauen ausdrückte.

Tom schien anzunehmen, dass Dumbledore ein Psychiater war, der gekommen war um ihn wegzusperren. Alles in allem eine verständliche Annahme. Der junge Tom schien es gewohnt zu sein seine Umgebung herumzukommandieren, und war nicht sehr begeistert darüber, dass Dumbledore sich nicht ebenfalls herumkommandieren ließ.

Er war ablehnend und aggressiv gegenüber seinem Gast, bis dieser das Wort Magie erwähnte. Mit einem Schlag änderte sich Toms gesamtes Verhalten. Mit einem Schlag war er begeistert, er wirkte wie jemand, der eine Wahrheit, die er sein ganzes Leben lang gewusst hatte, aber kein anderer in seiner Umgebung hatte einsehen wollen, bewiesen bekommen hatte. Immerhin beherrschte er Magie, wie er unumwunden zugab. Auf die Frage nach seinen Fähigkeiten hin, erklärte er: „Ich kann Dinge bewegen, ohne sie zu berühren. Ich kann Tiere dazu bringen mir zu gehorchen, ohne sie vorher abzurichten. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Leuten, die mir auf die Nerven gehen, schlimme Dinge zustoßen, und kann ihnen sogar weh tun, wenn ich möchte. Ich wusste immer, dass ich anders bin. Ich wusste, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass es etwas gibt, das die anderen nicht sehen."

Sein Gesicht leuchtete fanatisch auf, und Harriet konnte nicht anders als sich selbst darin zu sehen. Nein, sie hatte niemals anderen absichtlich weh getan, aber auch sie hatte ihre Tante aufgeblasen, als diese grausam zu ihr gewesen war, und sie hatte Dudley und seinen Freunden eine Schlange auf den Hals gehetzt, und ja, auch sie hatte immer gedacht, dass sie anders war als alle anderen und tief in sich gehofft, dass sie anders war, weil sie etwas Besonderes war.

Die Miene des jungen Dumbledores war steinern geworden, und er beobachtete Tom genau. „Nun, du hattest recht damit", erklärte er, „Du bist ein Zauberer."

Toms Miene leuchtete noch mehr auf, doch unter der Freude war noch etwas anderes versteckt, etwas wie ungemeine Selbstzufriedenheit. Als würde ihm das Wissen darum, dass er wirklich etwas Besonderes war, bestätigen, dass er deswegen allen anderen überlegen war.

Nun wandte Tom Dumbledore seine Aufmerksamkeit zu und wollte von diesem wissen, ob er ebenfalls ein Zauberer wäre, und verlangte dann einen Beweis dafür. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien der junge Dumbledore genug zu haben. Er forderte den Respekt ein, der ihm als Lehrer zustand, und setzte dann Toms Kleiderkasten in Flammen. Jedoch hatte die Flammen nichts zerstört, sondern sie enthüllten etwas – eine kleine bebende Box, die Tom auf Dumbledores Befehl hin aus dem Schrank nehmen musste. Darin befand sich Diebesgut, allerdings nichts aufregendes - ein altes Jo-Jo, eine Mundharmonika, und dergleichen.

Offenbar hatte Tom diese Gegenstände den anderen Kindern gestohlen. Tom zeigte allerdings keine Reue darüber ertappt worden zu sein, nein, eher eine Art kalten Trotz. Zwar schien er bereit zu sein Dumbledores Befehl die Gegenstände ihren Besitzern zurückzugeben zu gehorchen, doch er schien nicht der Meinung zu sein irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

Dumbledore schien trotzdem zufrieden zu sein und erklärte Tom nun, dass er auf Hogwarts lernen würde seine Magie zu kontrollieren. Die Art und Weise, wie Tom seine Kräfte benutzt habe, würde auf Hogwarts nicht toleriert werden. Es gäbe Gesetze – man könne von Hogwarts geworfen werden, und es gäbe ein Zaubereiministerium.

Harriet konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, wie sehr sich Toms Einführung in die magische Welt von ihrer unterschied. Auch sie hatte Magie benutzt ohne es zu dürfen, doch keiner hatte ihr deswegen Vorwürfe gemacht. Und selbst später, als sie ihre Tante aufgeblasen hatte und schon lange wusste, dass sie außerhalb von Hogwarts keine Magie verwenden durfte, hatte Fudge ihre Übertretung einfach weggelacht. Andererseits hatte sie aber auch nicht gestohlen und andere Kinder gequält, allerdings war ihr auch nicht entgangen, dass der ansonsten immer so verständnisvolle Dumbldore kein einziges Mal danach gefragt hatte, warum Tom die Gegenstände der anderen Kinder gestohlen hatte. Irgendwie wurde ihr das Gefühl vermittelt, dass Dumbledore diesen speziellen elfjährigen Jungen nicht besonders mochte.

Tom erklärte nun, dass er kein Geld für Schulsachen besitzen würde. Dumbledore teilte ihm mit, dass die Schule die Kosten tragen würde, und überreichte Tom Geld. Er war bereit den Jungen zum Einkaufen zu begleiten, doch dieser lehnte ab und behauptete er würde sich in London alleine zurecht finden, und fragte nach dem Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Harriet hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass der Professor darauf bestehen würde Tom zu begleiten, ob er wollte oder nicht, doch zu ihrer Überraschung beschrieb er dem Jungen stattdessen den Weg zum _Tropfenden Kessel. Will er wirklich eine elfjährigen Jungen mit übergroßen magischen Potential, das er sogar schon willentlich einsetzen kann, alleine durch London laufen lassen und alleine in die Winkelgasse gehen lassen?!, _fragte sich Harriet entsetzt. Wollte er Tom dazu provozieren seine magischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, damit er niemals nach Hogwarts kommen würde? Oder vertraute er darauf, dass er Junge seine Fähigkeiten so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass es bis Semesterbeginn zu keinen Zwischenfällen kommen würde? So oder so, Harriet fand es nicht richtig einem Kind zu sagen: „Übrigens du bist ein Zauberer" und es dann mit diesem Wissen vollkommen alleine zu lassen, wenn man von nebulösen Hinweisen auf gewisse Regeln, die es bisher übertreten hatte, einmal absah.

Tom fragte nach seinem Vater, den er für einen Zauberer hielt – er schien zu denken, dass die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter gestorben war, sie als Hexe disqualifizierte, und war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass Dumbledore nichts über seine Familie wusste. Dumbledore machte unterdessen mit seiner „Ich überlasse einen Elfjährigen vollkommen sich selbst"-Routine weiter und erklärte dem Jungen alles über den Hogwartsexpress und übergab ihm einem Umschlag mit Zugticket, Bücherliste, und dem Schreiben der Schule.

Dann schien er Anstalten zu machen gehen zu wollen. Tom jedoch hatte noch eine letzte Frage an ihn: „Ich kann auch mit Schlangen sprechen. Das ist mir bei unseren Ausflügen aufs Land aufgefallen – sie finden mich, kommen zu mir, und flüstern mir Dinge zu. Ist das normal für Zauberer?"

Offensichtlich hoffte der Junge Dumbledore so zu beeindrucken und sein Interesse an ihm zu wecken, doch es handelte sich um Dumbledore. Er meinte nur: „Es ist ungewöhnlich, aber nicht beispiellos." Er musterte den Jungen nachdenklich, und Tom genoss diesen Blick sichtlich. Doch der Moment hielt nicht an, Dumbledore verabschiedete sich und ging einfach, und seine ältere Version und Harriet verließen das Denkarium.

Wieder im Büro des Direktors angekommen, musterte Harriet den Mann an ihrer Seite nachdenklich. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. „Wirklich? Sie haben ihn einfach alleine durch die Zaubererwelt laufen lassen – jemanden, der bisher keine Ahnung von Magie hatte?", konnte sie sich dann nicht verkneifen.

Dumbledore blinzelte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ist nicht die Frage, mit der ich als Erstes gerechnet hätte", erwiderte er, „Aber nein, natürlich nicht. Das wäre verantwortungslos. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er zu Tom den Barmann gehen soll, und Tom darauf vorbereitet, dass ein Junge namens Tom Riddle kommen würde. Und kein Elfjähriger ist in der Zaubererwelt jemals alleine, alle in der Winkelgasse haben ein Auge auf Neulinge. Und wir haben natürlich das Waisenhaus überwacht. Auf Grund von Toms besonders großen magischen Potential hätte es zu weiteren Zwischenfällen kommen können – gewollten oder ungewollten – das Ministerium hat ein paar Zauberer abgestellt, die ein Auge auf den Jungen hatten, nur für alle Fälle."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. „Trotzdem, bei mir haben sich alle überschlagen mir zu helfen. Aber das war nur, weil ich die Auserwählte bin, nicht wahr? So geht ihr mit allen anderen um, sie sind euch im Grunde genommen egal", merkte sie an.

„Das ist ein harter Vorwurf, Harriet. Tom Riddle war nicht alleine - nun in gewisser Weise war er immer alleine - aber er hatte Menschen um sich. Mrs. Cole hatte sich als sehr besorgte Waisenhausvorsteherin erwiesen, ich war mir sicher, dass sie sich bis zu Schulbeginn um Tom kümmern würde und ihn persönlich auf King's Cross abliefern würde. Und er war davon überzeugt ein eigenverantwortlicher junger Mann zu sein, und nach allem, was ich gelernt hatte, war ich bereit ihm zu glauben, dass er alleine zurecht kommen würde", erklärte Dumbledore, „Siehst du, Tom Riddle war nicht der erste Problemfall, den wir für Hogwarts rekrutiert haben. Wir haben gelernt solchen Kindern Raum zu atmen zu lassen, sie vorsichtig aber bestimmt zu führen. Sie suchen die Einsamkeit, weil sie sie gewohnt sind, also lassen wir sie ihnen zuerst, und versuchen ihnen erst dann langsam nahe zu bringen, dass sie nicht alleine sein müssen. Ich hatte vor ihn im Auge zu behalten, gerade weil er alleine war, aber auch, weil er bereits eine kriminelle Karriere begonnen hatte."

Harriet wusste nicht, ob sie das glauben sollte. Aber was blieb ihr für eine Wahl? Zumindest die Tatsache, dass er mit Schlangen sprechen konnte, hatte Dumbledores Interesse an ihm geweckt.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Nun, lassen wir Fehler, die ich gemacht habe oder auch nicht gemacht habe, einmal außen vor. Ich habe dir diese Erinnerung aus bestimmten Gründen gezeigt. Es ging mir darum dir ein paar Eigenheiten von Tom Riddles Charakter vor Augen zu führen – seinen Wunsch besonders zu sein und aus der Masse herauszustechen, seinen Wunsch andere zu beeindrucken, der seiner Abneigung gegen andere Menschen entgegenlief. Weder als Junge noch als Erwachsener hatte Lord Voldemort jemals Vertraute, er war immer der Meinung nur auf sich selbst vertrauen zu können. Und das hat sich nicht geändert – egal wie viele Todesesser das Gegenteil behaupten, Lord Voldemort hatte niemals einen wahren Freund, noch wollte er jemals einen, glaube ich. Dass er damals schon sehr mächtig war, nun das muss ich nicht extra betonen. Seine Versuche andere zu manipulieren und herumzukommandieren hingegen sollten dir nicht entgangen sein. Und dann ist das noch die Tatsache, dass er ein Sammler war. Er mochte Trophäen. Schon mit elf Jahren sammelte Beweise dafür seinen Feinden überlegen zu sein und bewahrte sie an einem Ort auf, von dem er dachte, dass nur er ihn finden würde."

Harriet dachte darüber nach. „Aber er hat das Waisenhaus immer gehasst, das weiß ich aus seinem Tagebuch. Und keines dieser Kinder war ihm wichtig genug um etwas von ihnen zu einem Horcrux zu machen", meinte sie, „Aber …. er hat Sie nach seinen Eltern gefragt. Und wenn Sie in der Lage waren herauszufinden, dass Merope das Medaillon verkauft hat, dann hat er das vermutlich auch irgendwann herausgefunden. Und es gehörte Slytherin, der wie er zu Schlangen sprechen konnte."

„Sehr gut, Harriet", meinte Dumbledore, „Tatsächlich hast du durchschaut in wessen Besitz das Medaillon letztlich geendet ist. Doch was er danach damit gemacht hat, nun, das ist eine andere Frage."

„Wo würde er etwas verstecken, von dem er will, dass es keiner findet?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Nun, vielleicht an einem Ort, den er mit guten Erinnerungen verbindet, andere aber mit schlechten. Ein Ort, an dem er über seine Feinde triumphiert hat", schlug Dumbledore vor.

Harriet versuchte seinem Gedankengang zu folgen. „Die Höhle, in der er die kleineren Kinder erschreckt hat? Aber… nur er weiß, wo genau die sich befindet. Die anderen beiden Kinder haben nie darüber gesprochen, und wenn er tatsächlich etwas so wertvolles wie ein Horcrux dort versteckt hat, dann hat er mit Sicherheit dafür gesorgt, dass sie das auch nie mehr tun können", sagte sie dann.

„Und nun weißt du auch, warum ich so oft unterwegs bin", erklärte Dumbledore, „Einen Ort zu finden, dessen Existenz Lord Voldemort geheim halten will, ist gar nicht so leicht."

* * *

_A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel beschäftigt Harriet weniger Voldemort als Draco._

_Reviews?_


	18. Schlechtes Gewissen?

**18\. Schlechtes Gewissen?**

* * *

An diesem Abend kam Harriet erst ziemlich spät ins Bett und kam auch am nächsten Tag erst während Kräuterkunde dazu Hermine und Ron zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Natürlich konnten sie sich über solch heiklen Themen nicht einfach vor aller Ohren unterhalten, doch Snape hatte als junger Halbblutprinz einen Zauber für solche Fälle erfunden, wie Harriet bemerkt hatte. _Muffliato _sorgte dafür, dass alle anderen, die nicht hören sollten, was vor sich ging nur lautes Rauschen hörten, während man sich ungestört unterhalten konnte. Als Harriet den Zauber zum ersten Mal ausprobiert hatte, hatte Ron gedacht, er hätte einen Hörsturz erlitten.

„Unheimlich. Voldemort als kleiner Junge", meinte er diesmal.

„Ich finde es faszinierend, du lernst Dinge über deinen Feind, die dir helfen können ihn zu besiegen", lautete Hermines Meinung.

Harriet sagte ihr nicht, dass es ihr eigentlich lieber gewesen wäre weniger über den Mann zu wissen, den sie töten musste. „Wie war eure Slug Club treffen gestern?", erkundigte sie sich stattdessen und erfuhr, dass Gwenog Jones vorbeigekommen war. „Ich habe ausgerechnet das Treffen versäumt, bei dem Gwenog Jones vorbeigeschaut hat!", empörte sie sich.

„Reg dich ab, es gibt sicherlich noch genug Gelegenheiten für dich berühmte Leute zu treffen", brummte Ron verstimmt, „Anders als andere versäumst du nicht_ jedes_ dieser Treffen. Nicht dass ich auf sie gehen wollen würde…"

„Auf die Weihnachtsparty dürfen wir Gäste mitbringen", erklärte Hermine.

Rons Miene hellte sich auf. „Wirklich? Ich kann mit?! Wird Gwenog Jones auch kommen?!", rief er begeistert aus, und Harriet sah Professor Sprout herüberkommen und beendete schnell den _Muffliato._

Gwenog Jones und Voldemort hielten sich aber nur so lange in ihren Gedanken, bis sie Draco Malfoy alleine durch die Gänge huschen sah. _Das ist meine Chance! Ich muss sie nutzen, so eine bekomme ich nicht wieder, _wurde ihr klar. Sie rannte zu dem blonden Jungen und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand.

„Wow, immer mit der Ruhe, Potter!", meinte er überrascht, „Hast du aus Versehen einen Liebestrank gekostet?"

Harriet ging nicht auf ihn ein, sondern meinte nur ernst: „Sag mir, dass du es nicht warst, Draco."

„Dass ich was nicht war?", wunderte sich Draco.

„Katie! Sag mir, dass du nichts mit dem Anschlag auf sie zu tun hast!", forderte Harriet.

„Warum sollte ich einen Anschlag auf Katie Bell ausüben? So dringend will ich den Quidditch-Pokal auch wieder nicht gewinnen. Im Übrigen mache ich mir sowieso keine Sorgen, mit Weasley als eurem Hüter können die Jägerinnen noch so viele Tore schießen, am Ende gewinnen wir", gab der Slyterhin zurück.

„Sehr witzig", brummte Harriet, „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Katie nicht das Ziel dieses Anschlags war."

„Ach?", meinte er dazu nur.

Harriet drückte ihn fester an die Wand. „Du musst mir die Wahrheit sagen, Draco", erklärte sie, „Denn wenn du irgendwie in diese Sache mit Katie verwickelt warst, dann muss ich das wissen! Sie hätte sterben können, verdammt! Hörst du, du hättest beinahe jemanden umgebracht!"

Der Junge starrte sie nur stumm an. Seine Miene war leer, verriet nichts. Harriet hasste es.

„Kinder, auseinander! Was immer das hier wird, tut es in eurer Freizeit!", ermahnte Professor Sprout sie, die wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen auftauchte. Offenbar hatten andere Schüler sie alarmiert. „Wir sind hier sowieso fertig", meinte Harriet und ließ die Schultern ihres Ex-Freundes los und ging weiter zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Auf die Anschuldigung hin ein Beinahe-Mörder zu sein war Draco verdächtig still geworden, aber hatte das etwas zu bedeuten, oder eher nicht? Sie war sich dessen nicht sicher.

In ihrer nächsten Freistunde war sie gerade damit beschäftigt in der Bibliothek zu lernen, als sie feststellte, dass jemand links neben ihr saß. Es war nicht Hermine, die saß eigentlich auf ihrer anderen Seite und war schon vor einiger Zeit aufgestanden und seit dem auf der Suche nach einer Quellenangabe für ihre Runen-Hausaufgabe verschwunden.

Harriet blinzelte verwirrt und stellte dann fest, dass sie nicht träumte. Es saß tatsächlich ein Junge neben ihr. „Theo, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt", erklärte sie etwas verstört, „Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so an mich heranschleichen…."

Theodore Nott blinzelte sie unbeeindruckt an. „Ich sitze bereits seit fünf Minuten neben dir", erklärte er, „Du hast mich nur nicht bemerkt." Das machte es nicht besser, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es sinnig wäre ihm das zu erklären. „Ich habe über unser letztes Gespräch nachgedacht", erklärte der Slytherin dann, „Und Draco Malfoy beobachtet. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass du recht hattest. In den letzten Tag legt er vermehrt ein seltsames Verhalten an den Tag." Seit dem Anschlag auf Katie also. Das ließ ihn nicht gerade unschuldig erscheinen.

„Und du weißt nicht, warum er sich so merkwürdig verhält?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein. Aber ich glaube, dass er etwas verbirgt. Er verbringt immer mehr Zeit alleine, und meidet Zabini, Parkinson und die anderen. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle." Harriet seufzte. Was immer er also vorhatte oder vorgehabt hatte, er tat es alleine.

„Du denkst nicht, dass es ein Auftrag für …. den Dunklen Lord sein könnte?", wollte Harriet dann wissen.

Nott zuckte die Schultern. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich nicht weiß, warum er sich so verhält", wiederholte er, „Aber ich werde ihn weiterhin beobachten und dir dann Bericht erstatten. Wenn Draco Malfoy in Schwierigkeiten ist, dann möchte ich ihm helfen." Er nickte Harriet noch einmal zu, stand dann von seinem Platz auf, und verschwand in die Weiten der Bibliothek. _Das war irgendwie merkwürdig._

Hermine nahm wieder neben ihr Platz. „Es war verdammt schwer das richtige Buch zu finden, es war fast so als würde es sich vor mir verstecken", berichtete sie seufzend, „Ron ist hier nicht aufgetaucht und hat zugebenen, dass das alles ein Scherz von ihm war, oder?"

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss dann lieber nichts von Nott zu erwähnen. Oder darüber nachzudenken, ob er Hermines Buch verschwinden hatte lassen um unbemerkt mit ihr zur reden.

Nott meldete sich auf jeden Fall so schnell nicht wieder bei ihr. Draco tauchte im Unterricht wieder auf, tat aber wieder jedes Mal so, als würde er Harriet nicht sehen. Genau wie zwischen den Stunden. Falls er noch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Katie hatte, wurde er zumindest besser darin dieses zu verbergen.

Unterdessen musste Harriet sich der Tatsache stellen, dass die Kapitän der Quidditch-Teams war, und dass sie Katie wohl oder übel in diesem ersetzen musste, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie konnten nicht einfach nur mit zwei statt drei Jägerinnen spielen. Die Sache war nur die, sie wollte Katie nicht ersetzen, das käme ihr wie Verrat vor. Aber der Rest der Mannschaft ließ diese Ausrede nicht gelten. „Harry, die anderen haben mich dazu bestimmt es dir zu sagen, weil ich die Grausamste von uns bin, aber wir brauchen einen Ersatzjäger für Katie", erklärte ihr Ginny eines Morgens beim Frühstück ernst.

Harriet seufzte. „Du hast ja recht. Ich werde mich darum kümmern", versprach sie. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war ein erneutes Auswahlspiel abhalten zu müssen. Also sprach sie einfach denjenigen an, der beim letzten Mal der nächstbeste Flieger gewesen war – nur leider war Dean Thomas so gut wie nie ohne Seamus Finnigan an seiner Seite anzutreffen. Und Seamus hatte sich ebenfalls um den Posten des Jägers beworben. Trotzdem ignorierte Harriet einfach Seamus finsteren Blick und fragte Dean offen, ob er immer noch daran interessiert wäre der Mannschaft beizutreten. Dean war von dieser Aussicht begeistert, Seamus hingegen war beleidigt.

_Sobald wir das erste Match gewinnen, wird er einsehen, dass ich recht hatte. _Bisher kritisierten alle ständig ihre Entscheidungen, aber das würde sich aufhören, sobald die Mannschaft Erfolg haben würde. Das einzige Problem dabei war nur Ron als Hüter.

Je näher das nächste Match rückte, desto nervöser wurde er. Er war ein Nervenbündel der unangenehmen Sorte, wurde immer schlecht gelaunter, und ließ immer mehr Bälle beim Training durch, wofür er sich prompt selbst mit Worten geißelte.

„Es war ein Fehler von dir mich in die Mannschaft zu nehmen, ich sollte zurücktreten!", verkündete er am laufenden Band, und Harriet betete jedes Mal, wenn sie das hörte, dass McLaggen nicht gerade in der Nähe war um es ebenfalls zu hören. Er wäre sicherlich nur zu gerne bereit gewesen sich als Ersatz für Ron anzubieten.

_Ich habe wirklich andere Probleme als Quidditch!, _dachte sie in diesen Wochen öfter als einmal. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Draco, versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie sich Voldemort stellen würde müssen, fragte sich, wie weit Dumbledore mit seiner Horcrux-Suche fortgeschritten war, und konnte nicht anders als sich darüber zu wundern, dass sie von Sirius schon lange keinen Brief mehr bekommen hatte und von Remus überhaupt keinen mehr seit Sirius freigesprochen worden war. Was wenn den beiden etwas zugestoßen war? Aber das hätte man ihr doch dann mit Sicherheit mitgeteilt, oder etwa nicht?

Rons Laune wurde immer anstrengender, er beschwerte sich über Ginny und Dean und darüber, dass die beiden in der Mannschaft waren, obwohl sie ein Paar waren, legte sich im Unterricht mit Snape an, und war gemein zu Hermine, an der das zum Glück abprallen zu schien. „Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein, wenn das erste Match vorbei ist", meinte die beste Hogwarts-Schülerin unbeeindruckt, „Du weißt doch wie Jungs sind, alle Sensibelchen."

Das konnte Harriet bestätigen – immerhin hatte Draco sich gestern erst, als er sie in seine Richtung gehen gesehen hatte, demonstrativ umgedreht um in eine andere Richtung zu fliehen (und das nur weil sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte Katie beinahe umgebracht zu haben!). Trotzdem stand sie kürzer davor Ron aus der Mannschaft zu werfen, als sie vor Hermine zugegeben hätte.

_Was wenn wir verlieren? Dann werden alle der Meinung sein, dass ich ein schlechter Kapitän bin. Und sie hätten recht damit. Vermutlich sollte ich meinen Stolz einfach herunterschlucken und McLaggen darum bitten den Hüter zu spielen. _Aber sie brachte es nicht über sich. Ron konnte ein sehr guter Hüter sein, wenn der Mond richtig stand, und er nicht nervös war. Aber nachdem er Demelza beim Training fast die Zähne ausgeschlagen hätte, war Harriet kurz davor ihn eigenhändig zu erwürgen.

_Was soll ich nur mit ihm machen?, _fragte sie sich, doch dann kam ihr eine Idee. „Ron", erklärte sie ihrem besten Freund, nachdem sie sich nach dem Training umgezogen hatten, „Ich habe im Buch des Halbblutprinzen einen Zauber gefunden, der dir alle deine Unsicherheiten nehmen wird."

Ron blinzelte sie ungläubig an. „Wirklich?", wunderte er sich.

„Ja, natürlich. Was denkst du, wie Professor Snape so ruhig und überlegen-herablassend durchs Leben gehen kann? Ganz einfach, er benutzt diesen Zauber täglich an sich selbst, deswegen hat er nicht mal Angst vor Voldemort!", erklärte sie überzeugt.

Ron schien darüber nachzudenken. „Ich weiß nicht, wäre es nicht Schummeln, wenn du mich verhexen würdest?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Oh, nein, siehst du natürlich sind Hilfsmittel, die deine Fähigkeiten verbessern, verboten, aber es gibt kein Verbot gegen Zauber, die deine Einstellung verändern. Du kannst ja immer noch dasselbe wie zuvor. Nur, dass du jetzt nicht mehr an deinen Können zweifelst", erklärte Harriet bestimmt.

„Ich verstehe." Ron dachte darüber nach. „Nun, Snape und ich sind nie wirklich miteinander ausgekommen. Aber ich weiß, du hängst an ihm, und sein Buch hat dir im Unterricht sehr geholfen und der _Muffliato-_Zauber ist überaus nützlich", gab er dann zu, „Ich will es also riskieren."

„Sehr gut", meinte Harriet, „Stell dich da hin und schließ die Augen. Es ist ein stummer Zauber, du wirst also nichts hören." Ron tat wie sie ihm geheißen hatte, für den Fall, dass er doch linsen würde, fuchtelte sie aber etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab vor ihm herum. „So", meinte sie dann, „Das war's. Die Wirkung hält 24 Stunde an, sie reicht also für das Match."

Ron nickte zufrieden und meinte dann: „Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir Hermine nichts davon sagen."

Harriet nickte zustimmend. „Vielleicht ist das wirklich besser." Immerhin war Hermine eine brillante Hexe, ihr würde sofort auffallen, dass irgendetwas an Harriets Geschichte nicht stimmen konnte.

Das Wetter am nächsten Tag war sonnig, aber nicht zu sonnig, ideal für Quidditch. Außerdem gab es ein paar Letzte Minute-Änderungen in der Aufstellung der Slytherin-Mannschaft. Vaisey, der beste Jäger des Teams, hatte sich beim Training verletzt und konnte nicht spielen. Und außerdem … gab Draco nicht den Sucher.

_Warum das denn? Er gibt doch so gerne an. Das letzte Mal, als er nicht spielen konnte, hat er alle dazu gebracht das Match zu verschieben, und wir mussten gegen eine andere Mannschaft statt Slytherin spielen. _Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt einfach so die Waffen streckte, war mehr als verdächtig. _Ist es nur, dass er mich nicht sehen will? Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben, da muss mehr dahinter stecken. Was immer er vorhat, er weiß, dass ich heute zu beschäftigt bin um ihn zu überwachen, also nutzt er die Gunst die Stunde und stellt irgendetwas an, während alle mit dem Match beschäftigt sind…._

Paranoia stieg in ihr auf und umfasste sie mit festem Griff, und schien sie zerdrücken zu wollen. „Ich muss kurz weg", erklärte sie Ginny und Demelza kurzatmig. Die beiden jüngeren Mädchen, die mit ihr auf den Weg zur Umkleide gewesen waren, sahen sie fassungslos an. „Harry, das Match beginnt gleich, du kannst jetzt nicht weg!", empörte sich Ginny.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich schwöre es!", erklärte sie und rannte davon, sie wusste nicht einmal wohin. Sie hätte den Ersten genommen, den sie fand, und es war Theodore Nott, der gerade in Richtung Quidditch-Feld zu gehen schien, gekleidet in seinen Hausfarben. Harriet rannte ihn beinahe um.

„Theo, Theo, du kannst nicht zum Match kommen!", erklärte sie atemlos, „Draco hat sich kurzfristig abgemeldet. Das würde er nicht tun, wenn er keinen guten Grund dafür hätte! Du musst ihn suchen und herausfinden, was er vorhat und ihn davon abhalten! Kannst du das für mich tun, ja? Gut. Ich muss zurück, ich muss mich umziehen!" Sie wartete keine Bestätigung ab, sondern sauste davon zurück zur Umkleide. Sie war spät dran und hoffte, dass Theo verstanden hatte, was sie von ihm erwartete.

Harriet kam als letzte am Feld an. Alle sahen sie strafend an, abgesehen von Ron, der über allen stehen zu schien und vor sich hin lächelte. Die Spieler bestiegen ihre Besen, und Harriet flog in die Mitte des Feldes um den neuen Slyterhin-Kapitän Urquhart die Hand zu schütteln. Und dann ging es auch schon los.

Bisher war Lee Gordon, der beste Freund der Weasley-Zwillinge, der Kommentator der Spiele gewesen, doch der hatte im letzten Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht, deswegen schien nun Zacharias Smith diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Obwohl Zacharias ein Hufflepuff war, war er ein sehr unangenehmer Mensch, der hauptsächlich deswegen seinen Weg in die DA gefunden hatte, weil er gehört hatte, wie Hermine ihre Hufflepuff-Freunde in diese eingeladen hatte. Und nun bewies er, kaum, dass er den Mund geöffnet hatte, auch schon wieder, warum ihn keiner leiden konnte - er ließ sich sofort über Ron aus und warf Harriet vor ihn nur der Freundschaft wegen in die Mannschaft gelassen zu haben.

_Ich hoffe mal mein Placebo wirkt gut genug um dieses Geschnatter zu übertönen, _dachte Harriet verzweifelt und erinnerte sich dann daran, dass sie eigentlich nach dem Snatch Ausschau halten und nicht dem Kommentator lauschen sollte.

Das war aber nicht so einfach, denn egal wie oft Ron Schüsse aufhielt, die eigentlich kaum haltbar waren, oder Ginny und die anderen Tore schossen, Smith hörte nicht auf auf der neuen Gryffindor-Mannschaft herumzuhacken. Nachdem er nichts mehr über Ron sagen konnte ohne dumm dazu stehen, nahm er sich die Treiber vor. Aber zumindest war es ihm zu verdanken, dass Harriet den Schnatz fand. Wenn Smith nicht erwähnt hätte, dass der Slytherin-Sucher den Snatch gesehen zu haben schien, wäre ihr dessen Sturzflug glatt entgangen.

Harper hatte den Snatch zwar zuerst gesehen, Harriet war aber die, die ihn fing und das Match so für Gryffindor entschied. Was Ginny allerdings nicht davon abhielt anstatt zu landen die Kommentator-Box zu rammen.

Während die anderen losgingen um zu feiern, machte Harriet sich auf die Suche nach Theo. Um ihn zu finden konsultierte sie die _Karte der Rumtreiber_ und fand Theodore Nott zusammen mit Draco Malfoy in der Bibliothek. _Mhm, habe ich mich geirrt oder hat Theo ihn davon abgehalten zu tun, was auch immer er tun wollte? _Nun diese Frage konnte sie dem Jungen erst stellen, wenn er nicht mehr bei Draco war. Dann kam ihr eine Idee.

_Aber natürlich. Die Karte der Rumtreiber! Warum bin ich nicht schon früher auf diese Idee gekommen? So könnte es gehen. So könnte ich endlich herausfinden, was Draco plant. _Aber trotzdem würde sie zuerst mit Theo sprechen müssen.

* * *

_A/N: Mehr von Theo und mehr von Draco im nächsten Kapitel._

_Reviews?_


	19. Die Weihnachtsparty

**19\. Die Weihnachtsparty**

* * *

Ihre Slytherin-Mitschüler schienen in diesem Jahr die Taktik gewechselt zu haben, mit der sie ihr das Leben schwer machten – anstatt sie offen zu quälen und zu ärgern versteckten sie sich vor ihr, wenn sie etwas von ihnen wollte, wie es schien. Theodore Nott ließ sich nicht einfacher finden als Draco, wie sich schnell herausstellte. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, dann fiel ihr auf, dass Nott immer schon ein eigenbrötlerischer Kerl gewesen war, der offenbar nicht besonders scharf auf Gesellschaft war. Aber warum musste er gerade dann, wenn sie mit ihm sprechen wollte, in alte Muster zurückfallen?!

Schließlich blieb ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig als erst recht wieder die Karte zu Rate zu ziehen und Theo regelrecht vor der Jungentoilette neben der Arithmantik -Klassenzimmer aufzulauern – und das obwohl sie eigentlich gerade im Wahrsagen-Unterricht sein sollte. (Nicht, dass das ein besonderer Verlust wäre, seit Beginn des Schuljahres hatte sich Trelawneys Wahnsinn nur noch gesteigert, wenn sie Firenze nicht gerade schmähte oder große Reden hielt, dann trank sie offen vor ihren Schülern Tee, der kein Tee war).

Theo kam nichtsahnend aus der Toilette, als Harriet ihn auch schon zur Seite zerrte. „Potter", stellte er dann fest, „Warum überfällst du mich?"

Harriet verdrehte die Augen. „Warum wohl? Du sollst mir sagen, was mit Draco war, deswegen natürlich!", erklärte sie.

„Ich habe getan, was du gesagt hast, und ihn gesucht. Ich habe ihn im Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins gefunden und bin mit ihm lernen gegangen, in die Bibliothek – so konnte er nichts anstellen. Ich bin mir aber nicht so sicher, dass er überhaupt vorhatte etwas anzustellen. Auf jeden Fall habe ich dadurch das Spiel versäumt und gelte nun wieder als asozial, weil ich es vorgezogen habe zu lernen anstatt ein so wichtiges gesellschaftliches Event zu besuchen", erklärte Theo und warf Harriet dann einen Blick zu, der wohl heißen sollte „Zufrieden?". Doch sie war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Theo hatte also nichts herausgefunden! Aber immerhin hatte er Draco davon abgehalten eine Dummheit zu machen. Zumindest nahm sie das an.

„Und du hast ihn nicht nach seinen Plänen gefragt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Natürlich habe ich ihn gefragt, was er vorhatte zu tun, er hat mir aber nur erklärt, dass er nicht spielen konnte, weil er lernen musste, deswegen haben wir dann zusammen gelernt", berichtete Theo, „Es stimmt übrigens, dass er im Unterricht zurückfällt. Ich habe schon öfter beobachtet, dass er in den Stunden schläft anstatt aufzupassen, seine Hausaufgaben nicht abgibt, und in den Unterricht zu spät kommt, und so seine Lehrer gegen sich aufbringt. Ich nehme also an, dass er es wirklich nur nötig hatte zu lernen." _Nein, nein, das kann nicht wahr sein! Soll das heißen, ich habe mich wirklich geirrt?!_

Aber nein, eigentlich hatte Theo doch gerade ein Verhalten beschrieben, das sehr danach klang, als würde Draco in jeder freien Minute, besonders in den Nächten, irgendetwas tun, das ihn dazu brachte im Unterricht zurückzufallen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was Draco in der Nacht tut?", wollte sie also wissen.

Theo blinzelte. „Wir teilen uns kein Bett, nur einen Schlafsaal. Ich nehme aber an, dass er, wie alle anderen auch, in der Nacht schläft", erwiderte er. _Das denke ich nicht, _dachte Harriet bei sich, _Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass dem nicht so ist. _„Nun, behalte ihn einfach weiter im Auge und sag mir, wenn dir was Ungewöhnliches auffällt", meinte sie dann noch, klopfte Theo dann aufmunternd auf die Schulter, und machte sich doch auf zu (schauder) Wahrsagen.

Offensichtlich hatte Draco also während des Matchs nichts angestellt und vielleicht auch nicht mal vorgehabt was anzustellen. Aber er verbarg definitiv etwas. Und sie musste herausfinden, was es war. Sie verstand wirklich nicht, warum sie nicht schon zuvor auf die Idee gekommen war Draco über die _Karte der Rumtreiber _auszuspionieren (sie ignorierte die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die ihr als Antwort auf diese Frage die Aussage „Weil das unheimlich ist" lieferte). Natürlich war es viel zu riskant die Karte überallhin mitzunehmen, aber zumindest in ihren Freistunden konnte sie Dracos Schritte nachvollziehen.

Leider waren die nicht sehr aufregend, meistens befand er sich in seinem Schlafsaal. Manchmal ging er zu Toiletten. Oder in die Vertrauensschüler Bäder. Jetzt als Quidditch-Kapitän durfte Harriet diese auch benutzen, aber sie öffneten sich nicht, wenn ein Mitglied des anderen Geschlecht gerade drinnen war, und ganz abgesehen davon, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dort tatsächlich nur badete. Was ihre Theorie anging, dass er in der Nacht verschwand um etwas zu tun, nun offenbar war das nicht der Fall. Jedes Mal vorm Schlafengehen starrte sie auf die Karte, bis sie einschlief, und dann wieder auf sie, wenn sie erwachte, und beobachte Draco Malfoy dann in seinem Bett. Also ging er entweder immer dann weg, wenn sie bereits eingeschlafen war, oder gar nicht.

Zugegeben, das alles ließ den blonden Jungen unschuldig wirken, aber Harriet glaubte nicht an seine Unschuld. Und dann erhielt sie endlich den Beweis – als sie die Karte eines Tages wieder aufschlug um Dracos Tun zu überprüfen, konnte sie ihn auf dieser nirgends finden. Auch nicht außerhalb des Schlosses! Das bedeutete, dass er entweder im Wald oder in Hogsmeade sein musste, was natürlich beides ausgeschlossen war – nach Katies Unfall waren Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade fürs Erste allesamt gestrichen worden.

Aber vielleicht hatte er sich ja aus dem Schloss geschlichen. Entweder das, oder er hatte einen Weg gefunden sich vor der Karte zu verstecken. War das überhaupt möglich? Sie schrieb einen Brief an Sirius, voll von Belanglosigkeiten über ihren Schulalltag, den Sieg über Slytherin, und der Frage, um die es ihr wirklich ging: „Ist es möglich, dass man sich auf Hogwarts befindet, auf der _Karte der Rumtreiber_ aber nicht aufscheint?".

Inzwischen hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass Slughorn eine Weihnachtsparts geben wollte, auf die seine Lieblingsschüler Gäste mitbringen durften. Folgerichtig wurden Harriet von diversen Jungs wieder vermehrt hoffnungsvolle Blicke zugeworfen. „Hi, Harry", rief Terry ihr jedes Mal zu, wenn sie sich zufällig über den Weg liefen, sogar zu Beginn jeder Zaubertränke-Stunde. Es begann Harriet langsam zu nerven, aber es gab jemanden, der sie noch mehr nervte: Cormac McLaggen war sowieso auf die Party eingeladen, war aber trotzdem auf die Idee verfallen, dass Harriet und er doch gemeinsam hingehen könnten – und sei es nur als Freunde! Ugh!

„Du solltest dir lieber wirklich schnell überlegen, wen du mitnimmst, und bis dahin aufpassen, was du zu dir nimmst", riet ihr Hermine, „Fred und George verschicken ihre Artikel an ihre Kundschaft, und wie du weißt, haben sie auch Liebestränke im Angebot. Luna hat mir erzählt, dass einige dieser Jungs keine Witze machen sondern es wirklich ernst meinen."

„Ich will aber eigentlich überhaupt niemanden mit auf die Party nehmen", erwiderte Harriet, „Aber Moment mal …. Heißt das, Weasley-Scherzartikel können in die Burg geschummelt werden? Ich dachte die neuen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen machen das unmöglich!"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Hast du Fred und George mal getroffen? Die schaffen es mit diversen Tricks ihre Artikel hier rein zu bringen. Ich habe in diesem Jahr schon mehr davon konfisziert als im gesamten letzten Jahr. Inklusive einem Liebestrank von Romilda Vane. Wer weiß schon für welche arme Seele, der bestimmt war." Beide Mädchen schauderten zusammen. Mit Romilda Vane war nicht zu spaßen, wer auch immer das Objekt ihrer Begierde war, er tat beiden Mädchen alleine dafür schon leid. „Wie auch immer, pass einfach auf, was du in nächster Zeit trinkst und isst."

Harriet hatte schon öfter den Verdacht gehabt, dass Hogwarts in Wahrheit keine Schule war, sondern ein Irrenhaus, aber nun war sie sich endgültig sicher. Und die Jungs, die zuerst nur Andeutungen gemacht hatten, begannen nun damit sie direkt danach zu fragen, wen sie zur Party mitnehmen würde.

_Wie lästig. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach irgendwas erfinden, damit die mich nicht mehr fragen. Aber nein, das würde auffliegen, und Ron geht schon mit Hermine. Ich könnte ja Neville fragen, aber das möchte ich ihn auch nicht antun - die würden ihn vielleicht anfeinden, wenn sie denken, dass zwischen uns was läuft, und er ist doch so sensibel. Nein, ich brauche ein Date, dem vollkommen egal ist, was andere von ihm denken, und das aber aus dieser Einladung auch keine große Sache macht. Jemanden, an dem das wahre Leben vorbeiläuft, ohne, dass er das Gefühl hat irgendetwas zu verpassen. Jemanden wie Luna, aber in männlich. _Sie dachte darüber nach und erblickte Theodore Nott, der gerade einen Haufen Bücher von Ort A nach Ort B schleppte, der selbst Hermine stolz gemacht hätte.

_Wer sagt's denn! _Harriet steuerte auf den Jungen zu und hinderte seinen Bücherstapel gerade noch daran ihn zu erschlagen. „Hi, Theo", sagte sie.

Theo sah sie misstrauisch an. „Hi. Ich habe nichts Neues zu berichten. Soll ich Draco Malfoy wieder davon abhalten Dinge zu tun, die er in Wahrheit sowieso nicht vorhat zu tun?", begrüßte er sie.

„Oh, nein, es geht diesmal nicht um Draco", versicherte Harriet ihrem Auserwählten, „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir auf Slughorns Party gehen möchtest!"

Theo riss die Augen auf, als er das hörte, und starrte sie erschrocken an. „Oh, nein, das kann ich nicht", wehrte er schnell ab, „Draco…."

„Nur als Freunde, meine ich", fügte Harriet schnell hinzu. Das schien den Jungen zu beruhigen. „Nur als Freunde", wiederholte er, „Ich bin noch nirgendwohin nur als Freunde gegangen. Sind wir Freunde?"

„Aber natürlich", behauptete Harriet, „Wir verbringen Zeit außerhalb des Unterrichts miteinander, teilen die selben Interessen, und haben die gleichen Prioritäten. Und du hast mir die Sache mit deinem Dad verziehen, also steht sie nicht zwischen uns."

Theo nickte. „Ich habe sie dir verziehen, ihm aber nicht", erklärte er, „Und du bist dir sicher, dass es kein Problem für Draco ist, wenn wir zusammen dort hingehen?"

Harriet nickte heftig. „Oh, ja, glaub mir, er hat es sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er keinerlei Interesse mehr an mir hat", versicherte sie dem Slytherin. Er schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, bevor er meinte: „Es stimmt, dass ich ihn auf der Toilette mit einem anderen Mädchen habe sprechen hören. Sehr vertraut." _Bitte?! Mit wem denn? Das würde ich gerne mal wissen! _Parkinson konnte es ja wohl nicht sein, aber ansonsten hing er doch mit keinem Mädchen herum? Daphne Greengrass war um einiges weniger an ihm interessiert, seit sein Vater als Todesesser verhaftet worden war.

„Also gut, ich werde dich begleiten", erklärte Theo, dem ihre mit einem Mal rasenden Gedanken vollkommen entgangen waren. „Gut. Das ist gut", meinte sie abwesend, „Wir sehen uns dann dort." _Mit wem nur könnte sich Draco treffen?!_

Die Karte gab ihr darüber keinen Aufschluss, aber Draco verschwand schon wieder von ihr. Dafür hingen Crabbe und Goyle zusammen scheinbar plan- und ziellos in den Gängen herum. _Sehr merkwürdig. Könnte es sein, dass er verschwindet, wenn er sich heimlich mit jemand aus Hogsmeade trifft? Einer erwachsenen Frau? _Immerhin war Draco körperlich sehr reif.

Sirius Antwort auf ihre Frage traf diesen Mittag ein, während sie sich darüber noch den Kopf zerbrach. Bei ihm schien es nichts berichtenswertes Neues zu geben, und die Antwort auf ihre Frage lautete schlicht: „Wer nicht auf der Karte ist, befindet sich nicht an den Orten, die von der Karte dargestellt werden." Das war keine sehr hilfreiche Antwort.

Sie war allerdings nicht als einzige unzufrieden mit ihrer Post. „Verdammt!", beschwerte sich Parvati, „Wie kann man nur so stur sein?!"

Harriet warf ihrer neben ihr sitzenden Freundin einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Immer noch kein Glück mit deinen Eltern?", wollte sie wissen. Der Katie-Zwischenfall hatte die Patils schwer erschüttert und in ihnen offenbar erneut den Wunsch geweckt ihre Töchter von Hogwarts zu nehmen. Seither befanden sich Parvati und Padma in einem regelreichen Eulenkrieg mit ihren Eltern. Immerhin hatten sie sie soweit bekommen sie nicht sofort von der Schule zu nehmen. „Sie wollen unbedingt, dass wir über Weihnachten nach Hause kommen", erklärte Parvati, „Aber ich kenne sie, wenn wir gehen, dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass sie uns im neuen Jahr nicht hierher zurücklassen."

Harriets Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, als sie das hörte. Sie wollte keine Freundin an Paranoia verlieren, es war schlimm genug, dass Katie weg war und Susan beinahe ebenfalls von der Schule abgegangen wäre. „Ich bin mir sicher Padma wird es schaffen, dass ihr beide hierher zurückkommt", erklärte sie überzeugt, obwohl sie sich dabei eigentlich nicht so sicher war. „Ich hoffe du hast Recht", seufzte Parvati, „Könnten zur Abwechslung mal nicht gute Nachrichten mit der Eulenpost kommen?" Harriet zuckte die Schultern.

„Hast du dich schon entscheiden mit wem du zur Slug Party gehst?", wollte das andere Mädchen dann von ihr wissen. „Oh ja", erklärte Harriet, „Mit Theodore Nott."

Lavender, die schweigend neben Parvati gesessen hatte, spuckte ihren Kürbissaft quer über den Tisch mitten in Seamus' Gesicht. „Mit THEODORE NOTT?!", rief sie ungläubig aus. Laut genug damit es die ganze Schule hören konnte, was Harriet gar nicht so unrecht war, bis … sie bemerkte, dass der sonst immer zu den Essenszeiten abwesende Draco neben dem Slytherintisch stand und zu ihr hinüber starrte. _Oh-oh._

„Du gehst mit Theodore Nott zu Slughorns Party?!", wiederholte Lavender immer noch geschockt, „Bei Merlins Bart, warum?!"

„Nun, ich finde ihn sehr nett", fühlte sich Harriet bemüßigt Theo (und sich selbst) zu verteidigen. Draco hatte eindeutig alles gehört und starrte sie wütend an. Unter der Wut in seinen Augen loderte noch ein ganz anderes Gefühl auf: Schmerz. Als hätte Harriet es tatsächlich geschafft ihn mit dieser Ankündigung zu verletzten. _Mhm, interessant._

„Theodore Nott? Wirklich? Ich meine, hätte es nicht wenigstens Neville sein können?!", jammerte Lavender gerade.

Dieser saß ein paar Sitze entfernt, merkte auf und erklärte nur: „Hey, das habe ich gehört!" Harriet hingegen seufzte nur.

Die Party fand in Slughorns Büro statt, und Harriet war sich unsicher, was für ein Dresscode herrschte, also griff sie zu ihrer Festtagsrobe. Theo hatte sich ebenfalls herausgeputzt - Harriet fiel auf, dass sie ihn noch nie so elegant angezogen gesehen hatte - und erwarte sie vor Slughorns Büro, wo er von einer Menge Leute angeglotzt wurde.

Slughorn schien es irgendwie geschafft zu haben sein Büro den Anlass entsprechend zu vergrößern. Außerdem hatte er festliche dekoriert, alles schien zu leuchten und zu glitzern, und Musik erklang leise im Hintergrund. Hauselfen flitzten zwischen den Massen an Gästen hin und her und boten Snacks und Getränke an. Hermine würde das gar nicht gefallen, da war sich Harriet sicher.

Theo musterte die ganze Szene mit offensichtlicher Verachtung. Nun, sie hatte ihn ja auch nicht eingeladen, weil er dafür bekannt war eine Stimmungskanone zu sein, oder? „Harriet, meine Liebe, da bist du ja! Ich muss dir unbedingt Eldred Worple vorstellen. Den Autor von _Blutsbbrüder: Mein Leben unter Vampiren!"_, verkündete Slughorn, als er sie sah, der einen eher fragwürdigen Hut zur Feier der Tages trug, und sie regelrecht zu diesem Worple hinüber zerrte.

Worple war ein kleiner bebrillter Mann, neben dem ein großer sehr gut aussehender Mann stand, dessen Augen von dunklen Ringen unter diesen hervorgehoben wurden. „Das ist Eldred Worple, und das hier ist natürlich sein Freund Sanguini", erklärte Worple. Sanguini war mit Abstand der anziehenste Mann, den Harriet jemals in ihrem Leben begegnet war, und sie konnte nicht sicher sagen, woran das lag. Er wirkte eigentlich eher kränklich als gesund, aber er hatte etwas an sich, das sie nicht ganz beschreiben konnte.

„Miss Potter", sagte Worple, doch sie hörte ihn kaum zu, sie war auf Sanguini konzentriert, der sie nun seinerseits musterte und sich besonders auf ihren Hals konzentrieren zu schien. „_Sanguini!", _zischte Worple, „Hier iss etwas Blutpastete!" Er packte ein ziemlich großes Stück in die Hände des anderen Mannes, der ihn daraufhin einen Blick zuwarf, der Vorwurf ausdrückte.

„Potter, reiß dich zusammen, das ist ein Vampir!", zischte Theo ihr zu und schob sich zwischen sie und den Vampir. „Ich denke, ihr solltet vielleicht euren Buchentwurf zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt diskutieren, Eldred", meinte Slughorn hastig, „Nicht, dass Theodore hier noch einen Pflock zückt." Worple zog seinen Vampir hinter sich her, weg von Harriet, die nun wieder etwas klarer denken konnte.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ihr beide näher befreundet seid, Harriet", meinte Slughorn gerade, „Aber natürlich hätte ich mir das denken können, Intelligenz zieht sich untereinander an. So wie du und Miss. Granger, ah, da ist sie ja mit Rupert, ich sollte sie kurz begrüßen gehen."

Harriet war ganz froh Slughorn los zu sein und angelte sich ein Brötchen, von einem vorbeigehenden Tablett.

„Sonst ist er nicht so an mir interessiert", stellte Theo kalt fest.

Und schon war Slughorn wieder da. Zusammen mit Snape, wie Harriet erschrocken feststellte, dem er gerade von seiner Lieblingsschülerin und ihrem Talent in Zaubertränken vorschwärmte. _Oh, nein. _Snape warf einen scharfen Blick in ihre Richtung, und sie packte Theos Hand und zerrte ihn so schnell sie konnte in die Menge der Gäste. Das Letzte, was sie brauchen konnte, wäre eine Konfrontation mit Snape über ihre wundersam über Nacht entwickelten Trankbraufähigkeiten.

Sie stieß mit Filch zusammen, der Draco an seinem Ohr hinter sich herzog. „Pass doch auf!", schimpfte Filch.

„Oh, sieh an, der Verräter!", zischte Malfoy und funkelte Theo wütend an.

„Wir sind nur als Freunde hier", erklärte Theo ruhig.

„Aber _zusammen!", _zischte Draco.

„Professor Slughorn! Ich habe diesen Jungen in den oberen Gängen herumlungern entdeckt. Er behauptet, er wäre hier eingeladen!", rief Filch und deutete anklagend auf Draco, „Haben Sie ihn eingeladen?!"

„Okay, okay! Ich war nicht eingeladen! Ich wollte diese Party sprengen!", gab Draco wütend zu.

Filch triumphierte, aber Slughorn mischte sich ein, und schien vom Geist der Weihnacht erfasst worden zu sein, als er Draco anbot bleiben zu können. Nun war Filch wütend, und Draco wirkte auch nicht gerade begeistert, und Snape … nun der sah Draco wütend und zugleich besorgt an. Filch rauschte beleidigt ab, während Slughorn Draco in ein versöhnliches Gespräch über dessen Großvater verwickelte. Snape wirkte immer noch wütend.

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld!", versicherte Harriet ihm.

„Potter, der Tag, an dem etwas nicht deine Schuld ist, wird niemals kommen", meinte der Lehrer, „Aber ich habe größere Sorgen als Teenager-Dramen. Horace, ich muss kurz mit Draco sprechen!" Und dann führte er den blonden Jungen ab. Was auch immer die beiden zu besprechen hatten, Harriet hatte nicht vor es sich entgehen zu lassen – sie entschuldigte sich kurz bei Theo, verließ Slughorns Büro, zerrte den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus ihrer Handtasche, und warf ihn sich über. Dann rannte sie etwas kopflos durch die Gegend, bis sie Stimmen hörte. Snape und Draco stritten in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer miteinander.

„Ich hatte nichts mit der Sache zu tun, okay?!", erklärte Draco gerade.

„Ich hoffe, du sagst die Wahrheit, denn es war sowohl dumm als auch tollpatschig. Du wirst bereits verdächtigt!", gab Snape zurück.

Harriet hielt inne und lehnte sich näher an die geschlossene Türe zum Klassenzimmer um besser hören zu können, was darin vorging.

„Wer verdächtigt mich? Potter, die sieht Gespenster, genau wie Sie! Das Bell-Mädchen muss Feinde haben, von denen keiner etwas gewusst hat und … ich weiß, was Sie versuchen, lassen Sie das!" Harriet unterdrückte ein abfälliges Schnauben und hörte dann etwas Geraschel.

„Ah, wie ich sehe hat Tante Bellatrix dir Okklumentik beigebracht. Welche Gedanken verbirgst du vor deinem Meister, Draco?"

„Vor ihm verberge ich gar nichts. Ich will nur nicht, dass Sie sich einmischen!"

„Hast du mich deswegen gemieden. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass irgendjemand anderer der mehrfach nicht in meinem Büro erschienen ist, nachdem er dazu aufgefordert wurde…", begann Snape erneut.

„Dann lassen Sie mich nachsitzen! Oder melden mich Dumbledore! Nur zu!", forderte Draco unbeeindruckt.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich keines dieser beiden Dinge tun möchte…"

„Dann hören Sie am besten auf damit mich in Ihr Büro zu bestellen!", triumphierte der Junge.

„Draco, hör mir zu. Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Ich habe deiner Mutter geschworen, dass ich dich beschützen werde. Ich habe einen unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt…." _Einen was bitte?, _wunderte sich Harriet.

„Nun, den werden Sie dann wohl brechen müssen, weil ich keinen Schutz brauche. Es ist mein Job, er hat mir den Auftrag erteilt, und ich werde ihn ausführen. Ich brauche dafür nur länger als ursprünglich gedacht."

„Wenn du mir sagst, was du vorhast, dann kann ich dir helfen…", versuchte Snape Draco erneut zu beschwichtigen, doch es half nichts. Der Streit wurde zunehmend heftiger.

„Ich habe alle Hilfe, die ich brauche, danke vielmals!"

„Diesen Eindruck hatte ich heute allerdings nicht."

„Wenn Sie Crabbe und Goyle nicht zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hätten, dann wäre es anders gelaufen!"

„Wenn du dich auf diese beiden verlässt, die Ihren Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-ZAG wiederholen müssen, dann…."

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste! Das ist doch alles nur ein Witz! Als ob wir uns jetzt noch gegen die Dunklen Künste verteidigen müssten!", verkündete Draco bitter.

„Manchmal muss man sich eben verstellen, wenn man Erfolg haben will, Draco. Etwas, in dem du sehr schlecht bist. Dein Vertrauen in Leute wie Crabbe und Goyle zeugt von Inkompetenz", wurde er ruhig belehrt.

„Ich habe noch andere auf meiner Seite, talentiertere Leute…", behauptete Draco.

„Den jungen Mister Nott offenbar nicht, wie es scheint. Nach der heutigen Szene….", stichelte Snape.

„Ach, seien Sie doch still!", fuhr Draco ihn an.

„Draco, ich verstehe, dass dich die Verhaftung deines Vaters aufgeregt hat, aber…", begann Snape erneut, doch weiter kam er nicht.

Harriet wurde fast von der Türe erschlagen, die Draco aufstieß, als er davon eilte. Harriet sah dem Jungen entsetzt hinterher. _Was bitte, war das denn eben?!, _wunderte sie sich nur.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	20. Frostige Weihnachten

**20\. Frostige Weihnachten**

* * *

Wie betäubt suchte sie ihren Weg zurück zu Slughorns Party, wo Theo mit saurer Miene neben der Menschenmasse an Gästen stand und Hauselfen, die ihm etwas zu trinken anbieten wollte, mit extra-bösen Blicken vertrieb. Harriet sammelte sich kurz, tat dann so, als wäre nichts vorgefallen, nahm den Umhang ab, und stellte sich wieder neben ihren Begleiter, dem sie ein argloses Lächeln schenkte, das an diesem relativ spurlos vorbeiging.

„Müssen wir hier noch lange bleiben?", wollte er von ihr wissen. „Wow, Theo, du bist ja eine wirkliche Stimmungskanone", stellte Harriet daraufhin fest. Hermine und Ron, die beide sehr elegant aussahen, tauchten aus der Masse der Gäste neben ihnen auf. „McLaggen ist auf der Suche nach dir, Harry, mit einem Drink. Ich an deiner Stelle würde zusehen, dass er dich nicht findet", erklärte Hermine.

Harriet seufzte. Als wäre der heutige Abend nicht schon ereignisreich genug. In diesem Moment schlüpfte Snape wieder in bei der Türe herein. „Entschuldigt mich kurz", meinte Harriet und dachte nur kurz daran, dass sie Theo mit Hermine und Ron alleine ließ, sondern steuerte direkt auf Professor Snape zu und fing ihn ab, bevor er mit einer bereits etwas erheiterten Trelawney kollidieren konnte. „Professor, kann ich kurz mit Ihnen reden?" Sie nahm den Arm des Mannes und zerrte ihn aus der Party hinaus, vor die Türe.

„Potter, was-", begann er, doch sie ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Was geht mit Draco vor sich?", wollte sie wissen, „Was für einen Auftrag hat er von Lord V. bekommen? Was wissen Sie darüber?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", behauptete Snape. Offenbar hatten sie nun die Rollen getauscht, und Harriet war Snape und dieser Draco, ihr Gespräch verlief verdächtig ähnlich. „Aber wir sind uns alle einig, dass er hinter dem Anschlag auf Katie steckt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es keine Konsequenzen geben würde, wenn wir wüssten, wer diesen Anschlag zu verantworten hat?", gab Snape nur zurück, „Und könntest du bitte meinen Arm loslassen?" Er versuchte seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Harriet wollte aber nicht so einfach aufgeben. „Aber was für einen Unbrechbaren Schwur haben Sie geschworen? Und was ist ein Unbrechbarer Schwur überhaupt?", wollte sie wissen.

Snape erstarrte für einen Moment, bevor er verkündete: „Fünfeinhalb Jahre Unterricht wurden an dich verschwendet." Er löste ihre Hand von seinem Ärmel. „Falls Horace Slughorn mich sucht, ich bin gegangen. Und wage es nicht mir zu folgen!", meinte er und rauschte dann mit wehender Robe davon. _Verdammt! _Harriet sah ihm einen Moment lang betrübt hinterher und schlüpfte dann wieder in den Partyraum.

Als sie ihre Freunde wiederfand, funkelten sich Theo und Ron gerade feindselig an, und Hermine stand zwischen den beiden und versuchte offenbar für Frieden zu sorgen. „Oh, gut, da bist du ja wieder!", verkündete sie, als sie Harriet sah. „Was ist ein Unbrechbarer Schwur?", wollte Harriet gleich wissen ohne Zeit mit genaueren Erklärungen zu verschwenden.

Drei Augenpaare huschten verwirrt zu ihr. „Wie kommst du denn da jetzt darauf?", wunderte sich Hermine. „Professor Snape hat einen geschworen, wie es scheint. In Bezug auf Draco", erklärte Harriet schnell, „Also?"

„Nun, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur kann man nicht brechen", erklärte Ron wenig hilfreich. „Danke, Professor Weasley, aber so viel war mir schon selber klar!", gab Harriet zurück, „Wie genau wird dafür gesorgt, dass man ihn einhält? Mit Magie? Was passiert, wenn man ihn bricht?"

„Nun, man stirbt", erklärte Hermine, „Es ist ein magischer Schwur. Eine Art Blutmagie. Magische Ketten binden einen, an die Person, der man den Schwur gibt. Man kann sie nicht belügen, und mit dem Schwur bindet man sein Leben an das Versprechen, das man gegeben hat." _Was? Und Snape hat so was geschworen? Freiwillig?! _Harriet konnte es kaum fassen.

Theo schnaufte. Und verkündete dann: „Ich muss jetzt gehen!" Harriet setzte zum Protest an, aber Theo hatte sich schon durch die Menge der anderen Gäste in Richtung Ausgang gedrängt. _Na toll. So ein Abgang scheint eine Slytherin-Spezialität zu sein._

„Harry, Vorsicht, da kommt McLaggen!", verkündete Ron dann. _Auch das noch. _Harriet ergriff schnell die Flucht und tauchte in der Menge unter, und schob sich schnell in Richtung Ausgang. So wie die Dinge lagen, konnten sie genauso gut ebenfalls gehen. Hier würde sie nichts mehr erreichen, so viel stand fest, und das Risiko McLaggen unter dem Mistelzweig zu begegnen wollte sie wahrhaft nicht eingehen.

* * *

Die Weihnachtsferien im Fuchsbau waren eine deprimierende Angelegenheit. Harriet sollte sich eigentlich freuen alle wieder zu sehen, aber na ja, viel Grund zur Freude gab es in diesem Jahr nicht. Neben ihr und Hermine hatte sich auch Sirius über die Ferien bei den Weasleys einquartiert. Charlie kam nicht, Percy ebenfalls nicht, aber dafür sah Remus am Heiligen Abend vorbei. Tonks war bei ihrer eigenen Familie, was Harriet ihr nicht verübeln konnte, Mrs. Weasley und Fleur hatten es offenbar nicht geschafft sich in den letzten Monaten besser zu verstehen, und inzwischen schien sogar so eine Art offener Kriegszustand zwischen den beiden Frauen zu herrschen.

Dem weihnachtlichen Anlass entsprechend hatte Mrs. Weasley Celestina Warbeck aufgelegt – ganz und gar nicht zu Fleurs Freude, die in einer kurzen musikalischen Pause auch noch lautstark verkündete: „Ischt es vorbei? Ein Glück, das war fürchterlich!" Woraufhin Mrs. Weasley die Lautstärke der Musik etwas erhöhte.

Mr. Weasley kam zu spät, weil er lange arbeiten musste, und konnte dann über nichts anderes als den Krieg reden. Neben Stan Shunpike hatte es noch zwei weitere Verhaftungen von mutmaßlichen Todesessern gegeben, doch ähnlich wie im Fall von Stan waren es eher überraschende Kandidaten, und keine besonders glaubwürdigen. Dumbledore hatte Stan inzwischen selbst befragt und war zum Ergebnis gelangt, dass er nichts wusste, was von Belangen war, trotzdem war weder er noch einer der beiden andere Verhafteten bisher wieder freigelassen worden, wie es schien.

Die Zwillinge berichteten von den Fortschritten ihres Ladens, während Sirius auffällig still war. Harriet konnte sich auch des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging. _Also ist er doch immer noch beleidigt, _stellte sie fest, _Argh, Männer!_

Sie setzte sich neben Remus, der mitgenommen aussah und grauer als jemals zuvor. „Und was hast du so getrieben?", wollte sie wissen.

„War undercover bei den Werwölfen", erklärte ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, „Deswegen konnte ich dir auch nicht schreiben. Bin los kaum, dass Sirius freigesprochen war. Voldemort will sie für seine Sache rekrutieren, obwohl er sie verachtet, aber die meisten von ihnen haben keine guten Erfahrungen mit der Zauberergesellschaft gemacht, und er verspricht ihnen Veränderungen. Und Greyback ist ein Todesesser und macht kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er denkt, dies sei die Seite, auf der wir alle stehen sollten. Eine Gegenstimme zu sein ist gar nicht so einfach."

Also würde er auch nicht wissen, was gerade in Sirius vorging. „Ist das schwer? Mit dem Mann Zeit zu verbringen, der dich gebissen hat, meine ich?", wollte Harriet wissen.

„Es ist schwerer Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen wegen all den anderen Dingen, die er getan hat", meinte Remus, „Leute wie er sind es, denen wir Werwölfe unseren schlechten Ruf zu verdanken haben, und trotzdem redet er immer davon, dass wir ungerecht verurteilt werden. Er tut so, als wäre er wie wir anderen, aber in Wahrheit sind wir anderen doch vor allem seinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten." Er seufzte. „Es ist das alte Argument. Schon Grindelwald hatte damit Erfolg allen vor Augen zu halten, wie arm und verfolgt sie sind, und hat dabei ganz außen vorgehalten, dass er und andere seiner Sorte der Grund dafür waren, warum die anderen verfolgt wurden. Und sobald man versucht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, heißt es man stünde auf der anderen Seite. Also kann man nichts sagen. … Manchmal macht mich dieser Krieg einfach nur noch müde."

Harriet wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie verstand nicht wie jemand mit ein wenig Ahnung glauben konnte, dass Reinblüter auf der Seite von Werwölfen waren, wo doch eigentlich gerade sie denen das Leben schwer machten. Aber es gab so vieles, was sie an dieser Welt nicht verstand, besonders im Augenblick.

„Das soll doch wohl ein Witz sein!", rief Sirius in diesem Moment wütend aus und rief dann laut donnernd Kreachers Namen. Harriet und Remus tauschten verwirrte Blicke und gingen dann hinüber zu Hermine, neben der ein geöffnetes Weihnachtsgeschenk lag. „Es ist meine Schuld", erklärte sie, „Kreacher hat ihm ein Geschenk zukommen lassen, und ich dachte es würde die beiden vielleicht versöhnen, wenn Sirius hineinsieht, aber…" Sie deutete auf den Karton, der über und über quoll von Maden. „Wann lerne ich endlich mich bei diesen beiden nicht mehr einzumischen?!", seufzte Hermine.

Harriet machte sich auf die Suche nach Sirius, der gerade dabei war Kreacher im Hof vor dem Fuchsbau lauthals anzuschreien. „Ich denke, das reicht jetzt, Sirius", meinte Harriet in angemessener Lautstärke (nicht so laut wie Sirius's Geschreie, aber laut genug). „So das denkst du ja? Hast du gesehen, was er getan hat? Zuerst stiehlt er meinen Zweiwegspiegel, und dann auch noch das!", blaffte Sirius und funkelte den Hauself feindselig an.

„Sirius, nicht Kreacher hat den Zweiwegspiegel gestohlen, sondern Mundungus. Ich habe gesehen, wie er deine Sachen in Hogsmeade verkauft hat", belehrte ihn Harriet, „Ich sage ja nicht, dass Kreachers Geschenk besonders nett war, aber …" Sie musste an Dumbldore und den elfjährigen Tom Riddle denken. „Vielleicht solltest du ihn lieber fragen, warum er dir Maden geschenkt hat anstatt ihn einfach anzubrüllen."

„Ich weiß schon, warum er sie mir geschenkt hat. Weil er ein kleiner mieser Bastard ist, deswegen. Weil er mich gerne quält!", erklärte Sirius knurrend.

„Meister täuscht sich in Kreacher – auch wenn der Meister eine Enttäuschung für die Herrin war und Kreacher weggeschickt hat und zwingt in einer Schule voller Schlammblütern und Halbblütern zu arbeiten", erklärte Kreacher, wie immer murmelte er den zweiten Teil seiner Aussage vor sich hin, aber laut genug, damit jeder es hörte. Sirius knurrte wütend. Harriet schritt schnell ein, bevor es noch mehr eskalieren konnte. „Da hörst du es, er ist wütend auf dich, weil du ihn weggeschickt hast", rief sie, „Mehr steckt nicht dahinter."

„Von wegen! Er hat mich schon immer gehasst!", erwiderte Sirius hitzig.

Kreacher funkelte ihn zustimmend an und verkündete: „Meister war auch immer schon böse zum armen Kreacher, hat ihn nie geschätzt. Nicht so wie der arme Meister Regulus, der…."

„Wage es nicht seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen, du kleiner…!", bellte Sirius.

„Kreacher, geh zurück nach Hogwarts!", befahl Harriet, und der Hauself verschwand tatsächlich mit einem Knacken. Zumindest wussten sie jetzt, dass Sirius Anweisung, auf Harriets Befehle zu hören als würde sie zur Familie gehören, von dem Elf eingehalten wurde. Trotzdem wandte sich Sirius' Wut nun ihr zu. Ihr war das nur recht, es war ihr lieber so, als dass er ihr dauernd aus dem Weg ging. „Du hättest ihn nicht wegschicken sollen, ich war noch nicht fertig mit ihm", meinte Sirius in einem leisen aber gefährlichen Tonfall.

„Warum sollte ich zulassen, dass du deine ganze Wut an ihm auslässt? Immerhin bist du in Wahrheit immer noch wütend auf mich!", erwiderte Harriet unbeeindruckt.

„Warum sollte ich? Du willst mich also nicht um dich haben, das habe ich schon verstanden", meinte ihr Pate dazu nur. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er absichtlich anstrengend war. „Ich habe dir doch erklärt, worum es geht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du…." Sie brach ab und starrte verwirrt in die verschneite Ferne hinter Sirius. „Das da sieht aus wie Percy. Aber wer ist das da bei i- Verdammt, es ist Scrimgeour!"

Sirius wirbelte herum und erbleichte, als er die Karawane sah, die ihnen durch den Schnee entgegen gewartet kam. Dann schob er Harriet zurück in den Fuchsbau. „Wir kriegen Gesellschaft!", verkündete er und alle wirkten verwirrt. „Percy kommt", erklärte Harriet, und schon stürmte Molly an ihr vorbei, „Allerdings nicht alleine…" Arthur wirkte verwirrt und folgte Molly, während alle anderen Harriet und Sirius fragend ansahen.

„Es ist … sozusagen Besuch für mich", erklärte das Mädchen schulterzuckend und ging dann wieder hinaus und stellte sich neben Arthur Weasley, der beobachtete wie seine Frau einen unwilligen Percy umarmte.

Scrimgeour humpelte auf sie beide zu und blieb dann direkt vor Harriet stehen. „Arthur. Harriet", meinte er dann, „Der gute Percy wollte unbedingt seine Familie besuchen, und ich sah darin eine gute Möglichkeit ebenfalls vorbeizukommen. Wollen wir ein Stück gehen, meine Liebe?" Was blieb ihr schon anderes übrig als zuzustimmen?

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Nun Harriet ging, und Scrimgeour humpelte keuchend hinter ihr her. „Und?", fragte er dann, „haben Sie sich seit unserem letzten Gespräch eine Meinung über mich gebildet?"

Harriet schwieg einen Moment. „Nun, Sirius wurde freigesprochen und nicht für Kleinigkeiten verfolgt nur um mich unter Druck zu setzen, was ich gut fand. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Aber dann sind da diese Verhaftungen. Leute wie Stan Shunpike, die offensichtlich keine richtigen Todesesser sind, aber trotzdem festgenommen wurden und bisher nicht wieder frei gekommen sind. Das hat mir Sorgen bereitet", gab sie dann zu.

„Das Ministerium verfolgt eine Nulltoleranz-Politik, wenn es um Zurschaustellung von Todesesser-Idealen geht", erklärte Scrimgeour, „Vorzugeben einer zu sein, auch wenn man es nicht ist, ist sogar noch schlimmer als wirklich einer zu sein, weil damit unsere Zeit verschwendet wird. Das gehört bestraft."

„Nun ja, das ist einzusehen, aber soviel ich weiß hat keiner dieser Verhafteten bisher eine Verhandlung bekommen. Man könnte also den Eindruck vermittelt bekommen, dass das Ministerium es so aussehen lassen will, als hätte es mehr Erfolge im Kampf gegen Voldemort erzielt als tatsächlich der Fall ist. Was natürlich eine Täuschung wäre", erwiderte Harriet, „Eine Lüge." Sie rieb sich ihre vernarbte Hand. _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen._

„Wenn der Krieg schlecht läuft, dann muss man manchmal etwas Täuschung betreiben um die Moral der Bevölkerung zu heben", meinte Scrimgeour.

„Auf Kosten von Unschuldigen?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Unschuldigen. … Ich kann Ihnen versichern keiner dieser Verhafteten ist _unschuldig_", erklärte Scrimgeour.

„Das könnte man auch über Sirius sagen, und dem haben Sie eine Verhandlung gewährt. Diesen drei aber nicht?", hielt Harriet dagegen.

„Angenommen sie bekämen eine Verhandlung, und alle würden freigesprochen werden, oder wegen anderer Verbrechen verurteilt werden als Todesessertum, dann würde das den Eindruck vermitteln, dass das Ministerium keinerlei Fortschritte gegen den Feind erzielt hat. Es würde schwach wirken. Die Bevölkerung könnte nach einer anderen Führung verlangen", erklärte Scrimgeour, „Ich sage nicht, dass diese Verdächtigen keinen fairen Prozess bekommen, sobald der Krieg vorbei ist, doch bis dahin ist Gerechtigkeit für sie nicht unsere Priorität."

„Gerechtigkeit sollte immer Priorität haben, zumindest dann, wenn man sich von dem Feind, den man bekämpft, unterscheiden möchte", meinte Harriet.

Scrimgeour schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du erst sechzehn bist", sagte er. Aber wenn es ihm wieder einfiel, schien er bereit zu sein es ihr unter die Nase zu reiben.

Sie schwiegen sich einem Moment lang an. Dann meinte Scrimgeour: „Nun ich will, dass du zumindest darüber nachdenkst. Ich sage nicht, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt, ich sage nur, dass man sich nicht immer den Luxus leisten kann ein Heiliger zu sein, wenn man im Krieg ist. Wahre Untaten, nein, Dinge, die einfach falsch sind, natürlich sind die nicht zulässig, doch kleine Opfer sind nötig, wenn man am Ende siegen will. Oder zumindest dann, wenn man schnell siegen will. Du weißt das nicht, weil du noch so jung bist, aber im letzten Krieg hat es sehr viele Tote gegeben, weil er sich so lange hingezogen hat. Und davor … der Konflikt mit Grindelwald dauerte Jahrzehnte. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Krieg hier ebenfalls Jahrzehnte dauert, denn wenn das es wäre, dann musst du dieses Thema in den nächsten Jahren vielleicht mehrfach mit anderen Zaubereiministern diskutieren, die du einem nach dem anderen begraben kannst, jedes Mal wenn wieder etwas für uns schief läuft."

* * *

_A/N: Nun, so was hört man doch gerne, nicht wahr?_

_Reviews wären zur Abwechslung schon mal nett, wenn ihr einen siebten Teil für diese Reihe haben wollt._


	21. Die Slugische Erinnerung

**21\. Die Sluggische Erinnerung**

* * *

Nach ihrem ernüchternden Gespräch mit Scrimgeour ging Weihnachten auch nicht besser weiter. Der Minister humpelte in die Ferne davon, und wenig später stürmte Percy erbost und mit einer von Essensresten bedeckten Brille aus dem Fuchsbau und schien vorzuhaben ihm zu folgen. „Percy!", rief Harriet, „Renn doch nicht gleich weg! Sie meinen es nicht so!" Sie hatte die Zwillinge als diejenigen in Verdachte, die ihren Bruder mit Essen beworfen hatten, aber wer auch immer es gewesen war, er sorgte nicht gerade für mehr Weihnachtsfriede, eher für weniger.

„Wozu bleiben? Bei diesen … Leuten! Die nicht verstehen, wie ernst die Lage ist!", keuchte Percy. Harriet beneidete sie darum ein wenig, wenn sie ehrlich war. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen ebenfalls nicht zu wissen, wie ernst die Lage wirklich war. Sie vermisste die Zeiten, als sie zu dieser Personengruppe gehört hatte. „Fudge hat nicht mehr das Sagen. Warum versöhnst du dich nicht einfach mit allen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil deswegen noch lange nicht alle auf derselben Seite stehen", belehrte er sie, „Was das hier bewiesen hat. In Krisenzeiten muss man sich auf seine Regierung verlassen und kann nicht einfach eine eigene Gegenregierung bilden."

„Aber das tut hier doch keiner", argumentierte Harriet.

„Wirklich nicht? Stellt hier etwa nicht jeder Dumbledores Wort über das Wort von gewählten Vertretern? Stellst du es nicht darüber? Der Minister hat mir gesagt, du wüsstest nicht, ob du ihm vertrauen kannst. Aber wieso denkst du eigentlich, dass du Dumbledore vertrauen kannst?", wollte Percy wissen.

Diese Frage überrumpelte Harriet einen Moment lang. „Nun, weil …. Immerhin hat er mich beschützt, seit sich ein Jahr alt bin", erklärte sie dann schwach. „Und was denkst du, was Scrimgeour, der ehemalige Vorstand für magische Strafverfolgung und momentane Zaubereiminister in all der Zeit getan hat? Dass er daneben gesessen ist und Dumbledores Tun stumm zugesehen hat? Denk darüber nach. Frohes Fest!" Und stapfte er schon davon, folgte den Fußstapfen des Ministers.

Harriet kehrte in den Fuchsbau zurück, in dem Arthur und Bill gerade versuchten eine verzweifelt schluchzende Molly zu beruhigen. „Nun wird er nie wieder hierher kommen!", jammerte sie.

„Ist doch auch besser so", meinte Ron, woraufhin seine Mutter erst recht in Tränen ausbrach. _Nun damit ist Weihnachten wohl vorbei, _dachte Harriet und nahm es Remus nicht mal übel, dass er sich in der Folge so schnell er konnte davon machte. Sie wünschte, sie hätte es ihm gleich tun können. Sirius schien zumindest vorzuhaben zu bleiben. Aber er musterte sie misstrauisch.

„Was wollte Scrimgeour von dir?", wollte er wissen.

„Ach, nur reden", erwiderte sie möglichst unschuldig. „Nur reden. Nicht zum erste Mal, ja? Moony hat da so was fallen lassen", meinte ihr Pate dazu. _Verdammter Verräter. Die Rumtreiber halten also immer zusammen und alle anderen bleiben auf der Strecke, wie?, _dachte sie, war aber nicht wirklich wütend. Vermutlich wäre es so oder so irgendwann herausgekommen. „Nun, wir reden eben manchmal miteinander", sagte sie schließlich.

„Und danach hat meine Verhandlung auf einmal eine ganz andere Richtung eingeschlagen, nehme ich an. Verdammt, Harry, was hast du ihm versprochen?", wollte der dunkelhaarige Mann voller Sorge wissen.

„Nichts. Ich habe ihn nur gesagt, dass er mir beweisen soll, dass wir auf derselben Seite stehen. Das ist alles. Er war vorher nur so streng zu dir, weil er mich dazu bringen wollte mit ihm zu reden. Das ist alles", erklärte sie abwehrend.

„Ach. Und das ist so viel besser?!", empörte sich Sirius, „Ich verbiete dir in Zukunft auch nur ein weiteres Wort mit diesem Mann zu wechseln!"

Harriet seufzte. „Das ist nicht so einfach", belehrte sie ihm, „Er ist der Zaubereiminster, und alle denke ich sei die Auserwählte. Und ich bin es ja auch."

Sirius schnaufte. „Du schuldest ihm gar nichts", behauptet er, „Soll er mich ruhig wieder einsperren. Oder es zumindest versuchen! Er wird nicht weit kommen! Diesmal werde ich es ihnen nicht so einfach machen und immer an deiner Seite bleiben!"

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will keinen Krieg mit dem Ministerium. Wir haben bereits einen Gegner, einen gemeinsamen Feind, wozu uns untereinander bekriegen? Ich komme schon klar mit dem Minister, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorge um mich machen." _Zumindest nicht deswegen. _„Und im Übrigen hättest du dir mit 16 verschreiben lassen, mit wem du reden darfst und mit wem nicht?"

Sirius seufzte. „Nein, ich bin unter anderem deswegen von zu Hause weggelaufen", gab er zu. Dann seufzte er. „Kein Wunder, dass du nicht mit mir leben willst. Ich werde immer mehr wie meine Eltern!", erkannte er.

Harriet unterdrückte ein Seufzen ihrerseits. „Es ist nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir leben möchte, es ist, dass ….", begann sie. „… was klüger ist, schon klar", schnitt ihr Sirius das Wort ab. _Aber wieso denkst du eigentlich, dass du Dumbledore vertrauen kannst?, _hallte Percys Stimme ungebeten in ihrem Kopf nach. _Nein, das habe ich schon hinter mir, ich vertraue Dumbledore, _rief sie sich selbst in Erinnerung, _Ja, er hat mit Dinge vorenthalten, aber er hat mir inzwischen alles erzählt und teilt selbst seine neuesten Erkenntnisse mit mir._

„Was treibst du eigentlich zur Zeit so?", wechselte sie das Thema, „Für den Orden, meine ich."

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Das was mir aufgetragen wird. Und außerdem arbeite ich da an einem eigenen … Projekt", sagte er. Das klang ominös, aber Harriet nahm nicht an, dass sie mehr aus ihm herausbekommen würde, nicht wenn er es nicht wollte, und das war offensichtlich der Fall. „Hör mal, ich will nicht, dass wir uns streiten", erklärte sie dann, „Ich hasse es, wenn wir uns streiten. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir zusammen leben werden, sobald ich siebzehn geworden bin. Das ist nicht mehr so lange hin. Und kaum länger als das Schuljahr."

Sirius sagte darauf einen Moment lang nichts. Dann erklärte er: „Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Es ist nur … ach, auch egal." Aber er musste es nicht aussprechen. Sie wusste auch so, was er sagen wollte, es war das gleiche, was Scrimgeour angedeutet hatte – es herrschte Krieg, und keiner wusste, wie lange der noch dauern würde, und wie viele Opfer er fordern würde. Wer wusste schon, ob sie beide überhaupt noch am Leben waren, wenn Harriet 17 wurde? Wer wusste überhaupt irgendetwas, das die Zukunft bringen würde, in Zeiten wie diesen?

* * *

Zurück auf _Hogwarts _wurde ihre Stimmung auch nicht gerade besser. Am Pinnboard hing eine Ankündigung für Apparationsunterricht, sofern man vor dem 31. August 17 wurde. Der Kurs dauerte zwölf Wochen, kostete 12 Galleonen, und Harriet konnte nicht anders als sich erneut zu fragen, ob es überhaupt sinnvoll war etwas zu erlernen, das sie erst einsetzen würde dürfen, wenn sie vielleicht schon tot war. Aber das waren morbide Gedanken, die ihr nicht weiterhelfen würden. Also verscheuchte sie diese und konsultierte stattdessen die _Karte der Rumtreiber _und stellte fest, dass Draco wieder einmal nicht auf dieser zu sehen war. _Wo steckt er nur andauernd? Wenn es nur einen Weg gäbe herauszufinden, wo er hingeht, wenn er hierauf nicht zu sehen ist…_

Dumbledore schien zur Abwechslung mal wieder an der Schule zu sein, da Harriet am ersten Abend nach den Ferien wieder Stunde bei ihm haben würde. Er würde mit Sicherheit auch nichts zu dem, was Snape und Draco miteinander besprochen hatten, zu sagen haben. Das hatte sie im Gefühl.

„Oh, Harriet, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte er sie.

„Professor", erwiderte sie, „Der Minister ist im Moment nicht sonderlich gut auf Sie zu sprechen, glaube ich."

„Aber er hat dich besucht, wie ich gehört habe. Habt ihr euch einigen können?", gab Dumbledore zurück.

„Nicht wirklich", meinte sie dazu.

„Hat er dich gefragt, wohin ich gehe, wenn ich nicht an der Schule bin?", wollte der Schuldirektor dann wissen.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn er das wissen möchte, hat er seine eigenen Methoden um es herauszufinden", entgegnete sie.

„In der Tat. Er hat Dawlish damit beauftragt mich zu verfolgen. Das war nicht freundlich von ihm. Mir war nicht wohl dabei Dawlish erneut verfluchen zu müssen, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Vielleicht hat der Minister ja daraus gelernt", erklärte Dumbledore reuevoll und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „Leider lernen die meisten von uns nur sehr langsam."

Er deutete auf das Denkarium. „Andere erstaunlich schnell. Als der junge Tom Riddle Hogwarts erreichte, war er wie ausgewechselt. Ein stiller höflicher Junge, sehr wissbegierig und sehr talentiert. Ein hübscher Waisenjunge. Der Lehrkörper war begeistert von ihm. Ich sah keinen Grund seine unrühmliche Vergangenheit als Dieb und Mobber bei den anderen anzusprechen, jeder verdient eine zweite Chance, und allem Anschein nach nutzte Tom seine. Nie kam mir zu Ohren, dass er Mitschüler gequält hätte. Er wurde vom Hut praktisch sofort für Slytherin eingeteilt. Dort dürfte er eher bald erfahren haben, dass der Begründer seines Hauses so wie er Parsel sprechen konnte. Hier fand er vermutlich bald mehr über sich selbst heraus als jemals zuvor, aber zwischen uns herrschte immer eine gewisse Kälte. Vielleicht hat er mir nie verziehen, dass ich ihn im Waisenhaus gedemütigt haben, oder einfach nur die Tatsache, dass ich ihn dort _gekannt _habe. Auf jeden Fall wusste er es besser als jemals zu versuchen mich mit seinem berühmten Charme einzuwickeln, anders als im Fall der meisten meiner Kollegen. Du warst in Tom Riddles Tagebuch, du erinnerst dich daran, wie er als Teenager war."

Harriet erinnerte sich nur zu gut, auch wenn sie wünschte, es wäre nicht so. Tom Riddles Charme. Ginny war ihm verfallen, und sie genauso. „Im Laufe der Zeit sammelte Tom eine Gruppe Bewunderer um sich, die ich – da mir ein besseres Wort dafür fehlt – als seine Freunde bezeichnen würde. In Wahrheit empfand er für niemanden von ihnen Zuneigung, da bin ich mir sehr sicher. Es war eine gemischte Gruppe: Manche von ihnen suchten Schutz vor Stärkeren, manche nach Ruhm, andere waren auf der Suche nach einem Weg ihre grausame Ader indirekter und damit effizienter einzusetzen. Diese Gruppe waren die ersten Proto-Todesesser, manche von ihnen wurden später auch zu echten Todesessern. In den sieben Jahren, die sie hier an dieser Schule verbrachten, konnte ihnen niemals etwas vorgeworfen werden, obwohl es Zwischenfälle gab. Furchtbare Zwischenfälle- am bemerkenswertesten das Öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens – konnte keiner davon jemals mit Tom Riddle und seinen Bewunderern in Verbindung gebracht werden. Meistens fiel die Schuld anderen zu, wie im Fall der Kammer Hagrid."

Er legte eine Kunstpause ein. „Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen Erinnerungen aus Toms Zeit aus Hogwarts zu erwerben. Die meisten, die ihn kannten, waren nicht bereit über ihn zu sprechen. Zu viel Angst. Das meiste konnte ich erst in der Zeit, nachdem er die Schuler bereits verlassen hatte, in Erfahrung bringen – und nicht alle Methoden, die ich verwendet habe um Zeugen zu befragen, würdest du als ehrenhaft bezeichnen. Was ich herausfinden konnte, war, dass er von der Identität seinen Eltern besessen war. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinde, wer sie waren. Er war ein Waisenkind, das war nur zu verständlich. Er durchsuchte sämtliche Aufzeichnungen Hogwarts nach einem Tom Riddle Senior, bis er einsehen musste, dass sein Vater niemals einen Fuß in die Schule gesetzt hatte. Ich glaube, das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem er beschloss den Namen Riddle aufzugeben und sich Lord Voldemort zu nennen. Als nächstes wandte er sich der Familie seiner Mutter zu, der Frau, die er für zu schwach gehalten hatte, um eine Hexe zu sein. Der einzige Hinweis, den er besaß, war der Name Vorlost. Mit dessen Hilfe entdeckte er schließlich die Blutlinie von Salazar Slytherin und fand die Gaunts. In seinem 16. Lebensjahr verließ er das Waisenhaus, in das er jeden Sommer zurückkehren musste, um seine leibliche Familie zu suchen. …" Dumbldore befüllte das Denkarium mit einer Flasche mit Erinnerungen darin. _Erinnerungen in Flaschen … eigentlich krank, wenn man darüber nachdenkt…_

Sie betraten das Denkarium und fanden sich in der Hütte der Gaunts wieder. Harriet hätte sie fast nicht wiedererkannt – den Preis für die schönste Einrichtung hätte dieses Haus zwar nie gewonnen, doch nun wirkte es so heruntergekommen, dass man fast nicht glauben konnte, dass jemand darin leben sollte. Spinnweben und Schmutz waren nur die auffälligsten Probleme.

Ein bärtiger Mann mit langem ungepflegten Haar saß vor der Feuerstelle. Es musste Morfin sein, was Harriet aber nur wusste, weil es niemand anderer sein konnte. Dann tauchte der sechzehnjährige Tom Riddle in der Hütte auf. Die beiden Zauberer starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Dann rief Morfin aus: „DU!" und stürzte sich mit Zauberstab und Messer auf Tom. Tom zeigte überhaupt keine Angst. „_Stop!", _verkündete er nur ruhig in Parsel. Das ließ Morfin einhalten. Er musterte den Jungen vor sich erneut. „_Du sprichst es_", stellte er fest.

„_Ja, ich kann es sprechen_", gab Tom ihm recht. Harriet fragte sich, ob Morfin wusste, wen er da vor sich hatte, ob er erkannte, dass dies sein Neffe war, das Kind seiner Schwester und deren hübschen Muggels. Tom auf jeden Fall zeigte keine Emotionen außer einem Hauch von Enttäuschung und etwas, das möglicherweise Ekel war. „_Wo ist Vorlost?", _wollte er wissen.

„_Tot"_, erwiderte Morfin trocken. Tom begann nun langsam herauszufinden, wen er vor sich hatte. Er brachte in Erfahrung, dass der Mann Vorlosts Sohn und damit sein Onkel war. Morfin strich sich seine Mähne aus dem Gesicht und beäugte Tom aufmerksamer. Den Gaunt-Ring trug nun er, wie Harriet bemerkte.

„_Ich dachte du wärst dieser Muggel", _gab Morfin zu, „_Du siehst diesem Muggel wirklich sehr ähnlich." _Harriet hielt den Atem an. Das hier würde böse ausgehen, das spürte sie instinktiv. „_Der Muggel in den meine Schwester verliebt war, der drüben im großen Haus lebt. Riddle." _Morfin spuckte auf den Boden. Tom war wie erstarrt, was seinem Onkel zu entgehen schien, der erst jetzt bemerkte, dass Tom nur ein Teenager war. „_Er ist zurückgekommen, weißt du? Hat sie verlassen, ist ihr aber recht geschehen dafür, dass sie diesen Haufen Dreck geheiratet hat! Und bestohlen hat sie uns auch noch! Wo ist Slytherins Amulett? Mhm, was ist damit geschehen?"_

Harriet wurde klar, dass Morfin vielleicht verwirrt war, aber dass er ganz genau wusste, wen er vor sich hatte, und nun mit Genuss die Frucht der Liebe quälte, die er immer verachtet hatte. „_Entehrt hat sie uns, die kleine Hure! Und wer denkst du, dass du bist, dass du hierher kommst und Fragen stellst! Es ist vorbei, hörst du! Es ist vorbei!" _Er stolperte auf den Jungen zu, geriet dabei aus dem Gleichgewicht, und fiel zu Boden. Tom trat auf ihn zu, wohl um ihn aufzufangen, doch dann … wurde alles finster.

Dumbledore umfasste ihre Hand und zerrte sie zurück in die wirkliche Welt. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Harriet wissen, „Wieso war es einfach vorbei? War das ein Filmriss?"

„Ein guter Vergleicht, Harriet", lobte sie Dumbledore, „Morfin fehlt jede Erinnerung an das, was nach diesem Moment passiert ist. Er wachte am nächsten Morgen auf. Alleine. Und der Gaunt-Ring war verschwunden." Nun der Apfel fiel nicht weit vom Stamm was die Neigung zum Diebstahl anging, wie es schien.

„Unterdessen war in Little Hangleton die Hölle los. Es hatte einen Dreifachmord gegeben: An Tom Riddle Senior und seinen Eltern. Die Muggle-Polizei konnte keine Todesursache feststellen. Der Avada Kedavra hinterlässt normalerweise keine Spuren, wie du weißt. Das Ministerium hingegen nahm den einzigen Verdächtigen fest: Einen bekannten Muggel-Hasser, der noch dazu kaum, dass man ihn aufsuchte, alles bis ins kleinste Detail gestand. Er gab mit seinen Taten an, war stolz darauf die verhassten Muggel endlich getötet zu haben. Er übergab nur zu bereitwillig seinen Zauberstab, mit dem die Riddles getötet worden waren. Und ließ sich ohne Widerstand abführen. Das einzige, das ihn zu beschäftigen schien, war der Verlust des Rings. _Er wird mich dafür umbringen, dass ich ihn verloren habe, _war alles, was er in der Folge noch zu sagen hatte, wieder und wieder. Morfin verbrachte den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban, alleine und vergessen."

Harriet dachte darüber nach. „Imperius?", vermutete sie.

„Ja, aber nur für das Geständnis. Opfer des Imperius erinnern sich an ihre Taten. Morfin erinnerte sich nicht. Sein Neffe hatte ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt und die Morde mit dem Zauberstab seines Onkels begangen. Danach kehrte er zurück, implantierte falsche Erinnerungen in Morfins Gedächtnis, nahm den Ring an sich, und verschwand. Durch Morfins Geständnis und seine Vorgeschichte zweifelte keiner an seiner Version. Selbst mir gelang es nur mit viel Mühe diese Erinnerung aus dem Geist des sterbenden Morfins zu extrahieren. Nachdem ich sie mir angesehen hatte, wollte ich veranlassen, dass Morfin freigelassen werden würde, doch da war es bereits zu spät."

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Ministerium sollte langsam mal wirklich eine Methode entwickeln um festzustellen, wer einen gewissen Zauber gewirkt hat, und nicht nur wo einer mit welchem Zauberstab gewirkt wurde", meinte sie bitter. Ihres Dafürhaltens nach funktionierte das Rechtssystem der Zaubererwelt überhaupt nicht. Und zwar genau deswegen.

„Ich habe heute noch eine weitere Erinnerung für dich", erklärte Dumbledore, „Nach dir."

Sie kehrten ins Denkarium zurück. Und wurden dort von einem bedeutend jüngeren Slughorn erwartet (er hatte noch Haare und zwar einige, und ein Unfall von einem Schnurrbart zierte sein Gesicht), der offenbar gerade ein Slug Club-Treffen abhielt. Er saß ein einem gemütlichen Lehnsessel, hatte seine Füße hochgelegt, trank Wein und aß Gelantine-Ananas-Stücke, und war von einem Haufen bewundernder Schüler umgeben – unter ihnen auch Tom Riddle, der bereits den Ring der Gaunts am Finger trug.

Tom erkundigte sich danach, ob es wahr wäre, dass Professor Merryweather in Pension gehen würde. „Tom, Tom, wenn ich das wüsste, könnte ich es dir auch nicht sagen", meinte Slughorn mit gespieltem Tadel und zwinkerte Tom zu, „Ich würde gerne mal wissen, wo du immer deine Informationen herbekommst. Du weißt mehr als die Hälfte des Lehrkörpers. Du mit deiner einzigartigen Fähigkeit Dinge zu wissen, von denen du keine Ahnung haben solltest, und deiner andauernden Einschmeichelei bei den richtigen Leuten – danke übrigens für die Ananas, du hattest recht, es ist meine Lieblingssorte-"

Die anderen Jungen glühten Tom mit eindeutiger Heldenverehrung an, während andere lachten, und dann schien auf einmal der ganze Raum erfüllt zu sein von weißem Nebel und eine Stimme aus dem Off, die sich verdächtig anhörte wie die von Slughorn, verkündete: „-_wird dich noch eines Tages auf den falschen Weg führen, merk dir meine Worte, Junge!"_

Der Nebel verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, und die Erinnerung ging normal weiter. Slughorns Wecker erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, und er wollte die Jungen ins Bett schicken. Die meisten machten sich davon, doch Tom blieb. Als Slughorn sich ihm zuwandte, meinte Tom: „Sir, ich wollte Sie noch etwas fragen…."

Slughorn forderte ihn auf fortzufahren. Tom lehnte sich verschwörerisch in seine Richtung und sagte: „Sir, ich habe mich gefragt, was Sie über … Horcruxe wissen?"

Der Nebel war zurück, und diesmal konnte Harriet gar nichts mehr sehen und Slughorns Stimme brüllte: „_Ich weiß nichts über Horcruxe, und wenn ich etwas wüsste, dann würde ich es dir nicht sagen! Und jetzt verschwinde von hier, und lass mich dich nicht noch einmal dabei erwischen, wie du danach fragst!"_

Dumbledore legte der perplexen Harriet seine Hand auf die Schulter, und sie fanden sich seinem Büro wieder. „Was bitte war das denn?", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Nun, wie dir aufgefallen ist, wurde diese Erinnerung manipuliert", erklärte Dumbledore.

„So was geht?!", wunderte sich Harriet.

„Wenn man ein so geübter Zauberer ist wie Professor Slughorn, dann ist es möglich ja. Siehst du, wenn jemand über etwas, das er getan hat, verzweifelt genug ist, sich dessen genug schämt, dann ist er bereit alles zu tun um die Welt und sich selbst vergessen zu lassen, dass es jemals geschehen ist", meinte der Schuldirektor dazu, „Jetzt weißt du aber, warum ich wollte, dass du Professor Slughorns Zuneigung gewinnst. Ich will, dass du ihn überredest die wahre Version dieser Erinnerung freiwillig mit uns zu teilen. Ich glaube, dass das, was er Tom Riddle in jener Nacht über Horcruxe erzählt hat, genau die Information zu Tage fördern wird, die wir brauchen: Die Anzahl der Horcruxe, die Voldemort erschaffen hat."

* * *

_A/N: Ugh, diese ganze Expositions-Kapitel sind wirklich anstrengend zum Schreiben. (zum Glück gibt es nur noch ein weiteres von denen)._

_Reviews?_


	22. Hauselfen, Lehrer, und andere Probleme

**22\. Hauselfen, Lehrer, und andere Probleme**

* * *

_Wie bitte soll ich Slughorn dazu bringen mir etwas anzuvertrauen, das er nicht einmal Dumbledore freiwillig übergeben hat?, _dieser Gedanke brachte Harriet um ihren Schlaf. Ab und zu starrte sie auf die _Karte der Rumtreiber _und sah Dracos Punkt beim Schlafen zu, aber das half ihr auch nicht weiter. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wo er war, wenn er von der Karte verschwand. Aber zumindest dafür hatte Dumbledore ihr – wenn auch eher unfreiwillig - eine Lösung geliefert. Was Scrimgeour konnte, konnte sie schon lange. Sie musste nur jemanden beauftragen, der fähiger als Dawlish war, wenn es darum ging andere zu verfolgen. Damit fiel Theo schon mal weg, bisher hatte er Draco immer nur davon abgebracht seine Intrigen weiterzuverfolgen anstatt herauszufinden, welche es eigentlich waren. Doch sie hatte bereits eine Idee.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sie sich auf in die Küche auf die Suche nach Kreacher. Dieser war nicht begeistert sie zu sehen, aber die bösen Blicke der anderen Hauselfen brachten ihn wohl dazu sich dazu herabzulassen mit ihr zu reden. „Kreacher, ich wollte dich darum bitten Draco Malfoy zu verfolgen und herauszufinden, wohin er geht, wenn er alleine ist", erklärte sie. Kreachers Miene war entsprechend entrüstet. „Kreacher soll den noblen Sohn der noblen Narcissa Black ausspionieren?!", empörte er sich.

„Es ist nur zu seinem eigenen Besten!", versicherte Harriet dem Elf, „Ich glaube, dass Draco in ganz großen Schwierigkeiten steckt, und ich muss wissen in welchen, damit ich ihm helfen kann! Er vertraut sich niemanden mehr an und sieht immer kränker aus, wenn er sich überhaupt mal zum Unterricht bequemt. Ich will ihm nicht schaden, ich will ihn nur schützen! Hast du noch niemals etwas zum Wohle von jemanden getan, der dir am Herzen liegt, das diesem nicht gefallen würde?" Kreacher sagte nichts darauf, sondern sah sie nur vielsagend an. Ach ja, Hauself. Bei denen lief das wohl etwas anders.

Das erinnerte Harriet an etwas. „Auf jeden Fall befehle ich dir, Draco nichts von diesem Gespräch zu sagen, oder jemanden anderen zu sagen, worüber wir hier gesprochen haben, damit der Draco davon erzählen kann. Oder Draco auf irgendeine andere Art eine Warnung zukommen zulassen! Ich werde dir nicht befehlen, ihn zu verfolgen, wenn du das nicht möchtest, aber ich kann auch nicht zulassen, dass du ihn warnst!", erklärte sie dann fest. Kreacher schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er ein Schlupfloch in dieser Anweisung entdecken konnte und schwieg.

„Hör mal, Kreacher, ich will ihm nichts Böses, ich will ihn nur davon abhalten einen großen Fehler zu machen", fuhr sie fort, „Ich weiß, du denkst, wir sind die Bösen in dieser Geschichte und willst den Malfoys helfen, aber tatsächlich will ich das auch."

„Und wenn Kreacher ablehnt den Malfoy-Erben zu verfolgen, wer wird dann", begann Kreacher, aber er wurde unterbrochen. Als Harriet die Küche erreicht hatte, war er gerade nirgendwo zu sehen gewesen, vielleicht hatte er den Gryffindor-Turm geputzt – Hermine hatte zwar aufgehört Strickkleidung für die Hauselfen herumliegen zu lassen, aber Harriet wusste nicht, ob die anderen Elfen sich nicht immer noch weigerten den Gryffindor-Turm zu putzen – vielleicht war er ja auch ganz woanders gewesen, doch jetzt war er zurück. „Harriet Potter!", verkündete Dobby der freie Hauself glücklich, als er auf und ab hüpfend neben ihr auftauchte, „Wenn Harriet Potter irgendetwas braucht, dann muss sie nur Dobby fragen! Dobby hilft gerne!" Harriet warf Kreacher einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Dobby, ich weiß nicht", meinte Harriet, „Immerhin warst du mal der Hauself der Malfoys. Ich will dich nicht in eine Lage bringen, die für dich unangenehm sein könnte. Und dich dazu bringen würde dich selbst zu bestrafen."

„Oh, nein, nein, Dobby sieht sich schon lange nicht mehr als Hauself der Malfoys. Die Malfoys sind böse Leute, denen Dobby gar nichts schuldet!", verkündete Dobby voller Überzeugung, was dazu führte, dass Kreacher den jüngeren Elf voller Wut anfunkelte. Jetzt war es nicht so, dass Harriet nicht an Dobby als Hilfskraft gedacht hätte, es war nur so, dass er – nun ja – Dobby war, und sie aus leidvoller Erfahrung wusste, dass er nicht gerade das war, was man unauffällig nennen würde. Oder besonders geschickt oder klug. Kreacher hingegen war zwar der Familie Black gegenüber loyal, aber er war verschlagen, und wie er den Orden des Phönix letztes Jahr unter ihrer aller Nase verraten hatte, sprach in diesem einen Fall für ihn.

Natürlich wäre es Harriet am liebsten gewesen einfach Winky zu fragen, doch die weibliche Hauselfe, die einst Barty Crouch gehört hatte, war seit sie entlassen worden war und in Hogwarts arbeitete dem Alkohol verfallen. Harriet hatte sie beim Hereinkommen die Teller waschen gesehen, sie wurde von allen anderen Hauselfen gemieden und weinte leise vor sich hin. Harriet hatte sich nicht einmal getraut sie zu grüßen. Nein, Winky wäre die schlechteste Wahl unter diesen dreien.

„Harriet Potter braucht Kreachers Hilfe nicht", betonte Dobby, „Kreacher ist ein schlechter Hauself, der nur böse Worte für seinen guten Meister und Harriet Potter und ihre Freunde übrig hat. Auf Dobby aber kann Harriet Potter sich verlassen!"

„Nun, wenn du es tust, dann verbiete ich dir dich selbst in irgendeiner Form zu bestrafen, wenn du mir Bericht erstattest, und….", meinte Harriet dann, doch Kreacher schnarrte dazwischen: „Kreacher wird es machen!"

Harriet sah den alten Hauself überrascht an. „Tatsächlich?", wunderte sie sich.

„Kreacher ist kein schlechter Hauself", betonte Kreacher, „Kreacher ist loyal. Und der Meister hat Kreacher befohlen auf Harriet Potter zu hören als würde sie zur Familie gehören. Und wenn die Familie Kreacher bitten würde eines ihrer Mitglieder zu seinem eigenen Besten zu überwachen würde er das tun."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Harriet, „Ich nehme an, du hast Sirius früher öfter mal überwacht … zu seinem eigenen Besten."

„Der junge Meister war Kreacher dafür niemals dankbar, aber Kreacher war immer für ihn da", erklärte Kreacher mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Stimme, „Kreacher wird jetzt auch für Meister Draco da sein."

Dobbys Glubschaugen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Harriet Potter kann Kreacher nicht vertrauen!", erklärte er atemlos, „Harriet Potter sollte lieber Dobby vertrauen!"

„Nun … du könntest Kreacher ja helfen …. ihn überwachen, sehen ob er seine Aufgabe richtig erfüllt", schlug Harriet fort. „Kreacher braucht keine Hilfe", schnaubte Kreacher empört, „Und keiner muss Kreacher überwachen! Kreacher hat noch nie versagt. Kreacher hat immer nur getan, was ihm gesagt wurde! Kreacher hat nur getan, was Meister Regulus ihm befohlen hat!" Seine Ohren hoben und senkten sich, und er keuchte voller Aufregung. Dobbys Unterstellungen und die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet jemand wie Dobby ihn „überwachen" sollte, regten ihn offensichtlich sehr auf.

„Oh, Kreacher, nein, so hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint!", erklärte Harriet schnell, „Hör mal, ich wollte doch nur …." Sie deutete den altem Hauself näher zu ihr zu kommen und meinte gedämpft: „Nun, ich wollte nur, dass Dobby sich wichtig vorkommt. Er soll nur denken, dass er dich überwacht, verstehst du?"

Kreacher warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu und warf dann einen kühlen Blick auf Dobby, dessen Augen noch größer zu werden schienen, während er sich offenbar fragte, was die beiden anderen miteinander besprachen. „Dobby ist nämlich ein wenig seltsam, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist, und es ist gut, wenn er eine Aufgabe hat, dann kann er seine Energien kreativ einsetzen", fuhr Harriet gedämpft vor.

Kreacher schnaubte. „Schön. Dobby kann helfen", meinte er, klang dabei aber eindeutig so, als könnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihm Dobby besonders viel Hilfe leisten könnte. „Gut." Harriet ging nun zu Dobby, ging vor diesem in die Knie und erklärte ihm leise: „Ich musste sein Ego streicheln, er muss denken, dass ihm vertraue, Dobby, verstehst du? Aber du musst aufpassen, ob ich ihm auch wirklich vertrauen kann. Wenn er Draco warnt, dann musst du mir das mitteilen." Dobby nickte zustimmend. „Dobby wird Harriet Potter nicht enttäuschen!", verkündeter das kleine Wesen voller Enthusiasmus.

„Gut", meinte Harriet, „Ich muss dann los zum Unterricht. Oh, danke für das Pausenbrot, das ist sehr freundlich." Irgendein anderer Elf hatte das während ihrer Anwesenheit für sie gerichtet und ihr nun in die Hand gedrückt. „Also ihr beiden, beobachtet ihn einige Zeit und berichtet mir dann, was ihr in Erfahrung gebracht habt", sagte sie noch zu Dobby und Kreacher und verließ dann die Küche. Und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, was sie da eigentlich gerade angerichtet hatte. Hatte sie eben die beiden Elfen zielsicher gegeneinander ausgespielt nur um zu bekommen, was sie wollte?

_Nun, wenn ich Hauselfen manipulieren kann, kann ich vielleicht auch Professor Slughorn manipulieren, _dachte sie sich, _Nur, dass ich mich jetzt schon schlecht fühle, weil ich die beiden benutze um Draco zu überwachen. Wie würde ich mich erst fühlen, wenn ich mir Slughorns größte Sünde von ihm erschleiche?_

Ron und Hermine erwiesen sich in diesem Punkt auch nicht als besonders hilfreich. „Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach danach?", wollte Ron wissen, „Immerhin bist du seine Lieblingsschülerin."

„Ron, wenn er die Erinnerung Dumbledore schon nicht geben wollte, warum sollte er sie dann Harriet geben?", hielt Hermine dazwischen, „Nein, wenn es so einfach wäre, dann könnte Dumbledore sie sich selbst holen. Er muss der Meinung sein, dass du etwas an dir hast, was Slughorn dazu bringen sollte nur dir zu vertrauen."

Harriet hatte eine Narbe an sich und sah aus wie ihre verstorbene Mutter. Aber die Lily Evans-Karte hatte Snape auch nie dazu gebracht ihr irgendetwas anzuvertrauen. Nein, sie musste das Ganze schlau angehen. Nur wie? Sie seufzte. Wieso nur hatte Dumbledore ihr von allen möglichen Aufgabe gerade diese anvertraut? Nach sechs Monaten hatte sie noch nicht mal einen Freund für Lavender gefunden, wie sollte sie dann Slughorn dazu bringen ihr die Erinnerung zu geben? Noch dazu, wenn alles, was er an ihr gut fand, aus Snapes alten Schulbuch stammte?

In der nächsten Zaubertränkestunde konnte Harriet die ganze Stunde nichts anderes tun als Slughorn anstarren, was dazu führte, dass sie dann vollkommen darin versagte ein Gegengift zu mischen, da sie dafür keine spezielle Anleitung unter Snapes Aufzeichnungen fand, was Slughorn zwar mit : „nun jeder kann mal einen schlechten Tag haben" abtat, Harriet aber keinen Schritt näher an seine Erinnerung brachte. Alle anderen ihrer Mitschüler schien es noch dazu darin zu bestätigen, dass sie sich ihren bisherigen Erfolg in diesem Jahr in diesem Fach irgendwie erschummelt hatte.

„Gegengifte sind gar nicht so schwer, sofern man sich an das dritte Gesetz von … hey, hörst du mir eigentlich zu, Harry! Wieso starrst du in Snapes altes Schulbuch? Denkst du wirklich, es könnte dir Antworten auf alles, was in deinem Leben falsch läuft, liefern?", meinte Hermine in der nächsten Freistunde erbost zu ihr. „Warum nicht?", wollte Harriet wissen, „Ich meine, er hat in unserem Alter neue Zaubersprüche erfunden. Und hätte kein Problem damit ein Gegengift aus den Stehgreif zu erfinden! Vermutlich wüsste er genau, wie er Slughorn weichkochen muss um diese Erinnerung zu bekommen!"

„Ich hab's dir schon mal gesagt: Dumbledore hätte dir diesen Auftrag nicht gegeben, wenn er nicht denken würde, dass nur du ihn ausführen kannst", meinte Hermine dazu. Harriet schnaufte nur. Wenn sie eine ein bisschen bessere Schülerin wäre, dann wäre Slughorn mit Sicherheit beeindruckter von ihr und würde ihr viel freiwilliger Informationen geben!

Doch das sechste Jahr war hart. Wenn man von Wahrsagen absah, das zunehmend zu einem Witz anstatt einem Schulfach mutierte, wurde in allen Fächern mehr Können verlangt als jemals zuvor. Und lernen half nicht wirklich, die meisten setzen praktisches Können voraus. Und manche, wie Professor Sprout nahmen es einem sehr übel, wenn man Monsterpflanzen in Brand setzte anstatt sich von ihnen fressen zu lassen, wenn man sie betreute.

_Wieso habe ich mir auch eingebildet Heilerin werden zu wollen? Ich hätte einfach sagen soll ich will Muggeliason werden oder so was. Natürlich fehlt mir dafür die nötige Muggelkunde, aber ich hätte ja nachlernen können…._

„Und die Karten verraten uns, dass die letzte Schlacht in diesem Krieg hier in Hogwarts stattfinden wird", erklärte Trelwaney gerade, „Nein, das kann nicht richtig sein …. Grrahh! Sie warf ihren Tisch um, und die Karten verteilten sich im ganzen Klassenraum. „Ich bin mir sicher **Firenze **wäre das nicht passiert. Ich wollte mich mit ihm über die Karten beratschlagen, wisst ihr, und die üblen Zukunftsomen, doch er hat mich nur ausgelacht! Ausgelacht! Mich!" Trelawney langte nach ihrer gefüllten Teetasse und trank diese in einem Zug aus. „Hah, dieser Gaul hält sich ja für so überlegen!"

Parvati neigte sich zu Harriet hinüber und flüsterte ihr zu: „In Momenten wie diesen wünschte ich fast meine Eltern hätten mich doch von der Schule genommen." Harriet konnte ihr das nur zu gut nachfühlen.

Ein Gutes zumindest hatte Wahrsagen: Justin hatte inzwischen so viel Angst vor Trelawney, dass er sie so gut er konnte ignorierte und stattdessen mit Lavender gemeinsam während der Unterrichts für Verwandlung lernte. „Die beiden stecken oft zusammen", meinte Harriet zu Parvati, „Meinst du das läuft was?"

Ihre Freundin zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, sehr verliebt wirken sie ja nicht", meinte sie, „Andererseits ist die psychotische Trelawney ja auch immer anwesend, wenn die beiden zusammen in einem Raum sind. Ich wünscht wirklich, wir hätten in diesem Jahr Firenze." Sie seufzte voller Sehnsucht. „Und ich sage das nicht nur, weil er Oben Ohne unterrichtet."

Harriet wusste ja, warum Dumbledore Trelawney nicht aus der Schule entfernen konnte. Sie war es gewesen, die damals die Prophezeiung gemacht hatte, die sich auf Lord Voldemorts Untergang bezog. Nur leider hatte sie keine Erinnerung daran. Ihre seltenen seherischen Anfälle ließen sie Wahrheiten aussprechen, ließen sie aber vollkommen arglos zurück. Sie hatte danach keine Ahnung, was mit ihr passiert war, oder was sie gesagt hatte. Das wussten allerdings nur Harriet und Dumbledore. Voldemort und die Todesesser würden das nicht so leicht glauben und sie foltern bis sie starb, im Glauben sie würde etwas vor ihnen verbergen. Und Trelawney wusste nicht einmal, dass sie für die andere Seite von Interesse war.

„Nein, Potter, wie oft noch. Ich werde euch nicht beibringen Zaubersprüche zu erfinden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihr das, wenn überhaupt, im Fach Zaubersprüche erlernen solltet, ist keiner von euch – mit sehr wenigen Ausnahmen vielleicht – dazu in der Lage. Hör endlich auf zu fragen!", herrschte Snape sie nach seiner neuesten Unterrichtsstunde an. „Dann eben Privatunterricht!", argumentierte Harriet, „Letztes Jahr haben wir Okklumentik geübt. Dieses Jahr könnten wir doch…"

„Hast du nicht schon Privatunterricht beim Direktor?", gab Snape zurück, „Und dort lernst du das nicht?"

„Nein, und außerdem ist er doch so gut wie nie da. Und wir beide wissen doch, dass alles, was mir im Kampf gegen IHN hilft, gut ist. Ich finde einfach, dass ein bisschen höhere Magie zu erlernen eine gute Methode wäre um mich auf das Leben nach der Schule vorzubereiten", erklärte Harriet.

„Dir ist klar, dass es höhere Magie heißt, weil man dafür die Grundlagen der Magie beherrschen muss? Beherrscht du die Grundlagen der Magie? Beherrscht du stumme Zauber? Kannst du apparieren? Beherrscht du irgendeinen Zauber abgesehen von dem Patronus gut genug um ihn weiterzuentwickeln?", wollte ihr Lehrer dann kühl von ihr wissen, „Mhm?"

„Also wollen Sie, dass ich sterbe. Ist es das ja?", hielt Harriet wütend dagegen. Snape funkelte sie kalt an. „Von mir aus. Morgen Abend in meinem Büro. Du willst was lernen, dann tauch auf!", meinte der VgdDK-Lehrer leise.

„Klar. Ich bin da!", erklärte Harriet erfreut und war drei Stunden später verzweifelt. Morgen würde ein Slug Club-Treffen stattfinden. Wenn sie Snape jetzt absagte, würde er das als Argument gegen den Privatunterricht verwenden, aber wenn sie Slughorn absagte, verpasste sie vielleicht die Gelegenheit ihn zu überreden ihr seine Erinnerung zu überlassen. Und sie konnte Snape nicht mal sagen, warum sie Slughorns Party besuchen musste, weil Dumbledore ihr nur erlaubt hatte Hermine und Ron einzuweihen! _Weil es nur du kannst, _behauptete Hermine immer, also schrieb Harriet Snape, dass ihr etwas dazwischen gekommen wäre, und ging zum Slug Club-Treffen.

Slughorn hatte keine Gäste dabei, er wollte offenbar nur wissen, was jeder so in den Weihnachtsferien getrieben hatte, und schien irgendwoher zu wissen, dass Harriet von Scrimgeour besucht worden war. Ginny hätte sich vor Schreck fast an einem Schokofrosch verschluckt, als er diese Information fallen ließ, aber zum Glück war Blaise so sehr damit beschäftigt ihr hilfsbereit auf den Rücken zu klopfen, dass er diese Info seinen Mit-Slytherins hoffentlich nicht weitergeben würde. Dafür musterte McLaggen Harriet nun mit neuem Interesse.

„Harriet, hast du schon mal über Indoor-Quidditch nachgedacht?", wollte der Siebtklässler von ihr wissen, während er unaufgefordert Süßigkeiten reichte, „Ich habe Verbindungen nach Hogsmeade, wir könnten uns dort eines der verlassenes Gebäude mieten und darin üben. Als Ersatzhüter der Mannschaft…."

„Du bist nicht Ersatzhüter", warf Harriet ein.

„Als Ersatzhüter der Mannschaft könnte ich das sicherlich veranlassen", fuhr der Junge ungerührt fort. Harriet hatte seit der Winter kein Training mehr zuließ gar nicht mehr an Quidditch gedacht und war nicht bereit auch nur einen Gedanken an etwas so sinnloses wie Indoor-Quidditch zu verschwenden, solange ihnen keine Halle mit Platz darin zur Verfügung stand, danke vielmals.

„Entschuldige mich kurz, McLaggen, ich muss noch was mit Professor Slughorn besprechen, für den Unterricht", erklärte sie und floh schnell zu Slughorn hinüber. Dieser sah sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Harriet?", wollte er wissen. „Mich vor McLaggen retten", gab Harriet sofort zurück. „Ja, ja, als Auserwählte muss man mit unliebsamen Verehrern leben, schätze ich", gab Slughorn zurück.

Nachdem der Professor sie alle ins Bett geschickt hatte, deutete Harriet Hermine und Ginny nicht auf sie zu warten und blieb zurück. Slughorn sah sie fragend an. „Gibt es noch etwas, meine Liebe?", wollte er dann wissen. Harriet hatte zwar den ganzen Abend Zeit gehabt sich eine Strategie zu überlegen, war aber trotzdem immer noch unsicher, wie sie am Besten vorgehen sollte. Aber Hermine war der Ansicht, nur sie könnte das hier schaffen, also musste sie sich darauf besinnen, was sie von anderen unterschied.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja, Professor", gab sie also zu, „Es ist so: Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel über mein Leben nachgedacht, und auch über meine Zukunft, und darüber, dass ich vielleicht keine Zukunft haben werde, denn die Auserwählte zu sein war noch nie lustig, und wird von Moment zu Moment weniger lustig. Voldemort hat mich schon versucht umzubringen, als ich ein Baby war, und in meinem ersten Schuljahr hier hat einer seiner Anhänger versucht mich zu erwürgen. Und dann war da dieses Tagebuch, in dem die Seele des jungen Tom Riddles gelebt hat, und ich konnte es zwar zerstören, aber es angesichts von Voldemorts Rückkehr hat es Fragen aufgeworfen, und wenn ich wirklich dazu bestimmt bin ihn zu vernichten, wie kann ich ihn vernichten, wenn es Dinge gibt, die ich über ihn nicht weiß? Dinge, wie etwa alles, was Voldemort über Horcruxe weiß…."

Sie hatte die ganze Rede über an Slughorn vorbeigestarrt, und als sie es nun wagte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu werfen, erkannte sie, dass er blass geworden war. „Dumbledore hat dich zu mir geschickt, nicht wahr?", meinte er nur tonlos.

„Ja, das ist wahr", gab sie zu, weil er es nichts bringen würde darüber zu lügen, und weil sie doch hier war um von Slughorn ehrliche Auskünfte zu bekommen.

„Ich hätte es gleich ahnen sollen, damals in meinem Haus, ich dachte, er wollte mich nur hierherlocken, weil er einen Lehrer braucht, aber nein, nicht einmal dafür bin ich ihm wichtig genug. Er hat dich ganz gezielt auf mich angesetzt, dir vermutlich befohlen auf meine Einladungen einzugehen und mir näher zu kommen, und wer weiß, wie er dir geholfen hat im Unterricht zu glänzen und das alles nur, damit ich es vor dir zugebe, was? Nun, aber da hat er sich geschnitten, der alte Intrigant! Wie er gesehen hat, habe ich Tom Riddle damals das Gleiche gesagt, was ich dir jetzt auch sage: Ich weiß nichts über Horcruxe, und wenn ich etwas wüsste, dann würde ich keinem meiner Schüler etwas darüber anvertrauen!", erklärte Slughorn, während er vor ihr auf und ab schritt und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte und dabei immer lauter wurde. Den letzten Satz schrie er regelrecht. Dann blieb er stehen und starrte sie an: „Und nun: Verschwinde von hier!"

Harriet zog eingeschüchtert den Kopf ein und machte sich dann so schnell sie konnte aus dem Staub. Sie hatte Slughorn noch niemals wütend gesehen, bis jetzt. Und dieser Anblick machte ihr Angst, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte. Slughorn wirkte immer so onkelhaft, und ab und an ein wenig intrigant, aber man durfte nicht vergessen, dass er das Hausvorstand von Slytherin war und Zaubertränke unterrichtete – ihn zu unterschätzen wäre ein Fehler.

Hermine erwartete sie in ihrem Schlafsaal. „Und?", wollte sie wissen. Harriet schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Im Moment würde es an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn Slughorn überhaupt noch mit ihr sprechen würde.

Am nächsten Tag beschloss sie den Mann aber erst einmal abkühlen zu lassen und sich stattdessen darum zu bemühen bei Professor Snape Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Nach dem Unterricht suchte sie ihn in seinem Büro auf und wurde von einem besonders finsteren Blick begrüßt. „Potter, hast du eine andere Definition vom Wort Morgen als ich, oder was willst du hier?", begrüßte er sie nicht gerade enthusiastisch.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich gestern keine Zeit hatte, aber…", begann sie.

„…aber auf eine Party von Horace Slughorn zu gehen war dir wichtiger als die Dinge zu erlernen, die du laut eigener Aussage brauchst um dein Leben zu retten? Vergib mir, wenn ich annehme, dass unser Privatunterricht in diesem Fall ja wohl nicht besonders wichtig für dich sein kann", unterbrach sie Snape. Natürlich wusste er es. Slughorn hatte über seine Slug Partys noch nie den Mund halten können. Und sie konnte ihm nicht mal sagen, warum der Besuch auf dieser „Party" wichtiger gewesen war als ihr Privatunterricht, den sie selbst gefordert hatte.

„Ich hätte meine Zeit wirklich lieber mit Ihnen verbracht", erklärte sie also nur, „Slughorn wollte eigentlich nur wissen, was wir in unseren Winterferien getan haben, und ich musste den ganzen Abend mein Möglichstes tun um McLaggen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und außerdem habe ich Professor Slughorn gegen mich aufgebracht, glaube ich. Seien Sie also bitte nicht auch noch wütend auf mich!"

Snape schnaubte nur. „Können Sie mir nicht noch eine Chance geben? Dieses Mal komme ich bestimmt, ich schwöre es! Nichts kann mich davon abhalten!", beschwor Harriet ihren Lehrer.

„Ach? Es wird kein Quidditch-Training dazwischen kommen, keine Privatstunde mit Dumbledore, keine Slug Party, und keine romantische Verwicklung von dir oder einer deiner Freundinnen?", meinte Snape ironisch.

„Nein, nichts davon. Ich schwöre!", erklärte sie fest.

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an. „Nun gut. Komm am Samstag am Abend vorbei, aber diesmal auch wirklich. Das ist mein letztes Angebot. Ich verschwende meine Zeit nicht mit einer Schülerin, die es nicht ernst meint", gab er dann nach.

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich werde auf jeden Fall da sein. Ich werde Sie nicht noch einmal enttäuschen", versprach sie und hoffte im Inneren nur, dass das auch wirklich der Fall sein würde. Aber bei ihrem Leben konnte man nie wissen, nicht wahr?

* * *

_A/N: Hey, diese Fic hat tatsächlich ein Review bekommen! Unglaublich aber wahr! (Danke vielmals). Mehr davon sind gerne gesehen._

_Im nächsten Kapitel geht Harriet unvorhersehbares Leben unvorhersehbar weiter._


	23. Trockenübungen

**23\. Trockenübungen**

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen schien Slughorn Verstecken mit ihr zu spielen, oder hätte es gespielt, wenn er nicht ihr Lehrer wäre. Seinen Unterricht musste er natürlich abhalten, doch sobald dieser vorbei war, war er immer sofort auf fast schon mysteriöse Weise aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden, und während des Unterrichts schien er ihre Anwesenheit gerade mal zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, es gab kein warmes Lob mehr und auch keine Sonderbehandlung.

„Nun, das hast du fürs Erste versaut", meinte Ron wenig hilfreich, „Am Besten du lässt Gras über die Sache wachsen und versuchst es dann noch mal."

„Damit hat Ron vermutlich recht", stimmte ihm Hermine zu, „Slughorn wird irgendwann wieder unvorsichtig werden, dann kannst du ihm erneut nach der Erinnerung fragen. Bis dahin aber wirst du nicht besonders viel Erfolg bei ihm haben. Aber keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern. Männern vergessen schnell." Harriet war sich nicht so sicher, ob Letzteres stimmte, aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl als abzuwarten. Im Moment tat Slughorn sichtlich alles um nicht mit ihr reden zu müssen.

Aber es war ja nicht so, als ob Harriet nicht genug andere Projekte auf der Seite am Laufen hätte. Sie versuchte herauszufinden, ob Justin an Lavender Interesse hatte, war dabei aber nicht besonders erfolgreich. Die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, lautete: „Wieso? Denkst du sie hat an mir Interesse?" Und dann wurde Justin rot und ergriff so schnell er konnte die Flucht. Leider konnte man seine Antwort in beide Richtungen deuten. „Überlass das lieber mir", meinte Parvati, „Ich werde die Wahrheit schon herausfinden." Harriet hoffte nur, dass sie bei ihren Versuchen diese Wahrheit aufzudecken den armen Justin nicht für immer traumatisieren würde.

Gegen Ende der Woche erfolgte der erste Bericht ihrer Hauselfen-Spione. „Der junge Malfoy-Erbe hat gegessen, geschlafen, den Unterricht besucht, und gelernt", berichtete ihr Kreacher wenig hilfreich, „Und bei all seinen Aktivitäten beweist er großes Können und bemerkenswertes Potential für noch Größeres." _Himmel, und dabei bin ich doch die Ex-Freundin und nicht Kreacher, _dachte Harriet. „Ja, aber was tut er sonst noch? Was tut er, wenn keiner hinsieht? Verlässt er in der Nacht sein Bett?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Nein, er schläft, wie es sich für einen noblen Erben gehört", behauptete Kreacher.

„Könnte er nicht davon geschlichen sein, während ihr geschlafen habt?", wollte Harriet wissen.

„Wir haben nicht geschlafen. Wir haben den Malfoy-Jungen Tag und Nacht überwacht", erklärte Dobby stolz.

„Was? Nein, nein, ihr sollt schlafen! Habe ich euch jemals befohlen nicht zu schlafen? Nein, nein, schlaft bitte!", wandte Harriet entsetzt ein. Dann seufzte sie. „Zurück zu Draco. Was tut er sonst noch? Wenn er nicht gerade lernt, wo geht er dann hin?", wollte sie wissen.

„In die Bibliothek, die Badezimmer, die Toiletten", sagte Kreacher, „Die Eulerei."

„An wen schreibt er?", wollte Harriet wissen, die das für einen Anhaltspunkt hielt. Die beiden Hauselfen wechselten einen Blick und zuckten die Schultern. „Sollen wir seine Post abfangen?", wollte Dobby wissen.

„Nun ja das. … Nein, das würde zu sehr auffallen", überlegte Harriet laut, „Gibt es wirklich nichts, was er getan hat, was irgendwie verdächtig oder illegal ist? Verschwindet er nicht irgendwie aus der Schule?"

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Malfoy-Junge hat nichts getan, was verboten ist", gab er zu. _Verdammt, ausgerechnet jetzt wird er vorsichtig. _„Doch manchmal begibt er sich in Begleitung verschiedenster Schüler in den siebten Stock, die für ihn Wache halten, während er im Da-und-Fort-Raum ist."

„Was?!", entfuhr es Harriet, „Und keiner von euch beiden ist auf die Idee gekommen mir diese nicht unbedeutende Information gleich zu geben?!" Die Hauselfen sahen sie mit identisch leeren Gesichtsausdrücken an.

„Schon gut", seufzte sie, „Das habt ihr gut gemacht. Wirklich. Behalten ihn weiter im Auge und sagt mir, wenn sich sein Verhalten ändert." Mit einem Krachen verschwanden die beiden Elfen. Harriet sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Sie hatte sich also geirrt. Draco verschwand nicht aus der Schule, stattdessen ging er in den Raum der Wünsche, der aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber aufschien. Vielleicht deswegen, weil er immer etwas anderes darstellte, abhängig von dem, der ihn benutzte. Oder die Rumtreiber hatte nichts von ihm gewusst. Sie musste versuchen Sirius zu dem Thema zu befragen.

Auf jeden Fall war es nicht gut, dass Draco im Raum der Wünsche war. Dort konnte er alles tun, keiner wusste was. Im Grunde also wusste sie genauso viel wie vor dem Bericht der Elfen. _Und was soll diese Sache mit den verschiedensten Schülern bedeuten? Er hat Snape gegenüber zwar angedeutet mehrere Verbündete zu haben, aber … wer steckt aller mit ihm unter einer Decke. Und warum?!_

Am liebsten hätte sie Draco verpetzt, nur für was? Es gab keine Regel, die einen Aufenthalt im Raum der Wünsche explizit verbot. Es gab eigentlich überhaupt keine Regel, die Bezug auf den Raum der Wünsche nahm. Wenn sie ihn auffliegen lassen wollte, dann musste sie zuerst herausfinden, was er in den Raum trieb, so wie es der Umbridge letztes Jahr gelungen war herauszufinden, dass sich die DA heimlich darin traf.

Während sie sich überlegte, wie sie in den Raum gelangen konnte, während ihn jemand anderer benutzte, machte sie sich auf zu Snape. Nach dem letzten Mal hatte er heute hoffentlich bessere Laune. Zumindest schien er einiger Maßen zufrieden sein sie zu sehen.

„Potter", stellte er fest, „Du bist gekommen."

„Ich sagte doch, dass mich nichts aufhalten kann", gab sie zurück, „Also hier bin ich. Womit fangen wir an?" Sie rieb sich aufgeregt die Hände. Endlich würde sie etwas erlenen, dass ihr im Kampf gegen Voldemort auch wirklich von Nutzen sein könnte! Zu Schade, dass sie Snape nichts von den Horcruxen sagen konnte, sonst könnten sie sich zusammen überlegen, wie sie diese am besten zerstören könnten.

Snape musterte sie nachdenklich. „Setz dich", wies er sie dann an. Harriet war ein wenig enttäuscht, nahm aber vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz, und sah den Lehrer abwartend an. „Um Höhere Magie zu erlernen musst du erst einmal die Natur der Magie verstehen", sagte er, „Deswegen möchte ich, dass du mir jetzt einen Aufsatz schreibst. Über Magie. Darüber, was Magie für dich bedeutet, und wie sie sich für dich anfühlt. Wie es sich anfühlt zu zaubern und wie du denkst, dass die Magie funktioniert. Wie du denkst, dass es funktioniert, dass du einen Zauber wirkst."

Harriet starrte den Mann groß an. _Soll das ein Witz sein? _Sie blinzelte. Sie war hier her gekommen um … nun sie wusste nicht was aber etwas Sinnvolles zu lernen und nicht um … Metaphysik zu betreiben. Wollte er ihr in Wahrheit gar nichts beibringen? Warum das nicht gleich sagen sondern stattdessen einen Aufstand machen und sie erst recht zu sich ins Büro bestellen?

„Ich soll einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, wie Magie sich anfühlt? Und wie sie funktioniert?", wiederholte sie ungläubig, „Was wurde aus _Ich halte nichts von Theorie_? Sie wollten mir Okklumentik durch Schmerz beibringen!"

„Und du hast dich als äußerst widerstandsfähig gegen die praktische Herangehensweise an Magie erwiesen", gab Snape zurück, „Du willst höhere Magie lernen? Dann tu was ich dir sage." Er reichte ihr ein Pergament und eine Feder. „Na dann, los", meinte er.

„Ich soll das jetzt schreiben, und Sie sehen mir dabei zu?", vergewisserte sich Harriet.

„Du sollst es jetzt schreiben, und ich korrigiere Drittklässlerarbeiten während du das tust", verbesserte Snape sie ungerührt. Harriet konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. _Nun offenbar ist das ein Test, _wurde ihr klar, _Er will sehen, wie ernst es mir ist. _Nun, dann würde sie es ihm beweisen! Sie würde ihm beweisen, dass sie lernen wollte.

Sie nahm die Feder in die Hand, beugte sich über ihr Pergament, und dachte darüber nach, wie sie am Besten beginnen sollte. _Wie fühlt sich Magie an? Wie funktioniert sie? Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich habe noch nie gewusst wie und warum Magie funktioniert. Sie hat einfach für mich funktioniert. Beginnend mit verschwunden Glas und Schlangen im Zoo. _Das hier war eindeutig eher eine Aufgabe für Hermine. Die wusste sicherlich, wie Magie funktionierte.

Sie dachte an den jungen Tom Riddle, auch der hatte gewusst, wie Magie funktionierte. Aufgeblasene Tanten, verschwindende Gläser, kleine Kinder erschrecken, stumme Zauber, ein machtvoller Patronus. Das alles hatte etwas gemeinsam, nicht wahr?

„_Magie gibt einem das, was man wirklich möchte. Sie erfüllt einen die tiefsten Wünsche, von denen man mitunter nicht einmal selbst weiß, dass sie vorhanden sind. Sie funktioniert über starke Emotionen, doch wenn man sie gekonnt steuern will, dann muss man auch einen starken Willen besitzen. Emotionen feuern sie an, doch Willensstärke ist nötig, wenn man sie auch beherrschen will", _schrieb sie, und dann schrieb sie weiter und weiter und immer weiter, bis Snape ihr sagte, dass es spät sei, und er sie aufforderte ins Bett zu gehen. „Den Aufsatz kannst du das nächste Mal fertig schreiben", meinte er, sagte ihr aber nicht, wann das nächste Mal stattfinden würde, und nahm ihr das Pergament dann ab, fast so als hätte er Angst sie könnte es jemand anderen zeigen.

Harriet war zu müde um sich weiter zu wundern und ging schnurstraks zu Bett. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie durch das Verfassen des Aufsatzes irgendetwas gelernt hatte oder nicht, aber sie war zu müde um darüber nachzudenken.

Am Sonntag sah sie Draco wieder einmal von der Karte verschwinden. Immerhin wusste sie jetzt, wo er war. Crabbe und Goyle lauerten in der Nähe des Raums der Wünsche herum, wohl um Draco zu warnen, also ging sie unsichtbar. Im siebten Stock angekommen, entdeckte sie keine Spur von Crabbe und Goyle, sondern nur zwei Drittklässlerinnen, die miteinander zu tuscheln schienen. Sie schenkte den beiden keine Beachtung, sondern eilte direkt zum Raum der Wünsche und versuchte ihn zu betreten – und knallte direkt gegen die verschlossene Türe. „Ugh." Nun, einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. Sie rappelte sich mühsam auf, umrundete den Raum dann, und dachte ganz fest: „Werde für mich zu dem Raum, zu dem du für Draco Malfoy wirst." Und versuchte wieder einzutreten. Ohne Erfolg. Sie startete einen neuen Versuch mit „Ich muss zu Draco Malfoy. Ich muss zu Draco Malfoy." Doch auch diesmal ließ sie der Raum nicht herein. _Langsam verstehe ich, wie sich die Umbridge letztes Jahr gefühlt haben muss. _Die Magie des Raums hatte sich eindeutig gegen sie gewandt. Wie sollte sie sie nur überwinden?

Hermine und Ron schienen auch keine Vorschläge zu haben. „Die Umbridge kam letztes Jahr doch rein", meinte Ron.

„Aber nur, weil sie dank Marietta schon wusste, was sie darin finden würde", widersprach Hermine, „Es tut mir sehr leid, Harry, aber solange du nicht weißt, was Malfoy dort drinnen tut, wird dich der Raum nicht rein lassen. Diese Magie funktioniert sehr genau: Der Raum wird für die Person, die ihn braucht, zu dem, was er braucht. Solange du nicht Malfoys Agenda verfolgst, wird dir der Zutritt verwehrt werden." Aber damit wollte sie sich nicht abfinden.

In ihrer nächsten Privatstunde bei Snape schrieb sie ihren Aufsatz fertig. Als er ihn ihr zurückgegeben hatte, hatte sie ja irgendwie vermutet, dass er inzwischen gelesen hatte, was sie bisher geschrieben hatte, aber wenn dem so war, hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, und sie wiederum hatte sich nicht getraut nachzufragen. Sie las sich also durch, was sie bisher geschrieben hatte, war darüber verunsichert und überlegte sich alles durchzustreichen und neu anzufangen, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber wieder, und setzte stattdessen dort fort, wo sie zuletzt aufgehört hatte. Schließlich hatte sie das Gefühl alles niedergeschrieben zu haben, was sie zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte, las sich alles noch einmal durch, war verunsicherter denn je über den Inhalt, und gab ihren seitenlangen Aufsatz dann doch ab.

Snape, der wieder Arbeiten korrigiert hatte, nickte huldvoll und erklärte dann: „Ich werde mir das hier durchlesen und mich dann wieder bei dir melden." _Was? Das ist alles? _Irgendwie entwickelte sich dieser Privatunterricht nicht so, wie sie sich erhofft hatte. „Aber können wir nicht heute schon anfangen? Können wir nicht zum Beispiel üben, wie man einen Zauber bricht, der einen zum Bespiel davon abhält irgendwo hineinzugelangen?", beschwerte sich Harriet und erkannte sofort, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte –sie war viel zu explizit gewesen. Snape sah sie scharf an. „Ach? Wo möchtest du denn hinein, wo du nicht hinein sollst?", wollte der Lehrer nur scheinbar arglos von ihr wissen.

Sie seufzte. „Also Draco verschwindet ständig in den Raum der Wünsche und macht dort irgendwas. Ich habe keine Ahnung was, aber es kann nichts Gutes sein", erklärte sie, „Wenn ich schon nicht dort einbrechen kann, dann können Sie es vielleicht."

Snape blickte sie nur kopfschüttelnd an. „Deine Besessenheit von Draco Malfoy wird noch dein Untergang sein", stellte er düster fest. Was sollte sie darauf nur sagen? „Wir wissen doch alle, dass er etwas plant", begann sie.

„Und du weigerst dich zu glauben, dass wir es unter Kontrolle haben", fügte der Lehrer hinzu. „Nun nach der Weihnachtsparty klang es nicht gerade so, als hätten Sie es unter Kontrolle", behauptete Harriet.

Snape seufzte. „Sechs Jahre, und du hast immer noch nicht gelernt, dass es nicht gut ist anderen Leuten unsichtbar hinterher zu spionieren", meinte er nur, „Ich sage es dir jetzt zum letzten Mal: Draco Malfoy ist nicht deine Sorge. Er ist unsere, und wir haben alles unter Kontrolle. Lerne endlich Leuten außerhalb deiner Altersgruppe zu vertrauen." Doch das war gar nicht so leicht. Immerhin war sie von genau diesen in der Vergangenheit ständig enttäuscht worden. Und beim letzten Mal, als sie sich an sie gewandt hatte, hatte sie danach erfahren, dass ihr wichtige Informationen von Dumbledore vorenthalten worden waren, als sie gebraucht hätte. Und genau Dumbledore sollte sie jetzt laut Snape wieder vertrauen.

Harriet konnte es sich auf jeden Fall nicht verkneifen an Sirius zu schreiben, ob es nicht einen Weg gab die Karte zu vervollständigen und magisch versteckte Räume und ihr Inneres auf dieser zu offenbaren. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie die anderen nicht vertraute, es war nur mal so, dass sie nicht wirklich sicher war, ob für diese Dracos Wohl die oberste Priorität war. Für sie aber war es das. Wenn sie vor allen anderen wüsste, war er eigentlich die ganze Zeit tat, dann könnte sie ihn vielleicht davon abhalten noch mehr Dummheiten zu begehen. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Vielleicht war es ja Selbsttäuschung, aber diese hielt sie aufrecht.

Im Februar begann der Apparationsunterricht. Jeder, der vor Ablauf der Frist 17 werden würde, schien daran teilzunehmen, und alle vier Hausvorstände versammelte ihre Schüler in der Großen Halle gemeinsam mit dem Apparationslehrer, einem kleinen Mann namens Wilkie Twycross, der irgendwie so wirkte, als wäre ihm beim Apparieren mal etwas zugestoßen und er seitdem nicht mehr vollständig körperlich anwesend, was in Harriet keine große Zuversicht weckte.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit erhaschte Harriet zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit einen Blick auf Draco, der gleich alle auf sich aufmerksam machte, als er bei der Eingangsrede von Twycross mit Crabbe diskutierte anstatt zuzuhören. Harriet platzierte sich so nahe an Draco, wie sie konnte, in der Hoffnung vielleicht aufzuschnappen, worüber er sich mit seinem Gorilla stritt.

Offenbar hatte Dumbledore für die Dauer der Stunde, die der Kurs wöchentlich einnehmen würde, das Appariersperre innerhalb der Großen Halle aufgehoben damit darin geübt werden konnte. Wer versuchte aus der Halle hinaus zu apparieren, dem stand aber wohl ein schmerzhafter Tod bevor, zumindest hörte es sich so an.

Die Schüler stellten sich in den angewiesenen Positionen innerhalb eines Reifs auf, und Harriet spitzte die Ohren, als sie Draco sagen hörte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch dauern wird, okay? Es dauert länger, als ich gedacht habe, dass es dauern wird. Und im Übrigen geht es dich gar nichts an, was ich tue, Crabbe. Du und Goyle ihr müsst einfach nur das tun, was ich gesagt habe: Schmiere stehen."

Also wussten nicht mal Crabbe und Goyle, was Draco so trieb. „Das ist doch lächerlich, du musst irgendjemanden ins Vertrauen ziehen!", konnte Harriet nicht an sich halten, „Und wenn es nur diese Hirnis sind! Besser noch: Nimm Snapes Angebot an oder frag Theo!"

Draco wirbelte erschrocken herum. „Stalkst du mich schon wieder?! Mach so weiter und ich beschwere mich beim Direktor!", fuhr er sie offenbar überrumpelt an.

„Mach nur, dann müsstest du ihm erklären, wobei genau ich dich störe und lässt es deswegen hoffentlich sein!", gab Harriet zurück.

„Ruhe!", donnerten alle vier Hausvorstände gleichzeitig. Draco funkelte sie stumm an und drehte sich wieder um. Harriet konnte nicht anders als festzustellen, dass er noch kränker aussah als das letzte Mal, als sie einen guten Blick auf ihn erhascht hatte.

Tywcross schnatterte inzwischen irgendetwas von: „ZWA" – Ziel, Willen, und Absicht. „Schritt eins: Konzentriert euch auf eure Wunsch_ziel. _In diesem Fall ist damit das Innere eures Reifs gemeint. Bitte konzentriert euch jetzt auf dieses Ziel", fuhr Twycross fort, „Schritt zwei: Fokussiert euch auf eure _Willen _euch mit den Partikeln eure Umgebung zu verbinden. Lasst diesen Willen euren ganzen Körper durchfließen. Schritt drei – aber erst, wenn ich das Kommando dazu gebe - dreht euch im Kreis, erfühlt euren Weg ins Nichts, bewegt euch erfüllt von _Absicht_, der Absicht mit euren Willen ans Ziel zu kommen. Also eins, zwei, drei!"

Harriet drehte sich unwillig um die eigene Achse, um sie herum fielen Schüler auf die Nase. Twycross war davon nicht erschüttert und meinte, da er solche Szenen wohl schon gewöhnt war: „Kein Problem, kein Problem. Bringt eure Reifen wieder in Position, und dann gleich noch einmal."

Doch Apparieren war offenbar wirklich höhere Magie, wie Snape es nennen würde. Die Einzige mit so etwas ähnlichen wie Erfolg war Susan Bones, die es schaffte eines ihrer Beine von ihrem Körper zu trennen und wieder zusammengehext werden musste. Offenbar war der Verlust von Körperteilen ein möglicher Nebeneffekt von Apparieren, wenn man es nicht richtig machte. _Warum macht es dann überhaupt jemand?, _fragte sich Harriet nur. Ihr war ein Besen zwischen den Schenkeln eindeutig lieber.

Nach der Stunde verfolgte sie die Schritte der Slytherins auf der Karte. Crabbe und Goyle standen Wache, Draco Malfoy verschwand wieder in den Raum der Wünsche. _Obwohl, wenn ich da rein apparieren könnte, dann könnte ich sehen, was er da drinnen treibt. _Und wer waren diese anderen Schüler die die Hauselfen Wache hatte stehen sehen? Mit wem arbeitete Draco noch zusammen? Und wusste einer von denen, was er eigentlich vorhatte? Und wenn es nicht mal Crabbe und Goyle wussten, bedeutete das, dass es so furchtbar war, dass er es für sich behielt, weil er wusste, dass nicht einmal sie es gutheißen würden?

* * *

_A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel steht der Valentinstag bevor._

_Reviews?_


	24. Valentinstag

**24\. Valentinstag**

* * *

Nach der Weihnachstparty hatte Harriet eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Slughorn es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde eine Valentinsparty zu geben, doch der 14. Ferbuar rückte näher, und keine Einladung traf ein. Da es ja möglich war, dass er nur sie im speziellen nicht einlud, fragte sie bei den anderen nach, doch auch Hermine und Ginny wussten von nichts. Da sie eine besonders paranoide Person war und nicht ausschloss, dass Slughorn nicht nur sie nicht sondern auch alle ihre Freunde einfach nicht einladen könnte, ging sie sogar soweit Blaise auszuquetschen, der wusste aber auch von nichts. „Wieso interessierst du dich für eine Valentinsparty? Damit du dich weiter an Malfoy rächen kannst und Nott verwirrst, wenn du ihn auch zu der schleppst?", wollte er wissen, „Da hast du Pech, Sluggy hat seine Lust auf so was verloren, wie es scheint."

Zumindest damit hatte Blaise zur Abwechslung einmal recht, es schien überhaupt keine Slug Club Treffen mehr zu geben, und da Harriet geplant hatte den Zaubertränkelehrer bei einem von diesem erneut zu konfrontieren, musste sie sich schon wieder eine neue Strategie überlegen um an die Erinnerung zu kommen.

Mit Draco kam sie auch nicht weiter. Sirius meinte, dass die Karte fertig wäre und nicht mehr verändert werden könnte. Und überhaupt schien er zu wissen, warum sie sich für das Thema Raum der Wünsche interessierte. Irgendjemand – sie hatte Snape in Verdacht – hatte gepetzt, wie es schien, denn er schrieb: „_Und im Übrigen solltest du die Idee Draco Malfoy auf frischer Tat bei irgendetwas zu ertappen endlich aufgeben. Ich weiß man sagt, dass Liebe einen verrückt machen kann, aber es gibt gewisse Grenzen. Wenn sich jemand nicht helfen lassen will, dann muss man sich damit abfinden, und wenn es aber in Wahrheit um Rache geht, dann schlage ich stattdessen einen Furunkelfluch vor – der ist wirksamer und einfacher auszuführen. Lass also endlich diesen Jungen in Ruhe, ja?"_

Harriet zerknüllte den Brief wütend. Unter anderen Umständen würde es sie freuen, dass Sirius und Professor Snape sich endlich gut genug zu verstehen schienen um Informationen miteinander auszutauschen, aber da das nur geschah um ihr das Leben schwerer zu machen, hielt sich ihre Freude in Grenzen. Auf eine weitere Privatstunde bei Snape wartete sie auch immer noch erfolglos. All diese Lehrer schienen der Meinung zu sein, dass sie sich ewig Zeit für alles lassen konnten, Harriet hingegen wusste, dass ihr die Zeit davon lief - warum nur sah das keiner außer ihr ein?

Obwohl die Hogsmeade-Besuche seit dem Anschlag auf Katie nicht wieder aufgenommen worden waren, schienen sich einige männliche Mitschüler zu erhoffen den Valentinstag mit ihr gemeinsam zu verbringen. Für sie war das eine schauderhafte Vorstellung, McLaggen hatte schon wieder so ein Funkeln in den Augen, das ihr Sorgen machte. Hermine und Ron würden diesen Tag wohl zu zweit verbringen, nahm sie an. Sie selbst wollte sich eigentlich nur in Bücher eingraben und ihre Ruhe haben.

Doch so einfach wurde es ihr nicht gemacht. Parvati hatte beschlossen Lavender und Justin an diesem Tag für ein Blind Date zu verkuppeln, und Harriet wurde eingeteilt ihr dabei zu helfen, „weil du ja sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hast". Hah! Sie hatte tausend bessere Dinge zu tun, nur hatte nichts davon mit Jungs zu tun, was Parvati aber reichte.

Da die beiden Verliebten das Schloss nicht verlassen durften, waren die Möglichkeiten für eine Verabredung limitiert, aber das hielt Parvati nicht auf. Picknicke konnte man auch in Hogwarts abhalten, so lautete zumindest ihre Meinung.

Harriet ließ sie einen Korb von den Hauselfen vorbereiten, während sie versuchte nicht auf die immer noch depressive Winky zu achten und ihren Bericht von Kreacher und Dobby entgegen nahm. „Wird er immer noch ständig von anderen Schülern begleitet, die für ihn Wache halten?", wollte sie wissen, und die beiden Elfen nickten einheitlich. Harriet fand das sehr merkwürdig, auf der Karte waren immer nur Crabbe und Goyle im siebten Stock zu sehen.

Nachdem sie den fertigen Picknickkorb entgegen genommen hatte, kehrte sie zurück zum Gryffindorturm, wo sie von Parvati erwartet wurde. „Gut so", meinte diese und nahm ihr den Korb ab, „Ich bringe den in Trelawneys Turm. Sie ist heute den ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade und hat mir den Schlüssel gegeben, ich bereite alles für Lavender und Justin vor, Hermine wird Justin holen, danach kann sie so viel mit Ron knutschen, wie sie möchte, du bringst Lavender."

„Bist du sicher, dass Professor Trelawney damit einverstanden wäre, dass wir ihr Klassenzimmer für eine Sechstklässler-Romanze missbrauchen?", wandte Harriet ein.

Parvati schüttelte den Kopf. „Wen kümmerst es, was die Alte denkt?", gab sie zurück, „Die ist die meiste Zeit über sowieso zu betrunken um zu bemerken, was um sie herum vorgeht. Seit Ende der Ferien mache ich den Unterrichtsplan für uns und den Unterricht der Viertklässler!" _Und das ist das Fach, das ich laut dem Ministerium unbedingt belegen soll um mein volles Potential auszuschöpfen…_

Harriet wartete also auf Lavender, die nicht vorzuhaben schien auszugehen. Immerhin war sie unfrisiert und immer noch in Pyjama. „Was machst du denn? Wie siehst du denn aus? Du musst dich umziehen!", erklärte Harriet, „Du hast doch heute ein Date!"

Lavender schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und beschlossen es sein zu lassen", meinte sie, „Stattdessen will ich lieber hier bleiben, Schokolade essen, und an nichts mehr denken müssen…" Sie seufzte. Das ging gar nicht!

„Nein, nein, du musst zu diesem Date. Parvati wird mich umbringen, wenn du nicht auftauchst! Es ist dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber sie ist in letzter Zeit irgendwie unheimlich geworden! Vorhin hat sie Trelwaney sogar Alte genannt! Los, los! Wasch dich, zieh dir was Nettes an, und bring dein Haar in Ordnung! Du hast heute noch viel vor!", erklärte Harriet bestimmt. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass Parvati Voldemorts Arbeit für ihn erledigte.

„Ja, aber", begann Lavender, doch Harriet schnappte ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung Bad. „Kein aber, wenn es um die Liebe geht, dann hast du keine eigene Meinung zu haben!"

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie es geschafft Lavender soweit präsentabel herzurichten, dass sie aufbrechen konnten. Sie waren viel zu spät dran, aber das spielte auch schon keine Rolle mehr. Harriet zerrte das andere Mädchen praktisch hinter sich her zum Wahrsagenturm.

„Was wollen wir in Trelawneys Turm?", wunderte sich Lavender. „Das wirst du schon sehen" gab Harriet zurück und stieß das andere Mädchen in das Klassenzimmer. Dieses war mit Herzen und Girlanden dekoriert worden, und Glitter schwebte durch die Luft. Harriet fühlte sich auf nicht angenehme Art an _Madame Puddifoot _erinnert, wo sie vor einem Jahr ihr erstes Date mit Draco Malfoy gehabt hatte.

Nachdem die erstaunte Lavender im Klassenraum stand, drückte Harriet die Türklappe hinter ihr zu. Parvati tauchte hinter ihr auf. „Wo wart ihr denn? Justin wollte schon dreimal gehen! Ich musste ihn praktisch fesseln!", beschwerte sie sich. Harriet zuckte die Schultern. „Lavender wollte nicht kommen, ich musste sie erst ansehnlich herrichten. Aber Justin ist doch nicht wirklich gefesselt oder?", entgegnete sie und lauschte dann an der Türe. „Justin? Was machst du denn hier? Und warum bist du gefesselt?", drang Lavenders Stimme aus dem Inneren heraus. Ja, Parvati wurde in letzter Zeit wirklich immer unheimlicher.

Nach dem, was sie hörten, schien das Date gut zu laufen. Gemeinsam gefangen zu sein schien Lavender und Justin zusammenzuschweißen, und als sie hungrig wurden, begannen sie den Picknick-Korb zu leeren. Damit schien die unmittelbare Fluchtgefahr gebannt zu sein. Und Harriet hoffte, dass es ausreichte um Parvati dazu zu veranlassen ihre Mitverschwörerin gehen zu lassen.

„Ich wollte noch nach Hermine und Ron sehen", erklärte sie.

„Hermine und Ron wollen lieber alleine sein", belehrte Parvati sie, „Aber von mir aus, geh. Hier ist du mir im Moment sowieso nicht sehr von Nutzen." Sie scheuchte Harriet mit einer entsprechenden Handbewegung davon. Diese quälte sich die Stufen des Turms hinunter und war sehr froh endlich wieder geraden Boden unter sich zu haben, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts Cormac McLaggen vor ihr auftauchte. „Da bist du ja, Kapitän, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht", erklärte er, „Ich habe hier ein kleines Geschenk für dich!" Er hielt ihr eine Packung Schokoladen-Kessel unter die Nase.

„Ehm, danke, das ist wirklich nicht nötig", erklärte Harriet schnell.

„Ich bestehe aber darauf!", betonte McLaggen, „Weißt du, Potter, so eine heiße Braut wie du sollte heute nicht unbeschenkt bleiben. Aber eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über Quidditch reden. Da das Training bald wieder losgeht, dachte ich, dass wir vielleicht beide Hüter dazu verwenden sollten…"

„Wozu? Wir haben nur einen Hüter in der Mannschaft, und das bist nicht du?", erinnerte Harriet den Siebtklässler, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass sie damit viel Erfolg haben würde. „Aber ich bin der Ersatz-Hüter. Wir haben doch an Bell gesehen, wie wichtig es ist jemanden in der Hinterhand zu haben", fuhr McLaggen unbeeindruckt fort, „Und wenn du mich erst einmal am Feld erlebst, dann wirst du einsehen, dass es ein Fehler war Weasley den Vorzug zu geben. Ich bin in Wahrheit der viel bessere Spieler von uns beiden."

Harriet sah sich nach Rettung um, erblickte aber niemanden. Die Gänge waren verdächtig verlassen, am Valentinstag hatten alle besseres zu tun als durch die Schule zu rennen – oder zumindest alle abgesehen von McLaggen, wie es schien. „Weißt du, McLaggen, ich wollte noch zur Bibliothek, ich muss noch einen Aufsatz für Snape fertig schreiben", erklärte sie schließlich, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel. „Oh, was für ein Zufall, ich wollte auch noch zur Bibliothek", behauptete McLaggen. _Warum immer ich?_

Sie schritten in Richtung Bibliothek, und McLaggen nutzte seine Chance um sie über Quidditch-Taktiken voll zu quatschen. _Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Blinddarmdurchbruch. _Sie hatten die Bibliothek fast erreicht, als sie ihre Rettung erblickte – in Form von Theodore Nott, der wie immer einen Haufen Bücher mit sich herumschleppte. Seit der Weihnachtsparty war Theo ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte ihr im Januar erklärt, dass er keine Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte, weil das Draco aufregen würde, und tat seither sein Slytherinbestes so zu tun als wäre sie Luft. Davon wusste McLaggen aber nichts.

„Da ist ja mein Date!", verkündete sie und rannte auf Theo zu und rief: „Theo, stell dir vor, McLaggen hat mir Schokolade geschenkt!"

Theo erstarrte und seine Augen huschten zu McLaggen und dann wieder zu ihr, bevor er tonlos zu ihr meinte: „Potter. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir keine Zeit mehr miteinander verbringen können, weil das Draco Malfoy aufregt, und das wiederum beeinträchtigt die Balance des Slytherin-Hauses."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, aber bitte spiel' mit. McLaggen ist in Fahrt, und wenn du mir nicht hilfst ihn gewaltlos loszuwerden, lasse ich mich noch dazu hinreißen ihn zu verfluchen", zischte Harriet, lehnte sich Theo hinüber, und tat so als würde sie ihn auf Wange küssen. McLaggen näherte sich ihnen beiden zögerlich an und musterte Theo mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ihr habt euch also seit der Weihnachtsparty wieder verabredet, ja?", vermutete er.

„Oh ja", erklärte Harriet und umschlang besitzergreifend Theos Arm, was fast dazu geführt hätte, dass dieser all seine Bücher fallen ließ, „Um ehrlich zu sein, sind wir beide uns seitdem viel näher gekommen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Doch bisher haben wir es geheim gehalten, doch nun nicht mehr. Ist es nicht so, Theo?"

Sowohl Harriet als auch McLaggen sahen Theo auffordernd an. Dieser sagte nur: „Ja, so ist es."

McLaggens Miene verfiel sichtlich. „Nun, wie ich sehe, hast du gewisse Fixierungen, über die man mit dir nicht streiten kann", meinte er dann, „Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich für euch beide." Nach dieser offensichtlichen Lüge nahm er seinen Abschied und schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, dass er in die Bibliothek gewollt hatte. Harriet klammerte sich noch weiter an Theo fest, bis McLaggen außer Sichtweite war, erst dann ließ sie ihn los.

„Danke", seufzte sie, „Du hast michwirklich gerettet, dieser Typ ist furchtbar. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich mir nicht mal sicher bin, ob er mir an die Wäsche will, weil er mir an die Wäsche will, oder ob er mir nur an die Wäsche will, weil ich Quidditch-Kapitän bin."

„Was auch immer davon zutrifft, meine Lippen werden deine nicht berühren. Oder sonst irgendeinen Teil deines Körpers", wurde sie von Theo informiert.

„Das ist es, was sich jedes Mädchen wünscht von einem Jungen zu hören", gab Harriet zurück, „Lass uns gemeinsam in die Bibliothek gehen, die Story muss halten, falls McLaggen zurückkommt."

Sie konnte sich vorstellen den Valentinstag schlimmer zu verbringen als mit Theo in der Bibliothek zu lernen - alles in allem war er, wenn auch schweigesam, eine ganz angenehme Gesellschaft. Natürlich war er keine romantische Alternative, aber das war ganz gut so. Die Liebesleiden aller anderen hielten sie genug auf Trab, sie hatte keine Zeit für eigene.

Als sie und Theo die Bibliothek ein paar Stunden später wieder verließen, waren sie gerade auf dem Weg zum Slytherin-Keller, als auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts ein sehr wütender Draco Malfoy vor ihnen auftauchte. Er baute sich vor ihnen beiden auf, hatte beide Fäuste geballt, Wut verzerrte seine Miene, und er zitterte sogar vor Wut. Harriets erster Gedanke war, dass er irgendwie hinter die Sache mit den Hauselfen gekommen war, und sie wollte sich gerade rechtfertigen, als der blonde Junge sich direkt auf Theo stürzte und diesem ins Gesicht schlug. _Oh, nein, McLaggen hat sein blödes Maul aufgerissen!, _wurde Harriet klar, und Draco saß auf dem überraschten Theo, den er noch einmal direkt ins Gesicht schlug.

Harriet wusste sich nichts anders zu helfen als sich ihrerseits auf Draco zu werfen und ihn von Theo herunterzustoßen. „Lass ihn in Ruhe! Er hat nichts getan!", rief sie. Draco, der unter ihr lag, funkelte sie wütend an. „Ach ja?", spottete er, „Das sah aber ganz anders aus. Schokolade und heimliche Treffen und Dates! Er tut immer so, als würde er nichts verstehen, aber ich habe es ihm _gesagt, _und in Wahrheit…."

„In Wahrheit hast du mit Parkinson am Hogwartsexpress gekuschelt! Und außerdem triffst du dich heimlich mit Mädchen auf den Toiletten!", fuhr ihm Harriet über den Mund, „Aber zu deiner Information: Theo hat mir nur geholfen McLaggen loszuwerden. Zwischen uns ist nichts. Und jetzt, wo du ihn geschlagen hast, wird er vermutlich nie wieder mit mir reden!" Sie stand auf und hielt Draco ihre Hand hin und half ihm auf die Beine. „Und jetzt entschuldige dich bei deinem Freund!", forderte sie und deutete auf den verstörten Theodore Nott, der mit wildem Blick auf dem Boden saß und erschrocken zu den beiden aufsah.

Draco blickte den dunkelhaarigen Jungen einen Moment lang an und meinte dann: „Es tut mir leid, Theo. Ich habe … falsche Schlüsse gezogen. Ich hätte dich nicht schlagen sollen." Harriet sah ihn herausfordernd an: „Und?" „Und ich werde es nie wieder tun", versprach Draco.

Theo nickte wie automatisch. Dann stand er langsam und verkündete: „Ich gehe dann mal." Er bückte sich, hob die am Boden liegende Schachtel gefüllte Schokoladen-Kessel auf, und reichte sie Harriet. „Hier ist die Schokolade, die McLaggen dir geschenkt hat", verkündete er, sah noch einmal unsicher zu Draco hinüber, und eilte dann schnell davon.

Harriet sah ihm seufzend hinterher. „Das hast du wirklich toll hingekriegt! Jetzt wird er sich nie mehr trauen mit irgendwem zu sprechen!", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll, „Wieso musstest du ihn überhaupt schlagen? Du bist ein Zauberer!"

„Flüche sind unmännlich", murmelte Draco. Harriet fragte sich, ob sein Vater ihm das eingeredet hatte, und hatte große Probleme sich den aristokratischen snobbistischen Lucius Malfoy bei einer so profanen Sache wie einer guten altmodischen Prügelei vorzustellen.

„Nun, offenbar liegt dir doch noch was an mir", stellte sie dann fest, „Du warst bereit dich für mich zu schlagen."

Draco errötete. „Bilde dir bloß nicht zu viel ein! Das war nur, weil du eine Blutsverräterin bist, und kein Slytherin etwas mit dir zu tun haben sollte", behauptete er und wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte stattdessen Theo hinterher.

„Aber klar doch", meinte Harriet dazu. Es fühlte sich seltsam an einfach wieder mal normal mit Draco zu sprechen. Sie hatte das vermisst. Sie hatte ihn vermisst. „Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, was du da die ganze Zeit im Raum der Wünsche treibst, aber ich wünschte wirklich du würdest es lassen. Man sollte nichts tun, von dem man weiß, dass es falsch ist", erklärte sie, „Schönen Valentinstag, Draco." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange, und machte sich dann so schnell sie konnte aus dem Staub. _Ihm liegt ja doch noch was an mir!, _dachte sie, und ihr Herz schlug eine Spur schneller, _Er war eifersüchtig!_

Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht freuen sollte (vor allem wegen dem armen Theo!), aber sie konnte nicht anders als sich einzugestehen, dass dieser Gedanke sie glücklich machte. Sehr glücklich sogar.

* * *

_A/N: Zwischen Weihnachten und Rons Geburtstag tut sich im Original-Roman kaum etwas, bei mir ist das aber etwas anders, wie ihr seht._

_Nächstes Mal: Mehr von Snape._

_Reviews?_


	25. Intermezzo: Horace Slughorn

**Intermezzo: Horce Slughorn**

* * *

Harriet Potter sieht aus wie ihre Mutter und hat die Augen ihres Vaters. Dies sind die offensichtlichsten Tatsachen, die einem auffallen, wenn man sie kennenlernt. Sie hat aber auch die Persönlichkeit ihrer Mutter geerbt, was weniger offensichtlich ist, bis man sie besser kennenlernt.

Nun Lily Evans war immer eine meiner Lieblingsschülerinnen, sie war strebsam, aufmerksam, gütig, gerecht. Wenn sie eine Ungerechtigkeit sah, dann konnte sie nicht einfach still daneben sitzen, nein, sie musste einschreiten. Und nun soll ich ihrer Tochter, die diese Eigenschaft mit ihr teilt, meine größte Schande zeigen? Ihr das eine übergeben, das mich in ihren Augen für immer als aufrechten Menschen disqualifizieren wird?

Nein, nein, das kann ich nicht tun. Alles, aber das nicht. Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um jede über das Normale hinausgehende Verbindung, die ich zu Tom Riddle hatte, auszulöschen. Ich habe alle Beweise dafür vernichtet, die mir unter gekommen sind, alle Beweise, bis auf den unauslöschlichen – meine eigene Erinnerung daran. Und wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, oh, dann hätte ich auch diesen Beweis vernichtet. Doch Gedächtniszauber sind unglaublich kompliziert und überaus gefährlich. Wenn man auch nur einen kleinen Fehler macht, dann wird das Gehirn für immer zerstört. Ist es da wirklich verwunderlich, dass ich letztlich doch nicht zu diesem Mittel gegriffen habe?

Als Dumbledore zu mir kam und meine Erinnerung wollte, da konnte ich ihm nicht das geben, was wirklich passiert war. Denn meine Schande war zu groß. Die meisten anderen schämten sich ebenfalls. Viele Lehrer haben den jungen Tom Riddle gefördert, viele haben erwartet, dass er eines Tage großes vollbringen würde. Wir konnten doch damals nicht ahnen, dass er sich als verrückter Mörder entpuppen würde. Doch dieser eine Moment mit ihm, dieser eine Moment lieferte mir einen frühen Hinweis darauf. Als Einziger an der ganzen Schule wusste ich vielleicht die Wahrheit über Tom Riddle: dass in ihm eine Dunkelheit war, die alle anderen Dunkelheiten in allen anderen Menschen übertraf. Dass er jemand war, der schon im Teeangeralter daran dachte Leben zu nehmen um sich selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Ich wusste es, wollte es aber nicht wahrhaben, wollte es nicht sehen. Aber ich wusste es. Und das ist der Grund dafür, warum meine Schande um so viel größer ist als die aller anderen.

Ich hatte Jahre Zeit die anderen zu warnen, irgendjemanden zu warnen, und doch tat ich nichts. Ich tat nichts, weil ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Gedankenspiel gewesen. Weil ich dachte, dass Tom Riddle, dieser geniale liebenswerte Junge doch nicht wirklich in Betracht ziehen könnte so eine Abscheulichkeit zu begehen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er war nicht der erste meiner Schüler, der mich nach Horcruxen fragte, und auch nicht der letzte, aber seine Reaktion und der Hintergrund zu seiner Frage, die waren es, die ihn von allen anderen unterschieden. Der Gedanke daran einen anderen Menschen zu töten schreckte die meisten ab, ihn jedoch nicht. Nein, er ging noch viel weiter. Für ihn war der Gedanke daran ein Leben zu nehmen nicht erschreckend genug um nicht weiter zu überlegen, ob er nicht in Wahrheit mehr als nur _ein _Leben nehmen könnte.

In seiner Karriere als Lehrer erhascht man selten den Blick auf das absolute Böse, doch in diesem einen Moment, glaube ich, widerfuhr mir genau das. Und er erschreckte mich, und doch zog ich es vor seinen Ausreden Glauben zu schenken. Es zu vergessen, vorzugeben es wäre niemals geschehen.

Doch es war geschehen, und ich verdrängte es. Schwieg darüber. Selbst noch nach dem Tod der Potters schwieg ich noch, und wenn jemand damals hätte ahnen müssen, dass er zurückkehren würde, dann war doch wohl ich es. Aber trotzdem schwieg ich weiter. Ich schwieg lange genug um ihm zu ermöglichen zurückzukehren und der Tochter von Lily Evans erneut Leid anzutun.

Und nun soll ich von allen Menschen ausgerechnet ihr das alles gestehen? Dieser Tochter, die ihrer Mutter so sehr ähnelt? Als wäre es nichts besonderes, als wäre es keine unaussprechliche Sünde? Als wäre mein Schweigen bisher und meine Reaktion damals nicht das, was mich zu seinem schlimmsten Komplizen gemacht hätte?

Nein, ich will nicht, dass dieses Mädchen mich mit diesem Wissen ansieht. Ich habe nicht viele Wünsche, nur diesen einen, und den kann doch wohl jeder nachvollziehen.

Oder etwa nicht?

* * *

_A/N: Ein richtiges Kapitel gibt es das nächste Mal wieder._

_Reviews?_


	26. Geburtstagsüberraschung

**25\. Geburtstagsüberraschung**

* * *

Sie schwebte auch am folgenden Tag noch auf der Wolke des Glücks, und keiner schien dich darüber zu wundern, da jeder mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt war. Wie immer eben.

Obwohl Lavender und Justin ihr Glück miteinander gefunden zu haben schienen, was Harriet sehr für ihre Freundin freute, schien dies Parvati, die doch so viel in diese beiden investiert hatte, nicht zu freuen. Sie war den ganzen Morgen lang einsilbig und schlecht gelaunt und warf böse Blicke in die Richtung von jedem, der den Fehler machte sie anzusprechen.

Unterdessen hielt Harriet diesen Morgen für einen guten Moment zu überprüfen, wie die Dinge zwischen ihr und Theo standen. Offenbar nicht zum Besten, da er – kaum, dass er sie erblickte, vor ihr die Flucht ergriff. Sie hatte mit ihrer Vorhersage offenbar doch recht gehabt, er würde sich nie mehr trauen mit ihr zu sprechen.

Was Draco anbelangte, so ging er ihr zumindest nicht direkt aus dem Weg, er beschränkte sich nur darauf so zu tun, als würde er sie nicht sehen, und ab und zu etwas rot zu werden, wenn er doch in ihre Richtung blickte. Harriet fand das gut – und sie war nicht die einzige, der das auffiel. „Ist gestern etwas passiert, von dem wir wissen sollten?", wollte Hermine von ihr wissen, „Was ist denn mit Draco los?"

Ron folgte ihrem Blick, und er musterte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Oh, nein, läuft etwa wieder etwas zwischen dir und Malfoy?", beschwerte er sich dann, „Wie kannst du uns das antun? Gerade jetzt, wo mal zur Abwechslung alles gut ist!" Harriet ersparte es sich darauf hinzuweisen, dass seit der Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort nie mehr alles gut gewesen war, immerhin hatte er mit einem Recht: Nach diesem Valentinstag war die Mehrheit der Schule milder gestimmt als sonst und besser gelaunt.

Das brachte sie auf die Idee es noch einmal mit Slughorn versuchen zu wollen, doch als dieser sie nach dem Unterricht auf sich zukommen sah, schob er lautstark einen Notfall vor und machte sich mit für einen Mann seiner Leibesfülle erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Staub. _So kann das nicht weiter gehen, _wurde Harriet klar, _Ich muss meine Taktik wechseln. Nur wozu?_

So schlecht es auch mit Slughorn lief, dafür bestellte Snape sie endlich wieder zu sich. „Ich habe einen Lehrplan für dich ausgearbeitet", erklärte er Harriet, „Ich muss dich warnen, wenn wir das machen, dann müssen wir es ernst meinen, und es darf keine halbe Sache werden. Ich brauche keine Wiederholung des Okklumentik-Desasters. Ich verlange vollkommene Hingabe, kein Gejammer, und absoluten Gehorsam. Das hier wird kein Hobby, das du nebenbei betreiben kannst, es wird genauso wichtig sein wie jedes deiner regulären Fächer. Verstehst du das?"

Harriet nickte ernst. „Ja, das tue ich. Und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich mit Leib und Seele dabei bin", erklärte sie feierlich.

„Gut", erwiderte der Lehrer, „Als Erstes fangen wir mit einer Wiederholung der Grundprinzipien an." Harriet blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Eine Wiederholung der Grundprinzipien?", wunderte sie sich. „Genau. Ich will, dass du jeden Zauberspruch, den du jemals in deinem Leben gelernt hast, noch einmal durchgehst und zwar ganz genau", erklärte Snape. Tausend Widerworte stiegen in Harriet auf. Sie war hier um Neues zu lernen und nicht um ihren ganzen bisherigen Lehrplan erneut durchzugehen. Sie wusste ja, dass Snape der Meinung war, dass sie viele ihrer Zauber schlampig durchführte, aber das war doch wirklich übertrieben, oder?

Das alles stieg in ihr hoch, doch sie verbiss es sich. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nicht beklagen durfte, nicht wahr? Also durfte sie sich auch nicht beklagen, nicht, wenn sie wollte, dass er weiter machte. „Also gut", meinte sie, „Wenn Sie denken, dass es sein muss, dann muss es eben sein. Soll ich mit _Wingadium Leviosa _anfangen, ja?"

Eine Stunde später tat ihr der Arm weh, und sie fühlte sich vollkommen erschlagen. Wenn ihr weiterer Unterricht ebenfalls so verlaufen sollte, dann konnte sie gut verstehen, warum Snape sie davor gewarnt hatte, dass er anspruchsvoll werden würde.

Und er wurde anspruchsvoll. Öfter als einmal die Woche trafen sie sich zwar nicht, aber die eine Stunde reichte aus um Harriet bereuen zu lassen jemals auf die Idee gekommen zu sein sich an Snape zu wenden. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie etwas lernte - eigentlich war es mehr wie eine Prüfung, wie eine wirklich strenge Prüfung, die die ZAGs wie eine langweilige Hausaugabe wirken ließ. Kaum hatte sie einen Zauber ausgeführt, musste sie den nächsten beginnen, und Snape verlangte auch Zauber von ihr, die sie schon längst wieder vergessen hatte, und von denen sie sicher war, dass sie sie niemals brauchen würde, und als sie alle Sprüche, die sie in den letzten sechs Jahren gelernt hatte, durch hatten, fingen sie noch einmal von vorne an: und diesmal musste sie aber alle Zauber stumm ausführen.

Snapes Zusatzunterricht machte ihr aber nicht die größten Sorgen. Der Apparationsunterricht erwies sich als noch frustrierender und anstrengender. Jeden Samstag versuchte sie sich wenige Zentimeter in ihren Reifen von A nach B zu apparieren, und jeden Samstag kamen sie dabei nicht viel weiter. Ab und zu gelang es einen von ihnen vorübergehend einen Körperteil zu verlieren, aber das war's dann auch schon.

Slughorn ging ihr nach wie vor aus dem Weg, und nicht mal die besten Tricks des Halbblutprinzen schienen ihn erweichen zu können Harriet länger als unbedingt nötig zu beachten. Paravati hatte immer noch schlechte Laune, während Lavender und Justin dazu übergegangen waren sich oft und lange zu küssen und zu befummeln – auch im Wahrsageunterricht. Schon bald ging die ganze Knutscherei Harriet gehörig auf die Nerven. Hermnine und Ron verbrachten auch immer mehr Zeit alleine zu zweit. Das war verständlich, doch Harriet konnte trotzdem nicht anders als sich deswegen etwas ausgeschlossen zu fühlen. Ginny und Dean hingen auch wieder wie Kletten aneinander, und all das Liebesglück rings um sie herum war schon ein wenig frustrierend, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass Draco nach einigen Wochen wieder damit begann im Raum der Wünsche zu verschwinden. Offenbar hatten ihre Worte nicht so gut gewirkt, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

Laut Karte begleiteten ihn meistens Crabbe und Goyle, aber die Elfen behaupteten immer noch, dass es unterschiedliche Schüler wären. Das gab Harriet durchaus lange zu denken, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Slughorn ihnen in ihrer ersten Stunde bei ihm Vielsafttrank gezeigt hatte. Vermutlich hatte sich Draco an dem Kessel bedient, als keiner hingesehen hatte, und zwang Crabbe und Goyle dazu sich um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen immer in andere Schüler zu verwandeln, wenn sie für ihn Wache standen. Vor allem in Mädchen, wie Harriet feststellte, wenn sie „zufällig" am Raum der Wünsche vorbeikam. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden zunehmend übellaunig wurden.

Als das Wetter besser wurde, nahmen sie das Quidditch-Training wieder auf. Ron war inzwischen beim Training ganz passabel, was McLaggen aber nicht davon abhielt Harriet am laufenden Band aufzusuchen und zu bedrängen ihm doch noch eine neue Chance zu geben. Immer wenn er das tat, sah er sie auf seltsame Weise erwartungsvoll an, und schien dann enttäuscht darüber zu sein, dass sie keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Was erwartete er sich eigentlich? Dass sie auf wundersame Weise ihre Meinung ändern würde? Nur weil er sie nett anlächelte?

Ginny und Dean schienen viel Trainingszeit darauf zu verwenden wahlweise miteinander herumzuknutschen oder miteinander zu streiten. Nicht nur deswegen vermisste Harriet Katie schmerzlich. Alles in allem, stellte sie fest, war Quidditch nicht mehr das für sie, was es einmal gewesen war. Jede Trainingseinheit kam ihr wie Zeitverschwendung vor – sie hätte wichtigeres zu erledigen gehabt – sie hasste es bestimmen zu müssen, wann das Training stattfand, und dabei auf alle anderen Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen, und die Sorge um Rons nicht immer konstante Leistungen machte es auch nicht besser. Früher hatte ihr Quidditch Spaß gemacht, inzwischen kam es ihr vor wie eine lästige Pflicht.

Der März begann damit, dass das Hogsmeade-Wochenende, das als einziges wieder eingeplant gewesen war, doch wieder abgesagt wurde. Ron war darüber am beleidigsten von allen. „Verdammt, das wäre mein Geburtstag gewesen!", beschwerte er sich, „Ich habe mich wirklich darauf gefreut! Ich hatte vor Hermine groß auszuführen!" Hermine lief rosa an, als sie das hörte, und Harriet klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Doch seine Laune sank trotzdem entsprechend schnell gegen den Nullpunkt. Besonders als sein Geburtstag näher rückte.

„Der soll sich gefälligst nicht zu gebärden!", befand Parvati, „Es gibt Schlimmeres als kein Hogsmeade-Wochenende!"

„Ach, er braucht nur Aufheiterung", meinte Harriet und suchte unter ihren Sachen nach irgendetwas, das Rons Stimmung heben könnte, „Hier. Was ist mit diesen Schoko-Kesseln, die McLaggen mir am Valentinstag aufgedrängt hat? Meinst du, die können schlecht werden?"

„Schokolade wird nicht schlecht, nur ekelig", wurde sie von Parvati belehrt, „Von mir aus kannst du sie gerne an das Monster verfüttern, wenn du denkst, dass das was nützt."

Harriet war eigentlich der Meinung, dass sich Parvati in der letzten Zeit viel monsterhafter verhielt als Ron, behielt diesen Gedanken aber wohlweislich für sich, und machte sich auf Suche nach Ron, der gerade im Aufenthaltsraum saß und seine Geschenke auspackte. „Oh. Hermine, wie … aufmerksam. Ein Buch. So wie jedes Jahr", stellte er gerade fest. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du damit etwas besonders andeuten?", erkundigte sie sich dann. „Nein, nein!", beeilte sich Ron ihr zu versichern, „Oh, Harry, danke für die Besenpolitur. Oh, ist das für mich?"

Sie reichte ihm die Packung Schoko-Kesseln. „Ich werde sie nicht essen", erklärte sie, „Vielleicht hast du ja mehr Freude damit. Sieh es als Trost dafür an, dass du in nächster Zeit nicht in den _Honigtopf _kommst."

Ron riss die Packung begeistert auf und stopfte sich den ersten Kessel in den Mund. Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Wirklich? Vor dem Frühstück?", schalt sie ihn. „Heute is mein Burtag!", verteidigte sich Ron und stopfe sich noch einen Kessel in den Mund. Harriet zuckte die Schultern und deutete Hermine ein „Lass ihn doch" an und sah sich das Buch an, das ihre Freundin Ron geschenkt hatte näher an. Tatsächlich war es ein überlegtes Geschenk, handelte es sich doch um die Familiengeschichte der Weasleys im 18. Jahrhundert.

Ron mampfte weiterhin Kessel, während Lavender an ihnen vorbeiging und lauthals verkündete sie würde „Tin-Tin" aufsuchen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Junge Liebe", meinte Harriet nur dazu. „Wie läuft es mit Draco?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Er tut so, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Und Theo ergreift immer noch die Flucht, sobald er mich sieht. Damit bleibt nur McLaggen. Und danke, aber nein danke", befand Harriet, „Single zu sein hat eigentlich eine Menge Vorteile, wie mir dieses Jahr zunehmend klar wird. Ich habe viel mehr Zeit für mich, und …." Sie unterbrach sich und musterte Ron, der ziemlich blass geworden war. „Hast du etwa die halbe Packung aufgegessen?", wunderte sie sich ungläubig.

Anstatt zu antworten rülpste Ron. Dann erklärte ich: „Ich habe nachgedacht, und ich finde, ich sollte die Mannschaft verlassen."

„Bitte?!", entfuhr es Hermine und Harriet wie aus einem Mund.

„Weil McLaggen doch so gerne der Hüter sein will. Soll er doch der Hüter sein", fuhr Ron fort, „Er ist doch viel besser als ich. Was nur natürlich ist. Immerhin ist er in allem gut."

Harriet und Hermine tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Cormac McLaggen", sagte Ron, „Ein schöner Name. Ungewöhnlich. Nicht so wie Ron Weasley. Cormac McLaggen. Sieht ziemlich gut aus, findet ihr nicht? Für einen Jungen. Alle Mädchen lieben ihn. Weil er so attraktiv ist. Er hat wirklich schöne Augen. Ist euch das schon mal aufgefallen?"

„Nein. Ist es dir etwa aufgefallen?", wollte Harriet scharf wissen und überlegte sich, ob sie Ron in der Kinsey-Skala vollkommen neu einordnen musste angesichts dieser neuen Information.

„Mir sind seine Muskeln aufgefallen. Und sein Hintern. Es ist ein ziemlich feiner Hintern. Für einen Jungen, meine ich", erklärte Ron, „Aber was bringt es? Er kann jede haben, die er möchte. Und mich hasst er, weil ich statt ihm der Hüter bin. … Ich muss jetzt sofort zu ihm und ihm sagen, dass ich aus der Mannschaft austrete, damit er an meiner Stelle spielen kann!" Ron sprang auf, und Hermine und Harriet stürzten sich fast gleichzeitig auf ihn um zu verhindern, dass er irgendwo hinging.

„Weißt du, Ron, Mc Laggen … Cormac hat mir gesagt, dass er dich sowieso treffen wollte", erklärte Harriet schnell. „Wirklich?", Ron sah sie zweifelnd an. Harriet nickte. „Oh ja, weil ja heute dein Geburtstag ist. Er wollte dich überraschen, verstehst du? Aber, da du ihn so dringend sehen willst, musste ich es dir sagen, damit du ihn nicht an der falschen Stelle suchen gehst", erklärte sie ernst.

„Oh ja, das macht Sinn", behauptete Ron, „Bringst du mich zu ihm?"

„Natürlich. Hermine und ich bringen dich beide zu ihm", versicherte Harriet ihn. Hermine nickte. „Er freut sich schon sehr auf dich", stimmte sie ihrer Freundin zu. Sie nahmen Ron je an einem Arm und führten ihn aus dem Porträtloch hinaus in die Schule. Dann jedoch mussten sie stehenblieben, weil sie in verschiedene Richtungen gehen wollten.

Hermine blieb stehen und warf Harriet einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Nicht Snape?", fragte sie lautlos in Harriets Richtung.

„Slughorn", gab diese zurück. Wenn schon dann sollten sie zumindest versuchen aus dieser Katastrophe das Beste zu machen. Harriet wollte versuchten Slughorn milde zu stimmen, so dass sie an die Erinnerung kam, bevor sie McLaggen tötete, nur für den Fall, dass sie wegen Letzteren in Askaban landete.

Sie erreichten Slughorns Büro, doch nun wurde Ron schwierig. „Was machen wir hier?", wunderte er sich, „Ich dachte, wir gehen zu Cormac!"

„Das tun wir auch", versicherte ihm Hermine.

„Weißt du noch, wie Lavender und Justin am Valentinstag in Trelawenys Turm waren? Das hier ist so ähnlich. Cormac wartet in Slughorns Büro auf dich", erklärte Harriet.

„Wirklich?" Ron schien immer noch zu zweifeln. Doch dann riss er sich von den beiden Mädchen los, brachte seine Frisur in Ordnung, und stürmte regelrecht in Slughorns Büro. Die Mädchen folgten ihm erschrocken.

„Das ist Slughorn! Nicht Cormac!", stellte Ron anklagend fest und deutete auf einen äußerst verwirrten Slughorn, der in Pyjama und Morgenmantel bekleidet erschrocken Ron anstarrte, „Wo ist Cormac?!"

Slughorn warf den Mädchen einen fragenden Blick zu. „Sir, Ron hat aus Versehen einen Liebestrank zu sich genommen, und nun….", begann Hermine.

„Versteckt er sich etwa hier?", wollte Ron wissen und begann damit das Büro systematisch zu durchsuchen. „… nun ist er etwas seltsam", beendete Hermine ihren Satz, „Nein, Ron! Nicht! Wenn du das umwirfst explodiert es!" Sie rannte zu ihrem Freund und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten Slughorns Tränkeschrank auseinanderzunehmen.

„So sehr es mich schmeichelt, dass ihr Mädchen an mich gedacht habt, hättet ihr nicht einfach selbst ein Gegengift mischen kö-", begann Slughorn, „Oh, nein, lasst ihn das nicht essen!" Ron war gerade dabei gewesen etwas in seinem Mund zu stecken, das aussah wie ein (roher) Hühnerfuß. „War dieser Liebestrank vielleicht schon abgelaufen? Sie werden stärker, wenn sie zu spät getrunken werden", meinte er dann und betrachte Ron kritisch.

„Das kann gut sein. Er war für den Valentinstag gedacht, und außerdem hat Ron mehr davon zu sich genommen als gut für ihn war", erklärte Harriet. Ron sah die beiden vorwurfsvoll an. „Cormac ist gar nicht hier, oder?!", stellte er dann fest. „Und das alles an seinem Geburtstag", murmelte Harriet, laut genug für Slughorn.

„Ich denke, ich kann ihm helfen", meinte der Zaubertränkelehrer, „Mein Junge, du hast Mundgeruch. Bevor dein Date ankommt, mixe ich dir noch schnell etwas dagegen. Was meinst du?" Ron riss die Augen auf und presste sich die Hände auf den Mund, während Slughorn ein Gegenmittel mischte und es Ron dann reichte. Ron trank es in einem Zug aus, und die anderen drei starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Die Farbe kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück, und er meinte langsam: „Bei Merlin, können wir darüber nie mehr reden, bitte schön?"

„Heißt das, du findest _Cormacs_ Augen nicht mehr hübsch?", vergewisserte sich Hermine. Ron schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen und stöhnte. „Ich bring ihn um!" Dabei würde er sich hinten anstellen müssen.

„Nun", meinte Slughorn, „Da Heute dein Geburtstag ist, Junge, denke ich wir vier können uns zur Feier des Tages etwas gönnen. Mal sehen, oh ja, ich hatte da noch eine Flasche von ganz besonderen Met, den ich eigentlich Dumbldore zu Weihnachten schenken wollte. Wie wäre es damit?" Und schon war er dabei vier Gläser zu befüllen. „Auf deinen Geburtstag, Mr. Weasley!", meinte Slughorn, und Ron kippte sein Glas in einem Zug hinunter. „Immer langsam, Ralph", mahnte Slughorn. „Ron", flüsterte Harriet. „Ich meine, Ron", verbesserte sich der Professor.

Ron grinste ihn an, doch dann erstarrte er, wurde wieder bleich, fiel zu Boden, und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Schaum bildete sich vor seinem Mund, und er gurgelte. „Nicht trinken! Es ist Gift!", schrie Hermine, warf ihr Glas achtlos zur Seite, und hockte sich neben Ron. Slughorn war wie erstarrt, genau wie Harriet.

_Gift! _Aber wie und wer… „Professor!", rief Hermine, „Sie müssen ein Gegengift mischen!"

„Aber ich weiß nicht welche Zutaten….", murmelte Slughorn immer noch unter Schock. Harriet fiel etwas aus der Stunde, in der sie gelernt hatten, Gegengifte zu mischen, ein. Etwas, das sie in Snapes altem Buch gelesen hatte. _Stopf ihnen einfach einen Bezoar in den Rachen. _Snape hatte das geschrieben. _Ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, _erinnerte sie sich an ihre allererste Zaubertränkestunde. Sie rannte hinüber zu Slughorns Zutatenkabinett und kramte den klammen Stein heraus, hechtete zurück zu Ron, zwang sein Kiefer auf, und steckte ihm den Stein in den Mund hinein, so tief sie konnte. Der immer noch zitterende Ron erstarrte und rührte sich dann gar nicht mehr.

Hermine berührte seinen Hals und fühlte seinen Puls. „Er lebt!", verkündete sie. Harriet atmete erleichtert auf und Slughorn schien ins Leben zurückzukehren. „Miss Granger, könnten Sie bitte Madame Pomfrey herholen, während Harriet und ich Mister Weasleys Zustand überwachen?", meinte er und hockte sich dann neben Ron, der unglaublich bleich war und wirkte als wäre er tot. Hermine nickte und verschwand und ließ Harriet, Slughorn, und Ron damit alleine zurück.

* * *

_A/N: Ich habe zwischenzeitlich überlegt jemand anderen zu vergiften, aber letztlich musste es aus plotrelevanten Gründen doch Ron sein._

_Reviews?_


	27. Dinge, für die wir uns schämen

**26\. Dinge, für die wir uns schämen**

* * *

„Ich kann mir wirklich nicht erklären, wie das passieren konnte", murmelte Slughorn, während er Rons bewegungslose Gestalt anstarrte.

„Nun vielleicht wollte Sie jemand umbringen", erwiderte Harriet kühl, „Wegen all den Dingen, die Sie wissen…"

Slughorn sah auf und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Harriet seufzte. Ja, sie war im Moment unglaublich wütend auf Slughorn, weil Ron fast gestorben wäre, obwohl es jemand offensichtlich auf ihn abgesehen gehabt hatte, und auch weil sie Ron hatte retten müssen, während Slughorn einfach nur daneben gestanden war. Aber zugleich wusste sie, dass das unfair war. Slughorn hatte nicht wissen können, dass die Flasche vergiftet war. Es sei denn, er hatte es gewusst und arbeitete mit Draco und hatte in Wahrheit geplant Harriet zu vergiften, aber das … war einfach so weit hergeholt, dass es lächerlich war. Wenn er sie hätte umbringen wollen, dann hätte er in den letzten Wochen mehr als genug Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt, denen er aber immer aus dem Weg gegangen war. Nein, es war viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er Ziel dieses Anschlags gewesen war und nicht der Täter.

_Und was, wenn er gestorben wäre, ohne je jemanden seine wahre Erinnerung gegeben zu haben? _Sie seufzte. Warum nur war er überhaupt so stur? Warum nur weigerte er sich so sehr? …. Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? Wenn man sich für etwas so sehr schämt, dass man bereit ist alles zu tun um die Welt und einen selbst vergessen zu lassen, dass es jemals passiert ist ….

„Ich bin eigentlich überhaupt nicht gut in Zaubertränken", erklärte sie unvermittelt, „Mein ganzer Erfolg dieses Jahr war erschummelt und erlogen. Wissen Sie noch, wie Sie uns in der ersten Stunde gebrauchte Lehrbücher überlassen haben? Nun meines war ganz zufällig Professor Snapes altes Buch – und jede Seite ist vollgeschrieben mit Notizen. Er hat Rezepte verbessert, Tipps notiert, Ideen zu eigenen Zaubersprüchen aufgeschrieben, und noch viel mehr. Und ich wusste, dass es falsch ist es zu benutzen, aber ich hab's trotzdem getan. Ich hab mir eingeredet, dass es nicht viel anders ist, als wenn ich Nachhilfe nehmen würde, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich einfach nur gut vor Ihnen dastehen wollte. Und das hier … diese Rettung von Ron … war eigentlich reiner Zufall. Der jugendliche Snape hat die Bezoar im Kapitel über Gegengifte erwähnt. Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, dann hätte ich Ron nicht helfen können, und dann … wäre vielleicht alles zu spät gewesen. Ich bin also eine Betrügerin."

„Die Auserwählte", fuhr sie fort, „Alle denken, dass das auch bedeuten muss, dass ich weiß was ich tue. Dass ich etwas ganz Besonderes sein muss, besser und klüger als alle anderen. Doch die Wahrheit ist, ich habe nicht mal halb so viel drauf wie Professor Snape in meinem Alter. Oder meine Eltern. Oder sogar wie Hermine. Ich bin nicht besonders schlau oder besonders gut. Ich meine, das Ministerium denkt wohl, ich hätte ein besonderes Potential für Weissagungen. Und vielleicht stimmt das ja, aber davon dieses Potential zu kontrollieren, bin ich meilenwert entfernt. Und okay, ich bin vergleichsweise gut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber das ist doch nur der Fall, weil man mich, seit ich die Zaubererwelt betreten habe, andauernd versucht zu ermorden. Ich habe alles gelernt, was ich heute weiß, weil ich ständig gezwungen war mein Leben zu verteidigen. Aber in Wahrheit kommt mein bester Schutz von meiner Mutter. Als sie gestorben ist um mich zu retten, hat ihr Opfer mich bis zur Volljährigkeit geschützt. Blutmagie - Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt, dass meine Blutsverwandten mich durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit schützen. Und was dieser Zauber nicht erledigt hat, haben andere getan: Hermine und Ron, Remus und Sirius, Cedric Diggory, Barty Crouch Jr., der Orden des Phönix, die Weasleys, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Professor Snape, Draco … Das ist vielleicht mein größtes Geheimnis: dass ich im Grunde nicht besser bin als Lockhart. Ich habe mir immer eingeredet, dass ich es bin, doch in Wahrheit unterscheidet uns nicht viel: Wir beide sind dorthin gekommen, wo wir jetzt sind, weil uns die Leistungen anderer dorthin gebracht haben. Wir haben sie uns angeeignet. Bis zu diesem Jahr habe ich das nie mit Absicht getan, aber in diesem Jahr habe ich es im vollen Bewusstsein darüber, dass es falsch ist, gemacht, und es damit gerechtfertigt, dass ich es für ein höheres Ziel tue. Aber tief im Inneren wusste ich, dass mir nie um dieses höhere Ziel ging, ich wollte einfach nicht, dass …. Sie sehen wie absolut unähnlich ich meiner Mutter bin."

Slughorn sah sie stumm an. „Das war es also", schloss sie, „mein dunkelstes Geheimnis. Diese eine Sache, der ich mich so schäme, dass ich wünschte, sie wäre nicht wahr. Und sie hätte dazu führen können, dass das alles hier anders ausgeht. Oder es hätte sich später einmal gerächt, wenn ich Heilerin bin, und sich herausstellt, dass ich in Wahrheit nichts von Zaubertränken verstehe, und deswegen einer meiner Patienten stirbt. Vermutlich würde ich dann nicht zugeben wollen, dass es diese eine Entscheidung in meiner Schulzeit war, die dazu geführt hat. Ich würde mich dafür so sehr schämen, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr an die Gründe dafür erinnern will."

Slughorn seufzte. „Deine Mutter", erklärte er, „ist dir ähnlicher, als du denkst. Manchmal ist die Vorstellung, dass eine bestimmte Person die Wahrheit über einen erfährt viel schlimmer als die Konsequenzen dessen, was man getan hat." Er angelte sich eine leere Phiole von seiner Werkbank, hielt sich dann seinen Zauberstab gegen den Kopf und zerrte eine silberne schnurartige Substanz aus seinem Kopf und gab diese dann in die Phiole. „Hier ist sie", meinte er und übergab Harriet die Phiole, „Bitte denke nicht zu schlecht von mir, wenn du sie siehst."

Harriet kam nicht mehr dazu etwas darauf zu erwidern, da Hermine in diesem Moment mit Madame Pomfrey im Schlepptau ankam.

* * *

Harriet und Hermine mussten allen hundertmal genau erzählen was passiert war. Harriet hatte Dumbledore gegenüber nur kurz andeuten können, dass sie die Erinnerung in ihren Besitz hatte, für mehr war in all diesem Drunter und Drüber keine Zeit. Fred und George waren die ersten Weasleys, die Hogwarts erreichten. Wie sich herausstellte, waren sie in Hogsmeade gewesen, weil sie darüber nachdachten Zonkos zu kaufen und hatten gehofft mit Ron seinen Geburtstag feiern zu können. Offenbar hatte sie niemand darüber informiert, dass der Trip für die Schüler abgesagt worden war. Ihre Eltern trafen kurz darauf ein und führten lange Diskussionen mit Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey war es gelungen Ron zu stabilisieren, und er schien auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein, doch die Gerüchte machten bereits ihre Runde. Harriet hatte bereits ein paar Zweitklässler, die sie nicht kannte, mit ihren Koffern die Schule verlassen gesehen. Sie wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, ob sie Parvati in ihrem Schlafsaal erwarten würde oder nicht, wenn es Abend wurde.

Alle bedankten sich hundert Mal bei Harriet. Ron erwachte und rief Hermines Namen, die unter Tränen seine Hand drückte. Harriet kam das alles wie ein Alptraum vor. Sirius tauchte auf, sagte aber nichts, sondern setzte sich nur schweigend neben Harriet und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Seine Gegenwart tat ihr unglaublich gut. Durch sie fühlte sie sich weniger alleine.

Hagrid war ebenfalls vollkommen aufgelöst. Er war so verwirrt, dass er sogar vorschlug, dass jemand versuchte das Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor auszulöschen. „Ich denke, es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen den Anschlägen, ich glaube aber nicht, dass es um Quidditch gibt", meinte Hermine, „Beide Anschläge sind ziemlich schlimm danebengegangen. Weder wurde das richtige Ziel getroffen, noch ist jemand gestorben – zum Glück –aber in Wahrheit zeigt uns das, dass der Täter noch gefährlicher ist als jemand, der weiß was er tut. Das nächste Mal haben wir vielleicht nicht so viel Glück. Der nächste daneben gehende Anschlag könnte der letzte sein."

Darauf wusste keiner etwas zu sagen. Harriet konnte nur denken, dass sie sich alle irren musstenm, und dass Ron nicht wegen Draco Malfoy hier liegen konnte. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Madame Pomfrey scheuchte sie Nicht-Blutsverwandten aus dem Krankenflügel, Molly umarmte Harriet unter Tränen und dankte ihr noch einmal für Rons Rettung, und Harriet wünschte sich einfach anderswo hin. _Ron hätte wirklich sterben können, _wurde ihr klar, _War das hier wirklich Draco?_

Während die Weasleys bei Ron blieben, spazierten Harriet, Hermine, Sirius, und Hagrid durch Hogwarts. Es wurde spät. Es war Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. „Und ihr habt keine Idee, wer hinter diesen Anschlägen steckt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Hunderte. Aber keine brauchbaren", erwiderte Hagrid, „Aber wenn es so weiter geht … Nun es wird schon darüber gesprochen Hogwarts zu schließen."

Hermine und Harriet tauschten entsetzte Blicke aus. „Kein Wunder, dass Dumbldore so wütend auf Sn-", Hagrid brach ab, doch es war zu spät, sie hatten ihn alle gehört. _Also muss es doch Draco sein!_

„Du wolltest Snape sagen, nicht wahr?", meinte Sirius ruhig.

„Verdammt, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen", meinte Hagrid dazu.

„Es ist nicht Draco!", erklärte Harriet mühsam beherrscht.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sollte die Schule verteidigen können", meinte Sirius ernst, „Snape versagt darin gerade."

„Ich weiß, du magst in nich, Sirius, aber er tut sein Bestes. Klang überarbeitet, der Arme", verteidigte Hagrid seinen Kollegen, „Und vergesst nich, dass er die arme Katie gerettet hat."

„Was weißt du, Hagrid?", wollte Harriet wissen, „Du musst es mir sagen!"

„War nur ein Streit. Die Woche. Habs mitbekommen, als ich aus dem Wald kam. Wollte nicht lauschen, aber auch nicht stören, und habs deswegen mitbekommen. War nich tragisch, Harry, wirklich. Es ging nicht um Draco Malfoy", erklärte Hagrid.

„Worum dann?", bohrte Harriet nach.

Hagrid seufzte und zog eine leidende Miene. „Sag es uns!", forderte nun auch Hermine.

„Na ja, Snape hat gesagt, dass Dumbledore vieles für zu selbstverständlich hinnimmt, und dass er, Snape, es – ich weiß nich was es is- vielleicht nicht mehr machen will. Und darauf hat Dumbledore gesagt, dass er aber zugestimmt hat es zu tun – ich weiß wirklich nicht was – vielleicht gings um was für den Orden, weil Snape ja, ihr wisst schon. Wie auch immer, dann ging es noch darum, dass Snape Nachforschungen in seinem Haus anstellen soll, aber das muss nix heißen, alle Hausvorstände wurden dazu nach der Sache mit der Kette aufgefordert", berichtete Hagrid unwillig, „Ich glaub nich, dass es darum ging, dass Snape den Malfoy-Jungen deckt, Harry. Es war einfach nur ein Streit zwischen zwei übermüdeten Männern, verstehst du?"

Harriet verstand nicht. Alles in ihr drängte sie dazu Draco zu konfrontieren, doch mit Sirius und Hagrid an ihrer Seite, würde sie das nicht können. Sie war sich sicherer denn je, dass auch alle anderen Draco verdächtigten, es nur nicht zugeben wollten. Hagrid verabschiedete sich, und Sirius ging mit dem Mädchen in Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. „Was tun wir wegen McLaggen, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Wer ist McLaggen?", fragte Sirius wie nebenbei.

„Der Grund, warum Ron in dieser Lage ist. Er hat versucht mich via Liebestrank dazu zu bringen ihm zu verfallen, stattdessen hat's Ron erwischt. Wir waren mit ihm bei Slughorn um ihn zu heilen. Deswegen konnte er danach überhaupt erst vergiftet werden", erklärte Harriet, „Ugh. Über die Gift-Sache hätte ich ihn fast vergessen!" Es wäre ihr lieber, sie könnte Cormac McLaggen wirklich einfach vergessen.

„Ich werde mit diesem Jungen reden", erklärte Sirius ernst.

„Was? Oh, nein, bitte nicht, Sirius, du kannst nicht einfach Minderjährige verhexen!", bat Harriet ihren Paten erschrocken.

„Das hatte ich nicht vor, auch wenn's mir schwer fällt", gab Sirius zurück, „Aber jemand muss ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden. Ich hab ja in meiner Jugend auch viele dumme Dinge gemacht. Aber es gibt Grenzen. Liebestränke sind kein harmloser Scherz. Woher hatte er den überhaupt?"

Harriet und Hermine wechselten einen betretenen Blick. „Ähm, Fred und George haben die im Angebot", gab Harriet dann zu. Sirius sah sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an. „Nun, dann muss ich wohl auch ein ernstes Wort mit diesen beiden reden!", meinte er, „Das ist doch … Nein, mir fehlen die Worte. Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall noch etwas hier, schickt mir diesen McLaggen, wenn ihr wollt."

Harriet blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihrem Paten um. „Ich will nicht, dass du hinter meinen Rücken mit Professor Snape sprichst, Sirius", erklärte sie ernst.

„Warum nicht? Du wolltest doch immer, dass wir uns vertragen. Vielleicht vertragen wir uns ja inzwischen. Vielleicht sind wir inzwischen Brieffreunde geworden", meinte Sirius dazu nur.

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Draco wirklich derjenige war, der Ron vergiftet hat, dann müsst ihr beide nicht konspirieren um mich von ihm fernzuhalten", behauptete sie – obwohl das eine Lüge war, die Angst, dass er derjenige sein könnte, der dafür verantwortlich war, ließ sie ihn dringender sehen wollen als jemals zuvor.

Sirius winkte ihnen, während sie in den Gryffindoraufenthaltsraum gingen. Die Fette Dame funkelte Sirius wütend ein, als sie sie hereinließ. Sie hatte seinen Angriff auf sie vor drei Jahren nicht vergessen.

Als hätten sie ihn heraufbeschworen, tauchte McLaggen wie aus dem Nichts neben ihnen auf, kaum, dass das Porträt hinter ihnen zugegangen war. „Da seid ihr ja! Ich habe gesehen, wie Weasley in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde. Er sah ja nicht zu gut aus", meinte er, „Denkt ihr er ist nächste Woche für das Match wieder fit?"

„Match", wiederholte Harriet, bevor es ihr wieder einfiel. Ja, nächste Woche würde es ein Quidditch-Match geben. Das hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er spielen kann", gab sie dann zu.

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass er Ersatz-Hüter ran muss. Keine Sorge, ich stehe zur Verfügung", erklärte McLaggen großzügig. Harriet fiel keine Sekunde auf ihn herein. „McLaggen", meinte sie dann, „Mein Pate will mit dir sprechen. Dringend."

„Dein Pate?", wunderte sich McLaggen, „Ist das nicht dieser freigesprochene Mörder? Sirius Black? Was kann der von mir wollen?"

„Frag ihn ruhig selber", meinte Harriet, „Er wird noch etwas im Schloss bleiben. Du kannst morgen gerne mit ihm reden." McLaggen wirkte immer noch verwirrt, nickte aber.

Die Mädchen machten sie auf zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Lavender stürzte ihnen entgegen und umarmte Hermine. „Ich habe alles gehört! Wie schrecklich!", erklärte sie, „Wie geht es Ron?!"

Während Hermine Auskunft erteilte, vergewisserte sich Harriet, dass sie die Phiole mit Slughorns Erinnerung noch hatte, und sah dann Parvati an. „Und?" Sie führte die Frage nicht näher aus. „Unsere Eltern kamen her, es gab ein Schreimatch", erklärte sie tonlos, „Wir haben knapp gewonnen. Wir dürfen bleiben, aber wenn noch so was passiert, dann war's das. Und Padma beginnt ihnen zuzustimmen."

Harriet nickte ernst. „Willst du nächste Woche Hüter spielen? Ron kann nicht", meinte sie dann. Parvati zuckte die Schultern. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass bis dahin nicht der nächste Zwischenfall stattfindet?"

* * *

Harriet wartete nur bis die anderen eingeschlafen waren, dann zog sie die Karte zu Rate – und tatsächlich – Draco war nicht in seinem Schlafsaal. Er schlich durch die Gänge. Das ließ ihn nicht gerade unschuldig wirken.

„Harriet Potter!" Dobby tauchte neben ihr auf, und sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Schnell sprach sie einen _Muffliato. _Zum Glück schienen die anderen drei Mädchen nichts bemerkt zu haben und immer noch zu schlafen. „Psst!", sagte sie trotzdem. „Harriet Potter, Kreacher wollte nicht, dass Dobby es meldet, aber der Malfoy-Junge….", begann er. „.. schleicht durch das Schloss, ja ich weiß. Ich muss ihn sprechen. Verfolge ihn und melde mir dann, wo er hin ist", befahl sie. Kreacher wollte ihr das also verschweigen, ja? Was nicht zufällig etwas mit der Anwesenheit seines Meisters im der Schule zu tun hatte!

Aber wenn Sirius, Hagrid, Snape, und Dumbledore dachten sie könnten die Wahrheit so vor ihr verbergen, dann irrten sie sich! Sie zog ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang an und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Dobby half ihr dabei und meldete ihr immer wieder, wo sich Draco gerade befand. Er ging aber nicht in den Raum der Wünsche. Nein, er hatte sich offenbar in einer der Toilette nahe diesem verbarrikadiert. _Was macht er da drinnen?, _fragte sie sich.

Ohne zu zögern (oder auf die Tatsache, dass es eine Jugentoilette war zu achten) schlich sie herein und konnte sofort Stimmen hören. Die von Draco und die von einem Mädchen. War das das geheimnisvolle Mädchen, mit dem sich Draco traf?

„Nein, nicht weinen, das wird schon alles wieder gut", sagte das Mädchen. Ihre Stimme kam Harriet bekannt vor. Es war aber keine ihrer Mitschülerinnen. _Nein, kann das sein?_

„Du verstehst nicht, nichts wird je wieder gut. Wenn ich es nicht tue, dann … tötet er mich", erklärte Draco mit gebrochener Stimme, „Und jetzt das. Sie sagen die Schule wird vielleicht geschlossen. Und wenn das passiert…." Er brach ab und gab ein Geräusch von sich, was sich verdächtig nach einem Schluchzen anhörte.

„Nein, nein", sagte das Mädchen, „Das wird nicht passieren. Hogwarts ist schon nach ganz anderen Zwischenfällen offen geblieben. Keiner ist gestorben, oder? Und selbst nachdem ich starb…." Ja, es war die Maulende Myrte. Harriet betrat das Urinal und sah den schimmernden Geist neben einem weinenden Draco schweben. Sie riss sich dem Umhang vom Leib.

„Oh, du bist es", stellte Mryte ohne große Begeisterung fest. Sie war offensichtlich nicht erfreut, dass ihre Zweisamkeit mit Draco gestört wurde. Noch davon von dessen Ex. Draco wirbelte mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu ihr herum und senkte diesen dann, als er sie erkannte.

„Verdammt, Draco. Sag mir nur, dass du Ron nicht vergiftet hast!", verlangte Harriet von dem Jungen, „Alles andere ist mir gleich, aber du musst mir sagen, dass du nicht versucht hast meinen besten Freund zu töten!"

Draco wurde noch bleicher, doch dann erklärte er mühsam: „Ich habe nicht versucht Weasley zu töten. Warum sollte ich ihn vergiften wollen?!"

Harriet fiel wieder ein, wie Hermine gemeint hätte, derjenige, der hinter den Attacken steckte, wäre wegen seiner Unfähigkeit noch gefährlicher. „Na gut, dann sag mir, dass du nichts mit dem Giftanschlag zu tun hattest! Dass du nicht für das Gift in Rons Glas verantwortlich warst!", forderte sie, doch er blieb stumm.

„Verstehe. … Warum zum Teufel versuchst du Slughorn umzubringen?!", fuhr sie den Jungen an.

„Ich versuche nicht Slughorn umzubringen!", gab Draco trotzig zurück.

„Aber wen dann? Mich?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

„Harriet Potter!" Dobby tauchte neben ihr auf. „Wir sind dabei aufzufliegen!"

Draco starrte den Hauself ungläubig an. Die Türe zur Toilette öffnete sich, und Schritte erklangen. Harriet schob Dobby hinter sich und drehte sich um. Pansy Parkinson kam um die Ecke. Ihr Blick glitt über Harriet, Dobby, der hinter ihren Beinen vorlugte, und über Draco und Myrte.

„So", meinte sie, „So ist das also. Du triffst dich also immer noch mit ihr. Und dein ehemaliger Hauself und diese Geisterschlampe helfen dir dabei. Von wegen großer Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord! Du verschwindest ständig um _sie_ zu treffen. Und dabei dachte ich, ich dachte wirklich … Nun ich war dumm, wie es scheint. Dumm und naiv! Ich dachte, wir beide hätten endlich eine Chance. Ich dachte wirklich dieser Sommer hätte dir mehr bedeutet! Aber nein, ich war nur der Notnagel. Aber damit kann ich leben. Womit ich nicht leben kann ist, dass es sie ist. Nach allem, was sie getan hat!" Pansys Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Sie ist schuld daran, dass dein Vater im Gefängnis ist! Und der von Nott und all den anderen! Sie ist eine Blutsverräterin!"

„Pansy", begann Harriet langsam, „Pansy, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Ich hab genug von dir!", verkündete Pansy zitternd, „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht hübsch oder besonders gescheit, aber ich habe einen Wert. Mehr Wert als du, du Verräterin. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du unser Haus entzweist. Snape, Draco, Nott, selbst Blaise … lass sie endlich in Ruhe!" Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und schoss einen Zauber auf Harriet ab, dem diese gerade noch auswich. „Eines kann ich besser als du. Stumme Zauber!", triumphierte sie.

Harriet versuchte Pansy den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu hexen, doch sie traf nicht. Egal, was sie versuchte, Pansy schien es schon vorher zu wissen. Dann versuchte sie etwas anderes. Zauber vom Prinzen, die sie beim Durchblättern in seinem Buch gesehen hatte. _Levicorpus! _Der Zauber traf nicht und wurde abgeblockt. Dann eben ein anderer. Es musste doch etwa geben, das Pansy nicht kommen sehen würde. _Sectumsempra! _Diesmal traf sie ihre Gegnerin.

Und wünschte sich eine Sekunde später, sie hätte es nicht getan.

* * *

_A/N: Oh-oh._

_Reviews?_


	28. Der Zorn des Prinzen

**27\. Der Zorn des Prinzen**

* * *

Pansy lag regungslos am Boden, und überall war Blut, so viel Blut. „Nein, nein, nein!", entfuhr es Harriet, und sie kniete sich neben Pansy, unsicher, was sie tun sollte. „Myrte, hol Hilfe!", befahl sie verzweifelt und versuchte sich an irgendeinen Heilzauber zu erinnern, den sie kannte, doch ihr fiel kein einziger ein. „Verdammt, Potter, was sollte das?", meldete sich Draco hinter ihr zu Wort, „Wolltest du sie umbringen?"

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte hilflos: „Nein, ich … ich wusste nicht, was der Zauber tun würde…." _Und trotzdem habe ich ihn verwendet, obwohl ich mir geschworen habe, dass ich keinen Spruch aus dem Buch, von dem ich nicht weiß, was er bewirkt, einsetzen würde! _Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr hoch. Der Kampf im Ministerium. All das Blut. _Zum Glück haben wir einen Experten auf unsere Seite…. _Natürlich würde Snape wissen, wie man einen Spruch der einem, den er erfunden hatte, ähnelte, heilte. Vermutlich kannten die anderen Todesesser diesen Spruch überhaupt erst durch ihn. _Aber wieso war diese Spruch in seinem Buch? Wieso hat ein Sechzehnjähriger einen Spruch wie diesen erfunden?_

Sie wurde gewaltsam von Pansys reglosem Körper weggezerrt. Jemand untersuchte Pansy mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte dabei irgendetwas vor sich hin. Harriet brauchte einen Moment um zu registrieren, dass diese Person ausgerechnet Professor Snape war. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Wenige Momente später hob Snape Pansy hoch, wandte sich dann an Harriet und Draco, und meinte mit Grabesstimme: „In mein Büro. Beide. Wartet dort."

Harriet hätte es nicht gewagt nicht zu gehorchen. Draco schien es genauso zu ergehen. Doch wo war eigentlich Dobby abgeblieben? Er schien verschwunden zu sein. Vielleicht war es ja auch er gewesen, der Snape geholt hatte und nicht Myrte, vielleicht war er auch losgezogen um Madame Pomfrey zu wecken.

Ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln schritten Harriet und Draco wie betäubt in Richtung Snapes Büro. Das war verschlossen, also mussten sie draußen warten. Mitten in der Nacht, ganz alleine.

„Warum musstest du auch mitten in der Nacht durch die Schule schleiche?", meinte Harriet schließlich. „Ach, jetzt ist es also meine Schuld?", gab Draco verärgert zurück, „Ich habe nicht versucht Pansy in zwei Teile zu schneiden." Das saß. Aber so schuldig sie sich auf fühlte, sie konnte das nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen!

„Nein, aber du benutzt sie seit Jahren für deine Zwecke, wenn es dir in den Kram passt, und lässt sie fallen, sobald sie dich zu nerven beginnt! So verhält man sich einem Mädchen gegenüber nicht Draco!", meinte sie wütend. „Ach? Und man schleicht seinem Ex-Freund auch nicht heimlich hinterher, oder lässt ihn von seinem ehemaligen Hauself überwachen!", lautete die Erwiderung. Und leider hatte er mit dem allen ja irgendwie auch Recht. Wie man es drehte und wendete, im Grunde war Harriet hier die Übeltäterin. Ja, die anderen waren auch nicht gerade Unschuldslämmer, aber der Hauptanteil der Schuld lag eindeutig bei ihr!

Sie schwieg beleidigt, denn immerhin fiel ihr kein Gegenargument ein, und sie beide warteten auf Snape ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln. Schließlich tauchte der Mann auf, warf einen kühlen Blick auf sie beide, und deutete ihnen dann herein zu treten. Stumm betraten sie ein Büro und wartete auf das Donnerwetter.

„Ich sollte euch beide von der Schule werfen oder zumindest bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag nachsitzen lassen", erklärte der Slytherin-Hausvorstand mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn, „Will mir irgendwer von euch sagen, wie genau das passiert ist? Nein, nun das dachte ich mir schon." Er schnaubte und sah von einem zu anderen. „Falls es euch interessiert: Miss Parkinson wird durchkommen", sagt er dann, „Was sie keinem von euch beiden zu verdanken hat."

Harriet fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen, doch diese währte nur kurz – Snape sah immer noch wütend genug aus um sie beide auf der Stelle zu ermorden. „Wenn ich einen von euch auch nur einmal noch in der Nacht außerhalb eures Schlafsaals erwische, dann könnt ihr gleich packen. Habt ihr das verstanden?", erklärte er scharf. Beide nickten untertänig. „Gut. Draco, geh zurück in deinen Schlafsaal. Geh direkt dorthin, und glaube nicht, dass es nicht erfahren würde, wenn du das nicht tust. Wenn du nicht gehorchst, dann packst du noch heute deine Koffer – Schwüre und Versprechen hin oder her, glaub nicht, ich würde nur leere Drohungen aussprechen!", fuhr der Lehrer dann Draco an, der nur stumm nickte und ging. Er wirkte verschreckt genug um tatsächlich zu gehorchen. Harriet wünschte sich wirklich, er würde nicht gehen. Sie wollte nicht alleine mit Snape sein, nicht wenn er in dieser Stimmung war.

Nachdem der Junge weg war, herrschte einen Moment lang Schweigen im Büro. „Ich", begann sie, doch Snape unterbrach sie. „Du hast keine Entschuldigung", erklärte er kühl, „Offenbar haben wir dir in der Vergangenheit zu viel durchgehen lassen. Oder dein Pate ist ansteckend. Wie auch immer. Das war unverzeihlich."

Harriet ließ den Kopf hängen. Er hatte ja Recht. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie konnten seinen Blick auf sich ruhen spüren, und sein Zorn, der immer noch so stark war, als wäre er greifbar, war kalt nicht heiß - es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn er sie wieder anschreien würde, so wie damals nach dem Auto, aber seine Enttäuschung traf sie viel härter. Sie hasste es andere zu enttäuschen, und nach allem, was in den letzten drei Jahren vorgefallen war, hasste sie es besonders ihn zu enttäuschen.

„Diesen Spruch zu benutzen. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Alles andere ist schon schlimm genug, aber das….", fuhr er fort, und Harriet traute sich nicht zuzugeben, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, was passieren würde, aber sie hatte den Verdacht, dass er das sowieso wusste. „Ich habe das ganze bisherige Jahr stumm zugesehen, obwohl ich meine Zweifel hatte", sagte der Lehrer, „Aber ich habe dir einen Vertrauensvorschuss gewährt, darauf vertraut, dass du das Buch niemals missbrauchen würdest, dass du es nur benutzt, wenn es sein muss. Ich dachte, ich kann darauf vertrauen, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast, was die alten Schulsachen von jemand anderen angeht. Aber offenbar habe ich mich geirrt."

Sie sah betroffen auf und traf seinen kalten Blick. „Das war mein Spruch, Potter. Wenn du Miss Parkinson getötet hättest, dann wäre es so, als hätte ich sie getötet", fuhr er fort, „Offenbar war es ein Fehler dich für so reif und verantwortungsbewusst zu halten, wie du immer behauptest zu sein."

Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder. „Wir gehen jetzt zurück zum Gryffindorturm", erklärte Snape, „Gemeinsam, damit du nicht wieder auf Ideen kommst. Und dann wirst du mein Buch holen und es mir zurückgeben. Ich sollte dir auch den Umhang und die Karte wegnehmen, aber das steht mir nicht zu. Aber mein Eigentum will ich zurück!" Harriet nickte nur. Am Rande erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie auf Slughorns Weihnachtsparty gehofft hatte nicht von Snape über ihre neu-erworbenen Fähigkeiten als Tränkebrauerin befragt zu werden, doch vielleicht hatte er es schon damals gewusst, vielleicht hatte er immer schon gewusst, dass sie sein Buch hatte.

Sie schlich in Richtung Gryffindorturm und wurde von ihren Begleiter mit Schweigen bestraft. Während Snape neben der Fetten Dame wartete, eilte Harriet in ihren Schlafsaal und holte das Buch. Dann brachte sie es dem VgdDK-Lehrer, der es schweigend entgegen nahm. Er musterte sie einem Moment lang stumm. Dann meinte er: „Was unseren Zusatzunterricht angeht…" Harriet hielt nervös den Atem an. „… den sollten wir in Zukunft wohl bleiben lassen", schloss er.

Das hatte sie schon befürchtet. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er großmütig genug wäre sie trotz ihrer Verfehlung weiterhin zu unterrichten, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie diese Ankündigung überraschte. Trotzdem traf sie sie. Es war die ultimative Strafe, schlimmer als der Verlust des Buches, es war der absolute Ausdruck seines Missfallens.

„Ich … ich verstehe", murmelte sie.

„Und nun direkt ins Bett", befahl ihr der Lehrer noch und wartet ab, bis sie in den Gryffindorturm verschwunden war, bis er ging. Das Porträt schloss sich hinter ihr. Sie atmete tief durch, und ging dann totunglücklich und voller Schuldgefühl ins Bett.

* * *

Da sie wusste, dass es nicht viel Sinn machen würde ihr unrühmliches Abenteuer für sich zu behalten, gestand sie es am nächsten Morgen allen, die es wissen mussten. „Aber es war doch sein blöder Spruch. Was kannst du denn dafür, dass du ihm genug vertraut hast, um etwas zu benutzen, das er erfunden hat?", beschwerte sich Ginny, kurz bevor sie Ron besuchen ging, „Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass etwas mit Snape nicht stimmt. Die Tatsache, dass er so einen mörderischen Spruch als Teenager erfunden hat, heißt nur, dass ich immer schon recht hatte!"

„Ich verstehe ja, dass er wütend ist, und er hat jedes Recht sein Buch zurückzuverlangen, aber ich finde es nicht richtig, dass er dir den Zusatzunterricht streicht, Harry", meinte Hermine, „Den brauchst du doch. Vielleicht solltest du abwarten, bis er sich beruhigt hat, und dann noch einmal über dieses Thema mit ihm reden."

„Vielleicht lehrt dich das endlich dich von Draco Malfoy fern zu halten", befand Parvati.

Sirius war, wie er angekündigt hatte, immer noch da, und er schien tatsächlich mit McLaggen geredet zu haben. Das schloss Harriet zumindest aus McLaggens verschreckten Verhalten und der Tatsache, dass sich dieser tatsächlich bei ihr dafür entschuldigte, dass er versucht hatte sie mit einem Liebestrank zu verhexen, und sogar anbot das Ganze vor Dumbledore zu gestehen. Harriet lehnte Letzteres ab. Parvati hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie der Quidditch-Mannschaft nicht beitreten könne, ohne genauer zu elaborieren warum, und laut Madame Pomfrey war Ron zwar auf dem Weg zur Besserung, aber nicht wieder fit genug um aufzustehen, und sie brauchten einen Hüter für das bevorstehende Spiel. Also ließ sie ihn nur schwören so etwas nie wieder zu tun und teilte ihn dann für das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff als Hüter ein. Irgendwie hatte er trotz seiner ganzen Intrigen doch noch gewonnen, wie es schien. Aber andererseits war Ron ursprünglich nur deswegen Hüter geworden, weil Hermine McLaggen bei dem Auswahlspiel verhext hatte (trotzdem entschuldigte das nicht den Liebestrank!).

Sirius hatte dafür Verständnis, dass Harriet Quidditch wichtiger war als Gerechtigkeit, wofür er kein Verständnis hatte war hingegen Snape. „Wenn er dir etwas beibringen kann, dann soll er damit gefälligst nicht aufhören, nur weil du mal einen Fehler gemacht hast", meinte er, „Ich werde mir ihm reden."

Das konnte nur schief gehen. Harriet war strikt dagegen, aber es war ihre eigene Schuld, sie hätte sich nicht verleiten lassen sollen ihrem Paten ihr Herz auszuschütten. „Nein, nein, es ist wirklich nicht notwendig, dass du mit Professor Snape redest", meinte sie schnell.

„Das sagst du immer", meinte Sirius, „Und nie kommt dabei etwas Gutes heraus. Diesmal werde ich mit ihm reden, darauf kannst du wetten!" „Aber nicht alleine! Lass mich mitgehen!", bat Harriet schnell. Am Abend würde sie Dumbledore treffen um ihn Slughorns Erinnerung zu übergeben, doch nach dem Unterricht sollte sie noch Zeit für einen kurzen Besuch bei Snape haben.

Dieser war gar nicht erfreut sie und Sirius in sein Büro kommen zu sehen. „Bist du gekommen um mich zu belehren, Black? Du magst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber im Allgemeinen weiß ich, was ich tue, wenn es um meine Schüler geht", begrüßte er Sirius feindselig.

„Das mag ja sein, aber diesmal reagierst du über. Du weißt sehr genau, dass Harry dieses Mädchen nicht verletzten wollte. Sie verabscheut Gewalt", argumentierte Sirius.

„Und ich dachte wirklich, du würdest stolz darauf sein, dass sie deinen Fußstapfen folgt. Jetzt seid ihr beide schon mit Sechzehn Beinahe-Mörder", gab Snape zurück.

Sirius ließ diesen Vorwurf zu. „Es war ein Fehler, Snape", erklärte er beherrscht, „Als ehemaliger Todesesser müsstest du doch besser als jeder andere wissen, dass man als junger Mensch schon mal einen Fehler machen kann."

„Sie bekommt das Buch trotzdem nicht zurück", erklärte Snape nur.

„Vergiss das dumme Buch", erwiderte Sirius, „Du sollst sie weiter unterrichten."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Falls sie nicht von der Schule fliegt, hat sie im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mehrmals die Woche die Ehre von mir unterrichtet zu werden", verkündete er.

Nun war Sirius sichtlich wütend. „Hör auf dich absichtlich dumm zu stellen! Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede! Schlimm genug, dass du mir nicht sagen willst, was mit Regulus passiert ist, aber hör auf deinen Zorn auf mich an meinem Patenkind auszulassen!", rief er wütend.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich meinen Zorn nicht gerecht auf alle, die ihn verdient haben, aufteilen kann?", lautet die sarkastische Antwort.

„Sirius, lass es sein, er hat ja Recht. Ich habe etwas Unverzeihliches getan und habe Strafe verdient", mischte sich Harriet ein und berührte ihren Paten am Arm.

„Aber du bist doch nicht irgendeine normale Schülerin!", erklärte Sirius heftig, „Hier geht es um Harrys Leben, Snape! Bist du wirklich so kleinlich, dass du nicht dabei helfen willst dieses zu retten?!"

Snapes Miene wurde zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske, und schließlich erwiderte er sanft: „Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, Black, dass es in meiner Macht steht irgendetwas zu tun um sie zu retten?" Es war ein seltsamer Tonfall, und er beunruhigte Harriet, und was noch schlimmer war, sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Sirius dem anderen Mann nun erst recht ins Gesicht springen würde, doch stattdessen wurde er ruhig, verstummte, und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte ihn auch mitbekommen, diesen Unterton. Und mit einem Mal war sich Harriet nicht mehr so sicher, dass das Ende ihres Privatunterrichts bei Snape irgendetwas mit ihrem Angriff auf Pansy Parkinson zu tun hatte.

Sirius schob sie schweigend aus Snapes Büro, und keiner von ihnen dreien sagte mehr etwas. _Ich werde nicht sterben, Sirius, _wollte sie eigentlich sagen, doch diese Lüge brachte sie nicht über die Lippen, aber sie fragte sich, warum von allen anderen ausgerechnet Snape derjenige war, der wusste, was sonst nur sie wusste. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Du forscht also über Regulus nach, ja?"

Sirius wandte sich ihr zu und schien aus tiefen Gedanken gerissen zu werden. „Ja, das ist mein erwähntes Nebenprojekt", erklärte er, „Damals ging alles drunter und drüber, und ich konnte niemals etwas Genaueres über die Umstände seines Todes in Erfahrung bringen. Jetzt als freier Mann habe ich zum ersten Mal Gelegenheit dazu näher nachzuforschen, aber bisher konnte ich nichts Brauchbares herausfinden."

Harriet dachte darüber nach. „Hast du schon mal versucht Kreacher zu fragen?", wollte sie wissen. Sirius lachte trocken. „Als ob der mir freiwillig was zu diesem Thema sagen würde", meinte er nur, „Und wenn ich nicht weiß, wonach ich ihn genau fragen soll, kann ich ihn nicht zwingen mir die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Aber ihm befehlen Dinge vor mir zu verbergen, das kannst du wohl, wie?", hielt Harriet dagegen.

Sirius seufzte nur. „Nach gestern Nacht siehst du hoffentlich ein, warum wir dich alle von Draco Malfoy fernhalten wollen", meinte er, ohne auch nur zu versuchen seine Schuld abzustreiten. Harriet ersparte es sich darauf zu antworten.

* * *

Als Harriet Dumbledore aufsuchte, wusste der natürlich alles. Sie gab ihm noch mal einen genauen Bericht darüber, wie sie an die Erinnerung gekommen war, und erklärte, dass sie nie mehr in der Nacht durch die Schule schleichen würde, ob er ihr glaubte oder nicht konnte sie nicht sagen.

Sie leerten die Erinnerung in das Denkarium und betraten sie gemeinsam. Es war wieder die gleiche Szene. Der jüngere Slughorn und seine Schüler, unter ihnen der junge Tom Riddle. Dass es sich diesmal um die unveränderte Version der Erinnerung handelte, merkten sie daran, dass es keine prophetischen Warnungen über Tom Riddles bevorstehenden Untergang gab, sondern Slughorn meinte: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du innerhalb der nächsten 20 Jahre zum Zaubereiminister aufsteigst. Fünfzehn, wenn du mich weiterhin mit Ananas versorgst. Ich habe exzellente Verbindungen ins Ministerium." _Nun, ich kann ja verstehen, dass er darauf nicht besonders stolz ist, _dachte Harriet.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich zum Politiker geeignet bin, Sir", meinte der junge Tom, „Zum einen stamme ich nicht aus den richtigen Kreisen." Einige Jungen warfen sich ob dieses Kommentars grinsende Blicke zu, die Slughorn zu entgehen schienen, er meinte nur: „Unsinn. Es ist offensichtlich, dass jemand mit deinen Fähigkeiten aus einer ordentlichen Zaubererfamilie stammt. Nein, Tom, glaub mir, du wirst es weit bringen. Ich habe mich noch niemals in einem Schüler geirrt."

An dieser Stelle folgte die Feststellung, dass es spät war, und Slughorn versuchte die Schüler ins Bett zu schicken. Tom jedoch blieb zurück und fragte nach den Horcruxen. Slughorn erstarrte für einen Moment, und meinte dann, obwohl er genau wusste, dass dem nicht so war: „Ein Projekt für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, nehme ich an?"

Tom stimmte zu und erklärte, dass er beim Lesen auf den Begriff gestoßen wäre und ihn nicht ganz verstanden hätte. „Nun, es wird dir schwer fallen in Hogwarts ein Buch zu diesem Thema zu finden, Tom. Es ist dunkle Magie, sehr dunkle sogar", erklärte Slughorn.

„Aber ich bin sicher, Sie wissen eine Menge darüber, Sir. Ich meine ein Zauberer wie Sie … wenn Sie mir nichts darüber sagen können, dann kann es wohl niemand, deswegen dachte ich, ich wende mich an Sie", schleimte Tom unbeeindruckt. Harriet stellte neidlos fest, dass er schon damals gut in Manipulation gewesen war, viel besser als sie, weil er keine Skrupel besaß.

„Nun", meinte Slughorn geschmeichelt und milde gestimmt langsam, „ich denke mal, es kann nicht schaden dir einen kurzen Überblick zu verschaffen. Nur damit du das Wort verstehst, meine ich. Ein Horcrux ist eine Bezeichnung für ein Objekt, in dem eine Person einen Teil ihrer Seele versteckt."

Slughorn ging dann dazu über die Mechanik der Erschaffung eines Horcrux zu erklären. Dass man seine Seele zerteilte, und durch den versteckten Teil weiterleben konnte, auch wenn der Körper mit dem Rest der Seele darin vernichtet wurde. „Allerdings in dieser Form zu existieren … Die meisten würden den Tod vorziehen", erklärte Slughorn, der als der weltlicher Genussmensch, der er war, die Dinge so sehen würde.

Toms Miene aber spiegelte Gier wieder. Er wollte unbedingt mehr wissen. Slughorn wurde sichtlich zunehmend unbehaglich zu Mute, als er erklärte, dass man seine Seele nur durch eine Tat des absolut Bösen zersplittern konnte, durch Mord zerriss man seine Seele, doch durch einen gewissen Zauber konnte man aus dieser bösen Tat einen Vorteil ziehen. „Aber frag mich nicht danach. Sehe ich aus wie ein Mörder?!", meinte der Lehrer unwirsch.

Tom beeilte sich ihn zu beschwichtigen, was ihm schnell gelang. Und dann kam er zu seiner eigentlichen Frage: „Ich meine, kann man seine Seele nur einmal zersplittern? Wäre es nicht besser, würde es einem nicht sehr viel stärker machen, wenn man seine Seele in mehr als nur zwei Teile aufteilt? Ich meine, sieben ist eine magische Zahl, oder? Könnte man nicht einfach sieben-"

„Merlins Bart, Tom!", entfuhr es Slughorn, „Ist es nicht schlimm genug eine Person töten zu müssen? Und seine Seele einmal zu zersplittern ist schon falsch, aber sie in sieben Teile zu reißen…" Slughorn starrte Tom an, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah er den wirklichen Tom Riddle vor sich, und bereute es sehr diesem auch nur irgendwelche Informationen über Horcruxe gegeben zu haben. Er erklärte schnell noch einmal, dass das Thema auf Hogwarts verboten war, und Tom versicherte, dass er ihre Diskussion niemanden gegenüber erwähnen würde, und verließ seinen Lehrer mit unerhört glücklicher Miene, während dieser viel weniger glücklich zurückblieb.

Harriet und Dumbledore wiederum verließen die Erinnerun. „Sechs Horcruxe?", sagte Harriet wie erschlagen, „Das Tagebuch und der Ring, also bleiben noch vier weitere. Welche könnten das sein?"

„Ich habe ein paar Ideen. Zu diesem Zweck habe ich noch ein paar weitere Erinnerungen gesammelt, die wir uns das nächste Mal ansehen werden", meinte Dumbledore, „Doch worauf es im Augenblick ankommt, ist dass wir zum ersten Mal seit langen nicht mehr nur von Spekulationen ausgehen. Wir haben Lord Voldemorts Plan zum Überleben aus seinem eigenen Mund gehört. Und damit haben wir zum ersten Mal überhaupt endlich eine reelle Chance ihn aufzuhalten. Sofern du davon absehen kannst nachts durch die Gänge zu schleichen und deine Mitschüler anzugreifen, versteht sich."

Harriet ließ den Seitenhieb an sich abprallen. „Ich denke, das werde ich gerade noch schaffen", meinte sie.

„Gut, ich werde diese neue Information mit meinem bisherigen Wissen abgleichen, und in unserer nächsten Stunde werde ich dir einen Schlachtplan liefern. Bis dahin: Viel Glück im Match gegen Hufflepuff", meinte der Schuldirektor dazu.

* * *

_AN: Ja, diese Fic ist im Endeffekt mehr ein Remix als eine alternative Fassung vom Halbblutprinzen._

_Nächstes Mal: Quidditch._

_Reviews?_


	29. Veränderungen

**28\. Veränderungen**

* * *

McLaggen ins Team zu lassen stellte sich sehr schnell als Fehler heraus. Nun, am Ziel seiner Träume angekommen, schien er sich für den hausansässigen Quidditch-Experten zu halten und riss nicht die Trainingsstunden an sich, sondern nutzte auch jede freie Minuten um Harriet über Quidditch-Taktiken zu belehren. Sie ging davon aus, dass sie selbst, wenn sie seinen Liebestrank geschluckt hätte, jetzt auf jeden Fall den Zeitpunkt erreicht hätte, an dem er ihr sehr auf die Nerven ging.

Sirius war in der Gegend geblieben. Er schien sich in Hogsmeade einquartiert zu haben, und offiziell behauptete er, dass er blieb, weil er sich das Spiel ansehen wollte, aber Harriet vermutete, dass er in Wahrheit ganz andere Motive hatte. Falls er Snape belästigte, beschwerte der sich zumindest nicht bei Harriet, stattdessen war er dazu übergegangen sie großzügig zu ignorieren. Vermutlich gehörte das immer noch zu ihrer Bestrafung, vielleicht gab es aber auch andere Gründe. Vielleicht hatte er etwas verraten, dass er nicht verraten sollte, und wollte nun so tun, als wäre es nie passiert.

Glaubte er wirklich nicht, dass sie überleben würde? Harriet glaubte es ja auch nicht, aber bisher hatten alle anderen immer so getan, als wären sie da anderer Meinung. Sie sprach damit auf jeden Fall mit niemand. Was sollten sie auch diskutieren? Entweder sie würde sterben oder sie würde überleben, keiner konnte das vorher wissen, oder nicht? Außer wenn….

Nun, sie hatte zumindest nicht vor es dem guten alten Tom leicht zu machen. Sie brauchte Snape nicht. Tom Riddle hatte sich alles, was er konnte, von sich aus angeeignet – und das Meiste davon hier an dieser Schule. Und was er konnte, konnte sie schon lange. Zusätzliche Recherchestunden in der Bibliothek waren für sie nichts Neues. Leider störte sie dabei Theos Kreise, wie es schien. Aber zumindest floh er inzwischen nicht mehr über ihren Anblick, sondern setzte sich einfach so weit wie möglich von ihr weg hin – also am anderen Ende der Bibliothek.

Draco lief mit ernster Miene durch die Schule, er schien sich nicht mehr in den Raum der Wünsche zu trauen, und redete mit niemand. Harriet machte sich aber keine Illusionen darüber, dass dieser Zustand anhalten würde. Er wusste einfach, dass er im Moment von zu vielen Parteien im Auge behalten wurde, also verhielt er sich unauffällig. Doch sobald er der Meinung wäre, dass sich der Sturm gelegt hatte, würde er wieder damit beginnen in den Raum der Wünsche zu verschwinden und was auch immer zu treiben, davon war sie überzeugt.

Ron war auf dem Weg der Besserung, ihm war allerdings strenge Bettruhe verordnet worden, und er musste im Krankenflügel bleiben. Hermine besuchte ihn ständig und hielt seine Hand, während er vor sich hin döste. Ginny besuchte ihn auch oft, was zum Streit mit Dean führte, der meinte sie sollte ihre Energie lieber auf Quidditch konzentrieren, nun da es Ron wieder besser ging. Harriet besuchte ihren besten Freund auch öfter, aber meistens blieb sie nicht lang. Ein paar Betten entfernt lag Pansy Parkinson und erinnerte sie an ihre eigenen Sünden.

_Wie ist Sirius damals damit zurecht gekommen, als der junge Snape fast seinetwegen gestorben wäre?, _fragte sie sich. Nun die Antwort kannte sie eigentlich schon, oder etwa nicht? Er hatte sich eingeredet Snape wäre selbst an allem Schuld. Aber für Harriet war das Leben nicht so einfach. War es noch nie gewesen, und je älter sie wurde, desto komplizierter wurde es.

Am Tag des Matchs präsentierte sich McLaggen in Topform. Das Team hatte den Platz kaum betreten, als der Siebtklässler verkündete: „Problematische Bedingungen, doch wir können sie zu unseren Vorteil nutzen. Cootes, Peakes, wenn er ihr nicht direkt vor die Sonne fliegt, werden sie euch nicht kommen sehen, versucht also den Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen!"

Alle sahen ihn an. „Danke, McLaggen, dass du uns alle über die Grundzüge von Quidditch belehrst", meinte Harriet nur müde, „Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: Seht nicht direkt in die Sonne, und passt auf wo ihr hinfliegt." McLaggen war immun gegen Sarkasmus, wie es schien, und nickte zustimmend. „Go Team!", verkündete er, und Harriet verdrehte die Augen.

Das Spiel begann gleich mit einer überaus interessanten Merkwürdigkeit, nachdem Zacharias Smith heute selbst spielen musste, konnte er nicht den Kommentator gegen, doch McGonagall hatte an seiner Stelle ausgerechnet Luna Lovegood eingespannt, was in merkwürdig abwesenden Kommentaren resultierte a la: „Smith hat beim letzten Spiel der Gryffindors das Kommentar geliefert und war dabei sehr unhöflich und wurde von Ginny Weasley samt seiner Box gerammt, sie hat behauptet es war ein Unfall, doch für mich hat es ziemlich nach Absicht ausgesehen. Ich schätzte Smith bereut jetzt, wie er sich verhalten hat, denn Ginny hat ihm gerade den Quaffel abgenommen. Ich mag sie, sie ist immer nett zu mir, wie ansonsten nur Gryffindor-Team-Kapitän Harriet Potter."

McGonagall wirkte so, als würde ihr gerade erst jetzt klar werden, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte, und sah sich bald genötigt Luna unter die Arme zu greifen, da diese die Namen der meisten anderen Spieler nicht kannte. Harriet wurde mit einem Anflug von schlechten Gewissen klar, dass sie dieses Jahr kaum Zeit für Luna erübrigt hatte. Sie war zu sehr mit Draco und Slughorn beschäftigt gewesen. _Ich sollte das ändern, _dachte sie noch, als Hufflepuff plötzlich ein Tor schoss.

Verwundert darüber, wie das hatte passieren können, drehte sich Harriet um und sah McLaggen meilenwert von den Ringen entfernt neben Ginny schweben, die er offenbar gerade dafür kritisierte, dass sie den Quaffel verloren hatte.

„McLaggen! Was treibst du da! Flieg sofort zurück auf deine Position!", blaffte Harriet McLaggen an, „Kümmere dich nicht um die anderen, sondern um dich selbst!"

„Ach, so wie du? Da unten ist gerade der Schnatz vorbeigeflogen!", schrie der Hüter zurück. Harriet ignorierte diese Behauptung und wurde rot, als Luna verkündete: „Und Harriet Potter schreit gerade ihren Hüter an. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ihr das dabei helfen soll den Snatch zu fangen, aber vermutlich ist es ein cleveres Ablenkungsmanöver!"

Harriet ließ McLaggen McLaggen sein und beschloss sich auf ihren Job zu konzentrieren. Wenn sie den Schnatz bald fing, dann wäre dieses Höllenmatch wenigstens schnell vorbei, und das wäre auch etwas wert.

Das Spiel lief weiter, und trotz Toren für Gryffindor, machte auch Hufflepuff weitere Punkte, McLaggen bewies unter Druck nicht gerade die Leistungen, die er versprochen hatte. Nicht, dass Luna sehr hilfreich war, wenn es darum ging den Punktestand im Auge zu behalten. Ihre Kommentare drehten sich um Wolkenformen, Persönlichkeitsprofile, und ab und zu um das, was die Spieler taten, die gerade nicht den Quaffel hatten. Wie etwa: „Oh, seht mal. Der Gryffindor-Hüter hat einen der Schläger der Treiber in die Hände bekommen!"

Das war zu viel, und es stimmte leider. McLaggen hatte die Ringe schon wieder mutterseelenallein zurück gelassen und schien Peakes zu demonstrieren, wie er einen Klatscher auf den ihnen entgegenfliegenden besten Hufflepuff-Jäger Cadwallader schießen sollte.

„Hör auf mit den Scheiß und beschützte gefälligst die Tore!", brüllte Harriet, gerade als McLaggen einen Klatscher traf und ihr entgegen schleuderte. Harriet konnte um Haaresbreite ausweichen – und musste erst mal die Tatsache verdauen, dass sie von einem ihrer eigenen Teamkameraden beinahe vom Besen gefegt worden wäre – als lautes Gejubel ertönte – natürlich hatte Hufflepuff wieder ein Tor geschossen. „McLaggen, tu deinen Job, oder ich mache ihn für dich!", brüllte Harriet.

„Pass lieber auf, dass du _deinen _Job machst, der Hufflepuff Sucher ist gerade hinter dem Schnatz her!", rief McLaggen.

Harriet wirbelte herum und sah, dass er damit diesmal sogar recht hatte. Sie fluchte lautlos, flog so schnell sie konnte in die entsprechende Richtung los, und kollidierte dabei mit einem weiteren Klatscher, der aus dem Nichts kommen zu schien, und stürzte vom Besen. Sie kam kaum am Bode auf, als die Zuseher lauthals jubelten. Hufflepuff hatte den Snatch gefangen und gewann mit überlegenem Punktestand. Harriet hingegen war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich mindestens eine Hand gebrochen hatte.

McLaggen landete neben ihr. „Das kommt davon, wenn man sich nicht auf seinen Job konzentriert", meinte er, „Wenn du dem Snatch so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hättest wie Loony Lovegood, dann wäre das nicht passiert."

Harriet rappelte sich wütend auf, achtete nicht auf den Rest des Teams, das um sie herum landete, sondern riss sich das Kapitäns-Abzeichen von der Robe und schleuderte es McLaggen ins Gesicht. „Wenn du denkst, dass du es so viel besser machst, dann viel Spaß in Zukunft! Ich habe genug von diesem überbewerteten Unsinn! Da draußen sterben Menschen, und wir …. spielen Quidditch, und das nicht mal richtig!", schrie sie, und humpelte dann mit angezogenem rechten Arm davon.

„Was stimmt denn mit der nicht?", erklang McLaggens Stimme hinter ihr, „Hat sie gerade ihre Tage?"

Harriet war kurz davor sich umzudrehen und ihm an die Kehle zu gehen, doch in diesem Moment eilte Madame Pomfrey auf sie zu um sich ihre Verletzungen anzusehen. „Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass du diesen Mördersport aufgibst", meinte sie, und Harriet konnte nicht anders als ihr zuzustimmen.

Ron strahlte sie an, als sie in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde. „Luna sollte in Zukunft immer den Kommentator machen. Das war das Highlight des Tages!", meinte er. Dass Gryffindor auf peinlichste Weise verloren hatte, schien spurlos an ihm vorbeizugehen, stattdessen schien er sich hämisch darüber zu freuen, dass McLaggen als Hüter versagt hatte.

„Du freust dich zu früh", informierte ihn Harriet, „Ich habe das Team verlassen und bin nicht mehr Kapitän. Vermutlich ist McLaggen jetzt Kapitän. Und der wird dich kaum in die Mannschaft zurücknehmen."

Ron erbleichte, als er das hörte und begann sofort zu protestieren: „Aber du kannst doch Quidditch nicht einfach so aufgeben, und das noch dazu mitten in der Season!" „Oh, doch, und wie ich das kann", meinte Harriet dazu nur düster.

Ron protestierte weiter, doch sie hörte nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern verließ den Krankenflügel, kaum, dass sie die Erlaubnis dazu bekommen hatte. Sirius fand sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm. „Das nenn ich mal ein Match", meinte er heiter. Harriet warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu, der ihn kurzfristig zum Verstummen brachte. Dann meinte er: „Hör mal, Dumbledore hat einen Auftrag für mich, also werde ich wohl nicht mehr weiter hier herumhängen können…." Das kam nicht gerade überraschend. Es war erstaunlich genug gewesen, dass er überhaupt solange hier hatte sein können.

„Ich finde nur du solltest das alles nicht so ernst nehmen", fuhr ihr Pate dann fort, „Ich meinem, ich weiß die Gesamtsituation bedrückt dich, aber nur weil Snape denkt, er könnte nichts tun um dir zu helfen, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht an dich glaubt. Vielleicht glaubt er in Wahrheit nur nicht an sich selbst, verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will?" Der gute Sirius, der nicht daran glauben wollte, dass sie sterben würde. Der nie daran hatte glauben wollen. Der vielleicht immer noch auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie beide nach ihrem Geburtstag hoffte.

„Wird Kreacher wieder auf mich hören, während du weg bist?", wollte Harriet wissen.

„Ja natürlich, das war doch nur…" Sirius unterbrach sich und seufzte. „Weißt du, ich glaube, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich werde langsam genauso wie meine eigenen Eltern, und dabei wollte ich niemals so werden", räumte er dann ein, „Wenn du nicht anders kannst, dann verfolge Draco Malfoy. Dich davon abhalten zu wollen stachelt dich in Wahrheit nur noch mehr an, und dann passieren Dinge wie … nun ja, wie eben das, was passiert ist. Im Grunde bist du erwachsener als die meisten anderen in deinem Alter. Du wirst schon wissen, was du tust." Harriet wusste nicht, was sie von was er ihr da sagte halten sollte. Es klang … irgendwie beunruhigend. Nach Abschied. „Wie meinst du das?", wunderte sie sich.

„Ich meine nur, dass ich an dich glaube, das ist alles", erklärte er ruhig. Harriet wusste dazu nichts zu sagen. Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, aber ging es bei der ganzen Sache in Wahrheit nicht weniger darum, dass jemand anderer an sie glaubte, als um ihre Fähigkeiten? Sirius umarmte sie noch einmal kurz und machte sich dann davon. Harriet blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. _Warum nur betont er so sehr, dass er an mich glaubt?, _fragte sie sich, _Tut er das, weil er in Wahrheit davon ausgeht, dass ich es nicht mehr lange machen werde? Dass ich scheitern werde?_

In ihrem Zimmer wurde sie von Parvati erwartet. „So, du hattest also einen Nervenzusammenbruch beim Quidditch, ja? Gut so. Dieser Sport hat dir noch nie gut getan, und dieses Jahr hat er dir nicht mal mehr Spaß gemacht. Ich finde, du solltest dich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Geh mal mit einem Nicht-Slytherin aus, leg dir ein ungefährlicheres Hobby zu, irgend so was", meinte sie. Von Lavender und Hermine war nichts zu sehen. Letztere war vielleicht gerade bei Ron, erstere vielleicht trotz Quidditch-Rivalität bei ihrem „Tin-Tin".

„Was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit dir los, Parvati?", wollte Harriet wissen.

„Nichts, was nicht auch mit dir los ist", gab diese zurück, „Die anderen, die verstehen es nicht. Dass nichts hiervon von Dauer ist, und das das Meiste davon in Wahrheit ziemlich egal ist. Aber ich weiß, dass es so ist. Genau wie du."

Harriet ließ sich das kurz durch den Kopf gehen. „Du denkst also, dass … was genau?", wollte sie wissen, „Dass wir alle sterben werden?"

„Vielleicht nicht alle, aber manche von uns. Vielleicht auch nur unsere Eltern. Aber was für eine Rolle spielt das schon? Nichts von dem, was hier in diesen Mauern passiert, ist im Grunde genommen noch wichtig. Ich habe lange versucht es zu verdrängen, aber ich kann nicht mehr länger so tun, als wäre alles beim Alten, und als wären Jungs und Make-Up noch wichtig. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis meine Eltern mich von der Schule nehmen, und danach werde ich Hogwarts nie wiedersehen. Vielleicht fliehen wir ins Ausland. Vielleicht auch nichts, weil es nichts bringt. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich nächstes Jahr nicht hier sein werde. Falls ich jemals meinen Abschluss mache, dann nicht hier", erläuterte sie, „Ich wollte noch alles, was irgendwie möglich ist zum Abschluss bringen. Hermine und Ron. Für Lavender einen Freund finden. Ich habe McGonagall sogar gebeten mir zu helfen um einen vorgezogenen UTZ-Test anzusuchen. Aber daraus wird wohl nichts werden, denn der wäre mit den Siebtklässlern im Sommer, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich dann noch hier bin. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich die letzten sechs Jahre meines Lebens verschwendet habe, aber ich habe keine Zukunft. Zumindest nicht hier. Deswegen konnte ich auch nicht ins Team kommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, du könntest dich in Zukunft auf mich verlassen, denn das kannst du nicht."

_Das heißt nicht, dass er nicht an dich glaubt, vielleicht glaubt er in Wahrheit nur nicht an sich selbst, _hatte Sirius gesagt. Parvati war nicht so gemein zu ihrer Umwelt, weil sie sie alle hasste, sondern deswegen, weil sie sie alle bald verlieren würde.

„Es tut mir leid, Parvati, ich hätte wissen müssen, was mit dir los ist", erklärte Harriet.

„Ach, nein, ich weiß ja, dass ich etwas oberflächlich wirke, und du mit deinen Problemen normalweise zu Hermine gehst", erwiderte das andere Mädchen, „Und von denen hast du wahrhaft genug. Ich meine, ich muss nur die Schule verlassen, aber du, du bist die Auserwählte."

„Ja", meinte Harriet nachdenklich, „Das bin ich wohl."

Parvati hatte recht. Alles änderte sich, und den meisten schien das nicht aufzufallen, ihnen aber, denen es auffiel, fiel dieses Jahr alles so viel schwerer. So zu tun als wäre alles beim Alten, wenn man doch wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis alles zerbrach, war eben nicht einfach. Parvati, Draco, Snape, Sirius … für sie alle war das nicht einfacher als für sie. Nur Dumbledore machte weiter, als wäre alles beim Alten, doch auch bei ihm zeigten sich die ersten Risse in seinem Panzer.

_Vielleicht bin ich doch nicht so alleine, wie ich dachte. Ich meine, ja, nur ich bin die Auserwählte, aber das heißt nicht, dass mein Leben das einzige ist, was Kopf steht. _Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, was sie nun, da sie das alles wusste, deswegen unternehmen sollte.

* * *

_A/N: Konsequenzen und weitere Infos im nächsten Kapitel._

_Reviews?_


	30. Lord Voldemorts Bitte

**29\. Lord Voldemorts Bitte**

* * *

Natürlich folgte nun eine Periode des „Wenn wir Harry genug anbetteln, wird sie schon ins Team zurückkehren". Harriet hatte das allerdings unter keinen Umständen vor. Ja, sie war nicht alleine, auch andere hatten Sorgen, aber Quidditch gehörte wirklich nicht zu den Dingen, die noch wichtig waren. Was keiner der anderen einsehen wollte. Ginny, Demelza, Cootes, Peakes, Dean, sie alle versuchten ihr Bestes. Und scheiterten. Und sogar von McGonagall ließ sie sich nicht weichkochen.

„Im Grunde genommen interessiert mich Quidditch nicht mehr", erklärte sie ihrem überforderten Hausvorstand, „Und mir wurde schon öfter dazu geraten diesen Sport sein zu lassen, wenn ich mir etwas daran liegt weiterzuleben. Und mir liegt etwas daran." Immerhin musste sie zumindest lange genug leben um Voldemort besiegen zu können. „Ich bin sicher, das Team kommt auch ohne mich klar."

Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass Harriet das Team verlassen würde, und Ginny in der Abwesenheit von Katie der neue Kapitän werden würde. Harriet verließ sich darauf, dass ihre erste Tat darin bestehen würde McLaggen hochkant aus dem Team zu werfen.

Am Montag wurde Ron aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und durfte zum Unterricht zurückkehren. Und außerdem wurde Harriet für diesen Abend zu Dumbledore bestellt. _Ich bin ja gespannt, was er diesmal zu bieten hat._

Als sie sein Büro erreichte, stieß sie beinahe mit Professor Trelawney zusammen, die lauthals verkündete: „Na gut, wenn Sie den Gaul nicht aus dem Schloss verbannen, dann werde ich mir eben eine andere Schule zum unterrichten suchen!"

Für einen Moment wünschte sich Harriet fast, dass das wahr wäre. Wahrsagen war endgültig zu einem Witz verkommen. Lavender und Justin knuschten die ganze Zeit miteinander, während Blaise gelangweilt seine Teetasse in verschiedenste Dinge verwandelte, und Professor Trelawney nicht mal mehr versuchte vorzugeben, dass das, was sie trank, Tee wäre. Sogar Parvati hatte es aufgeben irgendetwas für den Unterricht zu tun und lernte stattdessen für ihre vorgezogene UTZ-Prüfung. Harriet selbst hatte die heutige Stunde damit verbracht ein aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehenen Buch über Gellert Grindelwald und seine Anhänger zu lesen. Wie auch immer, so gerne sie Wahrsagen unter Trelawney losgeworden wäre, sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass die Seherin in Gefahr wäre, wenn sie die Schule verlassen würde.

„Professor", sagte sie also, nachdem beide Frauen von ihrem Beinahezusammenstoß erschrocken aufgeschrien hatten, „Könnten wir uns vielleicht wieder mit Todesomen beschäftigen? Ich glaube, es gibt das ein paar Punkte, die ich nie richtig verstanden habe. Und Firenze konnte uns das Ganze letztes Jahr nicht näher bringen."

„Ja, das wundert mich nicht", seufzte Trelawney nach einem Moment der Überraschung, „Aber was soll man von einem Pferd schon erwarten? Aber ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Wir werden das noch mal durchgehen, oh ja. Schön zu wissen, dass zumindest irgendjemand an dieser Schule meinen Unterricht zu schätzen weiß!" Sie drehte sich demonstrativ um, rannte fast gegen die nächste Wand, und stolperte dann aus Dumbledores Büro.

„Jemand sollte ihren Alkohol konfiszieren", meinte Harriet.

„Denke nicht, dass wir das nicht versucht hätten", erwiderte Dumbledore bedrückt, „Aber sie ist erstaunlich gut darin ihn zu verstecken. Ich weiß bald nicht mehr, was ich noch mit ihr machen soll. Aber komm nur herein."

Harriet musterte den Schuldirektor. Er wirkte erschöpft, und obwohl sie ihn nur durch die Erinnerungen anderen jünger zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, sah er irgendwie auch zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kennengelernt hatte, alt aus. Risse im Panzer, das konnte man wohl sagen.

„Wo wir gerade bei unbequemen Wahrheiten sind …. Ich finde, Sie sollten wissen, dass Cormac McLaggen versucht hat mich mit einem Liebestrank dazu zu bringen ihn in die Quidditch-Mannschaft aufzunehmen. Das war der Trank, den Ron geschluckt hat, weswegen er dann später vergiftet wurde", erklärte sie trotzdem.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Und ich nehme an, du hast diese spezielle Information wegen dem bevorstehenden Quidditch-Mach bisher für dich behalten?", vermutete er.

„Ja, aber das war falsch. Quidditch sollte nicht wichtiger sein als Gerechtigkeit", meinte Harriet, „Nichts sollte das sein."

„Noch einmal so jung sein und so einfache Überzeugungen zu haben", erwiderte Dumbledore sehnsuchtsvoll, „Ich hoffe, du erreichst niemals den Punkt, an dem du von dieser Meinung abweichst." Harriet wusste nicht sicher, was dann schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte.

„Und zu was für einen Ergebnis sind Sie gekommen? Wegen Slughorns Erinnerung, meine ich", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Dazu kommen wir noch", erklärte Dumbledore, „Zuerst gibt es noch ein paar übrig gebliebene Erinnerungen, die ich dir zeigen wollte. Sie betreffen sozusagen einige weitere Punkte in Lord Voldemorts Biographie, aus denen wir noch etwas lernen können." Er nickte in Richtung Denkarium. „Bist du bereit?" Wann war sie das schon jemals?

„Tom Riddle schloss Hogwarts mit Bestnoten und vielen weiteren Auszeichnungen ab. Genau wie seine Klassenkameraden war es für ihn an der Zeit sich für seine zukünftige Karriere zu entscheiden. Die meisten Lehrer erwarteten sich Großes von ihm. Nicht nur Professor Slughorn, sondern auch viele andere schlugen ihm vor ihn im Ministerium unterzubringen. Doch er lehnte alle Hilfsangebote ab. Und dann, zur Überraschung aller, fand man ihn als Angestellten von _Borgin und Burkes_ wieder. Du kannst dir vermutlich denken, was ihn an dieser Stellung reizte. Jedoch war es nicht sein erster Berufswunsch. Nur die wenigstens wissen davon, aber noch vor seinem Abschluss wandte sich der junge Voldemort an Professor Dippet und bat darum als Lehrer auf Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen. Ich glaube, es gab mehrere Gründe für diesen Wunsch. Es handelte sich um den ersten Ort, an dem er jemals glücklich gewesen war. Und natürlich war es auch ein Ort voller Geheimnisse. Die Kammer des Schreckens hatte er bereits gefunden, wer weiß, was er sich noch erhoffte zu entdecken. Und an Professor Slughorns Beispiel hatte er gesehen, wie viel Einfluss ein Lehrer auf seine Schüler haben kann. Junge Geister zu formen, zu unterrichten, ihnen vielleicht seine eigenen Ideen einzutrichtern, das muss ihm sehr verlockend erschienen sein. Hogwarts war für ihn der perfekte Ort um seine Armee aufzubauen. Doch Professor Dippet war der Meinung, dass er zu jung sei um zu unterrichten, lud ihn aber dazu ein sich in ein paar Jahren erneut zu bewerben", erzählte Dumbledore.

Harriet blickte auf Armando Dippets Porträt, das hinter Dumbledore hing. Der abgebildete Direktor zog eine ernste Miene, sagte aber nichts. Harriet wusste, dass er den jungen Tom Riddle immer gemocht hatte.

„Ich riet Armando damals davon ab den jungen Mann einzustellen, wenn ich ihm auch keine Gründe dafür nannte. Ich war mir selbst nicht einmal genau über die Gründe für meine Ablehnung im Klaren, ich wusste nur, dass ich diesen jungen Mann nicht in einer machtvollen Position an unserer Schule haben wollte, und schon gar nicht als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", fuhr Dumbledore fort. Das hätte sich Harriet ja gleich denken können. Natürlich wäre es dieser Job, den Tom hatte haben wollen.

„Also begann der junge Mann stattdessen bei _Borgin und Burkes _zu arbeiten. Viele seiner Bewunderer hielten das für Verschwendung. Doch der junge Voldemort war mehr als nur ein einfacher Assistent der Besitzer. Charmant und brillant wie er war, wurde er bald damit beauftragt gewisse Objekte von gewissen Leuten zu erwerben, die sich von diesen nicht gerne trennen wollten. Alle sind sich darüber einig, dass er sehr gut darin war", erklärte der Direktor.

„Oh, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", meinte Harriet nur dazu.

Die Erinnerung, die sie nun betraten, stammte von einer Hauselfe namens Hokey, die im Dienst einer gewissen Hepzibah Smith gestanden hatte. Hepzibah Smith war eine sehr reiche Sammlerin von magischen Objekten gewesen, und wurde in dieser Funktion scheinbar öfter vom charmanten Tom Riddle besucht, für den sie offensichtlich schwärmte. Obwohl sie schon sehr alt war, und jeder Aussicht auf eine Romanze mit dem jungen Tom mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich war, schien sie sich dessen nicht bewusst zu sein. Und wie immer nutzte er seinen Charme dazu um sie einzuwickeln. Als er diesmal vorbei kam, brachte er ihr Blumen mit, was Hepzibah aber offensichtlich von ihm erwartet hatte. Hokey servierte ihm Süßgebäck, und die alte Frau flirtete ein wenig mit dem jungen Mann, was Harriet als äußerst unangenehm empfand.

Tom kam mit einem Angebot von Mister Burke für eines von Miss Smiths Sammlerstücken, wie es schien, doch die alte Hexe hatte kein Interesse daran irgendetwas zu verkaufen, das war hatte sie immer nur so getan um Tom wiedersehen zu können, den sie mit der Enthüllung weiterer unbezahlbarer Objekte zu sich locken wollte.

In dieser speziellen Erinnerung ihrer Hauselfe, wollte sie ihm ihren größten Schatz zeigen. Hokey brachte ihrer Meisterin eine Box, mit einem goldenen Becher darin. Auf dem Becher war ein Dachs eingraviert worden. Während Tom sich den Becher voll offensichtlicher Gier anschaute, beobachtete Hepzibah Tom dabei, wie er den Becher studierte mit einem ebenso gierigen Blick auf ihrer Miene. Die ganze Szene war so ekelhaft, dass Harriet beinahe die Pointe verpasst hätte.

„Ja, genau, er gehörte Helga Hufflepuff, wie du sehr genau weißt, mein cleverer Junge!", verkündete die alte Hexe voll Stolz, „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich entfernt mit ihr verwandt bin. Der Becher wurde von Generation zu Generation in meiner Familie weitervererbt. Angeblich besitzt er alle möglichen besonderen Kräfte, aber ich habe ihn nie genauer untersucht, nur gut aufbewahrt…."

Sie nahm Tom den Becher wieder weg und legte ihn zurück in seine Box, und dabei entging ihr offensichtlich der Schatten, der sich über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes legte. Hokey verstaute die Becher-Box wieder, aber die alte Hexe war noch nicht fertig mit Tom. Sie wollte ihm noch etwas anderes zeigen. In einer zweiten flacheren Box befand sich noch ein Objekt.

„Das hier kennt Mr. Burke natürlich. Immerhin habe ich es von ihm erworben. Ich nehme an, er hätte es gerne zurück, und wird sich darauf stürzen, wenn ich tot bin", erklärte sie und öffnete die Box. In ihr lag auf samtener Oberfläche ein Medaillon. Und nicht irgendein Medaillon. Tom nahm es ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten aus der Smuckschachtel. „Slytherins Zeichen", stellte er fest. Einen schlangenhaftes S war im Ornament zu erkennen. Hepzibah erklärte, dass sie das Medaillon teuer erworben hätte, von Burke, der es wiederum von einer heruntergekommenen Frau gekauft hatte, die es offenbar gestohlen hatte und keine Ahnung von seinem wahren Wert gehabt hatte.

Toms Augen blitzen auf, und sein Griff um das Medaillon verstärkte sich. Harriet war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, dass es sich um den Gegenstand handelte, den seine Mutter ihren Verwandten entwendet hatte. Und ihr war auch klar, dass er ihn wiederhaben wollte.

Hepzibah wollte nach dem Medaillon greifen, und Harriet erwartete eigentlich Widerstand, doch nein, er ließ zu, dass es zurück in sein samtenes Bett gelegt wurde. Und danach schien die alte Hexe endlich zu bemerken, dass etwas mit ihrem Tom nicht stimmte. Da lag etwas in seiner Miene, das sie nicht übersehen konnte, und vielleicht hatte sie auch seine Augen rot aufleuchten gesehen. Hokey wurde beauftragt auch das Medaillon sicher zu verwahren, und Dumbledore und Harriet verließen die Erinnerung.

Harriet wusste, wie die Geschichte weiter gehen würde, bevor Dumbledore es ihr sagte. „Hepzipah Smith starb zwei Tage nach dieser kleinen Szene", erklärte ihr der Schuldirektor, „Hokey die Hauselfe wurde vom Ministerium für schuldig befunden unabsichtlich die heiße Schokolade ihrer Herrin vergiftet zu haben, was sie auch gestand. Sie hatte gedacht es wäre Zucker, in Wahrheit aber handelte es sich um ein schnell wirkendes Gift. Das ganze wurde als Unfall angesehen - Hokey war schon eine sehr alte Hauselfe, oftmals verwirrt. Als sie verurteilt wurde, wurde Hepzipahs Familie gerade klar, dass zwei ihrer wertvollsten Familienschätze auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden waren. Bis sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnten, dass der Becher und das Medaillon wirklich gestohlen worden waren, war Mr. Burkes geheimnisvoller Assistent spurlos verschwunden. Niemand wusste, wo er hin verschwunden war, und es sollte lange Zeit dauern bis irgendjemand wieder etwas von Tom Riddle hörte."

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles hinzuschmeißen für …. irgendeinen magischen Plunder", kommentierte sie, „Ich meine, ich kann verstehen, dass er das Medaillon wieder haben wollte, aber die alte Dame wäre doch sowieso bald gestorben. Und dann hätte er es viel unauffälliger stehlen können. Wozu das Risiko eingehen? Wozu sie töten?"

„Aus demselben Grund. aus dem er Professor Dippet noch vor seinem Schulabschluss um einen Lehrerposten bat, Harriet, weil Lord Voldemort niemals ein geduldiger Mann war. Er wollte immer alles haben und zwar sofort", erklärte Dumbledore, „Ich weiß nicht, ob dies sein erster Mord seit den Riddles war, aber ich weiß, dass er inzwischen noch skrupelloser geworden war. Mord aus Rache ist eine Sache, Mord aus Habgier eine andere. Ich glaube, dass er sein Leben lang eine starke Verbindung zu Hogwarts verspürt hat, und dass die Idee den Becher eines seiner Gründer zu besitzen ihn mindestens genauso sehr in Besitz nahm wie die sein Familienerbstück zurückzubekommen."

Harriet schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Für einen Bösewicht konnte der gute alte Tom manchmal erstaunlich plump vorgehen. „Unsere nächste Erinnerung findet zehn Jahre später statt", erklärte Dumbledore und tauschte den Inhalt des Denkariums aus, „Wir können nur versuchen zu erraten, was Voldemort in den zehn dazwischen liegenden Jahren getan hat. Nur er alleine weiß es mit Sicherheit. Diese letzte Erinnerung stammt von mir."

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Erinnerung, und für einen Moment war Harriet verwirrt. War etwas schief gegangen? Sie befanden sich noch immer in Dumbledores Büro. Aber nein, da saß ein anderer Dumbledore hinter dem Schreibtisch, einer mit zwei gesunden Händen und ein paar Falten weniger im Gesicht. Außerdem schneite es draußen.

Der Mann, der auf Dumbledores Aufforderung hin sein Büro betrat, war eindeutig Lord Voldemort und nicht mehr Tom Riddle. Von dem hübschen Jungen war wenig übrig geblieben. Sein Gesicht wirkte wächsern und eingefallen, so als würde es nur darauf warten jeden Moment auseinanderzubrechen. Seine Augen schienen schwer entzündet zu sein. Statt von weiß waren seine Pupillen von einem ungesunden rot umgeben. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang und war von Schnee bedeckt, was ihn aber nicht stören schien.

Voldemort nahm gegenüber von Dumbledore Platz und meinte: „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie zum Direktor ernannt wurden. Eine gute Wahl." Seine Stimme klang rauer und höher als früher und vor allem kälter. Er versuchte gar nicht mehr charmant zu sein, vermutlich wusste er, dass er keinen mehr damit täuschen könnte.

Die beiden Männer tranken zusammen Wein, und Voldemort erklärte, dass er nicht mehr Tom Riddle genannt wurde, was Dumbledore weglachte und mit den Angewohnheiten alter Lehrer erklärte. Aber Harriet hatte den Verdacht, dass er den jüngeren Mann absichtlich seinen ausgewählten Namen verweigerte.

Voldemort redete ein wenig um den heißen Brei herum, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er gekommen war um sich erneut um die Stelle des Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu bewerben. „Ich denke, Sie haben gesehen, was ich alles vollbracht habe, seit ich diesen Ort verlassen habe. Von mir könnten die jungen Hexen und Zauberer Dinge lernen, die ihnen sonst niemand beibringen könnte", erklärte er, als würde er wirklich glauben, dass er mit diesem Spruch bei Dumbledore landen könnte.

„Oh, ja, ich habe gehört, was du getan hast. Die Gerüchte haben sich bis hierher herumgesprochen, Tom, und es täte mir sehr leid, wenn auch nur die Hälfte davon wahr wäre", sagte der Schuldirektor.

Voldemorts Augen schienen rot aufzuleuchten, als er erwiderte: „Es stimmt, dass ich experimentiert habe. Ich habe die Grenzen der Magie erweitert wie kein andere vor mir…."

„In mancher Hinsicht", mischte sich Dumbledore ein, „In andere bist du – vergib mir – immer noch traurig unwissend."

Voldemort lächelte, was kein angenehmer Anblick war. „Der alte Streit", stellte er fest, „Doch nichts, was ich in dieser Welt gesehen habe, unterstützt Ihren berühmten Ausspruch, dass die Liebe mächtiger ist als jede Art der Magie."

„Vielleicht hast du einfach nur Orte aufgesucht, an denen man das nicht sehen kann."

„Nun, in diesem Fall gibt es sicherlich keinen besseren Ort für eine neue Art der Recherche als Hogwarts", argumentierte Voldemort, „Werden Sie mich hier unterrichten lassen? Meine Fähigkeiten und mein Wissen stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung."

„Aber was ist mit denen, die dir zur Verfügung stehen? Was wird aus diesen sogenannten Todesessern?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore diesen Begriff kannte, überraschte Tom nun offenkundig doch. Seine Augen leuchteten wieder auf, als er scharf einatmete. „Meine Freunde werden auch ohne mich weiter machen. Davon bin ich überzeugt", meinte er dann.

„Ich bin froh, dass du sie als deine Freunde ansiehst. Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie wären deine Diener", merkte der ältere Zauberer an.

„Dieser Eindruck täuscht", gab Voldemort zurück.

„Und wenn ich heute Abend in den _Eberkopf _gehen würde, würde ich dort nicht einige von ihnen – Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov – vorfinden, die auf dich warten? Sehr hingebungsvolle Freunde hast du da, die durch Schnee und Eis reisen, nur um dir Glück bei einem Bewerbungsgespräch zu wünschen", erklärte Dumbledore.

Voldemort war nicht erfreut. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore davon wissen würde. Nun war es an der Zeit, dass die beiden Zauberer offen miteinander sprachen. Dumbledore warf Voldemort vor überhaupt nicht unterrichten zu wollen, doch dieser widersprach ihm. „Wohinter bist du wirklich her, Tom? Warum versuchst du es nicht zur Abwechslung einmal mit der Wahrheit?"

„Wenn Sie nicht vorhaben mir die Stelle zu geben, dann haben wir einander nichts mehr zu sagen", erklärte Voldemort.

„Fürwahr, nichts mehr", stimmte ihm Dumbledore zu, „Die Zeiten, als ich dir mit brennenden Kästen Angst einjagen konnte, sind lange vorbei. Aber ich wünschte, ich könnte es noch, das wünschte ich wirklich…."

Voldemort schien einen Moment lang nach seinem Zauberstab greifen zu wollen, doch dann stand er einfach nur wortlos auf und schritt aus dem Büro.

Harriet und Dumbledore fanden sich in der Gegenwart wieder. „Warum wollte er so gerne nach Hogwarts zurück?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich glaube aus zwei Gründen, weil er gehofft hat hier ein Horcrux verstecken zu können, und weil er gehofft hat hier noch einen weiteren Gegenstand für ein weiteres Horcrux zu finden", erklärte Dumbledore, „Wie du weißt, war diese Schule der einzige Ort, zu dem er sich zugehörig fühlte, und er hatte bereits Slytherins Medaillon und Hufflepuffs Becher, vielleicht hat er gehofft hier noch etwas von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor zu finden. Auf jeden Fall wollte er diese Anstellung entgegen meiner ursprünglichen Annahme offensichtlich wirklich haben. Seit ich ihm die Stelle verweigert habe, hat sich kein Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Lehrer mehr länger als ein Jahr bei uns gehalten."

Harriet nahm diese Information stumm zur Kenntnis und dachte dann über die anderen Implikationen der neuen Informationen nach. „Der Ring, das Tagebuch, das Medaillon, der Becher, und zwei weitere: Etwas von Ravenclaw und etwas von Gryffindor", überlegte sie.

„Ich glaube aber, dass er nur einen dieser beiden Gegenstände an sich gebracht hat", meinte Dumbledore, „Da ich davon überzeugt bin, dass das sechste Horcrux Voldemorts Schlange Nagini ist."

„…." Harriet brauchte einen Moment um das zu verdauen. „Nagini? Aber die ist kein Objekt, sie ist ein Lebewesen, sie … er ist mir ihr verbunden, konnte durch ihre Augen sehen, als sie Arthur Weasley gebissen hat" , fiel ihr dann ein, „Und Sie glauben das heißt, dass er einen Teil seiner Seele in ihr versteckt hat?" Aber was bedeutete das? Dass Nagini eine leere Hülle war, oder dass sie eine Art zweiter Voldemort in Schlangengestalt war, oder wusste sie von alledem überhaupt nichts und hielt sich für eine normale Schlange? „Kann man ein Horcrux sein ohne es zu wissen?", fragte sie.

Dumbledore sah sie nachdenklich an. „Man kann vieles sein ohne es zu wissen", erwiderte er nur. Dann meinte er: „Doch Nagini ist ihm teuer. Er behält sie immer nahe bei sich, und seine Kontrolle über sie ist bemerkenswert. Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ein Horcrux sein muss."

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen sie töten", stellte Harriet fest, „Wenn wir ihn besiegen wollen." Also würde sie auf jeden Fall töten müssen, selbst, wenn sie nur die Horcruxe zerstören würde. Wieder einmal etwas, das ihr Dumbledore bisher vorenthalten hatte.

„Dann gibt es also nur noch ein Horcrux, über das wir nichts wissen", sagte sie schließlich, „Und insgesamt drei von denen wir nicht wissen, wo sie sind."

Dumbledore nickte. „Einem davon bin ich inzwischen sehr nahe gekommen", erklärte er, „Noch ein bisschen mehr Recherche, und ich glaube, dass ich es finden kann."

Harriet dachte an den Ring. „Wenn Sie es finden, dann will ich mitkommen, damit wir es gemeinsam zerstören können. Es soll nicht wieder so enden wie die Sache mit dem Ring!", erklärte sie fest.

Dumbledore nickte gehorsam. „Ich verspreche dir, dass es diesmal anders ausgehen wird, und dass ich dich mitnehmen werde", meinte er, „Du kannst Miss Granger und Mister Weasley über unseren neuesten Wissensstand aufklären, aber Harriet, bitte sonst niemanden. Besonders nicht, wenn es um Nagini geht." Sie wusste, dass er Snape meinte. Und sie konnte nicht anders als sich erneut zu fragen, ob diese Geheimniskrämerei im Endeffekt nicht ein großer Fehler war, aber sie würde gehorchen, wie immer eben.

Was blieb ihr schon anderes übrig?

* * *

_A/N: Und wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Ende._

_Reviews?_


	31. Leben und Tod

**30\. Leben und Tod**

* * *

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du nicht begeistert von der Aussicht bist zu töten, aber Nagini ist ein böses Wesen", meinte Hermine, „Wenn ein wildes Tier dich anfällt und versucht dich umzubringen, dann wehrst du dich doch auch, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja, aber das ist was anderes. In diesem Fall muss ich Naginis Tod planen und mich nicht einfach nur gegen sie verteidigen", widersprach Harriet.

„Aber, wenn du es nicht tust, dann wird Nagini das Mittel dazu sein um uns alle zu vernichten", betonte Hermine.

Harriet seufzte und blickte Ron an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß echt nicht, warum du dich so aufregst", befand er, „Ist doch nur eine Schlange. Ich weiß, dass du ein Parselmund bist und diese Dinger deswegen magst, aber es ist nur ein dummes Tier. Wäre was anderes, wenn du einen Menschen töten musst, aber das musst du ja nicht."

Natürlich hatte er damit irgendwie ja recht, aber er wusste ja auch nicht, dass es ihr auf jeden Fall vorherbestimmt war einen Menschen zu töten, ob sie wollte oder nicht, und egal, wie sehr Dumbledore ihr versuchte einzureden, dass Voldemort ein sehr böser Mensch war, der kaum noch etwas menschliches an sich hatte, im Grunde blieb er immer noch ein Mensch. Aber diesen speziellen Teil hatte sie mit niemand besprochen. Weil sie fürchtete, dass die Argumente ihrer Freunde im Grunde genommen in genau diese Richtung hier abzielen würden - dass sie es tun musste, weil ihr keine Wahl blieb, und keiner würde verstehen, dass sie tief in ihrem Inneren davon überzeugt war, dass sie es nicht würde tun _können._

Diejenigen, die ihre Apparationsprüfung bald ablegen durften, weil sie zum Testdatum bereits siebzehn sein würden, hatte inzwischen Apparationsunterricht in Hogsmeade. Harriet gehörte nicht zu den Glücklichen, Ron und Hermine aber schon.

Sie war ein wenig eifersüchtig, aber hauptsächlich frustriert, sie hatte beim Apparieren bisher keine besonders beeindruckenden Fortschritte gemacht, sie war zwar besser als Neville oder auch Ron, aber im Grunde versagte sie in dieser Disziplin genauso hochkant wie in den meisten anderen. Sie war wirklich nicht das, was man einen Horcruxe vernichtenden Profi nennen konnte, und ohne Snapes Hilfe (in jeder Form, da er ihr sein Schulbuch ja weggenommen hatte), würde sich das auch nicht mehr so schnell ändern. Lesen war gut und schön, aber Snape hatte in einem Punkt recht: Am besten lernte man durch Praxis.

Harriet plante eigentlich nicht die Grenzen der Magie neu auszuloten, sie wollte einfach nur ein wenig besser werden, aber sie war sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, wie sie das erreichen sollte. Sie las über Gellert Grindelwald nach, und es gab Berichte, darüber, dass er Magie ohne Zauberstab vollbracht hatte, Leute ohne Tränke hatte heilen können, und denen, mit denen er sprach, tief ins Herz hatte blicken können, und das scheinbar ohne jede sichtbare Magie. Ja natürlich war er ein dunkler Zauberer gewesen, immerhin hatte ihn Dumbledore persönlich aufhalten müssen, aber er war erstaunlich begabt gewesen, und viele waren ihm gefolgt. Auch wegen seinen Fähigkeiten. Und außerdem war er weniger offensichtlich irre und böse gewesen als Voldemort, wie es schien. Sein Motto hatte gelautet _Für das Allgemeinwohl. _Wenn Lord V. ein Motto hatte, dann konnte es nur „Für mich und meine Macht" lauten.

_Ich frage mich, ob Grindelwald noch lebt, _dachte sie wie nebenbei, _Wenn es jemanden gibt, der es mit Voldemort aufnehmen könnte, dann doch wohl er. Und dem dürfte es ja kaum gefallen, dass jemand anderer nun alle Macht an sich reißt, oder? _Aber das waren gefährliche Gedanken, Ausreden, Gründe warum sie es nicht tun müsste, und warum es jemand anderer statt ihr tun sollte. _Aber es bleibt doch wahr, dass jeder andere besser geeignet wäre als ich._

Doch das Schicksal hatte es anders gewollt. Es hatte Trelawney veranlasst eine Prophezeiung auszusprechen, die wiederum Tom Riddle dazu veranlasst hatte Harriet auszuwählen und zu seiner Nemesis zu machen. Warum nur hatte er es nicht einfach sein lassen können? Warum nur hatte einer seiner Anhänger Teile der Prophezeiung mitbekommen und sie ihm brühwarm erzählt? _Ich frage mich, wer das war. Dem würde ich gerne was erzählen…._

Nun, es war nun mal ihr Schicksal. Jeder musste seines tragen. Aber anders als sie hatten die meisten anderen durchaus eine Wahl.

Harriet überlegte sich, ob es etwas bringen würde Draco zwischen dem Unterricht aufzulauern und jedes Mal aufs Neue zuzuraunen: „Du hast eine Wahl!" Würde das etwas anderes bewirken, als sie verrückt wirken zu lassen? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall wollte sie, dass er wusste, dass er eine Wahl hatte. Er dachte vielleicht, er hätte keine, aber das war nicht wahr. Sie würde ihm helfen. Und die anderen zur Not dazu zwingen ihm ebenfalls zu helfen.

Hermines und Rons Apparationsprüfung rückte näher, und sie starrten fast Tag und Nacht nur noch auf einen Lernflyer des Ministeriums, der den charmanten Titel _Übliche Apparationsfehler und wie man sie vermeiden kann _trug. Als wäre Harriet nicht schon durch genug andere Dinge von ihren besten Freunden abgeschnitten, kam durch die Apparationsprüfung, die sie noch nicht ablegen durfte, eine weitere Sache hinzu.

Am Tag der Prüfung erhielten sie eine Nachricht von Hagrid. Offensichtlich war Aragog gestorben. („Ein Glück!", entfuhr es Ron, und obwohl das gemein war, war Harriet geneigt ihm im Stillen zuzustimmen). Auf jeden Fall plante Hagrid seine Riesenspinne zu begraben und lud Harriet, Hermine, und Ron zur Beerdigung ein, die in der Nacht stattfinden sollte. Ja, er gehörte eindeutig zu den Leuten, denen nicht wirklich klar war, wie die Realität im Moment aussah.

Hermine war absolut dagegen sich wegen jemand, der bereits tot war, aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. „Aber Hagrid braucht uns vielleicht", gab Harriet zu bedenken, „Ich meine, Aragog war ein Monster, und seine Kinder wollten uns fressen, aber Hagrid hat er viel bedeutet. Er hatte ihn seit er ein Spinnenei war, und Hagrid zwölf. Das muss ein schwerer Verlust für ihn sein."

„Das ist unbestritten, aber du weißt genau, dass die Sicherheit auf Hogwarts verstärkt wurde. Und denk an den Zwischenfall mit Pansy! Willst du wirklich noch mal so einen Ärger?", gab Hermine zu bedenken, und Harriet musste einsehen, dass sie recht hatte. Pansy, die inzwischen übrigens wieder gesund und munter durch Hogwarts lief, und keine Gelegenheit ausließ um alle anderen darüber zu informieren, dass sie von Harriet fast getötet worden wäre. Nicht, dass ihr besonders viele Leute Glauben schenken würde, aber … nun, wenn sie mit ihrem Vorwurf nicht recht hätte, dann würde das ganze Harriet um einiges mehr stören. Auf jeden Fall stand sie wegen all dem bereits auf der Liste der bösen Kinder, sie konnte es sich wirklich nicht leisten noch mal negativ aufzufallen.

„Nun, dann wird Hagrid eben ohne uns zurechtkommen müssen", gab sie schweren Herzens nach. Auch wenn er im Grunde genommen ein ewiges Kind im Körper eines Halbriesens war, würde er das doch hoffentlich verstehen. Oder etwa nicht?

Sie fühlte sich trotzdem schuldig, und der Tag wurde nicht besser. Der kleine Bruder der Montgomery-Schwestern war von Fenrir Greyback attackiert worden und war in Folge des Bisses gestorben. Er war erst fünf gewesen. _Wenn ich solche Dinge in Zukunft verhindern kann, wenn ich eine Schlange töte, dann ist es das doch wert, oder? _Aber was wenn ein Sieg über Voldemort nicht reichen würde um seine Anhänger dazu zu bringen sich wieder friedlich zu verhalten? Harriet hatte gelesen, dass es bis heute Sympathisanten und Nachahmer für Grindelwalds Sache gab.

Der Zaubertränkeunterricht an diesem Nachmittag hatte nur drei anwesende Schüler zu verzeichnen: Harriet, Ernie, und Draco. Alle anderen waren bei der Apparationsprüfung. Seit er ihr die Erinnerung gegeben hatte, behandelte Slughorn Harriet wieder normal. Sie taten beide so, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Ihre wundersamen Leistungen in dem Fach waren vorüber, er wusste warum, aber seltsamer Weise schien er es ihr nicht nachzutragen, sondern war sogar ziemlich freundlich zu ihr. Und sie wiederum dachte nicht schlechter von ihm, nur weil er einmal vor vielen Jahren als einer von vielen Tom Riddle nicht für das erkannt hatte, was er gewesen war.

„Alle drei noch keine Siebzehn, was? Nun, lasst darüber den Kopf nicht hängen. Braut mir einfach etwas Amüsantes zusammen, hm?", meinte er, woraufhin Dracos sowieso schon finstere Miene noch finsterer wurde. Offenbar konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, was man sich unter einen amüsanten Trank vorstellen sollte.

„Wir wollen aber keine Wiederholung deines Musical-Zaubers, Harry", meinte Ernie. Sie wurde nicht sehr gerne daran erinnert und meinte deswegen nur: „Haha. Zu deiner Information, da niemand jemals feststellen konnte, wie ich das damals geschafft habe, wird es sich auch niemals wiederholen." Obwohl das vielleicht im Moment genau das wäre, was sie alle brauchen könnten.

Ernie versuchte seinen eigenen Trank zu erfinden, was ein Desaster war. Draco, der einst in Zaubertränken zu glänzen gewusst hatte, schaffte es einen Schluckauftrank zusammenzubrauen, der von Slughorn aber nur als passabel bewertet wurde. Harriet, der nichts Besseres eingefallen war, versuchte sich an einem Euphorie-Trank.

Die Anleitung in dem neuen Schulbuch präsentierte sich frisch gedruckt und vollkommen ohne Verbesserungen und Kommentare. Die Seiten erschienen ihr leer und trostlos ohne Snapes Begleittexte. So wie alles andere im Leben eben auch. Und natürlich hatte sie sich übernommen, ohne Unterstützung von ihrem Lieblingslehrer war dieser Trank viel zu anspruchsvoll für sie. Sie war noch immer damit beschäftigt ihn fertig zu brauen, als Slughorn die Tränke von Ernie und Draco inspizierte. Und dann als sie sah, dass er sich ihr näherte, wurde sie etwas panisch und achtete nicht mehr genau auf die Menge, die sie in den Kessel warf, und dann gab es einen Knall und eine rosa Wolke stieg aus ihrem Kessel auf und breitete sich im ganzen Raum aus.

Ernie hatte es ja heraufbeschwören müssen.

„Diese Methode ist neu, aber ich liebe sie! Mit ihr werde ich berühmt werden!", erklärte Slughorn.

„Ich kann auch apparieren, besser als alle anderen, ich werde es ihnen zeigen, ich werde einfach nach Hogsmeade gehen und vor ihrer aller Augen apparieren, dann müssen sie mir einfach die Erlaubnis ausstellen!", verkündete Ernie.

„Ja, natürlich ist es so, dass ich nur so lange gebraucht habe, weil ich es in Wahrheit gar nicht tun wollte, aber ich kann es reparieren! Ich weiß wie, ich gehe los und erledige es am besten jetzt sofort!", meinte Draco.

„Natürlich kann ich mehr, als ich denke. Snape wusste das und er wollte, dass ich lerne die Magie zu spüren! Aber ich spüre sie ja auch bereits, und mit ihrer Hilfe kann ich die Grenzen des magisch Möglichen neu ausloten!", rief Harriet.

„Wie es scheint, wurden wir Opfer von Harriets Euphorie-Trank", stellte Slughorn fest, „Die Explosion hat dazu geführt, dass er sich auf uns auswirkt, ohne, dass wir ihn getrunken haben. Wir dürfen aber unter seinem Einfluss auf keinen Fall diesen Raum verlassen. Harriet, meine Gute, du musst mir sagen, wie du das gemacht hast! Ich brauche es für mein Buch, das die Grenzen der Braukunst neu definieren wird!"

„Ich mache nie etwas, das man nachvollziehen kann. Ich folge immer nur meinen Gefühl!", erklärte Harriet.

„Am Beste ich appariere gleich nach Hogsmeade!", verkündete Ernie und schien damit schon anfangen zu wollen. „Nein, nein, Ernie, man kann innerhalb von Hogwarts nicht apparieren!", tadelte ihn Harriet, „Das weißt du doch!" „Hauselfen können es, also muss es möglich sein!", erklärte Ernie unbeeindruckt, hob seinen Zauberstab, und Harriet umklammerte schnell seinen Arm, und Draco den ihren, und Slughorn hielt sie alle fest und dann … Krak – waren sie woanders. Allerdings nicht in Hogsmeade.

„Wir leben noch!", stellte Slughorn begeistert fest, „Das ist ein Durchbruch! Wir haben eine Schwachstelle in Dumbledore Apparierbarriere gefunden!"

„Das hier ist nicht Hogsmeade. Wo sind wir?", wollte Ernie wissen.

Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum, der vollgestopft war mit allen möglichen Gegenständen. Harriet fiel ein Haufen leerer Sherry-Flaschen auf, in denen sie zu viert standen. Um sie herum befanden sich alte kaputte und zerfallene Möbelstücke, massenweise Bücher lagen herum, waren aufeinander gestapelt oder waren in halb kaputte Kästen eingeordnet worden, geflügelte Schleudern, bezahnte Frisbees, manche von ihnen immer noch voll von Magie schwebten oder lagen herum, es gab Flaschen, mit fragwürdigen Inhalt darin, rostige Schwerter, blutige Äxte, Juwelen, Umhänge, Hüte, einen leeren Kanarienvogelkäfig, riesige Eierschalen, einen ausgestopften Troll, Knochen und Skelette von Wesen, die einmal gelebt hatten, Klitterer Ausgaben von Harriets Interview über Voldemorts Rückkehr, und sogar ein Verschwindekabinett. Montague war in einem gelandet letztes Jahr, als er verschwunden war, es musste dieses gewesen sein, erinnerte sich Harriet. Sie hatte niemals genauere Details erfahren.

„Der Raum der verschwunden Gegenstände!", rief Slughorn, „Wunderbar!"

„Das hier ist der Raum der Wünsche", stellte Harriet fest, „So muss er aussehen, wenn er sich nicht verwandelt." Sie erkannte die kathedralenhohen Wände, und die riesigen Fenster, durch die Sonnenschein in den Raum fiel.

Draco warf einen wütenden Blick in Richtung Verschwindekabinett und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf dieses. Harriet legte ihre Hände auf seinen Arm. „Keine Magie hier drin", meinte sie, „Wer weiß, was dann passiert. Wir müssen nichts durchs Kabinett, wir können einfach zur Türe raus gehen." Draco starrte auf ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, ließ aber dann den Zauberstab sinken.

„Ja, gehen wir!", meinte Ernie, „Gehen wir nach Hogsmeade!"

„Nein, gehen wir zu Hagrid! Seine uralte Riesenspinne ist gestorben! Er braucht Trost!", sagte Harriet.

Slughorn horchte auf. „Riesenspinne? Riesenspinne? Was für eine Art von Riesenspinne ist das?", wollte er wissen.

„Eine Arcomantula!", verkündete Harriet stolz, „Seht ihr, ich weiß was, ich bin doch nicht dämlich! Hagrid braucht mich! Ich muss los! Für das Allgemeinwohl!"

„Acromantula-Gift ist sehr wertvoll und selten und kann vielfach eingesetzt werden", sagte Slughorn, „Meinst du Hagrid lässt mich was davon abhaben?"

„Warum nicht? Aragog ist ja schon tot!", gab Harriet fröhlich zurück.

„Na dann ein Schulausflug!", verkündete Slughorn, „Auf zu Hagrid!"

„Und dann nach Hogsmeade!", rief Ernie.

„Und dann nach Hogsmeade! Zu Madame Rosmerta!", stimmte Slughorn ihm zu, „Kommt Kinder, kommt!" Er marschierte mit einem glücklichen Hüpfen im Schritt los, und Ernie folgte ihm ebenso beschwingt. „Draco, komm schon, lass uns eine hässliche Riesenspinne begraben!", meinte Harriet, „Und lass endlich das Verschwindekabinett in Ruhe! Hab mal wieder Spaß! Monster begraben macht Spaß! Viel mehr als sie zu töten!" Draco ließ sich von ihr hinter sich herziehen, sagte dazu aber nichts.

Die drei Schüler folgten Slughorn, der alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mit „Ein Schulausflug!" wegwinkte und lachte, als Filch ihn nach gefährlichen magischen Objekten scannte. Seine Schüler lachten ebenfalls. Inzwischen war sogar Draco wieder einiger Maßen fröhlich. Er hielt Harriets Hand, und als sie das Schloss verließen, meinte er: „So sieht die Sonne aus! Ich hatte es fast vergessen!"

Sie schritten munter zu Hagrids Hütte, vor der der riesige tote Aragog lag, und der Halbriese sah bei ihrer aller Anblick überrascht auf. „Harry, Professor Slughorn, Malfoy, und Macmillan", stellte er fest, „Was macht ihr hier?" Er sah traurig aus, vermutlich hatte er geweint. „Sei nicht traurig, Hagrid, wir sind gekommen um Abschied von Aragog zu nehmen!", erklärte Harriet fröhlich.

„Ach, seid ihr das? Das ist ja nett von euch", meinte Hagrid und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harriets und Dracos ineinander verschlungenen Hände. „Es ist eine riesige Spinne!", rief Ernie, „Wahnsinn! Wie beeindruckend!"

„Und ich dachte, sie ist nur etwas größer, aber nein, mein Mädchen würde nie eine normale Spinne riesig nennen!", meinte Draco, „Verrückt, sieh dir diese Zähne an! Die konnte einen mit einem Happen töten!"

Hagrid wirkte etwas verunsichert, als er meinte: „Professor Slughorn…"

„Horace, bitte, Hagrid, wir sind doch Kollegen!", verbesserte ihn Slughorn fröhlich.

„Horace, sollten Sie mit den Kindern einfach so hier sein?", wollte er wissen.

„Aber natürlich, es ist ein Schulausflug!", verkündete der Professor, woraufhin Harriet, Ernie, und Draco laut jubelten.

Dann begann die Zeremonie. Slughorn hielt eine lange Rede über Aragog, tätschelte seine Leiche, und zapfte ihm dabei Gift ab. Hagrid weinte vor Rührung und schien davon nichts zu bemerken, und weinte dann noch mal. „Aragog, du wolltest mich nicht fressen sondern nur zulassen, dass deine Kinder mich essen, das macht dich zu einem sehr netten Monster!", meinte Harriet ernst, als sie mit der Trauerrede an der Reihe war. Hagrid schneuzte sich lautstark, und dann begruben er und Slughorn Aragog.

„So ist das Leben", verkündete Harriet, „In einem Moment lebt man noch, und im nächsten ist man tot. So wie der kleine Montgomery-Junge. Greyback macht einmal Happ, und das war's. Aus und vorbei." Draco sah sie entsetzt an, aber Harriet tätschelte nur seinen Arm. „Keine Sorge, Politik ist egal, jeder kann glauben und tun, was er will! Solange du mich nicht tötest, ist mir doch egal, mit wem du rumhängst. Ich habe deinen Vater vor Tod durch Kästen und Zeitumkehrer gerettet, wusstest du das? Und solange er das gleiche für mich tun würde, haben wir kein Problem", beruhigte sie ihn, „Und du würdest das sowieso für mich tun, oder?"

„Kein Kasten oder Zeitumkehrer darf dir was antun!", betonte Draco.

Ernie musterte die beiden mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Man sagt Tod und Beerdigungen führen zu mehr Sex unter den Angehörigen", meinte er, „Weil sie sich dann lebendiger fühlen oder so…"

Harriet sah Draco tief in die Augen, und er blickte ihr wiederum tief in die ihren, und dann lehnten sie sich gleichzeitig nach vorne, und ihren Lippen trafen sich, und er schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund, doch dann musste sie lachen, und sie lösten sich wieder voneinander. „Entschuldigung, aber ich fand es nur zu witzig: Dass wir uns küssen, trotz allem, hier und heute!", meinte sie.

Draco schniefte beleidigt. „Nein, nein, sei doch nicht sauer!", rief Harriet und küsste ihn schnell um ihn zu beruhigen, da er sonst fliehen könnte um das Verschwindekabinett zu verhexen oder sonst was zu tun, und das wollte sie nicht.

„Und nun nach Hogsmeade! Zeit für einen Drink!", verkündete Slughorn.

„Ja, ich kann endlich apparieren", rief Ernie.

„Hogsmeade? Was? Oh, nein, nein, Horace, das geht doch nicht. Zu unsicher. Die sind dort alle mit der Apparationssprüfung beschäftigt", meinte Hagrid.

„Aber Rosmerta hat den besten Feuerwhiskey!", erklärte Slughorn.

„Und das beste Butterbier!", rief Harriet.

„Und ich kann dort apparieren!", erklärte Ernie.

„Dort ist nicht hier!", befand Draco.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Drink bei mir, in meiner Hütte? Ich muss nur schnell … eine Nachricht zum Schloss schicken, hier mit meiner kleinen Eule, aber dann gibt es …. Feuerwhiskey und Butterbier für alle, ja?", schlug Hagrid vor.

Die vier dachten darüber nach und verkündeten dann einstimmig jubelnd: „Jahhh!

Sie folgten Hagrid in seine Hütte, wo Harriet mit Fang schmuste, während Draco sich mit einem Maus anfreundete, die offenbar nicht sehr menschenscheu zu sein schien, und Slughorn Einhornhaar entdeckte, das ihn faszinierte. Ernie eignete sich den Feuerwhiskey an. „Ich bin alt genug um zu trinken, seht ihr! Also kann ich auch apparieren!", erklärte er.

„Ja!", rief Harriet.

„Ich durfte nie ein Haustier haben, aber diese Maus gehört jetzt mir!", verkündete Draco, „Und dann brauchen wir noch einen Hund. Sirius Black kann zu einem Hund werden, könnte er unser Hund sein? Aber nein, er ist ein Mensch, das wäre illegal und seltsam, wenn er in unserem Bett schläft."

„Hunde gehören nicht ins Bett", belehrte Harriet ihn.

„Warum nicht? Wen schert, was sich gehört? Sie sind weich!", meinte Draco, „Und können auf unsere vier Kinder aufpassen."

„Vier Kinder? Und die soll alle ich gebären?!", staunte Harriet.

„Ja, zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen", erklärte Draco, „Und jedes darf so viele Haustiere haben, wie es will. Und sie werden alle Potter-Malfoy heißen, und ihre Vornamen lauten Scorpius, James, Lily, und Narcissa Junior!"

„Ich glaube bei Mädchen sagt man nicht Junior sondern die II.", meinte Ernie, „Seht ihr, was ich alles weiß, ich sollte apparieren dürfen!"

Das war der Moment, in dem Madame Pomfrey und Professor Snape ankamen. „Hey, mehr Besuch, jetzt ist es eine Party!", verkündete Slughorn erfreut.

„Ich glaube, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihnen", meinte Hagrid zu den Neuangekommenen, „Es ist als wären sie betrunken. Hatten sie nicht gerade Zaubertränkeunterricht?"

Snape seufzte tief. „Potter", meinte er, „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Euphorie!", erklärte Harriet stolz, „Sollten Sie auch mal ausprobieren, es macht echt Spaß."

* * *

_A/N: Jetzt hat mir dieses Kapitel einen ungewollten Ohrwurm von „Euphoria" eingebracht. Seufz._

_Reviews?_


	32. Die belauschte Seherin

**31\. Die belauschte Seherin**

* * *

Euphorie machte zwar Spaß, aber wenn sie nachließ, dann war es die Hölle. Harriet konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie vor nur wenigen Stunden ihre Zukunft mit Draco geplant hatte, und er ihrem Blick nun aber wieder auswich, als hätte er irgendetwas verbrochen, von dem sie nichts wissen sollte. Und trotz allem wusste sie immer noch nicht, was er die ganze Zeit über im Raum der Wünsche trieb.

Die vier Euphorie-Opfer waren im Krankenflügel einquartiert worden und standen immer noch unter Beobachtung. Ernie schien sein Verhalten vor allem peinlich zu sein, und Slughorn gab sich unbeeindruckt, wie immer. Dracos Miene verfiel in die düstere Maske, die sie in diesem Jahr ständig zu sein schien, und Harriet … nun Harriet fühlte die altbekannte Verzweiflung, die sie bekämpfte seit Dumbledore ihr die Wahrheit über die Prophezeiung enthüllt hatte, in sich aufsteigen. Es war weniger ein Kater als wie ein Schlag in den Magen, als würde ihr von einem Moment zum anderen die Luft wegbleiben.

Hermine hatte ihre Apparationsprüfung, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, exzellent bestanden. Die meisten anderen Sechstklässler ebenfalls, Ron allerdings war um eine halbe Augenbraue durchgefallen, was ihm sichtlich zusetzte. „Kopf hoch, beim nächsten Mal schaffst du es sicher!", meinte Harriet, „Du bist nicht der Erste deiner Familie, der es nicht beim ersten Mal geschafft hat. Und dein Tag war immer noch besser als meiner!" Vielleicht war das noch eine Nachwirkung des Euphorie-Tranks, doch sie klang fröhlicher als sie sich fühlte.

„Ja, ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich eine deiner berühmtem Kesselexplosionen versäumt habe, und noch dazu ausgerechnet diese. Mit ein wenig Euphorie hätte ich die Prüfung garantiert bestanden", meinte Ron dazu. Ernie, der das gehört hatte, gab ein leidendes Geräusch von sich, und Ron und Hermine beschlossen, dass es besser wäre den Krankenflügel fürs Erste wieder zu verlassen. Sie waren Harriet pflichtschuldig besuchen gekommen, kaum, dass sie von ihrem Zustand erfahren hatten, und nun, da sie wussten, dass er ihr gut ging, hatten sie vermutlich wieder mal besseres zu tun.

Madame Pomfrey ließ sich schließlich weichkochen, sie doch nicht über Nacht hierbehalten zu wollen. Natürlich nützte Draco diese Ankündigung aus um abhauen zu wollen, doch diesmal ließ ihn Harriet nicht so einfach davon kommen. „Draco! Warte, findest du nicht, dass wir über das, was passiert ist, reden sollten?", meinte sie und beeilte sich um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Nein", meinte der Slytherin überzeugt.

„Na gut, dann hör mir wenigstens einen Moment lang zu, ja?" Zumindest das wirkte. Der Junge blieb stehen und blickte sie unwillig an. „Du musst das nicht tun, okay? Was immer es ist, du hast eine Wahl. Du denkst vielleicht, du hast keine, aber du hast sie. Wir werden dich und deine Familie beschützen, das verspreche ich dir", erklärte sie, „Vor Voldemort und allen anderen ebenfalls."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst mir keine Versprechen im Namen anderer geben", meinte er, „Und es gibt niemanden, der mich oder sonst jemanden vor IHM beschützen kann."

„Dumbledore….", begann Harriet.

„Dumbledore konnte weder Katie Bell noch deinen Freund Ron beschützen. Dumbledore hat ein Jahr lang nicht bemerkt, dass einer seiner Lehrer ein Todesesser in Verkleidung war!", fuhr Draco sie an, „Dumbledore wird alt! Er hat einen Spion hier auf dieser Schule und merkt es nicht mal!"

„Professor Snape ist", begann Harriet.

„Auf unserer Seite. Er tut nur so, als wäre er ein Doppelagent für Dumbledore!", erklärte Draco wütend, „Wenn du klug wärst, dann würdest du diese Schule einfach verlassen und mit deinen Lieben so schnell soweit du kannst wegrennen. Bei Merlin, ich würde das tun, wenn ich könnte! Denkst du, ich habe mir das alles ausgesucht? Ich wurde von meinen Eltern in all diesen Scheiß hineingeboren! So wie sie von ihren Eltern! Und du denkst, du hast mir einen Gefallen getan, als du meinem Vater das Leben gerettet hast? Nun, wenn du ihn hättest sterben lassen, dann hätte ich jetzt eine Sorge weniger! Etwas weniger Angriffsfläche! Das hier kann nicht gut ausgehen, egal, wie es endet!"

„Du hast die Wahl, Draco", betonte Harriet, „Die Wahl darauf zu vertrauen, dass ich niemals zulassen würde, dass dir oder deiner Familie etwas zustößt."

Draco schüttelte nur bitter den Kopf. „Wer anderen Leuten vertraut, der kann nur verlieren", erklärte er, „Früher oder später wirst auch du das einsehen." Dann drehte er sich um und schritt mit schnellen Schritten davon. Harriet blickte ihm besorgt hinterher.

Egal, was er sagte, vielleicht hatte sie ja doch etwas bei ihm bewirkt, denn immerhin sah sie ihn nicht mehr in den Raum der Wünsche verschwinden. Vielleicht traf er ja doch die richtige Wahl.

„Grindelwald ist ein gefährliches Thema", meinte Theo zu ihr, als sie das nächste Mal in der Bibliothek nachforschte, „In anderen Schulen ist er verboten. Dumbledore glaubt an freies Wissen, zumindest was die Geschichte angeht, aber man könnte es trotzdem falsch auslegen, wenn man dich dabei sieht, wie du über ihn nachliest."

Harriet unterbrach ihre Lektüre von „_Das Allgemeinwohl" _und musterte den Slytherin-Jungen. „Du sprichst ja wieder mit mir", stellte sie fest.

Theo nickte. „Draco Malfoy hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich wieder mit dir vertragen soll. Verträgst du dich wieder mit ihm?", wollte er wissen.

Harriet hatte keine Ahnung, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte. „Das ist eine schwierige Frage", gab sie zu, „Einerseits weiß ich jetzt, dass er schon Namen für unsere Kinder festgelegt hat, andererseits glaube ich, dass er mich dafür verachtet, weil ich an andere Menschen glaube und an Dinge wie Entscheidungsfreiheit."

„Der freie Wille ist eine Illusion", meinte Theo dazu, „Wir sind biologischen Notwendigkeiten unterworfen, die letztlich alles bestimmen, was wir tun."

Harriet warf einen Blick auf den Titel des Buches, das er an seine Brust geklammert hielt. „Liest du deswegen über Zeitreisen nach?", wollte sie wissen.

„Die zerstörten Zeitumkehrer des Ministeriums waren fehlerhaft, da sie nur eine limitierte Zeitspanne in die Vergangenheit reisen konnten. Es muss einen Weg geben in die weiter entfernte Vergangenheit zu reisen. Nicht um die Zeitlinie zu verändern, da das zum Ende von Allen führen würde, sondern um die Vergangenheit zu beobachten und aus ihr zu lernen", erklärte Theo.

Harriet dachte an ihren Unterricht bei Dumbledore. „Aber das geht doch schon", meinte sie, „Durch das Denkarium kann man in die Erinnerungen andere Leute reisen."

„Erinnerungen sind nicht vertrauenswürdig", meinte Theo, „Sie sind immer gefärbt von der Wahrnehmung der Person, von der sie stammen. Und daher sind sie immer subjektiv." Harriet erinnerte sich daran, wie Dumbledore Tom Riddle sah, und musste zugeben, dass Theo mit dieser Theorie vermutlich recht hatte.

„Nun, da alle Zeitumkehrer zerstört wurden, ist diese Diskussion sowie akademisch", meinte sie.

Theo sah sie nachdenklich an. „Du glaubst wirklich daran, dass alle Zeitumkehrer zerstört wurden?", wunderte er sich, „Vielleicht hat Draco Malfoy ja recht damit, wenn er denkt, du seist naiv, weil du anderen Menschen glaubst." Harriet fühlte leichten Ärger in sich aufsteigen. „Ist das ein Slytherin-Ding, dieses ewige Misstrauen gegen allen und jeden?", wollte sie dann wissen, „Wenn ihr allen misstraut, an wen glaubt ihr dann?" Anstatt zu antworten zuckte Theo nur die Schultern. „Nur Fakten kann man glauben", meinte er, „Genau darauf will ich doch hinaus."

Philosophische Diskussionen sorgten in letzter Zeit nur dafür, dass ihre Laune noch schlechter wurde. Was jedoch erfreulicher war, war die Rückkehr von Katie Bell an die Schule. Harriet hatte eigentlich schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet das andere Mädchen in diesem Schuljahr noch einmal an der Schule zu sehen, doch sie tauchte überraschend im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum auf, und wurde von allen ihren Hauskameraden erfreut umringt und begrüßt. Leanne war besonders glücklich über die Rückkehr ihrer besten Freundin und weinte sogar vor Glück.

„Du hast Quidditch aufgegeben, hab ich gehört", meinte Katie zu Harriet, „Und was soll diese Geschichte, dass McLaggen auf Bewährung ist?"

Harriet gab ihr ein kurzes Update über die Entwicklungen im Quidditch-Team seit ihrem Unfall. „Und Dumbledore hat McLaggen schwer verwarnt, und wenn er sich noch mal was leistet, fliegt er. Und Ginny ist zwar im Moment Kapitän, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie dir das Abzeichen überlässt, nun da du wieder da bist", schloss Harriet.

„Nein, das muss sie nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt zurück in die Mannschaft möchte. Ich meine, nach allem, was passiert ist, kann ich froh sein, dass ich überhaupt wieder gehen kann. Fliegen wäre zwar schön, aber … irgendwie ist mir Quidditch nicht mehr wirklich wichtig", gab Katie zu. Harriet, die genauso empfand, nickte verständnisvoll. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass du wieder gesund bist", meinte sie.

Katie nickte. „Das sehe ich auch so. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was eigentlich passiert ist, und wer genau mir das angetan hat. Aber ich kann man an nichts mehr erinnern, nachdem ich zur Toilette gegangen bin. Wer immer mich dort erwartet hat, hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Entweder das, oder der Fluch und der emotionale Schock haben mein Gedächtnis gelöscht", sagte sie.

Das bedeutete, dass sie wohl nie erfahren würden, wer Dracos Komplize in Hogsmeade gewesen war. Crabbe oder Goyle hätten es ja wohl kaum sein können – die wären nie unbemerkt auf die Damentoilette gelangt, auch in Mädchengestalt nicht, und immerhin hatte Draco von anderen Verbündeten gesprochen. _Aber wenn er es sein lässt, dann spielt das doch keine Rolle mehr, oder?, _sagte sie sich und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Nein, sie hatte nicht mal McLaggen davonkommen lassen, sie wollte zumindest wissen, wer für Katies Unfall verantwortlich war, wenn sie diese Person schon nicht bestrafen konnte.

Katies Rückkehr schien die Laune der gesamten Schule zu verbessern. Nur Ginnys Laune wurde schlechter, als sich herausstellte, dass Katie nicht ins Quidditch-Team zurückkehren wollte. Denn so musste Ginny entweder einen neuen Jäger oder einen neuen Sucher finden, bisher war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie selbst den Sucher fliegen würde, und Katie ihren alten Jägerinnenplatz wieder einnehmen würde, doch nun musste sie umplanen, und war darüber nicht erfreut. Und ihren Frust lud sie bei Harriet ab, mit der sie unbedingt die Taktik für das bevorstehende Match gegen Ravenclaw besprechen wollte, und das obwohl Harriet nicht mehr im Team war. _Was ich auch versuche, ich scheine Quidditch nicht entkommen zu können, _stellte sie betrübt fest.

Zu allem Überfluss tat ihr neue Position als Team-Kapitän Ginnys Beziehung zu Dean ebenfalls nicht gut – die beiden trennten sich unter viel Gebrüll (Ginny war kein Mädchen, das schrie, wenn sie wütend war, sie brüllte) voneinander, und auf einmal sahen alle schwarz für das Quidditch-Team. Und natürlich konnte Ron sich nicht verkneifen darauf hinzuweisen, dass all das nicht passiert wäre, wenn Harriet das Team nicht verlassen hätte.

Die versuchte Theo dazu überreden mit ihr ein bisschen ungewöhnliche Magie zu praktizieren, aber das Problem mit Theo war, dass er die Theorie der Praxis vorzog. Ihm war ein gutes Buch über die Feinheiten der Magie allemal lieber als die tatsächlichen Feinheiten der Magie. Auch ihre anderen Freunde waren nicht hilfreich. Parvati war im Lernstress, genauso wie die Fünftklässler, Lavender war mit ihrem Tin-Tin beschäftigt, Ernie würde ihr nicht helfen, da er zu sehr auf die Regeln versessen war, und Hermine und Ron schienen nicht besonders viel davon zu halten, dass Harriet außerschulische Aktivitäten ohne eine anwesende Lehrperson betreiben wollte. „Wenn Dumbledore wollen würde, dass du das tust, dann würd er dir das doch wohl sagen, denkst du nicht? Er wird schon wissen, wie man Horcruxe am besten zerstört, verlass dich nur auf ihn", meinte Hermine, und Ron, der seit er mit ihr zusammen war sein Rückgrat gelegentlich verlegte, nickte zustimmend.

Was den Schuldirektor selbst anbelangte, nun der war offenbar in die Horcrux-Suche vertieft. Er schien wieder mal von der Schule verschwunden zu sein, und Harriet fühlte sich alleine gelassen. Ihr blieb, wie es schien, nur eine Möglichkeit: Die zu betteln. Also suchte sie Professor Snape auf. Der schien nicht froh darüber zu sein sie zu sehen.

„Was immer du willst, Potter, ich hoffe, es ist wichtig", meinte er.

„Sie haben mir einmal gesagt, dass ich zu Ihnen kommen soll, wenn ich was brauche, wissen Sie noch?", erklärte sie.

„ Das schon wieder? Das war damals, nachdem du wegen der Inkompetenz von Gilderoy Lockhart fast von einem Basilisken gefressen worden wärst, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Die Umstände haben sich inzwischen geändert. Hast du nicht nach wie vor Privat-Unterricht beim Schuldirektor? Gräbst du dich nicht in Bücher über Gellert Grindelwald ein, was im Übrigen besagten Direktor nicht gefallen würde, aber das nur so nebenbei? Hast du keinen ärgerlich begabten, wenn auch geistig instabilen, Paten, der immer ein offenes Ohr für dich hat? Kannst du dich nicht an Nymphadora Tonks wenden, die in Hogsmeade stationiert ist?", gab Snape unbeeindruckt zurück ohne sie anzusehen.

Harriet seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass ich Sie enttäuscht habe", gab sie zu, „Und Ihr Vertrauen verspielt habe, als ich Pansy verhext habe. Und das tut mir wirklich leid. Aber mir ist nicht wirklich klar, was ich so schreckliches getan habe, dass Sie mich nicht mal mehr ansehen wollen."

Snape hob seinen Blick und musterte sie einen Moment lang. „Vielleicht", meinte er, „war ich tatsächlich unfair zu dir."

Harriet nickte. „Das waren Sie. Sie sollten nicht ständig andere für Dinge bestrafen, für die die nichts können. Was immer Sie und Dumbledore für Probleme miteinander haben, ich kann nichts dafür!", erklärte sie, „Und ich will lernen. Sie wollten, dass ich überleben kann, und ich will das auch. Warum geben Sie mir keine Chance zu beweisen, dass ich es kann? Und zwar nicht, weil ich Lily Evans Tochter bin, sondern weil ich ich bin."

Snape blickte sie stumm an. „Nun gut, wenn du darauf bestehst, werden wir unseren Unterricht wieder aufnehmen", meinte er, „Ich nehme an, dir ist das Quidditch-Match am Samstag wichtiger als…."

„Oh, nein, Samstag ist perfekt. Ich bin nicht mehr in der Mannschaft, was mir alle anderen vorwerfen, also will ich das gar nicht sehen", schnitt ihm Harriet das Wort ab, „Und wenn sie mich deswegen für asozial halten, ist das ihr Problem."

Snapes Miene lockerte sich ein wenig, als er erklärte: „Dann sehen wir uns Samstag."

Natürlich bereute sie schnell wieder sich wieder durch sie snapische Tretmühle des sogenannten Unterrichts schicken zu lassen. Da er davon ausging, dass sie alles wieder vergessen hatte, fingen sie mit alle den Zaubersprüchen wieder von Vorne an. Zumindest wusste sie inzwischen, worauf er abzielte. Die ständigen Wiederholungen und pausenlosen Zauber hintereinander sollten sie dazu bringen Magie zu wirken können ohne darüber nachzudenken, sie instinktiv gebrauchen zu können, sie zu erfühlen. Während sie übten, tobte draußen das Match – Ginnys Team spielte gegen Cho Changs Team, in einem anderen Leben wäre diese Ereignis für Harriet wichtig gewesen, in diesem nahm sie es zur Kenntnis, hoffte, dass Gryffindor gewinnen würde, und dass Ginny Cho dumm aussehen lassen würde, doch wirklich wichtig war es ihr nicht. Gryffindor gewann, was alle freute und dazu brachte endlich nicht mehr Harriet loszugehen, sie hatte dafür nur ein schwaches Lächeln übrig.

Langsam aber sicher neigte sich das Schuljahr dem Ende zu. Draco verhielt sich unauffällig, bis zu dem Morgen, an dem Harriet wusste, dass alles wieder von Vorne losgehen würde. Vor ihr lag ein sehr kurzer Brief von Sirius, der darauf hinwies, dass Lucius Malfoy unter ungeklärten Umständen in Askaban angegriffen worden war. Er lebte und erholte sich, doch Harriet war kein bisschen erstaunt darüber, dass sie Draco wenige Stunden später nicht mehr auf der _Karte der Rumtreiber _finden konnte.

Jeder hatte eine Wahl, doch Draco Malfoy hatte offensichtlich falsch gewählt. Harriet war darüber nicht überrascht, sie war nicht einmal besonders enttäuscht, sie fühlte sich einfach nur geschlagen. Aber noch war das Spiel nicht vorbei, sagte sie sich selbst. Noch konnte sie Dracos Seele retten.

Dumbledore bestellte sie wieder zu sich. Offenbar hatte er endlich Neuigkeiten über die Horcruxe. Auf dem Weg zu ihm, machte sie einen Umweg am Raum der Wünsche vorbei, und traf dort auf Professor Trelwaney, die versucht hatte den Raum der Wüsche zu betreten um ihre neuesten leeren Sherry-Flaschen zu entsorgen, aus diesem aber geworfen worden war.

„Moment mal, das heißt Sie waren drinnen?", vergewisserte sich Harriet. _Aber jemand anderer war auch drinnen, jemand, der sie wieder hinausgeworfen hat, jemand der in dem Raum ist, wenn er in seiner natürlichen Form ist… _Was immer Draco also trieb, er tat es in Mitten all der versteckten Gegenstände dort. _Das Verschwindekabinett … er wollte das Verschwindekabinett vernichten, als er Euphorie-high war… _Das musste sie sofort Dumbledore melden oder Snape, aber sie war sowieso schon unterwegs zu Dumbledore, also würde sie es ihm sagen. Zuerst musste sie sich allerdings um Trelawney kümmern, die so betrunken war, dass sie nicht mal mehr gerade gehen konnte. Harriet stützte sie, während sie die Korridore entlang gingen.

„Und der Gaul hat nur gelacht. Gelacht! Vielleicht hat er ja die Gerüchte gehört nach denen ich die Gabe nicht geerbt habe, meinst du das ist möglich?", meinte Trelawney gerade, „Dabei würde Dumbledore mich doch hier wohl kaum unterrichten lassen, wenn er von meinem Talent nicht überzeugt wäre!"

„Und Sie sind sehr talentiert, Professor", meinte Harriet.

„Du bist ein gutes Kind, Harriet", meinte Trelawney, „Habe ich dir je von meinem Bewerbungsgespräch für Hogwarts erzählt? Es fand im _Eberkopf _statt, wo ich auch wohnte, was ich dir übrigens nicht raten will, die Bettwanzen dort sind furchtbar außer Kontrolle, aber sag dem Direktor nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe, ich meine immerhin gehört dieser Miststall seinem Bruder…" _Moment, was? _„… wie auch immer, der Direktor kam freundlicher Weise zu mir, und obwohl ich zuerst das Gefühl hatte, dass er der Wahrsagerei als Fach nicht besonders zugeneigt war – es gab auch Gerüchte, dass er das Fach nicht wieder einführen wollte – begann es besser zu laufen, sobald ich mich etwas seltsam fühlte, meistens ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Gabe am Werk ist, wie auch immer, alles lief prächtig, bis wir rüde von Severus Snape unterbrochen wurden."

_Bitte? _„Bitte?"

Trelawney nickte heftig und wäre deswegen fast umgefallen. „Oh ja, Die Türe flog auf, und der wütende Barmann stand dort mit Severus Snape, der behauptete die falsche Stiege genommen zu haben und sich verirrt zu haben, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass er gelauscht hatte, immerhin wollte er sich ja selber bei Dumbledore bewerben, und wollte sehen wie ich mich schlage um daraus zu lernen! Auf jeden Fall war Dumbledore danach viel offener mir gegenüber, vermutlich weil ihm der Unterschied zwischen einer höflichen begabten Seherin und einem Raudi, der an Türen lauscht, bewusst wurde!", fuhr sie fort.

Harriet hörte sie nicht mehr. Sie hörte nur noch Rauschen in ihre Ohren.

Trelawney erinnerte sich nicht, aber der Grund, warum Dumbledore plötzlich viel netter zu ihr gewesen war, war der, dass sie vor seinen Augen eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hatte, eine Prophezeiung über den Dunklen Lord und ein Kind, das bald geboren werden würde, und ihn vernichten könnte, eine Prophezeiung, die laut Dumbledore von einem Todesesser gehört worden war, der sein Gespräch mit Trelawney damals belauscht hatte und alles darüber dem Dunklen Lord selbst berichtet hatte. Und dieser Todesesser war laut Trelawneys Erzählung eben niemand anderer gewesen als Severus Snape, Harriets Lieblinsgslehrer, der Jugendfreund ihrer Mutter, ein ehemaliger Todesesser, und Spion für Dumbledore in den Reihen ihrer Feinde.

_Wer anderen Leuten vertraut, der kann nur verlieren, _hatte Draco zu ihr gesagt. Und mit einem Schlag glaubte sie zu wissen, was er damit gemeint hatte.

* * *

_A/N: Nun ja, sie musste es ja irgendwann erfahren, nicht wahr?_

_Reviews?_


	33. Die Höhle

**32\. Die Höhle**

* * *

„Meine Liebe, ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?" Sybil Trelawneys besorgtes Gesicht tauchte in ihrem Sichtfeld auf, und Harriet stellte mit einiger Überraschung fest, dass sie offenbar am Boden saß, und die Lehrerin sich über sie beugte. Wie war es denn dazu gekommen? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinner sich hingesetzt zu haben. War sie in Wahrheit vielleicht zusammengebrochen? Gab es vielleicht doch Wahrheiten, die sie nicht verkraften konnte?

„Soll ich dich zu Madame Pomfrey bringen?", wollte die Seherin wissen.

„Nein, ich will zu" Eigentlich hätte der Satz mit Professor Snape enden sollen, doch der Gedanke daran ihn jetzt sehen zu müssen war ihr zuwider, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie seinen Anblick im Moment ertragen könnte. „Dumbledore", schloss sie, immerhin war sie unterwegs zu Dumbledore gewesen, als sie über Trelawney gestolpert war, nicht wahr? Aber warum war sie dieser noch einmal begegnet? Sie konnte die ganzen Zusammenhänge nicht mehr erkennen. Egal, Dumbledore, sie musste zu Dumbledore.

„Na gut, wenn du meinst….", meinte die Seherin und half Harriet auf die Füße – und verlor bei diesem Versuch beinahe selbst ihr Gleichgewicht. Ach ja, sie war ja total betrunken, das wäre Harriet einen Moment lang fast entfallen.

„Wissen Sie, Professor, warum bleiben Sie nicht einfach hier und ich gehe alleine zu Dumbledore?", schlug Harriet vor, der klar wurde, dass die betrunkene Lehrerin sie nirgendwohin bringen könnte. „Aber, Harriet, du bist es doch, die Hilfe braucht", meinte sie verwirrt und wäre beinahe wieder hingefallen. Offenbar fiel es ihr inzwischen sogar schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten, wenn sie stand, nicht mehr nur, wenn sie ging.

„Und Dumbledore wird mir auch helfen. Ich finde alleine zu ihm, versprochen", meinte das Mädchen. Trelawney schien einen Moment über diesen Vorschlag nachzudenken, und meinte dann: „Gut." Und setzte sich auf den Boden, genau an die Stelle, an der Harriet zuvor gesessen war.

Das Mädchen, das überlebt hatte, beschloss sich darüber nicht mehr zu wundern und machte sich auf zu Dumbledores Büro. Wie automatisch führten ihre Füße sie dorthin, zum Glück hatte sie den Weg schon oft genug hinter sich gebracht um nicht mehr groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wo sie hinmusste. Wenn sie darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte die den Weg vermutlich nicht gefunden.

Und dann stand sie vor Dumbledores Büro und betrat es, und stand dann dem Mann von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. „Harriet, was ist geschehen?", wollte er wissen, „Du siehst aus wie der Tod." Sie blinzelte. „Trelawney", begann sie, „Snape…" Sie wusste nicht, wie sie fortfahren sollte. „Es ist nicht wichtig", meinte sie dann.

„Oh, ich denke schon, dass es wichtig ist. Sieh dich doch nur einmal an. Setz dich einen Moment hin, hier. Trink das." Er reichte ihr einen Becher, und nachdem sie davon getrunken hatte, ging es ihr wieder besser, alles schien klarer zu sein. Sie wusste nur nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie das Büro erreicht hatte, oder auch nur wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie Trelawney begegnet war.

„Ist es jetzt besser?", wollte Dumbledore von ihr wissen. Und sie nickte langsam. „Ich denke schon, ja", meinte sie, „Es tut mir leid, ich nehme an, Sie wollten mir etwas Wichtiges sagen, und ich …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass du in so einem Zustand wärst, wenn das, was dir widerfahren ist, unwichtig wäre", meinte der Schuldirektor.

„Haben Sie schon mal feststellen müssen, dass jemand, der Ihnen sehr wichtig ist, nicht die Person ist, für die sie ihn oder sie gehalten haben?", wollte Harriet von ihm wissen.

„Leider kann ich das bejahen. In diesem besonderen Fall musste ich es auf die schmerzhafteste Weise herausfinden, die möglich war", erklärte Dumbledore, „Wenn der junge Mister Malfoy…"

„Nein, es geht nicht um Draco. Ich … ich habe Professor Trelawney getroffen, und sie war betrunken und hat mir von ihrem Einstellungsgespräch erzählt, im _Eberkopf_", wehrte Harriet ab, „Davon, wie es unterbrochen wurde."

„Oh." Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment. „Harriet, ich kann dir versichern, dass der einzige Grund, warum ich dir diese spezielle Information bis jetzt vorenthalten habe, der ist, dass es mir nicht zustand dir davon zu erzählen. Genauso wenig wie Sybil Trelawney", sagte er dann sanft.

„Nun, derjenige, dem es zustand, der hatte sechs Jahre Zeit dafür, und hat es unterlassen. Weil er nicht wollte, dass ich es weiß!", erwiderte Harriet bitter.

„Vermutlich hat er deine Reaktion gefürchtet. Und lag er damit denn falsch? Harriet, ich kann dir versichern, dass Professor Snape nicht wusste, auf wen sich die Prophezeiung bezieht, als er sie weitergab. Sein Horror darüber, dass es sich auf Menschen bezog, die er kannte, war so groß, dass er zu unserer Seite überlief", berichtete Dumbledore, „Es gibt in seinem ganzen Leben nichts, was er jemals mehr bereut hat als die Tatsache, dass er diese eine Information an Lord Voldemort weiter gegeben hat."

„Es war ihm also egal, dass ein fremdes Baby getötet werden würde, aber ein Baby von Leuten, die er kannte, hat bei ihm für Zweifel gesorgt", meine sie bitter.

„Keiner von uns wäre jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass Lord Voldemort so tief gefallen ist, dass er bereit wäre ein Baby zu töten, nicht einmal ich, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte der Schuldirektor, „Eine so abgrundtief böse Tat …ich glaube, es gab mehr als nur einen Todesesser, der nachher still für sich froh darüber war, dass sein Meister den Versuch scheinbar nicht überstanden hat. Aber ja, tatsächlich unterscheidet sich dein Argument nicht besonders von dem, das ich damals vorbrachte, als der verzweifelte Severus Snape zu mir kam und mir berichtete, dass Voldemort das Kind von Lily und James Potter als seine Nemesis ausgewählt hat. Doch die traurige Wahrheit ist doch, Harriet, dass es die meisten Menschen nicht kümmert, wer lebt und stirbt, solange es Menschen betrifft, von denen man nichts weiß, weil sie abstrakt sind und nicht real. Erst wenn reale Menschen davon betroffen sind, Menschen, die man kennt, wird den meisten klar, was eigentlich auf dem Spiel steht. Ich kann nicht wirklich von mir behaupten in dieser Hinsicht anders gewesen zu sein, als ich noch jung war. Manchmal fällt es einem leicht über jemand anderen zu urteilen, bis man sich daran erinnert, dass man im Grunde nicht besser ist. Ich weiß, dass du anders bist, aber jemand, der in so jungen Jahren schon so viel verloren hat wie du, hat einen anderen Zugang zu Leben und Tod als die meisten von uns Glücklicheren."

Harriet brummte nur anstatt etwas darauf zu erwidern. „Nun, im Grunde genommen, spielt das alles im Moment keine Rolle, nicht wahr? Sagen Sie mir lieber, warum Sie mich sehen wollten", sagte sie dann.

„Weil ich sie gefunden habe, Harriet, die Höhle, in der der junge Tom Riddle einst die kleinen Kinder gequält hat. Es hat mich viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet, aber gerade das bestärkt mich in der Annahme, dass dort ein Horcrux verborgen ist", erklärte Dumbledore, „Ich habe dir versprochen nicht ohne dich zu gehen. Wirst du also mit mir kommen?"

Eigentlich war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie dazu in der Lage war mit ihm zu kommen, sie stand immer noch unter Schock und wäre ihm vermutlich keine besonders große Hilfe. Normalerweise hätte sie ihm jetzt nahe gelegt an ihrer Stelle doch einfach Professor Snape mitzunehmen, aber diese Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen. „Ja, ich komme mit", meinte sie.

„Gut, aber wenn du mitkommst, dann musst du mir hoch und heilig schwören, dass du ohne zu zögern alles tust, was ich dir sage. Wenn ich dir befehle dich zu verstecken, dann versteckst du dich. Wenn ich dir befehle zu fliehen, auch ohne mich, dann fliehst du. Wenn ich dich anweise mich zurückzulassen, dann lässt du mich zurück", erklärte Dumbledore eindringlich, „Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, mir das zu versprechen, dann kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen." Offenbar erwartete Dumbledore einen etwas anderen Schulausflug als Slughorn sie bevorzugte. _Ein weiterer guter Grund nicht mitzugehen, _wurde ihr klar, _Seit wann lässt du andere im Stich? _Trotzdem sagte sie: „Ich schwöre es."

„Gut", meinte Dumbledore und nahm seinen Mantel, „dann ist es an der Zeit aufzubrechen."

* * *

Harriet durfte noch einmal zurück in ihren Schlafsaal gehen, da sie Dumbledore erzählt hatte, dass sie ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang vergessen hätte. In Wahrheit hatte sie diesen aber dabei und trank stattdessen einen Schluck Felix Felicis, meldete sich bei Hermine ab, und drückte dieser den Rest des Tranks in die Hand. „Ich hab so ein Gefühl", erklärte sie, „Das jederzeit was Schlimmes passieren könnte. Wenn es so sein sollte, dann trinkt das. Und bitte behalte Draco mit der Karte im Auge. Er ist wieder im Raum der Wünsche, und ich weiß nicht, was er dort treibt, aber ich glaube es hat mit dem Verschwindekabinett zu tun. Wie auch immer, versucht ihn und euch aus Ärger rauszuhalten. Dumbledore nimmt mich mit auf Horcrux-Jagd."

Felix Felicis wirkte ähnlich aber doch anders als ihre Euphorie-Kesselexplosion. Es schien ihre Zweifel zu vertreiben und ihr Selbstvertrauen zu stärken, es schien ihr aber auch genau zu sagen, wo sie hingehen sollte, vermutlich hatte sie deswegen auch Draco und die Karte noch einmal extra erwähnt. Aber genau das machte sie nicht wirklich unzurechnungsfähig, wenn schon dann eher aufmerksamer als sonst.

Sie begleitete Dumbledore in unsichtbarer Form nach Hogsmeade, sie gingen an Madame Rosmerta vorbei, die nur Dumbledore sah und ihn begrüßte, hinüber zum _Eberkopf, _den sie aber nicht betraten, stattdessen apparierte Dumbledore sie davon.

Sie fanden sich auf einen Felsen mitten im Meer wieder, umgeben von weiteren Felsen, und der Wind blies sie an. Dumbledore führte sie einen gefährlichen hauchdünnen Weg entlang, der sie von dem Felsen hinunterführte in Richtung Meer. Vor ihnen lag eine dunkle mit Wasser gefüllte Höhle. Harriet zog sich den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aus und schwamm hinter Dumbledore her durch das eiskalte Wasser in Richtung Höhleneingang. Dumbledore half ihr schließlich aus dem Wasser hinauf auf teilweise überflutete Stufen, die in die Höhle hineinführten.

Während Harriet nass und zitternd im kalten Wind stand, untersuchte Dumbledore mit seinem Zauberstab die Umgebung und schien zufrieden zu sein. Schließlich begann er die Höhlenwand abzutasten, bis er den Eingang zum verzauberten Teil der Höhle fand.

Harriet, die unterdessen immer noch fror, erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ja selbst eine Hexe war, und führte einen Trockenzauber an sich selbst durch, während Dumbledore Zwiesprache mit der Höhle zu halten schien. „So plump also", seufzte er dann.

„Bitte?" Harriet wandte sich verwirrt an den alten Mann. „Offenbar erfordert das Betreten eine Bezahlung. Bezahlung durch Blut", informierte er sie ruhig und zog ein Silbermesser aus seinen Umhang. „Doch hoffentlich nur einen Tropfen und nicht nur das von einer Jungfrau? Nun, zumindest in diesem Fall kann ich aushelfen, aber nur wenn ich nachher noch genug Blut zum Leben übrig habe", versuchte Harriet zu scherzen, doch Dumbledore schien zu enttäuscht von Tom Riddle zu sein um darauf einzugehen.

„Der Feind soll einfach geschwächt werden", erklärte Dumbledore, „Ungeachtet seines Status. Keine Raffinesse." Er schnitt sich selbst in den Arm und verteilte das Blut auf den Felsen und damit öffnete sich der Eingang unter einem silbernen Bogen in die Höhle. Nur, dass das Höhleninnere immer noch stockdunkel war.

Dumbledore ließ sich davon nicht beirren und ging voraus, steuerte auf ein grünes Licht zu, das aus der Mitte der Höhle zu kommen schien. Die beiden Magier spendeten sich selbst mit ihren Zauberstäben Licht.

Das Horcrux schien sich auf einer Insel inmitten eines Sees innerhalb der Höhle zu befinden, und natürlich kam es durch einen Accio-Zauber nicht einfach herbeigeflogen, das wäre ja wohl auch zu einfach gewesen, nicht wahr? Und um alles noch lustiger zu machen, befand sich irgendetwas unter der Wasseroberfläche des Sees und lauerte auf sie. _Ja, das hier ist eindeutig ein netter Schulausflug, wie er im Buche steht._

Dumbledore gelang es irgendwie ein an einer grünen Kette angebundenes Boot zu finden, das sie über den See bringen sollte. Dieses Boot dazulassen war ja sehr rücksichtsvoll von Tom, oh ja, also gab es sicherlich irgendeinen Haken. Dumbledore schien aber davon auszugehen, dass Tom das Boot für sich selbst hinterlassen hatte und davon ausgegangen war, dass es niemand anderer finden würde. Harriet war sich da nicht so sicher, vielleicht löste es sich ja einfach in Luft auf, wenn es jemand betrat, der nicht Lord Voldemort war. Sie sprach diesen Gedanken auch aus, und Dumbledore, nachsichtig wie er nun mal war, probierte gleich einen entsprechenden Testzauber aus und beruhigte sie dann.

„Das Boot transportiert immer nur einen Zauberer", erklärte er, „Allerdings wird es dich nicht als vollwertige Magierin registrieren, weil du noch minderjährig bist, deine Kräfte wird es gar nicht erst erkennen." Jetzt fühlte sie sich doch leicht beleidigt, doch jeder Vorteil, den sie gewinnen konnten, war ihr recht.

Sie betraten also das Boot und überquerten damit den See, und unter der Oberfläche erkannte Harriet tote Leichen .Natürlich. „Inferi!", flüsterte Harriet.

„Ja, und denk daran: Feuer", erklärte Dumbledore nur, „Aber erst, wenn sie uns angreifen. Bisher sind sie friedlich. Belassen wir es dabei."

Na toll, also wollte er erst darauf warten, dass alle Zombies sich gemeinsam auf sie stürzen würden, was sie aber erst recht tun würden, wenn man sie aufscheuchte. _Trotzdem ist es unheimlich, ein See voller Toter…._

Schließlich erreichten sie die Insel mit dem Horcrux. Es war eine kleine Insel mit einem einzigen Objekt darauf: Einem Podest mit dem Horcrux darauf – nun ja, zumindest fast, auf dem Podest stand ein Becken, und in diesem lag das Horcrux. Leider war der Becken aber gefüllt mit einer grünen strahlenden Flüssigkeit. _Igitt, sag nicht, dass wir da rein fassen müssen!_

Letzteres war aber gar nicht möglich, wie sich herausstellte. Die grüne Flüssigkeit schien sie davon abzuhalten in das Becken zu greifen. Hinaushexen ließ sie sich allerdings auch nicht. Oder verhexen, was das anging. „Was ist, wenn wir sie einfach ausleeren?", wollte Harriet wissen, „Das würde das Horcrux doch wohl kaum beschädigen."

„Leider lässt sich das Becken nicht bewegen, weder mit Magie noch händisch", erklärte Dumbledore. „Und der Podest?", wollte Harriet wissen. „Ist verflucht. Wer versucht ihn umzuwerfen, den ereilt Schlimmes", meinte der alte Zauberer, „Und auch Magie würde zu bösen Gegenreaktionen führen. Nein, ich glaube, uns bleibt keine andere Wahl als diese Flüssigkeit zu trinken."

„Zu trinken!", wiederholte Harriet, „Das sieht aus wie Reaktorflüssigkeit in Science Fiction Trash-Filmen! Niemand hier wird das trinken! Außerdem habe ich keinen Strohhalm dabei, und Sie haben doch gerade gesagt, dass man das Becken nicht bewegen kann!"

Dumbledore präsentierte ihr einen Kristallbecher, den er aus dem Nichts herbeigezaubert hatte. „Oh, nein, wenn man es ausschöpfen kann, kann man es auch wegschütten!", erklärte Harriet. „Nein, denn das Becken kennt deine Intention", belehrte sie Harriet, „Wir haben es hier mit höherer Magie zu tun, Harriet, die lässt sich nicht so einfach austricksen. Also, ich werde das Becken leer trinken, bis das Horcrux herausgenommen werden kann. Nun, ich weiß ja, das gefällt dir nicht, aber du hast geschworen mir zu gehorchen, und jetzt befehle ich dir mich nicht aufzuhalten. Und außerdem ist es elementar, dass du mich dazu bringst den ganzen Zaubertrank auszutrinken und nicht zwischendurch aufzuhören, egal, was ich sage, verstehst du?"

„Oh, ja klar, ich werde Sie dazu ermuntern nicht nur ein wenig Gift sondern eine Menge davon zu trinken!", spottete Harriet.

„Du hast es geschworen", erinnerte Dumbledore sie sanft.

„Na gut, von mir aus! Wenn Sie unbedingt sterben wollen, dann tun Sie's eben!", meinte Harriet wütend.

„Danke, und sei versichert, dass ich nicht an diesem Trank sterben werde", gab Dumbledore zurück. Harriet hoffte nur, dass er sich da mal nicht irrte.

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, war das Ganze die Hölle. Zunächst trank Dumbledore zügig und mit geschlossenen Augen einen Becher nach dem anderen, doch dann hielt der Mann auf einmal inne, schien zu erstarren, und hätte fast den Inhalt seines Becher ausgegossen. Harriet hinderte ihn gerade noch daran alles zu verschütten, denn wenn das passier wäre, hätte sich das Becken vermutlich automatisch wieder aufgefüllt und ihre gesamte bisherige Arbeit wäre umsonst gewesen.

Und dann begann das Gejammer. Dumbledores Stimme war gebrochen und kaum hörbar, doch er jammerte und klagte. „Bring mich nicht dazu. Ich will es nicht tun. Will aufhören!", verklärte er, und Harriet fühlte sich wie ein Monster, als sie den Becher an Dumbledores Lippen setzte und ihm zwang weiter zu trinken, und den Becher dann wieder auffüllte, und Dumbledore den restlichen Inhalt des Beckens einflößte.

„Lass es aufhören!", jammerte Dumbledore, und Harriet erklärte: „Das wird es aufhören lassen!" und ließ den Mann, der ihr vor kurzem noch mit einem wirklichen Heiltrank geholfen hatte, den Trank, der ihn Qualen verursachte, weitertrinken.

Es wurde schlimmer. „Es ist alles meine Schuld! Bitte hör auf! Ich weiß, ich habe Fehler gemacht, aber bitte lass es aufhören, und ich werde es nie wieder tun!" Und dann setzten die Halluzinationen endgültig ein, als Dumbledore vor Kräften, die nur er sehen konnte, in Deckung ging und verkündete: „Tu ihnen nicht weh! Bitte, tu ihnen nicht weh! Es ist meine Schuld, tu stattdessen mir weh! Bitte nicht! Ich tue alles, was du willst, aber bitte…"

Und Harriet flößte ihm weiter das Zeug ein, das ihm das antat, und weiter und weiter. Sogar als Dumbledore verkündete, er wolle sterben und sie aufforderte ihn zu töten, hörte sie nicht auf. Und dann war es vorbei, Dumbledore trank den letzten Tropfen und brach zusammen.

Harriet schrie erschrocken auf und schlug dem Zauberer ins Gesicht, was zu wirken schien, er war noch nicht ganz tot. Er verlange nach Wasser, doch als Harriet versuchte den Becher mit Wasser zu füllen, verschwand dieses sofort auf diesem. Vermutlich weil der Trank den Becher korrumpiert hatte.

_Weil ich das See-Wasser nehmen soll, _wurde ihr klar. Das war die Falle. Harriet versuchte stattdessen Wasser in ihren Umhang zu zaubern, aber auch das verschwand, das hier war eine wasserfreie Zone, wie es schien. _Nun, es hat ja früher oder später sein müssen… _Sie schöpfte Wasser aus dem See, schüttete es Dumbledore ins Gesicht, und zeigte dann mit ihren Zauberstab auf den untoten Angreifer, der sie von Hinten attackieren wollte, ohne ihn anzublicken. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass er auftauchen würde, wenn sie Wasser aus dem See nahm. Sie konnte ihn in Flamme aufgehen hören, und drehte sich um zu den anderen Untoten, die einer nach dem anderen aus dem See auf sie zu stolperten.

Einem nach dem anderen setzte sie in Flammen. Sie dachte den Spruch nur, sie sagte ihn nicht, aber sie wusste, so oder so, dass sie ihren Erfolg Snapes Training zu verdanken hatte, sie spürte die Magie, rief sie nicht herbei, sondern ließ sich von ihr leiten – allerdings waren es verdammt viele Inferi.

„Sir! Wir sollten dann mal zusehen, dass wir von hier wegkommen. Würden Sie bitte das Horcrux holen?", wandte sie sich an Dumbledore, der gerade dabei war mühselig auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie konnte sehen, wie er Slytherins Medaillon aus dem Becken fischte und zu ihr wankte. Während Harriet sie beide mit Feuer verteidigte, bahnten sie sich ihren Weg zurück zum Boot und fuhren los, und die Inferi sahen ihnen dümmlich hinterher und diejenigen, die nicht in Flammen standen, glitten zurück in den See.

Sie erreichten das andere Ufer, und Dumbledore stolperte. Harriet nahm das Medaillon zur Sicherheit an sich und schleppten den um einiges größeren und schwereren Mann so gut sie konnte zum Höhlenausgang. Dort angekommen biss sie sich in die Hand, bis sie blutete, und ließ das Blut auf den wieder verschlossenen Eingang tropfen und schleppte Dumbedore zurück zum Meer. Sie zog ihn im Rettungsschwimmergriff hinter sich her so gut sie konnte, als sie dieses erneut durchschwammen, bis sie den Felsen erreichten, auf den sie angekommen waren.

„Wir sind fast da", erklärte sie dem geschwächten Schuldirektor, „Gleich sind wir aus dem Wasser heraus, und dann appariere ich uns nach Hause, keine Sorge. Ich schaff das."

„Ja, das weiß ich, Harriet. Ich habe gesehen, was du mit den Inferi gemacht hast. Es war wunderschön. Du wirst uns nach Hause bringen, zu Severus, das weiß ich. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie geschafft. Keiner hätte das hier alleine geschafft", meinte Dumbledore.

_Oh ja, aber trotzdem machen wir so was nie wieder. Machen Sie sich da nur mal keine Sorgen!, _dachte sich Harriet daraufhin nur.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	34. Der Turm

**33\. Im Turm**

* * *

Apparieren zu müssen und noch dazu zum ersten Mal jemanden bei mitzunehmen war nicht einfach, aber Harriet war immer noch im Magie-Fluss. Sie konzentrierte sich einfach auf ihr Ziel und darauf Dumbledore mitzunehmen, und dann … fand sie sich in den Straßen von Hogsmeade wieder. Mit Dumbledore zusammen. Und sie waren beide noch in einem Stück, wenn ihr Direktor sich allerdings sichtlich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Harriet hatte keine Chance den Mann zum Schloss zu schaffen, außer sie würde ihn mit einem Schwebezauber vor sich herfliegen lassen wollen, wie die Rumtreiber einst den ohnmächtigen Snape, doch Dumbledore schien ihr zu schwach zu sein um das riskieren zu können, er sollte sich so wenig wie möglich bewegen.

„Harriet, du musst Severus hierher holen", erklärte Dumbledore mühselig.

„Okay, okay, ich mache das. Aber ich kann Sie nicht einfach alleine lassen. … Soll ich Sie im _Eberkopf _lassen oder bei Madame Rosmerat?", überlegte sie und unterbrach sich, als sie Rosmerta auf sie zukommen sah. Es war als hätte sie sie heraufbeschworen. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Harriet konnte es deutlich sehen. Rosmerta wirkte aufgelöst und verschreckt und rannte regelrecht auf sie zu.

_Nein, nein, sag dass das nicht wahr ist…. _Sie blickte in Richtung Schule und erstarrte. „Nein, nein, nein….", murmelte sie und versuchte die in ihr aufsteigende Panik in den Griff zu bekommen. Dumbledore sah zwischen ihr und Madame Rosmerta hin und her, und wandte sich dann ebenfalls um, und sah es ebenfalls: Das Dunkle Mal hing deutlich sichtbar über der Schule.

_Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein! Hogwarts war immer sicher, der einzige sichere Ort in ganz Großbritannien!_

Dumbledore blieb ruhig. „Wann ist es erschienen?", wollte er wissen.

„Erst vor wenigen Minuten", erklärte Rosmerta, „Als ich die Katze raus gelassen habe, war es noch nicht da, aber dann als ich oben angekommen bin…"

„Ich muss zur Schule", verkündete Dumbledore. Das riss Harriet aus ihren panischen Gedankenkreisgängen. „Was? Nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage, Sie sind viel zu schwach!", protestierte sie, „Und was immer passiert ist, es ist bereits zu spät, sonst wäre das Mal nicht zu sehen, oder? Sie hinterlassen es immer, nachdem sie fertig sind." Wer immer gestorben war, er oder sie war bereits tot, es gab keinen Weg mehr ihm zu helfen. Sie konnte und wollte jetzt nicht auch noch Dumbledore verlieren.

„Dein Versprechen, Harriet", erinnerte sie Dumbledore keuchend, „Noch ist das hier nicht vorbei. Wir brauchen Besen. Rosmerta, bitte informieren Sie das Ministerium. Möglicherweise hat noch niemand in Hogwarts bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Harriet, zieh deinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang wieder an."

Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen ihm zu gehorchen. Bisher hatte sie sich an ihr Versprechen gehalten, weil es einem gemeinsamen Ziel gedient hatte, aber nun standen die Dinge anders. „Nein, das ist alles Unsinn. Wir werden hier auf das Ministerium warten und dann gemeinsam mit den Auroren die Schule betreten", meinte sie, „Scrimgeour wird…."

„Harriet", meinte Dumbledore hart und nahm einen Besen entgegen, den Rosmerta inzwischen für ihn geholt hatte, „Ich werde in meine Schule zurückkehren. Jetzt. Hogwarts ist meine Heimat und wurde während meiner Abwesenheit angegriffen, ich werde nicht daneben stehen und wertvolle Zeit damit verschwenden auf eine Taskforce zu warten, nicht wenn ich vielleicht noch Schlimmeres verhindern kann. Du hast nun also die Wahl: Entweder du kommst mit mir und unterstützt mich dabei zu retten, was noch zu retten ist, oder du stellst dich gegen mich und zwingst mich dazu mich gegen dich zu verteidigen. Ich mag zwar geschwächt sein, aber vergib mir, wenn ich dir das so direkt sage, einer Sechstklässlerin bin ich immer noch überlegen." Seine Augen waren hart, und er meinte es todernst. So hatte er sie bisher noch niemals angesehen, so als wäre sie der Feind.

_Verdammt! _Sie war zwar immer noch der Meinung, dass das Ganze ein Fehler war, sagte aber: „Na gut, von mir aus. Dann komme ich mit. Irgendjemand muss ja darauf achten, dass Sie sich nicht umbringen, bevor Hilfe eintrifft."

Sie bestiegen ihre Besen, sahen Rosmerta davoneilen (vermutlich um das Ministerium zu informieren), und flogen los in Richtung Schule. Das dunkle Mal schwebte direkt über den Astronomie-Turm. Wieso dort? Bedeutete das, dass Professor Sinistra oder einer ihrer Schüler getötet worden war? Harriet warf während des Fluges immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick hinüber zu Dumbledore, der sich auf seinem Besen hielt und sogar Zauber aufhob, die sie davon abhalten würden im Schlossbereich zu landen – offenbar hielt er sich immer noch ganz gut trotz der Vergiftung.

Sie landeten auf der Ankunftsrampe auf dem Turm. Niemand war zu sehen. Vielleicht war doch keiner gestorben. Vielleicht war das nur ein böser Scherz gewesen oder … ein Angriffssignal für die anderen Todesesser, das jemand aus dem Schloss abgesetzt hatte. Sie mussten auf der Hut sein.

Dumbledore griff sich an die Brust und wirkte mit einem Moment viel kränker. „Sei so gut und geh los und hol Severus, Harriet", meinte Dumbledore, „Sprich mit sonst niemanden und bleib unsichtbar. Und bitte diskutiere nicht schon wieder über diesen Punkt mit mir, sondern gehorche einfach."

Harriet hätte viel zu sagen gehabt, doch in diesem Moment flog die Türe zur Landeplattform auf. Harriet wich zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab, genau wie Dumbledore.

„Expelliarmus!"

Es war nicht Harriets Zauberstab, der ihr aus der Hand flog, es war Dumbledores. Doch sie selbst war auch von irgendetwas erwischt worden, denn sie stellte fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, es war als wäre sie erstarrt. Sie fiel um wie ein Stein, prallte gegen die Wand des Turms, und fand sich nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen. _Dumbledore. Dumbledore hat mir das angetan, _wurde ihr klar. Vermutlich um sie zu schützen, wenn sie unsichtbar und erstarrte und stumm wäre, dann würde sie keiner finden. Draco hatte zu Beginn des Schuljahres ähnlich gedacht … Draco, den sie überreden könnte das hier sein zu lassen, das wusste sie, aber Dumbledore war offenbar anderer Meinung, denn es war niemand anderer als Draco, der nun mit Dumbledores Zauberstab in der einen Hand und mit seinem eigenen in der anderen auf die Rampe trat.

_Verdammt, Draco, was tust du?_

Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den immer bleicher werdenden Dumbledore. Und sah die beiden Besen, die an der Wand lehnten. „Wer ist sonst noch hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Diese Frage könnte ich dir stellen. Oder arbeitest du alleine?", gab Dumbledore zurück.

Dracos Blick schweifte einen Moment lang zum Dunklen Mal. „Nein. Ich habe Rückendeckung. Heute Nacht sind Todesesser hier in der Schule", erklärte er dann. Soviel dazu das Ganze unblutig zu lösen.

„Sehr gut", lobte Dumbledore den Jungen, „Du hast also einen Weg gefunden sie in die Schule zu lassen?"

„Ja, genau! Direkt unter Ihrer Nase, und es war Ihnen nicht mal bewusst!", presste Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. _Das Verschwindekabinett, _wurde Harriet klar, _Aber wie…. ?_

„Sie haben einige Ihrer Wachen getroffen und kämpfen gerade. Ich bin vorausgegangen. Ich habe einen Job zu erledigen", erklärte Draco. _Nein, nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein! _Harriet hatte die ganze Zeit über falsch gedacht. Aber Draco hatte es ihr gesagt, nicht wahr? Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass nicht versuchte _Slughorn _zu töten. _Hat Voldemort wirklich einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen auf Dumbledore angesetzt? Er hat doch nicht wirklich davon ausgehen können, dass der Erfolg haben wird, oder?! _Harriet konnte es nicht glauben.

„Nun, dann musst du es wohl zu Ende bringen, mein lieber Junge", meinte Dumbledore sanft und wartete ab. Genau wie Harriet, genau wie Draco, der mit seinem Zauberstab immer noch auf Dumbledore zielte, aber keinen Muskel rührte.

„Draco, Draco, du bist kein Mörder", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", gab Draco zurück, „Sie wissen nicht, wozu ich fähig bin, Sie wissen nicht, was ich getan habe!"

„Oh, doch das weiß ich", erwiderte Dumbledore freundlich, „Du hättest beinahe Katie Bell und Ronald Weasley umgebracht. Du hast das ganze Jahr über versucht mich umzubringen, mit zunehmender Verzweiflung. Vergib mir, wenn ich dir das sage, Draco, aber deine Versuche waren ziemlich stümperhafter Natur. So stümperhaft, dass ich mich fragen muss, ob du in Wahrheit vielleicht nicht mit dem Herzen dabei warst…."

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Sie hören sich an wie _sie!_" Harriet wusste, dass er damit sie meinte. „Aber ich war mit den Herzen dabei, und heute Nacht…." Schreie und Kampfgeräusche unterbrachen ihn, und er wurde noch bleicher, dabei sah er ohnehin schon aus wie der wandelnde Tod mit den tiefen Ringen unter den Augen und den eingefallenen Wangen und seiner wächsernen Haut.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, dass es dir immerhin gelungen ist die Todesesser in die Schule zu lassen. Mich würde interessieren, wie du das gemacht hast", nahm Dumbledore den Faden wieder auf. Draco erwiderte nichts, er lauschte den Kampfgeräuschen. „Dir ist vermutlich inzwischen klar, dass ich die Schule nicht so unbewacht gelassen habe, wie du dachtest. Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix' sind hier. Aber im Grunde kann dir das gleich sein, nicht wahr? Du braucht keine Hilfe. Du hast mich hier vor dir, ohne Zauberstab, ohne Gegenwehr. …." Draco starrte ihn an. „Außer du fürchtest dich davor ohne ihre Anwesenheit zu handeln."

„Ich fürchte mich nicht!", behauptete Draco, „Sie sollten derjenige sein, der sich fürchtet!"

„Wovor? Du wirst mich nicht töten, Draco. Töten ist nicht so einfach, wie es sich die Unschuldigen vorstellen. Aber, wenn wir hier schon auf deine Freunde warten, sag mir doch, wie du es geschafft hast sie in meine Schule zu schmuggeln", meinte Dumbledore.

Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, das so klang als wäre er kurz davor sich zu erbrechen. „Ich dachte, sie hätte es Ihnen inzwischen gesagt, dass sie es herausgefunden hat, aber offenbar doch nicht. Ich habe das kaputte Verschwindekabinett repariert, das was seit Jahren keiner mehr benutzt hat, das in dem Montague letztes Jahr verloren gegangen ist", sagte er dann.

„Clever", lobte ihn Dumbledore, „Es gibt ein Gegenstück, nehme ich an."

Draco nickte. „Das andere steht in _Borgin und Burkes_. Man kann zwischen ihnen hin und her reisen. Montague hat mir erzählt, was er gehört hat, als er zwischen den beiden festgesteckt ist. Manchmal konnte er die Dinge, die in Hogwarts passieren hören, manchmal, die die im Geschäft passieren. Aber keiner konnte ihn hören. Also musste er sich heraus apparieren und wäre dabei fast gestorben. Er hat den Test nie bestanden, wissen Sie. Alle hielten es für eine gute Geschichte, aber keinem außer mir war klar, was es zu bedeuten hatte, nicht mal Borgin. Nur ich wusste, dass man so nach Hogwarts gelangen kann. Ich musste das Kabinett nur reparieren", erzählte er. Der lange Bericht schien ihn zu entspannen. Bisher hatte er sein ausgestreckter Arm gezittert, dem war nun nicht mehr so. Dumbledore lobte ihn, was ihn noch ruhiger zu machen schien.

„Natürlich gab es Zeiten, in denen du nicht sicher warst, dass es dir gelingen würde das Kabinett zu reparieren. Deswegen kam es zu diesen bedauerlichen Zwischenfällen….", meinte der Direktor dann.

„Ich wollte Bell und Weasley nicht verletzen, das alles galt Ihnen!", verteidigte sich Draco, „Aber Ihnen war ja nicht mal klar, dass ich es war."

„Eigentlich schon. Ich wusste die ganze Zeit über, dass du es warst. Professor Snape hat dich in meinem Namen im Auge behalten…."

„Hat er nicht! Er hat Mutter versprochen mich zu beschützen!", hielt Draco wütend dagegen.

„Natürlich würde er dir das erzählen, aber…."

„Er ist ein Doppel-Agent, Sie dummer alter Mann! Er arbeitet nicht für Sie, Sie denken das nur!", schrie der blonde Junge wütend.

„Ich bin anderer Meinung, mein Junge. Zufälligerweise vertraue ich Professor Snape", meinte Dumbledore.

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens von wem sie das hat!", spottete Draco, „Er hat mir nur zu gerne seine Hilfe angeboten. Weil er den ganzem Ruhm für sich wollte! Aber ich habe ihm nie vom Raum der Wünsche erzählt! Wenn er morgen früh aufwacht, ist er die längste Zeit über die Liebling des Dunklen Lords gewesen! Im Vergleich zu mir, wird er ein Niemand sein!"

„Jeder wird gerne für seine Arbeit wertgeschätzt", erklärte Dumbledore unbeeindruckt, „Trotzdem kannst du nicht alleine gehandelt haben. Jemand muss dir geholfen haben, jemand in Hogsmeade muss Katie … aber natürlich. Rosmerta! Wie lange steht sie schon unter dem Imperius-Fluch?"

_Madame Rosmerta?! _Das hatte Harriet nicht kommen sehen. Aber es ergab Sinn. Sie war in den _Drei Besen_ gewesen, als Katie die Kette bekommen hatte, und sie hatte heute Abend gesehen, wie Dumbledore die Schule verließ und Draco sagen können, wann er die Todesesser in die Schule holen könnte. Und die vergiftete Flasche hatte Slughorn vermutlich auch von ihr bekommen.

„Sag mir, wie hast du mit Madame Rosmerta kommuniziert?", wollte Dumbledore wissen, nachdem er denselben Gedankengang gefolgt war.

„Verhexte Münzen. Ich hatte eine, und sie hatte eine, und so konnte ich ihr Nachrichten schicken. Die Idee habe ich von der sogenannten DA. Letztlich hat mir meine Beziehung zu ihr also doch etwas eingebracht", erklärte Draco, und Harriet konnte nicht anders als verletzt über diese Behauptung zu sein.

„Na, na, Draco, ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass diese spezielle Beziehung dir mehr als nur diese Idee eingebracht hat", wandte Dumbledore ein.

„Auf jeden Fall war sie ein Fehler", erklärte Draco.

„Nun, darüber muss die Zeit entscheiden. Aber lass uns über heute Nacht sprechen. Rosmerta hat mich in Hogsmeade gesehen und dir gesagt, dass ich bald zurücksein werden, da ich mir nur einen Drink genehmigen möchte. Also hast du das Dunkle Mal als Falle für mich über den Turm projiziert, wohl wissend, dass ich, sobald ich es erblicke, keine Sekunde zögern würde bevor ich herkomme?", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Es wurde also niemand ermordet?"

Draco schwieg einem Moment lang. „Jemand ist tot. Einer Ihrer Leute, es war dunkel, ich habe nicht gesehen, wer es ist, aber ich bin über … einen Körper gestiegen, als ich hierher kam….", sagte er dann mit ungewöhnlich dünner Stimme.

_Oh, nein, bitte nicht. Wer ist es? Tonks? Wer ist sonst noch hier? _Sie wollte es gar nicht wissen. Die Kampfgeräusche wurden lauter. Bisher hatte Dumbledore Zeit geschunden, doch nun wurde diese langsam knapp. Jeden Moment konnten der Orden oder die Todesesser hier auftauchen. „Nun, mein Junge, ich denke es ist an der Zeit deine Alternativen zu diskutieren", meinte der Schuldirektor.

„Alternativen? Ich habe keine Alternativen! Meine einzige Alternative besteht darin Sie zu töten! Oh, ja, ich weiß, Schutzhaft, blablah, dieses Lied hat sie mir schon gesungen, aber wissen Sie was, die sind sogar in Askaban an meinen Vater herangekommen! Wenn ich Sie nicht töten, dann wird er mich umbringen! Er wird meine ganze Familie umbringen!", rief Draco verzweifelt, „Und wenn Sie denken, es gäbe irgendetwas, dass Sie und ihre Phönix-Leute dagegen unternehmen können, dann sind Sie nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen!"

„Draco, ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer anderen Menschen zu vertrauen, aber manchmal hat man keine andere Wahl als einfach genau das zu tun. Und wenn man es tut, dann wird man mitunter positiv überrascht. Ich glaube zum Beispiel daran, dass du kein Mörder bist", hielt Dumbledore dagegen.

„Aber immerhin bin ich soweit gekommen, oder? Keiner hat daran geglaubt, dass ich es schaffen kann, aber jetzt bin ich hier. Sie sind in meiner Gewalt, ich bin derjenige mit dem Zauberstab, und Sie sind meiner Gnade ausgeliefert", meinte der Slytherin-Junge dazu.

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, Draco", meinte er leise, „Im Moment ist meine Gnade, die auf die es ankommt, nicht deine." Draco starrte ihn groß an, und dann ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken. Und gerade als Harriet aufatmen wollte, stürmten vier Todesesser herein und schoben Draco zur Seite.

Ein zerlumpter Mann namens Amycus kicherte erfreut vor sich hin, als er Dumbledore wehrlos erblickte, und verspottete diesen zusammen mit einer Frau, die ihm sehr ähnlich sah und wohl seine Schwester namens Alecto war. Doch die beiden, so irre und überdreht sie waren, waren nicht diejenigen, die Harriet am meisten Sorge bereiteten. Das war ihr Begleiter, der mit rauer bellender Stimme sprach, und dessen graues Haar nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte um wen es sich handelte, Harriet hatte die Fahndungsplakate gesehen. Es war Fenrir Greyback, der Werwolf, der Kindern auflauerte um sie zu beißen. Aus seinem Mund tropfte Blut. Harriet schauderte. Sie wollte nicht daran denken zu wem es gehören könnte.

„Ich nehme an, dass du inzwischen auch ohne den Vollmond Angriffe durchführst? Das ist überaus ungewöhnlich. Hast du Gefallen an Menschenfleisch gefunden und bist nun so süchtig danach, dass dir einmal im Monat nicht mehr ausreicht um deinen Appetit zu stillen?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore bei dem Werwolf und musterte ihn nachdenklich.

Greyback grinste ihn mit roten Zähnen an. „Das stimmt", meinte er, „Das schockiert und erschreckt dich, was Dumbledore?"

„Nun, ich kann nicht vorgeben, dass es mich nicht zumindest ein wenig anekelt", räumte Dumbledore ein, „Was mich schockiert ist allerdings die Tatsache, dass Draco ausgerechnet dich in die Schule eingeladen hat, in der seine Freunde leben."

„Das habe ich nicht!", rief Draco aus, „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie ihn mitbringen würden!" Er sah überall hin, nur nicht zu Greyback.

„Den Trip nach Hogwarts wollte ich um nichts in der Welt versäumen", erklärte Greyback, „Nicht, wenn es so viele Hälse gibt, die man herausreißen kann…Wie wäre es mit deinem, Dumbledore?"

„Nein!", meinte der vierte Todesesser, ein Schwergewicht von einem Mann, scharf, „Wir haben unsere Befehle. Draco muss es tun. Tu es jetzt, Draco, schnell." Draco erbleichte noch mehr und schien überall lieber sein zu wollen als hier.

Amycus stellte fest, dass das vielleicht gar nicht mehr notwendig sein würde. „Seht ihn euch doch nur an", merkte er an, „Was ist passiert, Dumby?"

„Das Alter, Amycus. Wenn du Glück hast, wirst du eines Tages vielleicht verstehen, was ich meine", meinte Dumbledore vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

„Was willst du damit sagen?!", zischte Amycus und erlitt dann einen kurzen aber beeindruckenden hysterischen Anfall, der von Geräuschen, die nach dem Orden des Phönix klangen, unterbrochen wurde, die von draußen kamen.

Die vierte Todesesser drängte Draco nun wieder Dumbledore zu töten, Greyback wollte das am liebsten selber übernehmen und musste davon abgehalten werden, Draco sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, und nun wurde auch noch Amycus' Schwester ungeduldig und verlangte, dass Draco zur Seite treten sollte, wenn er es nicht tun würde.

Doch in diesem Moment platzte Severus Snape in die Szene. Alle sahen ihn an, und er erwiderte die Blicke. Harriets Herz machte einen Satz, und sie konnte in Dracos Miene lesen, dass es ihm genauso ging. Jetzt würde alles gut werden, die Todesesser glaubten natürlich, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite wäre – Amycus erklärte ihm gerade, dass Draco Dumbledore nicht töten wollte – aber Harriet wusste, dass nun der Moment gekommen war, in dem Severus Snape sein Doppelagententum aufgeben würde.

„Severus", war alles, was Dumbledore sagte. Sein Tonfall war seltsam, er klang fast so, als würde er betteln. Snape blieb stumm, schob Draco zur Seite und baute sich vor Dumbledore auf. Alle anderen, sogar Fenrir, wichen freiwillig zurück. Snape blickte Dumbledore an und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Abscheu ab. _Bitte, vergiss was er dir gesagt hat, und rette ihn und uns alle, _dachte Harriet verzweifelt, aber Dumbledore war unerbittlich. „Severus … bitte…", flüsterte er.

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dumbledore. Jeden Moment würde er sich umdrehen und den namenlosen Todesesser ausschalten, oder vielleicht den Werwolf, einen von beiden, und dann würde Draco die Geschwister übernehmen, und dann …

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie Snape. Der grüne Strahl aus seinem Stab, traf Dumbledore mitten in die Brust. Die Wucht des Zaubers schleuderte Dumbledore zurück, ließ ihn über die Brüstung des Turmes fliegen, und dann in Richtung Boden fallen. Es musste ein sehr langer Fall sein, denn der Astronomie-Turm war der höchste Turm von Hogwarts.

Harriet wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore zurückkommen würde, dass er auf magische Weise wieder zurück in den Turm geflogen kommen würde. Doch nichts passierte. _Weil er tot ist. Es gibt keinen Weg einen Avada Kedavra zu überleben, das weißt du doch!_

Harriet konnte es nicht fassen, sie umfasste das Horcrux in ihrer Tasche mit festem Griff, und versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Doch so unwahrscheinlich es auch war, das änderte nichts an dem, was sie gerade beobachtet hatte – Severus Snape hatte gerade Albus Dumbledore getötet.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	35. Die Flucht

**34\. Die Flucht**

* * *

Harriet konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als sie Albus Dumbledore zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte – es war das Fest zu Beginn ihres ersten Schuljahres gewesen, und Dumbledore hatte eine Rede gehalten, woraufhin Harriet sich an Percy gewandt hatte und ihn gefragt hatte, ob der alte Zauberer möglicherweise etwas eigen wäre. Percy hatte ihr versichert, dass Dumbledore brillant war aber eben auch ein wenig verrückt. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie festgestellt, dass diese Einschätzung zutraf – Albus Dumbledore war mit Sicherheit der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, aber auch etwas seltsam und auch, wie sie in den letzten Jahren herausgefunden hatte, verschlossen, geheimniskrämerisch, und vor allem manipulativ. Und nun war er tot.

Es war seltsam sich das vor Augen zu halten. Sie wusste aber, dass er tot war, weil sie sich wieder bewegen konnte. Nicht, dass sie wirklich vorhatte sich zu bewegen, irgendwie fehlte ihr die Motivation dazu.

Sie beobachtete abwesend, wie Snape Draco mit sich davon zerrte, und die anderen Todesesser ihnen folgten. Von draußen drangem immer noch Kampfgeräusche herein. _Aber was spielt es für eine Rolle, wer gewinnt? Dumbledore ist tot. Damit haben wir auf lange Sicht verloren, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich das Horcrux zerstören soll…. _Das Horcrux, sie hielt es immer noch mit ihrer Hand umschlossen. Ein Teil von Tom Riddles Seele, den er dort untergebracht hatte, um niemals sterben zu müssen. Wenn Dumbledore das auch getan hätte … Nun, aber er hätte das niemals getan, nicht wahr? Weil man dazu jemanden töten müsste…

Töten. Alle würden denken, dass Draco Dumbledore ermordet hätte, keiner würde wissen, dass er seinen Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen, dass er bereit gewesen war den falschen Weg zu verlassen. Keiner würde vermuten, dass Snape ….

_Warum nur hat er das getan?, _fragte sie sich, _Ich kann das einfach nicht begreifen. _Dumbledore hatte immer wieder betont, dass sie ihn zu Snape bringen sollte, er hatte betont, wie sehr er ihm vertraute … Und dann als er ihm gegenüber gestanden hatte, hatte er ihn angefleht … ja, was zu tun? Es war wie ein Gespräch gewesen, von dem Harriet nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hatte. Verdammte Gedankenleser! Wer wusste schon, was in den letzten Sekunden zwischen den beiden Zauberern vorgegangen war?

_Oder ist in Wahrheit doch ein Verräter? Hat er nicht auch deine Eltern verraten?, _meldete sich eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf zu Wort, _Was wenn sich Dumbledore in ihm getäuscht hat? Was wenn er dein Vertrauen nie verdient hat und die ganze Zeit über für Voldemort gearbeitet hat? Oder was wenn er die Seiten gewechselt hat, als ihm klar wurde, dass wir nicht gewinnen können? Er hatte doch diesen Streit mit Dumbledore. Und danach hat er den Unterricht mit dir aufgegeben. Wer weiß, worum es da wirklich ging. Wer weiß, ob er nicht einfach entschieden hat, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, als er sich uns angeschlossen hat. Als Doppelagent dessen wahre Loyalität keiner kennt, dürfte es ihm leicht fallen einfach die Seiten zu wechseln…._

Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Konnte es nicht wissen. Würde es vielleicht niemals erfahren. Dumbledore war tot. Und Draco war über einen Körper gestiegen. Und Greybacks Mund war voller Blut gewesen. Wer wusste schon, wer aller gestorben war? Wer wusste schon, wer noch aller sterben würde? Vielleicht würden Snape und Draco ihre Flucht nicht überleben, vielleicht würde Harriet sie nie wiedersehen. Nie erfahren ….

Dumbledore war mit so vielen Geheimnissen gestorben. Hatte Trelawney wirklich gesagt, dass der Wirt des _Eberkopfs_ sein Bruder war? Und was war mit seiner Vergangenheit, die er öfter angedeutet hatte? Wer war die Person gewesen, die er geliebt hatte, die aber sein Vertrauen enttäuscht hatte? Harriet könnte ihn jetzt nie mehr danach fragen. Es gab so viele Dinge, nach denen sie ihn nie mehr würde fragen können….

_Aber ich muss es einfach wissen, _wurde ihr klar, _Ich muss ihn fragen. Ich muss zumindest versuchen herauszufinden, was Sache ist. _Wie automatisch griff sie nach einem der Besen. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie schon verloren hatte. Sie musste sich beeilen.

Sie flog durch die aufgebrochene Türe durch die Stufen hinunter. Sie flog über McGonagall, Tonks, und Remus hinweg, die mit Todesessern kämpften, flog an einer überraschten Ginny vorbei, sah Neville mit dem Gesicht nach Unten am Boden liegen – _Neville, nein, nicht darüber nachdenken - _achtete nicht auf die Todesesser unter ihr, sie suchte nach Snape und Draco, alles andere war im Moment egal.

Ernie und eine Reihe verwirrter Hufflepuffs standen in ihren Pyjamas in einer Traube zusammen herum, und Ernie rief ihren Namen, und es schien ihr noch gar nicht lange her zu sein, dass sie mit Ernie, Slughorn, und Draco zusammen euphorisch gelacht und getanzt hatte….

Harriet erreichte die Eingangshalle. Scherben lagen am Boden, jemand hatte hier gewütet, aber es gab immer noch keine Spur von Snape, und dann sah sie ihn. Zusammen mit Draco und einem großen blonden Mann rannte er über das Schlossgelände in Richtung Ende der Apparierbarriere.

Harriet flog schneller, sie musste die Gruppe einholen, bevor es zu spät war, und sah Hagrid aus seiner Hütte kommen. Der blonde Todesesser beschoss Hagrid mit Flüchen, doch sie schienen keine Wirkung zu haben. Harriet wusste, sie sollte eigentlich Hagrid helfen, aber Snape war fast außer Reichweite. Sie zischte über den Kampf hinweg, bis endlich unter ihr das ungewaschene schwarze Haar auftauchte. „_Stupefy!", _rief sie und schoss den Zauber auf Snape, doch sie verfehlte und sah wie Snape Draco aus der Schussbahn stieß und ihm befahl davon zu laufen.

Draco wirbelte herum, erblickte sie, und riss die Augen auf. und stolperte über seine eigenen Füße. Snape zerrte ihn fluchend hoch, und Harriet sprang im Flug von ihrem Besen. Sie landete auf ihren beiden Füßen, vielleicht war es immer noch Felix, vielleicht war es einfach jahrelange Quidditch-Praxis auch genannt „Wie falle im vom Besen ohne mir weh zu tun", doch sie stand auf ihren beiden Füßen und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Snape und Draco.

Beide starrten sie mit großen Augen an. „Ihr bleibt hier", erklärte sie, „Ihr müsst hier bleiben. Alles muss ans Licht!"

„Potter", begann Draco, aber Snape unterbrach ihn zischend, „Man deutet mit seinen Zauberstab nicht auf andere, wenn man nicht bereit ist ihn zu benutzen. War das nicht deine erste Lektion?"

Harriet schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie waren es!", erklärte sie und spürte Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen, „Sie haben ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt!"

Snape erbleichte, Draco wirkte verwirrt, und hinter ihr bellte Fang wie ein Wahnsinniger. Harriet konnte es sich nicht leisten sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen, was mit Hagrid und den blonden Todesesser los war. „Und Sie haben Dumbledore umgebracht!", stieß Harriet hervor. Doch bevor sie fortfahren konnte, durchfuhr sie unglaublicher Schmerz und ließ sie zu Boden gehen. Sie schrie auf.

„Nein!", brüllte Snape, „Hast du unsere Befehle vergessen?! Potter gehört dem Dunklen Lord!" Der Schmerz hörte auf, und sie konnte wieder frei atmen. „Wir müssen weiter. Los! Lauft!", rief Snape, „Draco!"

Nein, sie durften nicht entkommen, nicht bevor sie ihre Antworten hatte.

Sie langte nach ihrem Zauberstab und zielte blind, und hörte dann jemanden zu Boden fallen. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf, genau wie Snape. Draco war wieder stehengeblieben und starrte sie beide mit großen Augen an. Snape keuchte. Harriet ebenfalls. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. „Ich muss es wissen!", erklärte sie, „Ich muss wissen warum. War es um Ihre Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten? War das Dumbledore wichtiger als sein eigenes Leben?!"

Snape starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wir werden sagen, dass es jemand andere war, keiner muss die Wahrheit wissen. Es war der blonde Todesesser. Oder Amycus. Oder seine Schwester. Wir können lügen, es spielt keine Rolle", erklärte sie, „Aber ihr dürft jetzt nicht gehen! Ihr dürft… mich nicht verlassen!"

Snape starrte sie an. Draco wirkte hin und hergerissen. Und dann hob der dunkelhaarige Zauberer seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf sie. „Dein Vater war der Alptraum meines Lebens, und Albus Dumbledore hat bekommen, was er verdient hat!", erklärte er kalt, „Da ich weiß, womit du dich in letzter Zeit in deiner Freizeit beschäftigt hast, lass mich dir etwas verraten, das du dringend verstehen musst: So etwas wie das Allgemeinwohl gibt es nicht!"

Dann traf sie sein Zauber in die Brust, und sie kippte nach hinten um. Sie wollte wieder aufstehen, aber es mangelte ihr an Kraft dazu. _Dein Vater war der Alptraum meines Lebens, und Albus Dumbledore hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. _Das war ihre Antwort, nicht wahr? Er hatte ihn getötet, weil er ihn gehasst hatte! Sie konnten die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, und als sie sich dann doch langsam aufrichtete, beugte sich Hagrid über sie.

„Harry, geht es dir gut? Der verrückte Todesesser hat mein Haus in Brand gesetzt! Mit Fang und den anderen drinnen! Ich musste es erst löschen, und dann ist Schnäbelchen auch noch auf Snape losgegangen. Was war denn los? Ich habe die Todesesser aus dem Schloss laufen sehen? Hat Snape sie verfolgt?", redete er auf sie ein.

Harriet schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es fehlte ihr an Worten. Hagrid hob sie unbeeindruckt hoch und meinte: „Dann lass dich mal zum Schloss bringen." Harriet wollte protestieren, aber sie fühlte sich zu schwach dazu, sie wollte Hagrid sagen, dass er nicht zum Schloss gehen sollte, dass das, was er dort finden würde, ihm das Herz brechen würde, aber sie konnte nicht.

Sie näherten sich dem Schloss, und direkt vor dem höchsten Turm der Schule unter dem Dunklen Mal hatte sich eine Traube von Menschen um einen regelosen Körper herum versammelt. Er lag genau unter dem Dunklen Mal. Das wäre eine Ironie gewesen, die ihm gefallen hätte.

Harriet konnte und wollte nicht hinsehen, doch Hagrid ließ sie mehr fallen als er sie absetzte, als er einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab, und so sah sie es doch – Albus Dumbledores regloser Körper lag mit geschlossenen Augen in einem seltsamen Winkel regungslos am Boden. Seltsamerweise wirkte er friedlich, als würde er nur schlafen, doch Harriet wusste es besser.

Fang näherte sich der Leiche und begann diese abzuschnüffeln, und dann stieß er ein erbarmungswürdiges Heulen aus. Harriet blieb am Boden sitzen und starrte die Leiche an, sie umklammerte das Horcrux in ihrer Hand fester, und stutzte dann. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Das Ornament mit dem S-Symbol von Slytherin - sie sollte es eigentlich fühlen können, aber die Oberfläche des Medaillons fühlte sich glatt an.

Sie zog das Schmuckstück heraus und betrachtet es. Die Oberflache war ohne jede Verzierung. Das hier war nicht Slytherins-Medaillon. Und noch viel schlimmer, es ließ sich öffnen, ohne dass irgendetwas passierte, wenn man davon absah, dass ein Stück Pergament hinausfiel.

Harriet rollte es auf und las, was darauf stand:

_An den Dunklen Lord,_

_Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein lange bevor Ihr das hier lest, aber ich möchte, dass Ihr wisst, dass ich Euer Geheimnis entdeckt habe. Ich habe das echte Horcrux gestohlen und plane es so bald ich kann zu zerstören. Ich stelle mich meinem Tod in der Hoffnung, dass Ihr, wenn Ihr Euch Euren ebenwürdigen Gegner stellen müsst, wieder sterblich sein werdet._

_R.A.B._

Harriet las die Botschaft noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Und dann – sie konnte nicht anders – begann sie hysterisch zu lachen. Bevor sie bitterlich zu schluchzen begann.

Alles war umsonst gewesen. Das hier war kein echtes Horcrux, Dumbledore hatte sich umsonst vergiftet, und diese R.A:B.-Person hatte gedacht es gäbe nur ein Horcrux und war somit ebenfalls umsonst gestorben. Und hatte das Horcrux in ihrer Gewalt vielleicht nicht einmal zerstört.

Dumbledore war tot, Draco weg, Snape hatte sie verraten, und Harriet war vollkommen alleine mit dem Wissen, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab den gefährlichsten aller Zauberer davon abzuhalten sich den Rest der Welt Untertan zu machen.

* * *

_A/N: Ähnlich wie im Fall von Cedric gab es im Fall von Dumbledore keine Rettung für ihn. Der Mann hat es geschafft sich in so viele tödliche Fallen hintereinander zu manövrieren, dass er einfach sterben musste._

_Reviews?_


	36. Das Lied des Phönix'

**35\. Das Lied des Phönix'**

* * *

Es war Sirius, der sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf die Beine zog und zum Krankenflügel brachte. „Nein, danke, ich bin nicht verletzt", meinte Harriet dazu. „Aber alle anderen sind dort. Ron, Hermine, Remus", meinte Sirius, „Wir sammeln uns dort."

Da fiel Harriet wieder ein, dass ja nicht nur Dumbledore gestorben war. „Wer ist noch tot?", wollte sie wissen, „Neville … Und Draco hat gesagt, dass er über eine Leiche gestiegen ist!" Es war besser gleich zu erfahren, wen sie noch aller verloren hatte, als geschont zu werden. Sie erlitt gerade einen Zusammenbruch, warum diesen nicht gleich ausnützen?

„Neville war nur verletzt, es geht ihm wieder gut. Und keiner ist gestorben. Also kein weiterer. Der Körper am Boden war Bill, aber er lebt. Er ist im Krankenflügel. Remus ist bei ihm", erklärte Sirius.

Das klang irgendwie seltsam. „Greyback", fiel ihr ein, „Greyback hat Bill gebissen? Aber…." Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. „So ähnlich. Willst du ihn nicht sehen? Ich bin sicher, du willst dich persönlich davon überzeugen, wie es ihm geht, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Sirius.

Sie nickte und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand. Sirius nahm es ihr ab, und sie ließ das zu und ließ sich in den Krankenflügel bringen. Sirius dachte vermutlich weniger, dass sie bei Bill und den anderen nach den Rechten sehen wollte, sondern eher, dass sie selbst Hilfe brauchte. _Er kann das eben nicht verstehen. Er kann nicht verstehen, dass alles umsonst war…._

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Greyback Bills das Gesicht zerstört. Es war aufgerissen und zerschlitzt worden, und Madame Pomfrey hielt ihn fürs Erste in künstlichen Schlaf. „Da er nicht während eines Vollmondes gebissen wurde, wird er kein echter Werwolf werden", meinte Remus, „Aber es handelt sich um Fluchwunden, sie werden vermutlich niemals vollkommen heilen, und es ist möglich, dass sich Bills Charakter verändern wird. Er könnte von jetzt an gewisse wölfische Charakteristika zur Schau stellen." Armer Bill. Unter anderen Umständen hatte Harriet das hier für eine große Katastrophe gehalten, doch jetzt … nahm sie es eher nur am Rande ihrer Aufmerksamkeit wahr, es kam ihr unwirklich vor, irreal, die Konsequenzen erschlossen sich ihr nicht vollkommen. Bill, der gutaussehende Bill, in den sie mit zwölf so verknallt gewesen war, der der hübsche Bräutigam der hübschen Fleur gewesen war, war nun permanent entstellt. _Fleur und die Weasleys werden verzweifelt sein, _wurde ihr klar.

„Vielleicht weiß ja Dumbledore genaueres", meinte Ron.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, und Luna hatten von dem Felix getrunken und die Todesesser bekämpft. Neville war verletzt worden, doch die anderen waren ziemlich unbeschadet davon gekommen. Nur Neville und Luna hatten auf die Nachricht der DA reagiert, deswegen weil sie diejenigen gewesen waren, denen die DA am Meisten bedeutet hatte, sie hatten immer gehofft wieder zu einem Treffen eingeladen zu werden. _Und das haben sie jetzt davon, sie wären fast gestorben, _dachte Harriet bitter.

Sirius räusperte sich. „Ron, ihr alle … Dumbledore ist … tot", erklärte er dann.

„Was?!" Remus wirbelte zu ihm herum und erbleichte. Von allen Anwesenden schien ihn diese Nachricht am Härtesten zu treffen. Auch alle anderen schienen geschockt zu sein. Ron, Hermine, Luna, Tonks, und Ginny wirkten ungläubig und erschrocken, aber Remus wirkte zutiefst getroffen, wie jemand, der gerade einen tödlichen Schlag abbekommen hatte. Sirius trat zu ihm herüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Moony", sagte er nur, mehr nicht.

„Wie ist das passiert?", wollte Tonks wissen, „Wer hat ihn…." Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Harriet räusperte sich. „Es war ein Todesesser. Nicht Draco, er konnte es nicht tun, er hat seinen Zauberstab gesenkt und wollte überlaufen, aber dann sind die anderen gekommen und haben Dumbledore getötet", erklärte sie.

„Hast du gesehen, wer es getan hat?", wollte Tonks wissen.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, wer es war", behauptete Harriet, „Was eine Rolle spielt, ist dass er tot ist." Sie deckte Snape immer noch, trotz allem. Sie konnte es nicht sagen, nicht hier voller aller Ohren.

Dann erschien McGonagall und wollte ebenfalls wissen, was passiert war. „Es war ein Todesesser", wiederholte Harriet, „Es spielt doch keine Rolle welcher es war, oder?"

„Hagrid hat mir gesagt, dass Professor Snape irgendetwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte", meinte McGonagall, „Er war aber nicht ganz eindeutig."

Harriet atmete tief ein. „Er ist mit ihnen geflohen. Um Draco zu beschützen und sein Cover Aufrecht zu erhalten", erklärte sie, „Er …. Dumbledore wollte, dass Draco beschützt wird. Professor Snape … ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns in Zukunft noch auf ihn verlassen können. Nun, da Dumbledore weg ist, kann er nicht mehr einfach so beiden Seiten dienen, ich …. Wir dürfen ihm keine Informationen mehr anvertrauen, glaube ich."

McGonagall sah sie prüfend an. „Und was verleitet dich zu dieser Annahme? Was verschweigst du mir?", wollte sie wissen. _Bitte zwing mich nicht es auszusprechen, _dachte das Mädchen anstatt zu antworten. „Dumbledore und Professor Snape hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Und am Ende, bevor er geflohen ist, hat Snape mir gesagt, dass wir uns nicht mehr auf ihn verlassen können", erklärte sie. Mehr oder weniger stimmte das ja auch so. McGonagall sah sie immer noch misstrauisch an, schien sich im Moment aber damit zufrieden zu geben. „Mir ist allerdings immer noch nicht klar, wie die Todesesser überhaupt in die Schule gelangen konnten", meinte sie.

Froh über das unverfänglichere Thema, klärte Harriet sie über das Verschwindekabinett auf. „Wir haben Mist gebaut", gestand Ron, „Malfoy hat sich an uns vorbeigeschlichen. Mit seiner grusligen Hand und Dunkelheitspulver, das ihm meine Brüder verkauft haben, ausgerechnet. Ich muss wirklich mal eine strenge Unterhaltung mit ihnen darüber führen, wen sie was verkaufen. Zuerst McLaggen und jetzt das." Er zog eine finstere Miene. „Auf jeden Fall konnte er die Todesesser so an uns vorbeischmuggeln", schloss Ginny.

Danach hatten die Kämpfe begonnen, wie es schien. Dank dem Felix war das einzige Todesopfer einer der Todesesser gewesen, der von einem Todesfluchs eines seiner Kollegen getroffen worden war (wiederum die Schuld von Felix), Sirius, Remus, Tonks, und Bill hatten gemeinsam mit den Schülern gekämpft. Zu den involvierten Lehrern hatte neben McGonagall und Snape offenbar auch Flitwick gehört, wie Harriet feststellte. Scheinbar hatte Snape ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt und dann Hermine und Luna damit beauftragt sich um ihn zu kümmern, und so war der Lehrer bis in den Astronomie Turm gelangt. McGonagall und alle anderen hatten natürlich angenommen er würde auf ihrer Seite stehen.

Harriet hasste jede Sekunde der Beschreibung des Kampfes, und es wurde nicht besser als Mr. und Mrs. Weasley gemeinsam mit Fleur atemlos ankamen. Mrs. Weasley stieß einen Klagelaut aus, als sie Bill auf der Liege erblickte, und begann zu weinen. Während sich ihr Mann auf den neusten Stand bringen ließ, klagte sie an der Seite ihres verletzten Sohnes, während Fleur Bill fassungslos anstarrte.

_Das alles in meine Schuld, _wurde Harriet klar, _Ich hätte das hier verhindern müssen und sollen. Draco war der Meinung, ich könnte es verhindern. Ich hatte alle Hinweise. Ich wusste von seinem Besuch bei _Borgin und Burkes_, habe das Verschwindekabinett gesehen, und wusste, dass er wieder begonnen hat in den Raum zu arbeiten. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es das ist woran er arbeitet. Aber dann ist Trelawney aufgetaucht und hat mir das von Snape erzählt, und … _Schon wieder Snape. Irgendwie lief es immer wieder auf Snape hinaus, nicht wahr?

Inzwischen hatte Mrs. Weasley die Verhandlungsstufe der Trauer erreicht. „Natürlich spielt es keine Rolle, wie er aussieht … aber er war immer ein so hübscher kleiner Junge … er wollte heiraten!", klagte sie. Das wiederum ließ Fleur aus ihrer stummen Erstarrung erwachen.

„Wie meinen Sie daz?", wollte sie wütend wissen, „Was soll das bedäuten: Er wollte heiraten?" Sie musterte Molly Weasley scharf. „Denken Sie etwa, dass Bill mich nun nicht mär `eiraten will? Denken Sie, dass er wegen der Bisse aufhören wird mich zu lieben?!", echauffierte sie sich. Molly begann eine Antwort zu stottern, doch Fleur unterbrach sie: „Denn das wird nicht passieren! Es braucht schon mehr als einen Werwolf um Bill dazu zu bringen mich nicht mehr zu lieben!"

„Natürlich, da bin ich mir sicher", meinte Mrs. Weasley, „Ich dachte nur, wenn man bedenkt wie – wie er …"

„Sie dachten, ich würde ihn nicht mehr `eiraten wollen? Oder haben das vielleicht ge`offt?", vervollständigte Fleur ihren Satz wütend, „Ein Jar lang abe ich mir das gefallen lassen, versucht zu tun, was ich kann, aber offenbar reicht es inen nicht, aber Sie `aben Pech: Es kümmert mich nicht, wie er aussiet! Ich sehe gut genug für uns beide aus! Alle diese Narben werden allen zeigen wie tapfer mein Eemann ist! Lassen Sie mich das tun!" Sie riss Molly eine Tube mit einer Creme aus den Händen, mit der diese Bills Gesichtsverletzungen behandelt hatte, und fuhr nun selbst damit fort diese einzuschmieren. Mrs. Weasley wich zurück und sah Fleurs Tun ungläubig zu.

Nun, es war vielleicht nicht gerade der passendste Moment dafür, aber früher oder später hatte es ja soweit kommen müssen – zwischen den beiden Frauen hatte es endgültig zum Eklat kommen müssen, egal was Bill oder Harriet versuchten um es zu verhindern. Aber zumindest lagen jetzt alle Karten auf den Tisch, nicht wahr?

„Unsere Großtante Muriel", meinte Molly schließlich langsam und erstaunlich sanft, „besitzt ein wundervolles von Kobolden hergestelltes Tiara, von dem ich mir sicher bin, dass sie es uns für die Hochzeit borgen wird. Sie hat Bill sehr gerne, und das Tiara würde in deinem Haar sehr schön aussehen."

Fleur würdigte sie keines Blickes. Stattdessen meinte sie nur steif: „Danke. Das wäre schön."

Wenige Momente später wandten sich die beiden Frauen einander zu, umarmten sich, und begannen zu weinen. Manchmal war eine Kesselexplosion scheinbar doch etwas Gutes. Harriet nickte Fleur zu, und dann kam Hagrid herein und verkündete, dass Dumbledores Leiche bewegt worden war, und das Ministerium informiert worden war.

_Scrimgeour, der wird sich das nicht entgehen lassen, dabei ist er das Letzte, was ich jetzt noch gebrauchen kann. _McGonagall bestellte die anderen Hausvorstände in ihr Büro (Slughorn für Slytherin) und wollte dann noch einmal unter vier Augen mit Harriet reden. Diese folgte der neuen Direktorin stumm in Dumbledores altes Büro, das diese ohne Passwort eintreten ließ. Es war nun ihr Büro. Fawkes Stange war leer, man konnte seinen Gesang durch das Fenster herein hallen hören, doch vom dem Phönix war nichts zu sehen.

„Er singt ja", stellte Harriet fest, „Es ist ein Trauerlied um Dumbledore, nehme ich an. Bisher ist mir das noch gar nicht aufgefallen." Neben den Porträts der ehemaligen Schuldirektoren hing nun auch eines von einem schlafenden Dumbledore. Harriet starrte es einen Moment lang erschrocken an und fürchtete wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Harriet", sagte McGonagall, „Ich muss wissen, was du mir verschweigst. Und ich muss wissen, wo du und Professor Dumbledore wart, als ihr die Schule verlassen habt."

Harriet dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber Dumbledore hat mich zum Schweigen verpflichtet und dazu seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen, und er hat niemals gesagt, dass ich aufhören kann diesen zu folgen, wenn er tot ist", erklärte sie dann, „Er wollte nicht, dass zu viele Leute davon wissen. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler." Sie dachte an das ausgetauschte Horcrux. „Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall hat er nur mir das alles anvertraut. Und es ist sicherer für Sie, wenn Sie von nichts wissen."

„Potter", begann McGonagall, doch Harriet ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Es gibt andere Dinge, die Sie aber wissen sollte. Madame Rosmerta steht unter dem Imperius-Fluch, sie hat Draco bei seinen Machschaften im letzten Jahr geholfen, Katie die Kette gegeben, die Flasche von Slughorn vergiftet, Draco darüber informiert, dass wir die Schule verlassen. Und dann ist da noch-"

In diesem Moment trafen die Professoren Flitwick, Sprout, und Slughorn ein. Gefolgt vom dem Porträt von Everard mit der Ankündigung: „Minverva, der Minister wird hier in wenigen Minuten eintreffen." _Verdammt. _Sie wollte sich dem Mann im Moment nicht stellen.

„Kann ich gehen, Professor? Ich habe im Moment nicht die Kraft Scrimgeour zu sehen", meinte Harriet schnell.

McGonagall nickte unwillig, und Harriet schlüpfte aus dem Büro. Sie konnten hören, wie die Lehrer darin über die wahrscheinliche Schließung von Hogwarts diskutierten. _Und warum sollte es auch nicht dazu kommen? Der Mann, der diese Schule sicher gehalten hat, wurde ermordet._

Fawkes sang immer noch. Es war ein Lied der Trauer und des Verlusts. „Harry." Hermine, Ron, und Sirius standen vor ihr. Sie hatten scheinbar auf sie gewartet. Gemeinsam gingen sie ein Stück weit durch das Schloss. Harriet lauschte schweigend Fawkes Lied.

Dann sagte sie: „Snape war es. Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht." Sie musste es zumindest einmal aussprechen, und es gab nur wenige, die es hören durften. „Ich denke, er hat einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen, und es deswegen getan. Aber ich glaube, er hat Dumbledore auch gehasst, ich weiß es nicht", erklärte sie, „Er war damals der Todesesser, der die Prophezeiung an Voldemort weitergegeben hat, ohne zu wissen, wen sie betrifft. Und als er erfahren hat, wer das Ziel ist, kam er zu Dumbledore. Und der hat ihm seit dem vertraut. Bis zuletzt." Ihr schauderte. „Snape hat mir gesagt, dass es so etwas wie das Allgemeinwohl nicht gibt. Hat sich nicht mal verteidigt, aber ich bin ihm auch wie eine Irre nachgelaufen, ich wollte ihn unbedingt davon abhalten mit ihnen zu gehen."

„Ich wusste ja immer, dass es ein Fehler war Snape zu vertrauen", knurrte Ron.

„Aber das heißt ja, dass ich ihn gehen hab lassen um…", stotterte Hermine.

„Nein", meinte Sirius nur ruhig, „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass der Dumbledore getötet hat, weil er auf der anderen Seite steht."

Alle drei Jugendlichen starrten den Mann ungläubig an. „Aber du hast ihn doch immer am Meisten von allen gehasst!", wunderte sich Ron, „Wieso denkst du ausgerechnet jetzt, nachdem er Dumbledore…." Er konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Weil Harriet es gerade gesagt hat: Snape war der Todesesser, der die Prophezeiung weiter gegeben hat", erklärte Sirius, „Woraufhin Lily starb. Als jemand, der einiges über Reue weiß, kann ich dir sagen, ja, da war der verdammt beste Grund für ihn überzulaufen."

„Aber sie haben sich gestritten – Dumbledore und Snape. Ich weiß nicht worüber, aber ich glaube Snape hat ihm irgendetwas nicht verzeihen können", meinte Harriet, „Vielleicht hat er wieder die Seiten gewechselt."

„Aber warum hätte er dir dann Grindelwalds Motto als unwahr unter die Nase reiben sollen? Nein, hör mir zu, Harry, dunkle Magier gibt es zu Hauf, aber es ist nicht immer alles so einfach, wie es im ersten Moment aussieht", erklärte Sirius, „Du weißt, dass ich Snape nie gemocht habe, aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Dieser Mann liebt dich mindestens genauso sehr wie Remus und ich dich lieben, okay? Was immer zwischen ihm und Dumbledore vorgefallen ist, er würde nie zulassen, dass Voldemort dich tötet."

Harriet hörte ihn, und sie wollte ihm auch glauben, aber es war so schwer, wenn ihr immer wieder das Bild vor Augen stand, wie er Dumbledore tötete. Fawkes sang immer noch, doch sein Gesang klang nicht mehr traurig, stattdessen klang er hoffnungsvoll.

„Harry, eines wollte ich dich noch fragen", sagte Sirius dann, „Wieso hast du eine Nachricht von Regulus an Voldemort in deiner Hand gehalten, als ich dich gefunden habe?"

Ron und Hermine wirkten nun vollkommen verwirrt, Harriet hingegen sah ihren Paten erstaunt an, erinnerte sich dann an das falsche Horcrux und R:A.B. – Regulus Artrucus Black, natürlich der Todesesser, der sich von Voldemort abgewandt hatte und dafür getötet worden war. Oder auch nicht.

„Es ist nicht immer alles so einfach, wie es ihm ersten Moment aussieht", murmelte sie. Und zum ersten Mal, seit Snape Dumbledore getötet hatte, schöpfte sie wieder Hoffnung.

* * *

_A/N: Der Epilog folgt noch, und dann war's das._

_Reviews?_


	37. Epilog

**36\. Epilog**

* * *

Harriet mochte vielleicht Hoffnung haben, aber nicht alle teilten ihren Optimismus. Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit sich von Parvati zu verabschieden, bevor diese gemeinsam mit Padma von ihren Eltern persönlich am nächsten Morgen abgeholt wurde. Da ging ihr Traum auf einen vorgezogenen Schulabschluss hin, aber es waren so oder so alle Prüfungen verschoben worden. Der Unterricht wurde ebenfalls ausgesetzt. Und die Patils waren nicht die einzigen, die gingen. Zacharias Smith musste die Schule verlassen, genau wie einige der jüngeren Schüler, und Seamus lieferte sich ein Schreiduell mit seiner Mutter in der Eingangshalle, weil er nicht vor Dumbledores Beerdigung abreisen wollte.

Dumbledores Beerdigung. Es war beschlossen worden den Mann in Hogwarts zu beerdigen. Hexen und Zauberer aus der Gegend um Hogwarts sowie aus dem ganzen Land wollten ihm ihren Respekt erweisen. Auch ausländische Verbündete und Freunde kamen an, wie zum Beispiel Madame Maxime. Und natürlich war auch eine Delegation des Ministeriums anwesend, unter ihnen Rufus Scrimgeour und Percy Weasley.

Harriet wusste nicht, ob Percy wusste, was Bill zugestoßen war, Ron ignorierte Percys Anwesenheit, und die anderen hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun Bill zu umsorgen. Der war inzwischen aufgewacht. Hässliche Narben waren ihm erhalten geblieben, und er schien einen Heißhunger auf rohes Fleisch entwickelt zu haben, doch ansonsten war er ganz der Alte. Nicht viel von Werwolf war in ihm zu erkennen. Harriet konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Remus über diese Entwicklung erleichtert oder enttäuscht war. Als einziger Werwolf auf der Seite des Ordens musste er sich manchmal sehr einsam fühlen. Zumindest schien sich sein Undercover-Auftrag bei seinesgleichen erledigt zu haben, mit Greyback als offenen Todesesser und Dumbledores Tod wusste jeder, was ihm für Möglichkeiten offen standen. Remus schien sich nicht viel Hoffnung darauf zu machen, dass die Werwölfe sich gegen Voldemort entscheiden würden, aber im Moment war Harriet einfach nur froh darüber, dass er dort war, wo Greyback nicht war, ob sie das nun Verbündete kosten würde oder nicht.

Mit Percy hätte sie sich ja gerne unterhalten, aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie auch mit Scrimgeour sprechen müsste, und darauf war sie nicht sonderlich scharf. Früher oder später würde sie dem nicht mehr entkommen, aber ihr war später lieber als früher.

Am Tag der Beerdigung versammelten sich alle übrig gebliebenen Schüler zusammen mit den anderen Trauergästen vor dem See, wo Dumbledore aufgebahrt wurde. Unter den Gästen erkannte Harriet Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody, Arabella Figg, und Tonks für den Orden, sämtliche Weasleys mit Ausnahme des ewig abwesenden Charlies, Tom vom _Tropfenden Kessel, _Ernie Prang vom _Fahrenden Ritter, _Madame Malkin aus der Winkelgasse, und den Wirt des _Eberkopfs. _Ob er wirklich Dumbledores Bruder war? Dumbledore hatte nie über ihn gesprochen, aber andererseits hatte er nur sehr selten über sich selbst geredet.

Alle Schlossgeister waren anwesend und hatten sich bei den Lehrern und Schülern versammelt. Rita Kimmkorn hatte sich das Ereignis offensichtlich nicht entgehen lassen wollen, genauso wenig wie Cornelius Fudge. Und dann erkannte Harriet zu ihrem Entsetzen unter der Delegation des Ministeriums auch noch Dolores Umbridge. Wie immer wallte Zorn bei ihrem Anblick in ihr auf. _Was will sie hier? Sie hat Dumbledore doch immer gehasst!, _dachte sie wütend und bohrte mit ihrem Blick Löcher in das pinke Outfit der Hexe.

Diese sah nur flüchtig zu ihr und erstarrte dann aber ob den Anblick von Firenze und setzte sich einige Reihe von dem steif da stehenden Zentauren nieder. Ach ja, richtig, Dumbledore hatte sie ja von den Zentauren gerettet. Trotzdem, Harriet war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Dankbarkeit nicht so weit ging, dass sie nicht heimlich froh darüber war, dass der alte Zauberer inzwischen tot war.

„Komm schon, Harry, gib ihr nicht die Befriedigung zu sehen, wie sehr sie dir immer noch zusetzt", meinte Sirius, der sie gemeinsam mit Remus auf sie, Hermine, Ron, und Ginny gewartet hatte, sie nahmen gemeinsam in derselben Reihe wie Neville und Luna Platz. Harriet wandte sich an die beiden. „Ich war euch dieses Jahr keine sehr gute Freundin", meinte sie, „Das tut mir leid. Ihr wart da, als alle anderen besseres zu tun hatten, ihr hättet mehr verdient gehabt."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry", meinte Neville.

„Genau", fügte Luna hinzu, „Du warst in diesem Jahr für niemanden eine besonders gute Freundin, also nehmen wir dir das nicht übel."

„Da hast du recht", erklärte Harriet, und ihr Blick irrte hinüber zu Theo, der mit den anderen Slytherins ohne Draco und Snape zusammen saß und mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck ins Nichts starrte. Sie seufzte. Bald würde sie noch eine schlechtere Freundin sein, für Luna und Neville, für Lavender, Ginny und Theo, aber auch für Ron und Hermine. Doch dieses Thema wollte sie erst anschneiden, wenn die Beerdigung vorüber war.

Begleitet von Grawp in Anzug bettete Hagrid Dumbledore zur letzten Ruhe, während das Meervolk aus dem See heraus einen Trauermarsch sang. Dann wurden die ersten Reden gehalten, und am Waldrand in der Ferne erschienen die anderen Zentauren der Umgebung, auch sie wollten Dumbledore ihre letzte Ehre erweisen.

Harriet hörte den Reden kaum zu. Zu seltsam war es zu sehen, dass hier eine Menge Leute versammelt war, die kaum etwas miteinander verband, und von denen es genug gab, für die Albus Dumbledore niemals wichtig gewesen war.

„Hey, ich glaube, das dort ist New Scamander!", raunte Neville, woraufhin Remus irgendetwas sagte, aber Harriet hörte auch das nicht.

Das hier, diese ganze riesige Beerdigung, kam ihr falsch vor. Wem hier hatte Dumbledore schon etwas bedeutet? Nun, Hagrid und einigen anderen vermutlich eine Menge, aber wer von ihnen hatte den Mann schon wirklich gekannt? Und warum sprach der Wirt des _Eberkopfs _eigentlich nicht, wenn er wirklich Dumbledores Bruder war? Feuereffekte, eine weiße Gruft, der Pfeilhage der Zentauren als letztes Salut… das alles erschien ihr schal und überflüssig und falsch. Im Grunde hatte Dumbledore mit jedem hier irgendwann einmal heftig gestritten, oder etwa nicht? Und jetzt taten alle so, als wäre alles gut, als würde sie alles irgendetwas mit dem Toten verbinden, etwas wie …

… nun zumindest respektiert hatten die meisten Anwesenden Dumbledore, nicht wahr? Sogar Umbridge hatte ihn respektiert, zwar als Feind, aber immerhin. Und trotz all ihrer Differenzen hatte Harriet ihn immer respektiert. Bedeutender aber war die Tatsache, dass mit seinem Tod eine Ära zu Ende ging, die Ära Dumbledore ging zu Ende, und mit seinem Tod war die Zaubererwelt mit einem Schlag viel weniger sicher als zuvor.

Die ersten Gäste begannen sich zurückzuziehen, und wie auch Kommando humpelte Scrimgeour auf Harriet zu. _Na dann, wird es Zeit das hinter uns zu bringen, _dachte sie, deutete den anderen zu warten, und ging auf den Mann zu.

„Nun, Miss Potter", sagte Scrimgeour, „Hier sind wir beide also wieder. Ich denke, ich dränge nicht zu sehr, wenn ich frage, ob du inzwischen eine Entscheidung getroffen hast." Er deutete in Richtung von Dumbledores Krypta. „Immerhin haben sich die Dinge geändert."

Harriet seufzte. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen alles wissen, was Dumbledore mir anvertraut hat, was ich jetzt plane, ob ich mich endlich dem Ministerium anschließen werde", meinte sie.

Scrimgeour nickte nur. „Ich habe in den letzten Monaten getan, was ich konnte, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich auf deiner Seite stehe, und jetzt, wo Dumbledore weg ist, bin ich derjenige, der am besten dazu geeignet ist dich zu beschützen", behauptete er.

Harriet war in den letzten Monaten so sehr mit Slughorn, Dumbledore, Snape, und Draco beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie keine Zeit dafür gehabt hatte das Ministerium im Auge zu behalten, aber zumindest hatte es keine ungerechtfertigten Verhaftungen seit Weihnachten mehr gegeben. Gerechtfertigte hatte es auch erst nach dem Angriff auf Hogwarts wieder gegeben, aber immerhin. Sie blickte nachdenklich zu ihren Freunden hinüber und ließ dann ihren Blick über McGonagall und Slughorn schweifen und über Theo und die davon gehenden Slytherins.

„Also gut", meinte sie, „Es gibt genug Leute, die der Meinung sind, dass diejenigen, die anderen vertrauen, am Ende nur verlieren können, aber Dumbeldore ist weg, und das ist ein eindeutiger Sieg für Voldemort. Aber das hier wird so laufen, wie ich es sage. Ich werde nicht für das Ministerium lügen. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, dann arbeiten wir wirklich zusammen, aber nach meinen Bedingungen."

Scrimgeour musterte sie. „Du bist ein erstaunlich harter Verhandlungspartner", erkannte er an.

„Ja, das bin ich. Aber Sie sind es auch, weswegen ich mich frage, ob Sie darauf eingehen werden", meinte Harriet. Scrimgeour deutete ihr fortzufahren

„Dumbledore war immer der Meinung, dass es am besten läuft, wenn Informationen spärlich geteilt werden. Es gibt Dinge, die nur ich weiß, und das ist gut so. Und diese Dinge werde ich weder Ihnen noch irgendjemand anderen anvertrauen", sagte sie, „Der Orden und das Ministerium werden kooperieren, ich will Percy Weasley als Verbindungsmann und so wenig wie möglich von Dolores Umbridge sehen. Bis zu meinem Geburtstag kehre ich zu meiner Muggel-Familie zurück. Danach können wir unsere Zusammenarbeit beginnen. Ich unterstehe aber nicht Ihrer Autorität, verstanden? Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich unterstehe auch nicht dem Orden, sondern nur mir selbst."

Scrimgeour nickte. „Ich verstehe", meinte er, „Dieses Szenario ist nicht gerade das, was ich mir gewünscht habe, aber es ist besser als nichts. Ich bin einverstanden."

„Gut." Harriet streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit", meinte der Minister und schüttelte ihre Hand, bevor er davon humpelte. Sie sah ihm einen Moment lang hinterher und ging dann zurück zu den anderen.

„Was war das?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich habe ausgemacht, dass der Orden in Zukunft mit dem Ministerium arbeiten wird", erklärte Harriet.

„Ach? Leitest du seit Neuesten den Orden?", wunderte sich Remus, „Offiziell bist du noch nicht einmal Mitglied…"

Harriet verdrehte nur die Augen. „Oh, bitte, wir wissen alle, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich bin die Auserwählte, schon vergessen? Nach Dumbledores Tod bin ich praktisch der Orden", erklärte sie, was die Erwachsenen dazu veranlasste besorgte Blicke zu wechseln.

Harriet schlenderte mit Ron und Hermine zurück in Richtung Schule. Ginny, Neville, und Luna waren zurückgefallen, und Sirius und Remus waren verschwunden, wohl um die anderen über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu informieren.

„Ich habe den Minister angelogen, wisst ihr? Und Sirius und Remus auch", sagte sie, „Ich verstehe langsam, wie Snape sich gefühlt haben muss. Es ist gar nicht so einfach jedem das zu erzählen, was er hören will."

Hermine und Ron sahen sie fragend an. „Ich komme nächstes Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurück", erklärte das Mädchen, das überlebt hatte, „Bis zu meiner Volljährigkeit bleibe ich bei den Dursleys, weil Dumbledore das so gewollt hätte, aber dann muss ich los und nach den restlichen Horcruxen suchen. Sirius wird uns helfen das zu finden, was Regulus hatte, aber er darf nicht wissen, dass er mehrere gibt, sonst würde er darauf bestehen mit mir zu kommen. Nachdem wir herausgefunden haben, ob Regulus das Horcrux zerstören konnte, setze ich mich ab und mache alleine weiter."

Hermine und Ron wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. „Alleine mit uns beiden, meinst du", sagte Ron.

„Nein, ich-", begann Harriet.

„Wenn du denkst, wir würden dich alleine auf die Suche gehen lassen, dann hast du dich geschnitten", erklärte Hermine kategorisch, „Wir kommen mit dir, egal, wohin du gehst."

Ron nickte zustimmend. „Das haben wir schon lange beschlossen. Nicht nur du hast dir Gedanken über die Zukunft gemacht, weißt du", sagte er.

Harriet wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Protest würde vermutlich nichts bringen. Aber immerhin hatte Dumbledore ihr gestattet Hermine und Ron einzuweihen, also wollte er vermutlich, dass sie Hilfe hatte. Und immerhin waren sie von Anfang an zu dritt gewesen, seit dem Troll im Mädchenklo.

„Von mir aus", sagte sie also. _Wir werden ja sehen, _fügte sie im Stillen hinzu. Soweit die beiden mit ihr gehen konnten, würden sie mit ihr gehen, wenn es an der Zeit war alleine weiterzumachen, würde sie auch das tun.

„Aber erst nach Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit", fügte Ron hinzu, „Die ist im Sommer, und wir würden sie doch nicht verpassen wollen, oder etwa doch?"

Harriet dachte an Bills zerstörtes Gesicht und Fleurs tapfere Worte und die stillen Zweifel, die das andere Mädchen nur ihr anvertraut hatte.

„Ja", meinte sie, „Zuerst die Hochzeit und dann die Horcruxe." Und dann, nachdem sie das letzte Horcrux vernichtet hätten, dann Voldemort, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Aber diesem Problem würde sie sich stellen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Vorweg: Ja, ich werde einen siebten Teil schreiben, ich weiß aber noch nicht wann._

_Im Gegensatz zu der Annahme mancher Leser kenne ich die HP-Romane nicht von vorne bis hinten auswendig und muss immer mit ihnen arbeiten, wenn ich das hier schreibe. Und nicht nur mit den aktuellen Kapitel oder auch nur den aktuellen Roman, ich muss die alten Teile wiederlesen, das kommende Buch lesen, Dinge, die in späteren Bänden passieren werden (im Canon und in meiner Fic) vorbereiten, überlegen, was ich ändern kann, ohne dass sich alles ändert etc. Sprich: Diese Reihe ist verdammt viel Arbeit. Und Teil 7 wird vermutlich endgültig ziemlich anders werden als die Vorlage._

_Prinzipiell war dieser Teil hier ein Kampf. Wie gesagt mag ich die Vorlage nicht besonders, musste sie aber trotzdem ziemlich genau einarbeiten, da HBP obwohl nur ein Filler leider sehr wichtig für alles ist, was im letzten Teil passiert, und obwohl ich mich kurz halten wollte, ist mir das nicht gelungen, und dann ist dieses Jahr (wieder einmal) auch noch gegen mich, besonders jetzt gegen Ende war ich nicht mal sicher, wann und ob ich dazu kommen das hier fertig zu schreiben. Aber jetzt ist es geschafft und das ist die Hauptsache._

_Bin ich zufrieden damit? Das kann ich im Moment nicht sagen, ich glaube aber, ich habe zumindest das hinüber gebracht, was ich hinüber bringen wollte._

_Ich danke meiner Handvoll Leser und besonders demjenigen, der mir das einzige Review hinterlassen hat._

_Abschließende Reviews sind erwünscht._


End file.
